


Pulling me Back

by thoughtlessblogger



Series: The Draw [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Smut, Betrayal, Businessman Harry, Con Artists, Conman Louis, Deception, Eventual Smut, Guns, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Louis, Smut, Torture, Violence, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 107,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in trouble and he needs help from the lads, which leads to more deception, gun fights, hacking, heists, and Harry, who ends up being a major player and possibly the only person able to keep Louis out of danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When You Go Home Everything Looks Different

**Author's Note:**

> First off this is a sequel to [I Can Feel the Draw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3767464/chapters/8369389), which you should definitely read first. I hadn't originally planned on writing one. I went back and forth several times on whether I should write a sequel or not and the plot has changed a lot, but I ultimately decided to on something.  
> I only have the first three chapters written. It's no where near being done and I can't promise there will be regular updates. I'll be in California next week so I definitely will not be able to update then. I'm super busy and have little time to write, but I promise I will finish this.  
> Like with The Draw, this has a lot of violence so if that's something you're not into this isn't for you.  
> I want to thank everyone who read The Draw and all of you reading this. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. And if you want to you can find me at tumblr at [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes back to London.

Louis's pulled from a very odd dream in which he's in a world famous boy-band by his door banging against the wall and someone shouting at him.

“Get the fuck up!” demands a voice – presumably the one that flung his bedroom door open. 

Louis, startled and as foggy as he is, does not squeal. Instead, he sits up quickly, grabbing his gun in the process and pointing it at – _Zayn_?

“What the fuck?” he asks, lowering his gun. “One of these days I'm going to accidentally shoot you.”

Zayn is the embodiment of unamused as he sighs and blinks slowly. “You need to get up.”

Louis, who despite being startled awake by his door slamming open and Zayn yelling, is still half asleep, so instead of listening to Zayn he moves only slightly to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Louis we really don't have time for this,” Zayn says, sounding annoyed. “We've got to go.”

Louis rubs at his eyes with his free hand. “Are you here to ruin my holiday?” he asks, taking the time to take in Zyan's appearance.

Two and a half years ago he'd finally seen Zayn for the first time since he left England three and a half years prior, but he'd still looked the same as he did when Louis had last seen him in London. Now, though, it's been two months since he's last seen Zayn and he looks tired – worn out – and stressed with bags under his eyes. His clothes are disheveled, which is strange because Zayn is always very well put together, but Louis shrugs it off because, frankly, Zayn's not supposed to be here. He's not even supposed to know where Louis is.

“Did Liam help you find me?” he continues since Zayn's not answering him. “You know I came to France for a holiday and you two agreed you'd not bother me. I don't understand why it's so hard for you two to -.”

“You've been taking holidays for five years now,” Zayn comments, crossing his arms. “And yes Liam did help, but that's not important. The important part is that you get the fuck out of bed, unless you want to stay here some more and complain.”

Louis takes a minute to respond. The thing is, he _has_ been taking holidays for five years, ever since-. Well ever since that thing that he doesn't like thinking about unless it's late at night or he's drunk. But he has been taking holidays a lot, only pulling a job when he's so bored that he's afraid he's going to do something incredibly stupid, like go back to London.

Although, there was that one time two years ago when he couldn't stop thinking about _it_ that he forced himself into a job that took half a year in and required him to relocate to the U.S., but that's really unimportant right now.

The important thing is, is why Zayn's here, one step away from physically pulling Louis out of the bed.

Louis's brow furrows. “Why are you here?”

“Louis-,”.

“Have you gotten him up?” comes an Irish voice from the door.

Louis looks over to see Niall standing in the doorway, which is weird because he hasn't seen Niall in person in five years. Yeah, they've talked through texts and emails and they've Skyped, but it's been so long since he's actually _seen_ Niall. 

He's about to get up and hug Niall, but Liam's poking his head around the door frame from behind Niall. He glances between the three of them a couple of times before settling on Zayn.

“Zayn, what the fuck is going on?” he demands, standing directly in front of Zayn. “If you don't tell me now I will shoot you.” 

To prove his point, he quickly points his gun between Zayn's eyes. It's an empty threat and Zayn treats it like one by not reacting at all except for an eye roll. 

“You need to calm down, mate,” Liam says.

Louis looks over Zayn's shoulder to see him pushing past Niall to walk into the room. 

“Don't fucking tell me to calm down,” he says, waving the gun around, causing Liam to flinch. “The three of you hunted me down and none of you look particularly happy and no one is explaining anything. And I haven't actually _seen_ Niall in five years.”

He's breathing heavily now and the headache he's had everyday for the past month has gotten three times worse.

Zayn lets out a loud breath that hits Louis in the face. “I told you we don't have time to explain. You just need to trust us.”

Louis snorts. “Trust you. Yeah, I'll trust ya when you stop hunting me down and breaking into my homes.”

“Louis,” Zayn warns, but he doesn't get to continue because Liam's cutting him off.

“Just telling him to get out of bed and come with us isn't going to work, Zayn.”

Turning to Liam, Louis says a sincere “Thank you”. Turning back to Zayn, he asks, affronted, “Do you really think I would just get out of bed and stroll leisurely after you?”

“Lads,” Niall says. He might still be in the doorway. Louis doesn't know. All his focus is on Zayn.

Ignoring Niall, he continues. “Because that's not really how I work anymore, Zayn. I don't immediately jump on whatever it is you're telling me. Not anymore.”

The “not since Harry” goes unsaid, but he thinks Zayn gets it anyway by the way his face turns to something resembling a remorseful apology.

“Lads,” Niall says again, this time sounding closer and slightly panicked. 

“What?” Louis spins around to look at him. He's holding a gun, which is something that has Louis slightly more worried as to why the three of them are there.

“We have to get out of here,” he says, grabbing Louis with his free hand and pulling him toward the door.

“Why?” he asks, as Niall quickly drags him down the hall, but it goes unanswered.

He notices Zayn and Liam both have their guns out now. He'd be panicking, but they seem calm for the most part and he's at home. Nothing bad could happen here...he hopes.

Almost as soon as he finishes his thought there's a barrage of gunfire from outside the front of the house. The windows explode and bullets are flying through causing them to duck behind the sofa.

“Where's the back exit?” Liam shouts over the gunfire.

“I think they'll have that covered,” Niall points out.

“There's a tunnel,” Louis yells. Niall and Liam turn to look at him with bemused expressions. “Came with the house,” he shrugs.

“Lead the way,” Niall says, motioning.

He does. It's hard dodging bullets and exploding glass, but it's by far not the hardest thing he's had to do. And he gets them to the hidden tunnel without any injuries so he considers this a success.

Once far enough into the tunnel that they can't hear the gunfire anymore Louis stops and turns to the others. Zayn stops immediately, causing Niall to walk into him and Liam to walk into Niall. 

“Okay, you guys are here, the bad guys with guns are here. What the fuck is going on?” he demands.

“I think we should keep going,” Liam suggests, voice thick with worry.

“Not until you tell me why there were people shooting at my house!”

“Louis, we're in a dark, wet tunnel that leads god knows where,” Zayn says. “There's a possibility the guys with guns could find said tunnel and shoot us dead and leave our bodies to _rot_. Not to mention, you are almost completely naked.” Louis looks down to see, that yes. Zayn is right. All he's wearing is his boxers. “Do you really want to have this conversation now?”

“No,” Niall snorts.

He watches Liam smack Niall across the back of the head before answering. “Alright, fine, but one of you is buying me some clothes.”

He turns quickly on his heel and stalks off down the tunnel.

**

Past Louis was a fucking genius, was his first thought after stumbling out of the tunnel. They found a car stocked full of things they might need in case a situation like this ever came about. Louis had found his dark grey suit and Niall opened the glove compartment to find passports and fakes I.D.'s and every other piece of paperwork he might need. Past Louis was a genius when he let his paranoia get the better of him.

Never hurts to be prepared, a voice in the back of his mind tells him.

“Okay, someone start talking,” he says, once he's determined they're a safe distance from the house. 

“It's complicated,” Zayn says. Louis glances in the rear view mirror to see him leaning forward, pushing Liam to the left a little so he can position himself in the between him and Niall. 

“It's really not,” Niall says.

“Yes it is,” Zayn growls.

Louis chuckles lightly to himself. Zayn's hostility toward Niall is uncalled for in his opinion. All Niall did was claim shotgun and push Zayn away from the passenger seat claiming, “I have a bum knee. Can't sit in the back.” Zayn's been fuming the whole the time.

“Could someone just tell me.” When no one answers, he asks, “Does this have any connection to anything that I've done in the past?”

Zayn scratches the back of his neck. “We don't know for sure,” Zayn answers. 

“We do have an idea,” Liam corrects, sitting forward as well. “We just can't give you much information that we know is one hundred percent correct because we honestly don't know much at all.”

“What the fuck are you on about?”

Liam clears his throat. “Well, uh, the thing is, I don't really want to discuss this while you're driving.”

He sighs, closing his eyes for a quick moment. “What is it?”

“It may or may not have something to do with what happened in Soa Paulo,” Zayn says, not clearing anything up at all. 

At the reminder of Sao Paulo Louis's blood runs cold and he nearly slams on the brakes, but he collects himself quickly, hoping that none of them noticed. It's been years since Sao Paulo, and admittedly it's not the thing he regrets the most in his life anymore, it's still not something he wants to talk about.

“What does that mean?” he inquires, fingers tightening around the steering wheel. “May or may not? What the fuck?”

“Like we said we don't know for sure,” Niall points out. “But something's going down and whoever is behind it is targeting you.”

“Not really an _our_ problem sort of thing, is it?” Louis grumbles, eyes staying on the road in front of him. 

“Maybe not,” Liam says, gaining Louis's attention again. “But we're pretty sure – and by that I mean we're positive – whoever _is_ behind this wants to get to you.”

He ignores the urge to snap “of fucking course”, instead asking, “Are you actually going to explain?”

Niall shifts in his seat, so he's leaning against the door and facing Louis. “I quit working for Harry about a year ago,” he says, which is news to Louis, but he doesn't question it because he wants to know what's going on. “That has nothing to do with anything, other than why I was in a pub in Manchester on a Wednesday night. I heard something while I was there.” 

When Niall falls silent, Louis snaps, “Are you all going to tell me what's going on at all?”

“I heard something while I was there,” Niall repeats. “I didn't hold much stock in it because it came from someone a little less reliable than I like, but he asked me if I had heard anything about this massive job pulled in Hong Kong. The guy didn't go into much detail about it, just said that he'd heard things went wrong and a very prominent man in the shipping industry ended up dead as a result. I mentioned it to these twats, but we all agreed it wasn't anything to worry about since the guy is always out of his mind on whatever new drug he can get.”

“What does this have to do with me?” he asks, since he's very obviously not getting the connection.

“Anyway,” Liam says, pushing at Zayn so he can position himself more in the center of the car. “We wouldn't have thought anything else about it had I not heard something similar from someone a hell of a lot more reliable than I'd like in this situation.” 

Someone cuts Louis off and normally he'd be cursing at them, but he's just been shot at and run out of his home and the lads are implying it has something to do with Sao Paulo, so the guy that cut him off is the least of his concern right now. Though, it doesn't stop him from cursing him in his head.

“The reason this is something we started getting worried about is you were in Hong Kong at the time the job was done six months ago,” Liam continues. “Which didn't mean anything, except it did when we got more information. I looked into it and found out this job was done by Samuel Kent.”

If Louis weren't driving he'd stop everything he was doing to turn and look Liam in the eyes. “That's one of my aliases.” Liam hums in agreement. “I wasn't using it, though. Or working a job. I don't understand.”

“Neither did we,” Liam says. “You told me you were just there to enjoy the scenery. I had a moment where I thought you had lied to me, but it that didn't make sense. You've told me every time you've had something planned.”

“So, someone thinks that Samuel Kent, one of my aliases killed someone?”

“Yup.”

“Great,” he mumbles. “So, what's this got to do with Sao Paulo?”

Zayn sighs. “We're not to that part of the story yet.”

“By the time we heard about this Hong Kong thing you had moved on,” Niall continues. “It wasn't until you stayed in New York for a month did we find you again.”

“What makes this even stranger,” Liam begins, trying to shift closer to the front of the car, “is that after I found out you were in New York, we heard about a job in New York. The Met, to be specific. What makes that even stranger is thirty minutes before the alarms went off Mark Sheen had a meeting with a curator.”

Louis ignores the fact that they were looking for him to point out, “That's another of my aliases.”

“We know.”

“Why do I feel like this is about to get worse?”

“Because it does,” Zayn says dryly.

Louis can't see, but he's pretty sure he hears Liam smacks Zayn on the shoulder. “Well, it kind of does. Nothing really makes sense.”

Louis groans, taking a hand of the wheel to scrub a hand over his face. “So someone just happens to know my aliases and is using them to pull jobs of their own in the same city I happen to be in?”

“That's what it looks like.”

He looks up in the rear-view mirror to see Zayn pushing at Liam again. “Not to mention that they're making it easy for people to figure out it's you. I can't tell if it's deliberate or not.”

“It would throw people off who was really doing it,” Niall offers.

Louis makes a clicking sound with his mouth. “They're deliberately making it seem like I'm fucking people over and doing a shit job of it?”

He gets three “yes”s in response, so he nods. “I'm guessing there's some sort of reason behind framing me? Someone I've probably pissed off in the past wants me caught? Or as Niall said it's just a distraction?”

Again he gets three more “yes”s. “Okay, so you all figured this out and thought it'd be in my best interest if you came and warned me?” 

It comes out snarkier than he'd meant it too, but a quick look in the rear-view mirror tells him that Zayn doesn't seem to mind all that much when he answers.

“You saw what just happened,” he reminds Louis. 

“Why did that just happen?” he inquires, making eye contact with Zayn through the mirror.

“That we don't know. Noticed we were being followed. Managed to lose them, but you know. They found us.”

“Ah,” Louis nods. “I suppose if they know you all know they'd also know you'd want to warn me. Still don't why it takes all three of you.”

Liam hums. “Well, given the circumstances we didn't know what kind of situation you were in here, so it seemed appropriate.”

“That's grand,” Louis mutters. 

“There's more,” Zayn says, voice sounding exhausted. “Niall has something and it sort of cancels out the distraction theory.”

“How?”

“I met a guy years back in Montreal, right?” he begins, eyes boring into the side of Louis's face. “I don't remember the lad's name, it wasn't important at the time, but he found out somehow that I knew you, yeah. And from that point on every time I talked to him he was askin' about you, wanting to know if you could teach him everything you know. It was kind of sickening to be honest.”

“Apparently, you've got yourself quite the fan club,” Liam quips.

Niall nods. “Uh-huh, so anyway I forgot this guy quickly, but I ran into someone else about a year ago in Dublin. He didn't know who I was or that I knew you, but I overheard him talking to someone else about you and how great you were at what you did.”

“I've had a couple of similar experiences,” Liam says. 

A quick look over his shoulder reveals Zayn nodding along.

“I'm not seeing a connection,” Louis comments, glancing at Niall. “How does this have anything to do with what's happening now?”

“Don't ya see?” Niall asks, cocking an eyebrow. “People want to be you, Louis. They want to have your skill, they want to be able to pull jobs like you do.”

Louis snorts at that. The last major job he pulled was Zayn's five years ago and he fucked that up, not to mention the Sao Paulo thing. He's not stupid, though. He knows he's pulled a plethora of smaller jobs during the course of his career, all successful, but he doesn't think that warrants a fan club.

“Then they could just copy what I do, instead of setting me up, which is what this sounds like .”

“I don't think the person that's doing this wants to be you,” Niall says. “I think they want to be better than you.”

Louis's brow furrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Niall chuckles at that. “Look, the general population haven't a clue who you are, but people in our business do. You're like a world renowned criminal that every one wants to be, Lou. People look up to you and aspire to be as good as you are.”

This is news to Louis and something he'd probably laugh at if he'd not been shot at an hour ago. 

“I know you find this hard to believe, Louis, but you are damn good. You're like the only criminal I know of that's as famous in our circles as you are. You're literally a celebrity.”

“This is fucking stupid,” he says.

“Maybe not as stupid as you think,” Zayn says, leaning forward some more. “I think Niall has a point, here. You are the one to beat, so to speak.”

“We think,” Liam chimes in, “that whoever it is doing this wants to be in your position. They want the fame and glory, as it were, and the only way to do that is-.”

“Getting me out of the way,” he finishes, shuddering a bit. “Besting me, beating me at my own game and so on.” Turning his head to look at the three of them quickly, he says, “You know this sounds ridiculous, right?” 

He turns back to the road, hearing Zayn scoff.

“It's not as ridiculous as you seem to think. You think you're some horrible person that has no talent for anything and always fucks up, but you aren't. You've pulled a hell of a lot of successful jobs, especially for someone who taught their self. People admire you. This idea isn't as farfetched as you want to think it is.”

He does think it's farfetched, not because he's being humble, but because he has truly fucked up a couple of times, which is a detail Zayn seems to be forgetting, but they seem sold on this and he doesn't exactly have a solid argument against it.

“Okay,” he says, shaking his head. “Let's say I believe what you all are saying-.”

“It's true,” Liam says. 

“- and I am like the ultimate conman or whatever title I have, why not just kill me?”

Niall holds his hand up, finger pointing. “I've thought about that. I think they want the satisfaction of having screwed with you mentally. Get in your head and all. But also, I think they want to pull a job so big that no one would ever attempt, including yourself, and then frame you for it and have you locked away in prison for it.”

“Being the reason Louis Tomlinson is behind bars is a legacy many would love to have,” Liam adds. 

If they were talking about anyone else this would all make sense, but he's not sold on the idea of someone doing this because he's some sort of God among people like them or whatever. It's actually kind of not something he wants to be, a lot of pressure and all that. 

Not to mention he thinks the lads are much better than he is when it comes to their career. But it does sound like they've given this a lot of thought and someone did just try to kill him, so...he's going to roll with this for a while.

“I'm still not entirely convinced, but I've got nothing else.” He brings a hand up to scratch at his jaw. “Also, I'd like to point out that this person would know that I've had you all help me with jobs in the past.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees. “But you've usually been the mastermind behind it all, even when it's been one of our ideas. You're a smart man and you're good at reading people, got good instincts, good at being one step ahead. Not all the time, but when you need to be. You're a lot more enviable than we'd thought.”

“And what does that mean?”

He glances into the mirror to see Liam flush. “I just meant that we know you and before we took the time to think about this we didn't really think about it you know? Kind of like you don't realize what's right under your nose type of thing.”

Louis hums noncommittal as Zayn starts speaking.

“It's a good point, though. They obviously have to know about the three of us, so I am sort of wary that they'll try to get us out of the way first, but I'm not too terribly concerned. Although after what happened earlier I'm a little more concerned.” 

“You have any leads on who this person might be?”

“Not a clue,” Liam answers. “But I'm hoping once we get back to London we can start putting together everything we have and hopefully we'll come up with something we can go off of.”

At the mention of London his stomach drops. It's been five years since he's been in London, having left to distance himself from Harry. He'd hoped it would help him forget if he was as far away from Harry as possible, but he hasn't. 

And he'd considered going back ever since, but every time he came close he got scared because he wasn't sure he could stop himself from hunting Harry down with the need/want to see him one more time. Because if he did that, God only knows what would happened between them. 

Also, this right here – this current situation – is the main reason he left Harry to begin with. (Although, it was more of him telling Harry why he didn't think it was a good idea for them to be together and Harry doing the leaving.) He knew at some point something would happen. And while this doesn't affect Harry in any way it's still affecting him. He could end up dead or in prison. Harry wouldn't have liked that too much.

Is it wrong he feels somewhat justified now? Probably, but if Harry were here he'd being saying “I told you so” with a smug smile because if Harry were still in his life he'd be in danger right now.

“Right, but I'm still not entirely getting the connection with Sao Paulo.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Niall shrug. “There isn't one exactly.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Then when did you mention it?”

“Because we did,” Zayn says. “The Brazilian government is pissed that you got away. They've issued some sort of arrest warrant, except it's more of a “Wanted Dead or Alive” type of thing. Because of that, your name is known by most governments, which is, you know, an issue.”

“Of course it is,” Louis sighs. “I want to look into who's framing me, but I've got the whole world after me. Cheers.”

“So, anyway, that's what's happening,” Liam says, sitting back in his seat. “And we could be wrong about all this.”

“I'm never going to live in peace am I?”

Next to him Niall laughs. “Probably not, mate.”

They don't talk about it anymore during the car ride, which Louis is both grateful for and angered by. If someone is trying to take him out he wants all the details and what's to examine it from every angle. 

He can't very well do that, though, if they don't know anything else, but he's got a sneaking suspicion that they do know more. He's not going to press it. At least not now. Not since he's got to worry about being in London for the first time in five years.

**

The trip from Bordeaux to London had been spent mostly in silence. Zayn slept like usual, Liam was on his laptop doing whatever it is he does, and Niall spent most of his time hitting on the stewardess.

Louis spent his time alternating between thinking about being in the same city as Harry again and trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Mostly he ended up thinking about Harry because he's a pathetic, little man.

But he's back in London for the first time in five years. Back in his flat for the first time in five years. Back in his flat that they've – mostly Niall as he's pointed out five times – have kept up for him. It's been five years, but the place is still full of memories of Harry.

It's only slightly disconcerting how much he's being affected by that. It was what he was trying to escape when he left five years ago. He'd always known he'd return, but he'd hoped, maybe foolishly, that every bit of Harry would be gone. That every reminder of how Louis fucked over maybe the best person in the world would be gone. 

It's not and he's paying the price for it every time he sees something that reminds him of it all. His heart aches and his head hurts, but there are more important things to deal with than his memories. 

“I think we should start by looking into all the jobs you've pulled in the past,” Liam says, dropping down onto the sofa next him with a pad of paper and a pen. “See if we can narrow down who out of the list of people you've fucked over would want to get back at you.”

Louis sits forward, resting his arms on his thighs. “I thought you all were convinced that someone was just wanting to become me or whatever.”

“Not convinced,” Zayn points out, setting his glass of Sherry on the table. “This is the other option. You could have just pissed off someone enough that they've been planning how to get back at you and they've finally found a way.”

“This is our least possible option,” Niall adds, grabbing the glass and downing it as Zayn looks on with a glare.

“Would someone really wait that long, though?” Louis questions because that seems even less likely to him than the other thing.

Zayn shrugs. “It's possible. Look at Rodman.”

Robert Rodman was a revengeful arsehole that took great pleasure in trying to kill Harry, which is the number one reason Louis doesn't like him. The number two reason is the fact that Rodman also took great pleasure in torturing Louis in front of Harry. Louis doesn't regret killing him, especially since Rodman was planning on killing them all.

But the thought of Rodman brings back all his memories from that night and subsequent pain he'd been in, not just the physical pain, but the emotional pain, as well, since he was there to save Harry and it was the first time he'd seen Harry since the job.

And the thoughts about that night bring back everything about Harry he's been trying to forget for five years. It's been five years and Louis's positive he's still in love with Harry. It's downright painful being in love with someone you can't have. Not to mention, Louis still feels guilty over the whole ordeal.

No matter how much Louis tries not to think about Harry, he usually always ends up thinking about Harry at least once a month. It doesn't help that almost everything in the world reminds him of Harry or that he does use his resources to check up on him at least once every six months.

Last he'd heard Harry was still very much rich, smart, attractive, mildly funny, and an overall good person. And he's single, hasn't been in a relationship that lasted more than a couple of months. Though, the last Louis heard Harry _was_ in a relationship with some lawyer lady that had lasted longer than any of Harry's previous relationships. When he'd found that bit out three months ago he'd drank so much he passed out and nearly choked on his own vomit.

He might still be in love with Harry, but Harry's definitely not still in love with him. At least that's what he tells himself because the alternative is so much more painful because the alternative is Harry still being in love with him – them still being in love with each other and not being able to be together. He'd much rather Harry have moved on, even if that means he's moved on and is happy with someone who is very much not Louis.

It's a sad life that Louis lives, but if Harry's happy without him, Louis's happy.

“Rodman lost his mind way before any of that, though,” Louis argues.

Zayn hums, shrugging. “Just saying. It's not impossible, it's just less possible than the other thing.”

“So are we going to go through your previous jobs or not?”

Louis tilts his head to look at Liam. “I don't think it's worth it, but you know all of them, so if you're that concerned just look into it yourself.”

Liam purses his lips. “I forgot how rude you could be when you're in a bad mood.”

He opens his mouth to retort, but Niall's kicking Louis in the shin to gain his attention. “What?”

“I think it's worth mentioning the New York thing.”

Louis's brow furrows as he turns to Niall. “I thought you told me the New York thing?”

Zayn groans, sitting up straight in the armchair. “Thank you for that Niall.”

Niall leans back on his hands, smiling. “No problem, mate. Don't want to keep it from him any more.”

Louis glances between the both of them, before turning to Liam. “What the hell are they talking about?”

Liam sighs. “They've been arguing about this for a week.”

“About what?” When Liam starts doodling on the paper without answering him he turns back to Zayn and Niall, who had now scooted closer to Zayn's chair so he can hit Zayn with his hand. “What the hell is going on?”

Niall gives Zayn a pointed look, then turns his attention to Louis. “Jack Hensen, who is a millionaire , had his office broken into, but nothing was stolen because security showed up. The guy got away.”

“Right,” Louis draws out. “What's that got to do with anything?”

Niall shrugs. “No idea. Maybe nothing.”

“Except,” Zayn speaks up, “that it happened while you were in New York and while The Met was targeted. You go after guys like Hensen.”

“Whoever did the breaking and entering was targeting Hensen's office and we don't know why. Apparently, there's a safe in there,” Niall finishes in a shrug. “Just think it might be worth checking out.”

“So do I,” Louis agrees. Turning to Zayn, he asks, “Why didn't you want to tell me?”

Zayn sinks back into his chair. “Because I knew you'd agree with Niall about it needing to be checked out.”

“Well, I do and I'm going to.”

“No you aren't.”

“Why not?”

“Because I am.”

“But if this has to do with me I might be able to spot something you couldn't,” he argues.

Niall cackles, slapping Zayn's leg. “Knew that's what he'd say. You should let him go with you.”

Zayn takes one look at Louis's determined face before he's sighing, rubbing a hand down his face. “Okay okay. Louis would you like to go with me?”

Louis smiles triumphantly. “Of course, Zayn. Thank you for asking.”

“Wait a minute,” Liam says, glancing at Louis. “I don't think you should go.” He turns to Zayn. “I don't think he should go with you.”

“Why not?”

Liam turns back to him. “What about customs? Or you know what if people are waiting for you there because they expect you to show up?”

“Stop worrying.”

“I-.”

Louis holds a hand up. “I'm going. We aren't arguing about this.”

Liam frowns deeply. “'kay, but I'm not happy with it.”

“You don't have to be, Payno.” Liam mutters something under his breath that Louis doesn't catch. He ignores it, though. “I think while Zayn and I are gone you two,” he motions between Niall and Liam, “should start getting in touch with whoever you can. See if anyone knows anything. Even if it seems like a small, unimportant detail. We need to find out as much as we can.”

“Taking the lead on this?”

“Yes, Niall I am. This is affecting me. I'm going to call the shots.”

“Can't argue with that logic.”

Liam taps the pen on the pad of paper, humming. “I think I'm still going to look into your previous jobs. See if there's anything there worth knowing.”

Zayn pulls out his phone and starts typing. “Don't hate me for this,” he says, not looking up. “But I think maybe we should consider the possibility that more jobs have been done under your name, so to speak.”

Louis narrows his eyes, brow furrowing. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if they've already done two there probably is more,” Liam points out, sounding interested.

Zayn pockets his phone. “Might as well try to find out everything we can.”

“We should look into that,” he says, earning a shocked look from Liam. “You never know.”

“Alright,” Liam concedes. “I just think it's important for us to keep in mind we literally have no idea what's going on.”

Louis nods, then turns to Zayn. “When do you want to leave?”

“I just got a flight booked for three hours from now.”

Leave it to Zayn to give Louis little time to pack. “Alright. Gotta pack then.”

“Just take what you already have packed,” Niall says.

“I don't already have anything packed.”

“Oh yeah. That's right. Never mind.” He shrugs before pushing himself off the floor. “I think I'm going to get started on asking around.”

“I'm gonna stay here if it's alright with you, Lou.”

Louis stands, waving a hand at Liam. “Do whatever. Just don't trash the place.”

Liam grins up at him. “Well now I have to.”

**

“All you've got to do,” Zayn's saying as the cab they're in is weaving it's way through the traffic of New York, “is flirt with the guy while slipping his master key card to the doors out of his pocket.”

“Or I pull a gun,” Louis offers, pulling his gun out of his jacket, flashing it to Zayn. “And do it the easy way,” he finishes, glancing up at the driver to make sure he isn't paying attention to them.

Zayn gives him a pointed look, before shrugging and saying, “Or that. Sure.”

The cab pulls up to the curb a block away from the office building like Zayn had instructed.

“I just don't understand why you didn't want me to come,” he says as Zayn pulls out a wad of American cash. “It's not that dangerous. It's not really even an actual job.” 

Zayn only glares at him before looking back at the money. Louis turns his head back to the window to watch the rain. He hears a grunt come from the front of the cab. He looks to see the cabbie glaring back at them through the mirror.

“How the fuck does American money work?” Zayn demands, seemingly unaware of the driver's glares. Louis clears his throat and when Zayn looks up at him he gestures toward the driver. Zayn glances over and then looks back at Louis. “I'm serious, Louis.”

“I dunno. That's your job, Zayn.” Louis doesn't much care for America and tries very hard to avoid it. When he does step into the country it's always with one of the lads and they're all always very adamant about them being the ones to handle the money because “You'd fucking blow it on booze and strippers”.

“Help me,” Zayn insists.

“Shut the fuck up and pay the guy.” Louis responds, opening the door and stepping out. When he turns to shut the door he sees Zayn thrust a handful of cash and the driver before getting out.

“I fucking hate you,” Zayn says, pointing at him over the roof of the cab. “Remind me to never bring you along again.”

**

He'd ended up having to knock the security guard out to get the master key, but he got the key and they're in the office. That's all that matters.

“Let me ask you something,” he says, leaning against the wall next to the safe.

“It's very hard to concentrate with you yapping about,” Zayn responds from where he's working on getting the safe open without triggering the alarm.

“Yes, I know,” he acknowledges. “But we've got time to spare. How much time do you think we have before the guard wakes up?” he asks. “I'm thinking fifteen, twenty minutes,” he answers himself. “Twenty-five tops.”

Sighing and stepping away from the safe, Zayn inquires “What is it?”

Louis takes a deep breath. “Let's say that you lads are right and someone is trying to get me thrown in prison or whatever hypothesis you've got?” Zayn nods. “There are easier ways of doing it, right?” Zayn nods again. “So why go to all this trouble. I mean, they could just figure out where I'm at, which they're apparently damn good at and alert the authorities. Then bam! I'm in prison.” He pauses to take a breath. “Just doesn't seem worth all this trouble to me.”

Zayn gives a one shoulder shrug. “I don't know, Louis. It's like we said. To mess with your head or summat. I don't know.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Louis lets out a loud breath. “I'm not getting it, is all.”

Zayn doesn't say anything, focusing his attention back on the safe. It's silent between them for a while before Zayn, sighs, taking a step back.

“This isn't working. I'm getting aggravated. I need to take a minute.” He turns and walks around the desk, lowering himself into one of the two chairs. 

“I could take a look at it,” Louis suggest, making no move to do so.

Zayn doesn't acknowledge his comment, just props his feet up on the desk and says, “We need to talk about Harry.” 

Louis's heart skips a beat. If he didn't know any better he'd say Zayn let him come all the way to New York and into this situation so he knew Louis couldn't run away.

He sighs. “For god's sake, Zayn. It's been five years. I'm okay.” 

It's a lie and he's been telling it for a while now. The lads have been bugging him about it since he came back into their lives after two and a half years. There for a while every time he talked to any of them they'd try to get him to talk.

Liam used the excuse of “keeping things bottled up only works for so long before you explode, Louis”. He'd told Liam if he didn't quit bringing it up he'd explode right there and cut Liam's dick off.

“You say that, but I don't believe you. And that's not what this is about.” 

A mild panic begins to stir in Louis's chest. Is Zayn about to tell him there's more to Harry's involvement in this than they've told him?

He keeps himself calm, though. He doesn't need Zayn to know how worked up he stills gets over Harry and Harry's safety.

“What's it about then?” 

“He called Niall a few months back.”

“Yeah?”

“Took him a while to hunt him down, but the kid's resilient.”

“Okay,” he draws out because he doesn't understand where Zayn's going with this.

Zayn doesn't continue until after he's pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “He called Niall a few months back.”

“What do you mean?” he asks, ignoring how his heartbeat picks up. “And why did Niall stop working for him anyway?”

“You'll have to ask Niall about that,” Zayn replies, bowing smoke out his mouth. “But back to the actual issue. Niall told me a couple months ago that Harry contacted him.”

“So you've said,” Louis grits out. “About what?”

Zayn shakes his head. “Don't know. Niall wouldn't say, but I know they haven't seen each other and Niall didn't deem it important enough to tell us, so it must not be anything too serious.” 

Louis fish mouths for a second before asking “Then why are you mentioning this?”

Zayn stands, moving to lean against the desk. “Because while Niall may not have found it important enough I don't think Harry would have gone through all that trouble to find him over nothing, so I do think it's important. But I've no clue what's going on. Just thought I'd mention it.”

Louis pushes himself away from the wall. “I mean, you've a point, mate. I'll try and get it out of Niall when we get back. But I don't know why you care. Him and Niall are or were friends or whatever. Niall worked for him for about four or five years. It may not have been a serious thing.”

“Just in case it was.” Zayn watches him for a minute. “Are you okay with this?”

“Okay with what?” he asks. “Okay with people framing me for murder? Okay with someone trying to ruin my life? Because no. No I'm not.”

“That's not what I meant. I meant are you okay with Harry?”

“Why?”

“Because you're not okay. And I'm pretty damn sure you're still in love with him and have been fighting with yourself everyday so you don't go hunt him down.” 

Zayn's got a point. Louis won't admit it, though. “I'm fine.” 

“I just want to make sure Harry's not going to distract you from this. I don't want you to do something stupid like hunt him down or summat.” 

He hates what Zayn's insinuating, especially after the previous job. “I'm fine,” he reiterates. “I have to be because I just do.”

Zayn nods, pushing away from the desk, stubbing out his cigarettes on it and going back to the safe. “Okay. Just don't let your emotions get the better of you.”

“I'm not stupid and I'm not a lovesick teenager. I can control myself.”

“Alright. Not trying to start a fight,” Zayn says, holding his hands up. “Now shut the fuck up and let me do this,” he says even though he was the one that started the conversation in the first place. 

It's just a couple of seconds later when Zayn gets the safe open. “Aha.” Louis comes up behind him and watches as he starts shuffling through the safe. It's mostly just folders and a couple of expensive looking necklaces.

“I don't understand why we're here,” Louis comments as Zayn pulls out the folders.

“Here, go through these,” Zayn says, shoving the first couple of folders into his hands. “Don't be useless.”

Louis doesn't bother responding to that, just starts going through the folders. The first one is about a lease to some upper Manhattan apartment. The second one is just a bunch of monetary numbers that Louis doesn't understand at all. It's the third one that gains his attention.

The first two folders were standard manilla folders that each had only a couple of papers in them. The third one is a dark brown with a strap around it and much thicker than the others. He absentmindedly sets the first two on the table that's under the safe, then sets about undoing the strap.

When he opens the folder he lets out a “What the fuck?” 

He hears Zayn shuffle around. “What? What is it?”

He continues to stare down at the folder. It's a picture of him taken from a distance away and it looks like it was taken when he was in Borneo the year prior.

Zayn comes up next to him and glances at the folder. “Oh.”

Louis turns to the next page. It looks like some sort of profile on him with all his personal information – at least what the government has on him. The next few pages are all pictures of him similar to the first one that were taken in tons of different places. There's a few other pages with more information on it, what looks to be speculation about him and when he gets to the back of the folder there's a post-it note that says “Give to Styles”.

“What the hell is this?”

Louis shakes his head. “I have no idea, but I'm sufficiently creeped out now.”

“I think we need to leave now.”

“Good idea,” he agrees going back to the first picture of him. “The guard will be waking up sometime soon.”

“Then help me put all this back,” Zayn says, patting Louis's shoulder. “We'll figure this out, mate. I promise.”

**

Frustratingly enough the contents of the folder only served to confuse them more, which is only making Louis more irritable.

“Will you stop pacing?” he spits at Zayn. “You're driving me mad.”

“Louis,” Liam warns, beside him.

The information on one of the pages was just a list of all the places Louis's been in the last five years with a picture corresponding to each place, including New York and Hong Kong. It doesn't make sense and neither of them can come up with a reason as to why Hensen would have it and why it says “Give to Styles”. 

Niall claps his hands pushing away from the corner he's been standing in. “Okay. I've got something, but Louis don't get all defensive or weird or whatever.”

Louis purses his lips. “What is it Niall?”

“All these pictures have been taken in the last five years and there's a list of all the places you were. And it says to give to Harry. There's a slight chance, and by slight I mean very small, but it would make since, that Harry was having you trailed.”

Louis's mouth drops open at that an Zayn groans. “That's not what this is, Niall.”

“And why not? You don't know. What else could this mean?”

“Why would he be having Louis stalked?” Liam asks.

Niall shrugs. “No idea, but if any of you think he was okay after Louis left you're not being very realistic.”

Aside from Louis, Niall knew Harry best. He's actually still been in Harry's life until about a year ago, so it's not making much sense to Louis why Niall would suggest this.

“I don't think he'd have me stalked, Niall.”

“That's like a whole other level of crazy we'd be dealing with,” Liam adds.

Niall lets out a loud breath. “Look at the shit his father did,” he says. “Crazy could run in the family.”

Louis pushes himself off the sofa. “Hey! Harry isn't his father. He wouldn't do that.”

Niall holds his hands up. “Okay. Was just a thought. Don't see you all coming up with anything better.”

Louis's not ready to let it go that easy. “Not to mention, Ireland, that one of those pictures was taken of me outside of Harry's before everything went to shit. Harry's in the picture,” he points out, gesturing to the pictures lain out on the coffee table. “I don't think Harry's behind this and I won't unless you can give me proof, which I doubt you can. Unless of course this has something to do with Harry contacting you a few months ago?”

Niall licks his lips. “That conversation had nothing to do with this or you,” he says with a defensive tone to his voice. “And I wasn't accusing Harry of anything. I was only throwing out an idea.”

With narrowed eyes, Louis stares Niall down. “Harry isn't the one behind any of this,” he grits out. 

“We know that, Lou,” Zayn says, stepping up to Niall and placing a hand on his shoulder. “But this was meant for him. Harry was meant to get it and we have no idea why or how Hensen is involved. And it is a small possibility the Styles this was meant for isn't Harry. So let's all just calm down, yeah?”

It's a small possibility and one hell of a coincidence if it is a different Styles, but they know absolutely nothing else. He lets out a deep breath and sinks back down to his spot on the sofa. Niall visibly relaxes too with an apologetic look.

“Good,” Zayn continues. “So we'll just add this to the list of things we don't understand. Now. It was my understanding that Niall might have found something while we were gone.”

“Yeah, I-.”

“Wait!” Liam calls, scribbling down on his pad of paper. “Gotta write this down.”

“Why in the world are you using paper? What are you even writing?”

Liam doesn't look up at him as he continues to write. “Just trying to keep track of everything we know.”

“We don't know anything,” Louis points out.

“Exactly.”

When Liam doesn't explain Louis turns back to Niall. “What is it?”

“Well, it's sort of a tip. Maybe.”

“What does that mean?”

Niall sits in one of the chairs, arm propped on the armrest. “Do you lads remember a Jon Lester?” The all shake their heads. “Yeah, neither did I. But Jon Lester has recently come into a big sum of money. A relative died, so he claims. But a friend of mine said Lester used to work as a pickpocket a few years back, but he disappeared until very recently when he came back with a shitload of money.”

“Do you think he has something to do with this?” Zayn questions, sitting in the unoccupied chair. 

Niall hums in response. “No idea really. As far as I could tell he has absolutely no connection to Louis at all. What I find interesting and why I'm mentioning this is that he was in New York when Hensen's office was broken into.”

“You think he's the one that did it?”

“No idea,” Niall shrugs. “I can't find any more information on him and I guess what he's saying about getting his money from a dead relative could be true, but I highly doubt it.”

“It's a too used lie,” Louis comments. “But you're right. We don't know much more about him and he may not be connected at all. Still I think we should keep an eye on him.”

“I'll look into him,” Liam says, writing something down.

“Good.”

Liam shifts around next to him. “Also, I think it's worth mentioning that in all of the major cities you were in Louis a job was pulled using one of your aliases and every single one of them could be tracked back to you once they find out the aliases are aliases.”

Louis lets himself fall back into the sofa, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, that's just fantastic.”

“They also coincide with the pictures that were taken.”

No one says anything to that. There's nothing to say. It's all frustrating and confusing. Louis should have stayed in Norway four years ago. No one would have found him there.

“I'm going to go back out,” Niall says eventually, standing and rubbing his hands down his thighs. “See if I can find anything out about anything.” 

“Good idea.” Zayn stands. “I'll go with you. Might help. Neither of us is too intimidating, but both of us might be.”

Niall's lips turn up. “You bringing your gun?”

“Of course.”

“Cool.”

“Right,” Louis draws out. “So I'll just stay here then. Bugging Liam.”

Zayn turns to him, frowning. “You need to be careful, Louis. Just try to stay out of trouble.”

“I'm not even doing anything and I'm being framed for it.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Just stay inside.”

**

Not for the first time in his life is Louis cursing the invention of charity events. He hates them with a passion, especially when they're black-tie and he's going with Zayn because no one in the room looks better than Zayn does in formal wear.

But because Niall heard a hint that Lester _might_ be here Liam and Zayn wanted to check it out they're here. Louis tried to convince them to let him stay home, but Liam suggested that if Lester is there they could gauge his reaction to seeing Louis, plus how suspicious he acts.

Louis's not sure Lester will be here. In fact, he's pretty sure this is a colossal waste of time and it's only serving to put him in an even worse mood than before. But Lester is the only lead they've got at the moment, so he's here.

“I'm not entirely sure Lester is here,” he says, not caring how weird he looks talking to himself.

“Well, until we're one hundred percent sure, you're staying,” Liam replies in his ear. “Now stop looking weird by talking to yourself.”

“Fuck off,” he mutters gaining a worried glance from an older women standing next to him.

Liam doesn't respond, meaning Louis has to go back to scanning the room for Lester. They hadn't been able to find any pictures of him, which was only a tiny bit inconvenient. Niall's friend, though, had said that Lester was tall with brown eyes. It doesn't help them much, but it's something.

As he scans the room, he stops when he sees Zayn across the room trapped in a conversation with an older couple. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere, but there. Louis has half a moment where he considers saving Zayn from it. He actually decides to do it, but when he spots a familiar head out of the corner of his eyes he freezes.

Louis's flight or fight response has never been too good and even though he knows it would be better if he runs away quickly he can't. Because standing in the same room with him is Harry, who he's not seen in five years and a dull panic starts brewing in Louis's abdomen.

Harry who looks just as good as he did the last time Louis saw him. He's wearing all black, dress shirt only half-way buttoned, showing off his tattoos. In other person would look ridiculous in this environment, but Louis's almost sure Harry could get by with it at a wedding if he wanted. Standing with him, is a brunette woman who Louis assumes is his girlfriend since he's never seen pictures of her and Harry's got his hand rested on her lower back.

It hurts a bit. Louis's mature enough to admit that seeing Harry here with his girlfriend is distracting, which is what Zayn was warning him about, but he didn't know Harry was here. Louis's been completely unprepared for it.

If the lads knew and didn't say anything he'll kill them.

“Liam,” he hisses, swiftly moving to a more secluded corner of the room. “Liam.”

“What, Louis? What is it? Is it Lester?”

Louis turns his body toward the wall, hunching in on himself. “No, no. It's not Lester. It's Harry.”

There's no response and for a brief couple of seconds Louis thinks Liam didn't hear him or the connection was lost. “Harry? What do you mean?”

Louis checks over his shoulder to see Harry still in the same spot, still unaware of Louis's presence. “He's here. What do I do?”

“Probably stop talking to yourself,” Liam answers, dryly. Louis rolls his eyes. “Just stay out his sight.”

“How in the hell do I do that if I'm looking for Lester?”

“I see your point,” Liam says. “I can't really help, mate.”

“Fuck off,” Louis says.

Liam doesn't respond, which is just as well for Louis. He's still hunched over in the corner, panicking, when he checks over his shoulder again. This time instead of looking for Harry he's checking for Zayn. He finds him easily enough. 

Across the room, Zayn notices him. He cocks his eyebrow. In return Louis waves him over quickly, ignoring the even more confused expression Zayn gets, but he starts making his to Louis as quickly as he possibly can.

“What is your problem?” Zayn whisper-yells as Louis turns to completely face the corner. “You're scaring people.”

“I can't be seen,” Louis says, hoping Zayn gets the hint.

He does because he's taking a hold of him by the elbow.

“What the hell was that?” Zayn hisses as he pulls Louis into a deserted hallway. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Harry's here!” Zayn's eyes widen, mouth dropping open. “He's fucking here! If he sees m-. Wait! Did you know he would be here? Because I swear on everything that I will-.”

He's cut off by Zayn placing his hand over Louis's mouth. “I didn't know, Louis. Calm down. Are you calm?” Louis nods. “Okay. Now. Did he see you?”

Louis throws his arms out. “No. At least I don't think he did. And I hope he doesn't.”

Zayn scratches at the stubble on his chin. “Well, that's good, but I agree. I don't think he should see you.”

“Yeah. You don't think he hates me, do you?”

“What? No! Of course he doesn't,” Zayn says, oddly quick to defend Harry. “I mean, you may not be his favorite person in the world, considering, but I doubt he hates you. But we have bigger problems here. How are we going to get you out?”

Louis snorts. “No fucking clue.”

“Are you sure you're okay?”

“Why wouldn't I be okay?”

“I meant okay with this Harry thing.”

“I've told you many times, Zayn, that I'm okay.”

“Lou, you fucked off for three and a half years and even once you started talking to us again you still wouldn't come back to London. That's not how someone who's over it would react.” 

Louis clenches his jaw. “I'm fine. Just didn't think I'd see him.”

“You hoped,” Zayn points out slowly.

“Maybe,” he shrugs. “I didn't think it would be that soon,” Louis clarifies. “ Or that he'd be with his girlfriend.”

Zayn's eyes brows rise at that. “Girlfriend?”

Louis nods. “Think so.”

He sighs, face smoothing out. “Okay, look. This thing is almost over and Lester isn't here, so let's just go.”

“Okay,” Louis nods. “How do you propose we do that?”

Zayn's walking away before Louis even finishes his question. Louis watches him walk away, disappearing into the crowd.

“You know,” Liam starts in his ear, “for what it's worth, I think he misses you. Harry obviously, not Zayn. Although, when you drop off the face of the Earth he does. But I was talking about Harry. I doubt he hate-.”

Louis pulls the earpiece out, setting it in his pocket. He's not in the mood to listen to Liam's incessant rambling and he just wants to go home and sleep. 

As soon as he's about to follow after Zayn, but Zayn's coming back into view looking slightly happier than when he'd left.

“We're in luck. Harry's just left.”

Louis lets out a breath. “Thank god.”

Zayn walks forward, placing his hand on Louis's lower back. “Yeah, so let's get you out of here.”

**

“So the charity event was a bust.”

Liam, Niall and Zayn stare up at him from where they're squeezed together on Zayn's sofa.

“Do we have any other ideas on how we can find Lester?” They all look away in varying degrees of disappointment. “Right now Lester is out only lead,” he continues when they don't answer. “Hensen is somewhat a potential suspect, but that's involved with Harry somehow. Possibly. We need to start getting some answers.”

Liam bites his lip, not meeting Louis's eyes. Niall's picking at his nail with wide eyes. And Zayn is leaning back on the sofa between them looking very much like he'd rather be anywhere but here. 

“Everything is confusing and I don't like that. We need to step up our game, lads.”

“I might have figured out where to find Lester,” Liam pipes up.

Louis nods, amused smile playing at his lips. “And where would that be, Liam?”

Liam clears his throat, straightening his back. “He's not working anywhere that I can tell, but everyday at the same time he gets a coffee and goes to the park.”

“How do you know this?” Zayn asks.

Liam levels him with a look. “How do you think?” Turning back to Louis, he says, “We've already missed his time today, but we can catch him tomorrow.”

“Yeah, let's do that.”

“Hang on.” Niall holds a hand up. “What are we going to do? Just walk up to him and demand to know how he got his money?”

“Yes.”

“We don't even know if he's our guy,” Niall argues. “He may not have a fucking clue who you are.”

“Niall has a point,” Liam says, leaning against the arm of the sofa. “But it's still the only plan we have.”

“I'm not saying we shouldn't do it,” Niall corrects. “I'm just asking _how_ we're gonna do it.”

That is a very good point. They need a plan.

“We need a plan.”

“Louis should go,” Zayn says, earning bewildered looks from Liam and Niall. “No, wait. Hear me out. If it is Lester, he'll obviously know Louis. We could tell right away by the way he reacts. We'd still need to talk to him and it's not like one of us wouldn't be close enough to help if things go bad.”

“Zayn's right,” he says, starting to pace. “It should be me. I'll go up to him. Do what it is I do and go from there. Whichever one of you is with me will need to be alert. At the fist sign of trouble do what you need to.”

Niall nods. “I'll go. I'm less likely to cause a fuss than these two.” He jerks his head at Liam and Zayn. “If things go South-.”

“We won't be far,” Liam finishes. 

It's most likely not what Niall was going to say, but he's nodding anyway.

“Okay, well now that we have that out of the way,” Louis starts, ceasing his pacing to turn back to them, “we should look more into the Harry and Hensen connection. If there is one.” As soon as it's out of his mouth the three of them avert their eyes. “Oh what is it you're keeping from me?”

“You have to promise not to get angry,” Liam says, looking back up at him.

He narrows his eyes. “Oh, I can almost guarantee that I will be angry.”

“Okay. Well, first off I guess you should know that this doesn't have any connection with Harry and Hensen at all.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow. “Alright.”

“Over the past year or so we've each had an attempt on our life,” Zayn speaks up, calmly like this isn't something to be concerned about.

“It's sort of connected with why I quit working for Harry,” Niall adds.

“And we are sure this has something to do with our connection to you,” Liam finishes, looking like he's ready to fight Louis off if he has too. He might have to. They shouldn't be keeping this sort of thing from him, especially if he's the reason they're being targeted.

Louis glares at them harder than he ever has. “I figured there was something you were keeping from me.”

“You seem not so angry,” Niall points out cautiously.

“Oh I'm very angry, but yelling isn't going to get me anywhere, is it?”

“You want us to tell you?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah,” Louis nods in disbelief. “Of course I want you to tell me.”

“Niall you should start,” Zayn tells him.

Niall runs a hand through his hair, muttering “Oh Jesus.” It's about a minute after that before he actually starts speaking. “I quit working for Harry about a year ago when someone tried to kill me.” He doesn't give Louis a chance to question it before he's continuing. “I still don't know who it was and it might have been a coincidence, but I was with Harry when the person shot at me, so I got a bit panicked. Harry understood and we agreed that it was in out best interests for me to quit.”

“How do you know they were aiming for you?”

“Because right before I actually quit I came home one evening and had a note tapped to my door telling me to stay out of it. It didn't get any more specific than that, but I figured it wasn't about Harry. More to the point, the bullet was also nowhere near hitting Harry.”

Louis swallows thickly. “I suppose it meant not to get involved with whatever's happening with me.”

Niall nods, motioning for Louis to sit on the sofa across from them. He doesn't continue until he does. “Most likely, yeah.”

“I was next,” Zayn says, sitting forward. “I was in Vancouver. Not doing much of anything, but living. While I was there I heard that you were there, which I knew was impossible because I know you hate Vancouver with a passion. I still don't understand that by the way, but I asked Liam to look into anyway.”

“You weren't in Vancouver,” Liam states like Louis didn't know that. “We didn't think much of it, though.”

“But I hear you're in Vancouver and you're not,” Zayn continues, scratching at his jaw. “Next thing I know I'm walking toward my building and it explodes.”

Louis's mouth drops open. “What?”

Zayn nods. “Thankfully, most everyone was out that day. Only a few people died, but they were able to trace the explosion back to my flat. Said it was some sort of time detonated bomb.”

“Jesus. Why didn't you tell me?”

He shrugs. “Didn't think it was a big deal. I decided to leave Vancouver after that. Got to the airport and found a note on my bag that said exactly what Niall's did.”

“I'm in Cape Town a month later,” Liam says. Louis's eyes flick over to him. He looks calm, but the ways his eyes aren't resting on anything for more than a couple of seconds gives him away. “And I hear someone mention a job you pulled in Sydney a year prior. Now I knew you had been in Sydney, but I also knew you didn't pull a job.”

“I heard a similar thing about Marrakesh,” Niall adds. “Knew you had been there, but hadn't pulled a job.”

“I started looking into all the places I knew you had been and found out a job had been pulled in every place,” Liam says. “The thing is, it's not uncommon for jobs to be pulled because they're big cities and all, but these were all the sorts of jobs you'd pull right? And people thought you had.”

Louis sighs. “So you all knew about this framing me bullshit way longer than you had me believe,” he states, anger building. “Don't think I'm not pissed over that, but how does this have to do with your near death experience?”

“Because while I was researching I was going to a local cafe. Free wifi. And I noticed as the waitress came by to refill my drink that she slipped something into.”

“Of course,” Louis mutters.

“I poured it out and took off after her. She was very obvious about the whole, which I thought was odd. So I caught up to her. She said she had been hired to do it, to make it obvious and that she didn't know who it was. Couldn't even give me much of a description because the guy was wearing a hood. I got an email later that day saying the same thing Zayn and Niall's notes did.”

Zayn stands and starts pacing. “The thing is, Louis, we had all heard about you pulling jobs you weren't doing by various ways and then we all have attempts on our lives and then a threat.”

“Could it be possible they didn't actually want to kill you?” Louis asks, watching Zayn pace the room. “That they knew you all were looking into whatever the hell is going on and they were just warnings.”

“That's what we think,” Liam says, gaining Louis's attention. “As you can see we didn't listen to the warnings.”

“Which I will be hurting you for later,” Louis says with a small smile.

Zayn stops pacing behind the sofa Niall and Liam are sitting on. “It wasn't until we all met up here in London did we realize something was going on. And we didn't know they were using your aliases. We only found out about that when Niall heard about Hong Kong.”

None of this is making much sense to Louis. “I don't understand why they wouldn't just kill you, though, especially if they were concerned about you warning me.”

Liam shrugs. “Well, we think they thought we'd actually back off. But when we didn't-.”

“-and came to find you in France,” Niall adds.

“They realized we weren't going to.”

“You think that's who was shooting at us?” Niall nods. “Okay well that makes. It's about the only thing that makes sense about any of this.”

Zayn slaps at the back of the sofa. “Nothing makes sense, Louis. Every time we get an answer or come close we end up with a hundred more questions. Like who Hensen is and why that folder was meant for Harry.”

Zayn's annoyance at the situation is refreshing. Louis thinks he's doing a better job of remaining calm than any of them. He's not panicked once. He deserves a medal.

“There's a possibility that whoever was tracking me was also the one pulling the jobs,” he suggests, hoping they know what he's saying. “But I still don't know why Harry would need that folder.”

Liam shrugs. “It's something to consider, but you should know that Hensen is missing.”

“Oh that's great,” Louis says, falling back into the sofa cushion. 

Zayn sits back down on the sofa between Niall and Liam. “We don't know how Hensen is connected unless it is the same person tracking you and framing you, but even still that doesn't answer anything,” he admits. 

“The point with all of this is,” Liam begins, “is that we're dealing with something big here and none of us have a clue as to what we're doing.”

“And my friends are mixed up in the middle,” Louis grits out, sitting up, resting his elbows on his knees. “That's fantastic.”

“If it makes you feel any better, we've got a pretty good handle on the situation,” Niall offers.

Louis turns his attention to him. “How?” he asks in disbelief. Did Niall not listen during any of this?

Niall opens his mouth to answer, but Zayn's cutting him off. “I think we need to focus on the important thing here. We still don't know what's going, but a few things have happened since you got back that we haven't told you.”

“Of course it has.”

“Since you've been back in London nothing has happened,” Niall tells him. “Which wouldn't be weird, but you'd think if someone was going to follow you around the world setting you up they'd do it here to.”

Louis's brow furrows. “So _do_ we think it's the same person? The person trailing me and the person setting me up?”

The three of them shrug, but it's Liam that continues. “It is possible that we're dealing with two different parties, but with as little information as we have at this point we can't tell you.”

“And we think Lester is the best bet?”

Zayn nods. “It is weird that he showed up out of nowhere. I think we need to look further into him.”

“Okay, okay.” Louis shifts around on the sofa a bit. “There's one thing I don't understand.”

Niall snorts. “One thing?”

Louis ignores Niall. “Why haven't they came after you three for getting involved? They must know if the barrage of gunfire at my home is anything to go by.”

“We don't know that either,” Liam says despondently. “But I'm not complaining.”

“Is it safe for you all to be out and about?”

Liam shrugs. “No idea, but we gotta figure this out, Lou.”

“I'd say I appreciated it, but I think you lads are stupid for getting involved.”

Zayn glares up at him. “You're our friend, Louis. Of course we got involved. If you think w-.”

“Whoa.” Louis holds his hands up. “I appreciate it. I really do,” he says with as much sincerity what as he can muster. “I just don't want you all getting hurt because of me.”

“We won't,” Niall says.

Liam turns to Niall with a furrowed brow. “You can't actually promise that,” he argues. 

“Way to make him feel better, Payno,” Niall chimes. 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “So can we just get back to trying to get some answers? Before Louis gets emotional on us.”

Louis scoffs, shifting around on the sofa. “Alright, look.” He rubs at his eyes, blinking a few times before continuing. “I want to talk Harry. I want to know if he knows anything about that.” He gestures to the folder sitting on the table.

“Good idea,” Zayn nods.

“He's a smart lad,” Louis says, looking up at Zayn. “And a shit liar so if he does try to lie I'll know.”

Zayn cocks an eyebrow. “You think he'll actually talk to you?”

The thing is, no. Louis doesn't think he will. He hasn't spoken to Harry in five years, he still knows him and given everything that happened between them he's sure Harry isn't going to welcome him back into his life with open arms.

Louis stands, facing Zayn completely. “No idea, but I've got to try even if it turns out horribly.”

“I think it's worth it,” Liam says from behind him. “We need to about this folder and Hensen. If Harry knows anything we need the information. He'd probably be more willing to talk to you than any of us.”

He snorts. “Doubt that.” He turns his body so he's facing Liam and Niall. “Are you two going to keep digging.”

Liam nods, while Niall answers. “'course. Still got some more people to look into.”

“Hang on,” Liam says, holding a hand up. “I want to say something. I think we should keep a look out for anything weird. Like, you know, any jobs being pulled that may seem like Louis's doing it. If there is something we might be able to track whoever it is that way.”

Louis nods. “I agree. Better safe than sorry. I also think we should entertain the idea that they don't know I'm in London.”

Liam's eye brows raise. “Why?”

He shrugs. “Think about it. I've been here two weeks and nothing has happened. Not to mention it's a bit weird that you all would bring me here. London is my home.”

“You haven't been here in five years,” Zayn points out, standing to pace again.

“Another reason we should consider it,” Louis replies. “There is a chance they have no clue I'm here for various reasons. I think we should keep a look out on the rest of the world.”

Liam nods. “We can do that.”

“While you two,” Zayn starts, stepping closer to Louis, “are looking into whatever it is you're doing and Lou talks with Harry I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I've got some people I trust well enough to help out with that and a few places to go.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Louis says, then claps his hands together. “Great! The sooner we figure this out, the better off I'll be. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go mentally prepare myself for my meeting with Harry.”

As Louis's moving to the door he calls out, “Niall send me his number, will you?”

“Can do!” Niall calls back just as Louis's stepping out.

“Thank you!” Louis lets the door close behind him. “This should be fun,” he mutters to himself as he starts down the hall. “Very, very fun.”


	2. They Only Care and Hope You're Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis sees Harry for the first time in five years, Niall knows more than he lets on and is a good friend, Zayn disappears and comes back weirder than before, and a bird shits on Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter two. Sorry for the wait. I'm having issues with everything, but all seems fine now.  
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated and if you want to chat find me [here.](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!!

On second thought sneaking into Harry's house while he was at work may not have been his best decision.

After Niall had sent him Harry's phone number and after he'd spent a good two hours trying to get enough courage to call or text or _something_ he'd eventually given up because he knew there was hardly any chance of Harry agreeing to meet him, so Louis had decided that forcing Harry into would be his best option. 

Louis, for once in his life, was early. He knew Harry wouldn't be home for another two hours, but he'd shown up anyway with the messenger bag he borrowed from Niall swung over his shoulder as he disabled the security system like Liam taught him. 

He'd decided to wait in the kitchen, which was probably not his best idea because he heard Harry come home twenty minutes ago, but he's been messing around in other areas of the house. But now he can hear Harry walking down the hall and Louis's starting to panic a little as he sits in the dark.

He's almost about to run away when Harry walks in, looking casual in black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, and flicks on the light. Harry doesn't notice Louis at the table as he walks over to the fridge, his back to Louis. 

Louis sits patiently, hands clasped together on the table until the fridge shuts and Harry turns around, eyes on the bottle of water he's opening. When he finally looks up, eyes widening as they land on Louis, he drops the bottle, water splashing everywhere.

“What the hell?”

Louis smiles sweetly. “Hello, Harry.” He gives a small wave. “Long time no see.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Harry demands, looking murderous. Before Louis has a chance to answer Harry continues. “I thought you said you were going to leave me alone?”

Technically, Louis never said that and normally he'd point that out, but Harry has know idea why Louis is here and frankly his attitude toward Louis right now is a little unfounded. He's not sure why Harry seems so angry and he'd normally ask about it, but right now he's got more important things to worry about.

“Harry, I'm not here because of you,” Louis assures him. 

Harry narrows his eyes. “Are you pulling a job?” he asks. 

He shakes his head. “Not a job,” he says, taking a sip of his drink. “Promise.”

It's kind of a lie, but Harry doesn't need to know that. Louis snorts at himself because here he goes lying to Harry again.

He doesn't relax, hands clenched at his sides as he stares Louis down. “I can see you're angry.”

“Of course I am!” Harry yells, throwing his arms out. “You left me! For Five years! And now you're in my kitchen!” His eyes flick down to the table where Louis's empty mug is. “Drinking my tea! Anyone would be mad!”

“There's no need to yell,” Louis chastises.

Harry takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I don't believe you,” he says, eyes narrowing. 

Louis shrugs. “Can't help you there, mate. You just gotta trust me.”

Something Louis can't decipher flashes in Harry's eyes. “Why are you here, Louis?”

“Relax, will you? I'm not here to cause trouble.”

Harry scoffs. “Whatever. You can't show up to my house and drink my tea, Louis.”

“If you'd shut up I'd tell you why I was here,” Louis says to him, motioning for Harry to take the seat across from him. Harry eyes him suspiciously for a second before slowly walking over and sitting down. “I have a bit of a situation,” he starts, “and I'm in some trouble.”

Harry snorts. “I'm not going to help you.”

“Wasn't asking you to. Just need you to take a look at something for me. Would you do that?”

Harry starts eying him again. “You don't want anything from me?”

He shakes his head. “Just answers.”

“How could I possibly have answers for you?”

“We'll see, won't we?” Louis says before launching into his explanation of everything that's happened, plus what the lads have told him.

The whole time Louis talks Harry sits straight, nodding in the right places, looking shocked when Louis tells him what happened in France when the lads came to get him. Louis tells him about the jobs that Louis hasn't pulled, but his aliases have been involved in. He tells him about Lester and Hensen and how they don't know if their important to what's going on or not.

“Okay, but what's all that got to do with me?” Harry asks when Louis's done talking.

“Well,” Louis starts, shifting in his seat, “you see I don't know.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Louis nods. “We don't know what's going. We don't know who's behind this or why, so Zayn and I thought we should look into Hensen. We went to his office and broke into his safe. There wasn't much there. Some jewelry, some business papers. And...” 

He trails off, bending over to pull the folder out of the bag. “This,” he says, setting it on the table, facing Harry.

Harry's brow furrows. “I don't understand. What is it?”

Louis nods. “Go ahead. Look at it.”

He crosses his arms over his chest as he watches Harry cautiously open the folder. Watches as his eyes widen when he realizes what he's looking at.

“There are photos of me from every place I've been at in the past five years,” Louis explains as Harry keeps looking. “There's even one from outside your house. You're in it. These pictures are of me from every place I've been, from every place I supposedly pulled a job.”

Harry looks up at him, brow still furrowed as he blinks. “I don't understand why he would have this or why you're bringing it to me.”

“Neither do we,” Louis assures him. “But there's something else.” He leans forward, shuffling the papers around to show Harry the note on the back. “This leaves us with even more questions.”

Harry looks down at it, eyes widening again. “What? Why is this for me?”

“Do you not know?”

“I swear to god, Louis, I have no idea what this is. I don't even know who this Hensen bloke is.”

Louis narrows his eyes, searching Harry's for any hint of a lie. There doesn't seem to be and Harry cant lie for shit.

“I didn't think you did,” he says eventually as Harry traces over the letters with his finger. “Zayn suggested that maybe the Styles this was meant for wasn't you, but I wanted to make sure.”

“You think it was meant for me?” Harry inquires, looking back down at the folder. Louis shrugs in response. “I have no idea why this would be given to me.”

Louis shifts around. “We don't either, but Hensen had it. Locked away, too, which makes us believe that Hensen is a bigger player in all this.”

Harry looks at him. “Why, though? Why have you tracked? Or do you think he's the one framing you?”

Louis shrugs. “No idea. But he has disappeared, so I dunno. We're keeping a look out for him.”

Harry hums, leaning an elbow on the table. “Okay, well, I don't know who he is or what this is about. Do you think he's any connection to Lester?”

“Lester was, many years ago, a pickpocket. Didn't pop back up until recently. And he's suddenly got a hell of a lot of money, which is suspicious in and of itself.”

Scratching at his upper lip, Harry asks, “Where'd he get the money?”

“No idea. Apparently, he claims a rich, distant relative of his passed away.”

“You used that excuse with me.”

“I did,” he nods. “It's a common excuse. No one's going to look into. But it may not mean anything.”

“Or it could.”

“Exactly. But he was in New York when Hensen's office was broken into. We have no way to prove it was him, of course, but it's weird.”

Harry runs a hand through his hair. “Why can't you just hunt Lester down?”

“Because we don't know much of anything about him,” Louis explains. “Niall heard from someone that Lester might have been at a charity event and we wanted to scope him out. See how he reacted to meeting me, but he wasn't there.”

Harry nods. “How sure are you all that he's involved?”

“I'm not,” he answers, taking the folder and closing it. “But him and Hensen have definitely been put on our list.”

“Is it possible that the pictures aren't involved in this and it has something to do with something else?”

Louis takes a minute to answer. “We've thought about it, but it doesn't seem likely. They've got to be connected somehow. You sure you don't know anything else?”

Harry shakes his head. “I promise.”

Either Harry has gotten better at lying or he really doesn't know anything about this. Either way Louis's visit is coming to an end and he's not any closer to answers than he was before.

“If anything weird happens or you notice weird people hanging around, you'll tell me or one of the lads?”

Harry may not know anything, but someone wanted to give him this folder. And while it may not be involved in what's going on with Louis it's still something that's got his insides knotted up. Harry doesn't need to be a part of this or anything.

“Of course. If y-.”

Harry's cut off by his phone ringing. He glances down at it, then back up at Louis. “Sorry. I've gotta take this.”

“Oh, it's fine.”

Harry gives him a small smile and starts to get up. As Louis's leaning over to put the folder back in the bag he hears Harry stop walking.

When he glances up, Harry's standing in the doorway, looking back at him. “I'm sorry I couldn't be any help, Louis. And I hope you get this figured out.”

Louis's mouth sets itself into a smile without his permission. “Thanks.”

He looks back down to the bag, hearing Harry say, “Hey, babe. Yeah, I'm sorry. Something came up.”

Must be the girlfriend then, he thinks, rolling his eyes. 

When he sits up, Harry's just walking out the door. This meeting wasn't all that productive and he feels worse about everything than he had before he got here. 

There's something going on and Harry seems off, but Louis's not sure how. Maybe it's just left over anger or resentment or something from five years ago. There's no way for him to tell. He had, for some reason, expected them to be able to sort out their problems during this meeting. 

It didn't happen and Harry seemed to be almost cold toward him, like he didn't care about Louis and how this affects him, but he had apologized for not being able to help, so that's got to mean something.

It probably means something that Louis's more concerned about his relationship with Harry than he is with whatever is going on that could potentially ruin his life.

But everything is so god damn confusing right now and nothing that happened here is even worth mentioning to the lads.

He grabs the bag, throwing it over his shoulder and leaves Harry's house feeling worse than before and nothing between him and Harry okay.

**

“So he doesn't know anything at all?” Niall asks walking back out of his kitchen.

Louis shakes his head, propping his feet up on the coffee-table. “Says he doesn't, but I'm not sure I believe him and the thing is I have no reason not to believe him, but something seemed off about the whole thing.”

“Maybe it's because of what happened between you,” Niall replies, throwing himself down on the sofa, sprawling out. “It could be affecting how he reacts to you. Like you know, it makes sense.”

Which yeah that's a thought, but how is Louis supposed to know that for sure. It's not like he can ask Harry about it or anyone that he knows. No-.

 _Niall_.

“Niall?” Niall looks over at him, humming and quirking an eyebrow. “How was he? You know, after I left.”

Niall looks back up at the ceiling and sighs. “Louis, I shouldn't really tell you anything.” He sits up, feet on the floor and elbows resting on his thighs. “But I'm going to.” He pauses, looking at his hands. “He never mentioned you once.” He looks back up, eyes apologetic. “Like never. He was plenty miserable, yeah, but he never actually spoke about it. About a year after Paul took me aside, asked if Harry had spoken to me about it. He never talked to anyone about it. Tried to act like everything was fine.”

“That's got to mean something, right?” he questions, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut.

He shrugs. “Probably. I mean he obviously cares about you and he was obviously affected by everything. I think he probably thought that if he didn't think about you he'd be fine. I doubt he ever expected to see you again.”

“Why do you act like you don't know shit?”

Niall blinks at him slowly. “What do you mean?”

Thankful that Niall took the bait and Louis doesn't have to think about this Harry thing anymore, he shrugs. “You're all the time acting like you don't have a care in the world, like you aren't paying attention to anything serious that's happening. Why? Because I know because of moments like this that you're not like that at all.”

“Eh,” he shrugs. “If I act like I'm not paying attention or not bothered by anything people trust me more. They feel more comfortable around me, which is helpful in my professional and private life.”

“Is it-.”

Louis's cut off by the door of the flat flying open, Liam and Zayn coming in.

“I live a miserable life,” Liam announces, sitting in the chair across from Louis. 

Zayn rolls his eyes, stopping beside the chair. “A bird shit on him. Nothing to be too worried about.”

Louis's face breaks out into a smile. “A bird shit on you? Ha! Where?”

Liam props his elbow on the arm of the chair, head resting on his fist as he mumbles something Louis can't understand.

“I'm sorry. What was that?”

“It got my head,” Liam says, still quiet and dejected, but loud enough for Louis and Niall to hear. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” he adds when Niall and Louis are both falling over with laughter. “Not like it's never happened to you before.”

“It has,” Louis manages between cackles. “But my shoulder.”

“At least you've got no hair,” Niall adds.

Liam frowns. “I've got plenty of hair, thank you very much. And it was a bitch to get out.”

“Are you two idiots done?” Zayn directs at him and Niall. 

Louis's stopped laughing, but he's never going to pass up an opportunity to take the piss when it comes to Liam. “No.” When he sees the serious look Zayn shoots him he straightens up, smile vanishing. “Yes.”

“Good, because I think I have an idea.” Zayn sits on the arm of the sofa, between Niall and Liam. “But first, Lou, did Harry know anything else?”

Louis shakes his head. “Nothing at all, but he said if anything weird or suspicious happened he'd let us know.”

“So he didn't know anything about the folder we found in Hensen's office?”

“Not a clue.”

Zayn nods, rubbing at his thighs. “Okay. Didn't think he would.”

Niall moves himself to the corner of the sofa so he can face Zayn and Liam. He kicks at Zayn, saying “What'd you want to talk about?”

“Louis's meeting with Lester tomorrow,” Zayn says simply with Liam nodding along. He turns to Louis. “Are you ready for it?”

“How would I even get ready for it?” Louis questions, leaning back in his chair. “I'm just going to go up to him and hope some answers come out of it.”

“Niall what do you think?”

Niall turns to him, brow furrowed. “It's a shit plan,” he says. “There's a good chance it won't work. Lester could panic and run or panic and shoot Louis, but at the same time what other options do we have? It doesn't hurt to to try.”

Groaning, Louis rubs at his face. “Okay, so we'll do this meeting with Lester tomorrow and hope he doesn't shoot me.”

Zayn and Liam nod, while Niall goes back to making fun of Liam.

**

Jon Lester is not what Louis was expecting. The man sitting on the bench, drinking his coffee, is the man that potentially wants Louis thrown in prison and Louis did not expect this man to be Jon Lester.

Louis, for whatever reason, was expecting someone older, not someone around his own age. He is tall with brown eyes, like Niall's friend had said, so he's not completely unlike the picture Louis had in his head. He just doesn't seem dangerous at all, but maybe that's what makes him dangerous.

He's done a good job not panicking during this whole thing, but now he's feeling a bit of panic. They're in an open, public area, surrounded by families and pets, but Louis's seen enough – _knows_ enough – to know that won't stop some people.

Louis pats at the gun he's got in his hoodie pocket and glances at Niall, who's leaning against a tree, wearing sunglasses and a worried expression. He pushes off the tree, moving to stand next to him as they watch Lester.

“Looks harmless,” he comments, sliding his sunglasses down his nose a bit. “I don't trust him.” He pushes the glasses back up. “You ready?”

Louis turns and smiles. “Of course. You should wish me luck, though.”

“You won't need it, but I'll be here. Against this tree.” To prove his point, he moves to lean on the tree again. “First sign of trouble I'm coming over.”

Nodding, Louis turns back to Lester and starts making his way over.

Lester doesn't notice him until he's standing directly in front of him, casting a shadow. When he looks up, his eyes widen infinitesimally, but he quickly gains his composure.

“May I help you?” he lilts out.

Louis tilts his head. “I don't know. Can you?”

“Maybe if you tell me what you need help with,” Lester says, eyes narrowing. “You haven't told me what your pr-.”

“Cut the shit, Lester,” Louis spits. “I know who you are and I know you know who I am. So let's just get down to business, shall we?”

Lester swallows hard, glaring up at him. “What do you want, Tomlinson?”

“Answer my questions and I won't shoot you.” 

To further his threat, Louis pulls his gun out of his hoodie briefly. When Lester nods, Louis sits on the bench next to him making it a point to let him know that he's got the gun pointed at him through the pocket and is ready to shoot at any minute.

After taking a drink, Lester asks, “What do you want to know?”

“How'd you get your money?”

“Stole some priceless painting from the Metropolitan in New York,” he says, not looking at Louis. “And a few other things. Did it as Mark Sheen.”

Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes at Lester's smugness, but now he knows Lester was in New York for sure.

“I suppose you tried to rip off that exporter in Hong Kong, but fucked up as Samuel Kent, too?”

“Nope,” Lester replies, popping the 'p'. “That one wasn't me.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “Okay. Who did that then?”

“No idea.”

He doesn't believe him, but he needs to pick his battles. “Were you the one that tried to break into Jack Hensen's office?”

Watching the side of Lester's face he can the side of his mouth turn upward. “I did manage to break into it, yes. I wasn't successful in getting what I wanted.”

“And what was that?”

Lester turns to him, fully smiling. “I think you know, Tomlinson.”

“Who is Hensen?” he asks, ignoring Lester's attempts to rile him up.

“I can't tell you that,” he says. “But I can tell you that you should look into why he took a trip to Sydney two years ago the same time you did.”

“So he was the one trailing me?”

Lester shrugs. “Dunno. Never met him, but we do have the same boss.”

Oh dear god. Things can't get anymore complicated.

“What do you mean? Are you working for someone?”

“ _Was_. I was working for someone,” he corrects. “Told me what to do in New York. Told me I could keep the money I made, but I had to make sure it looked like you did it.”

Louis purses his lips. He's getting more agitated by the second. “Why?”

“Dunno.”

“Who was it you were working for?” Louis tries, hoping Lester gives him some actual answers.

Lester's smile has a bit of a sad edge to it. “I can't tell you that because I don't actually know. Never met him in person. Never gave me a name either.”

“Can you tell me anything that will help?”

“I can tell you that you should look deeper into all these jobs you supposedly pulled and then look at disappearances of people who might have done them.”

Louis slumps over a bit. This isn't helping. Lester's not giving him anything to work with and he's literally got a gun pointed at him.

Glancing over at Niall, who's in the same position he was in when Louis walked away, he sighs.

“You don't need your friend,” Lester comments. “We won't be here much longer.”

Louis turns back to him to ask what he's talking about, but as soon as he opens his mouth Lester's head is flying backwards and blood is spewing everywhere.

“What the hell?” Louis jumps up from the bench and stares with wide eyes at Lester's dead body.

“Lou!” he hears Niall yelling.

“What the fuck just happened?” Louis asks, hurriedly glancing around as people are yelling and running in every direction. “What the _fuck_?”

“Lou,” Niall says, much closer this time. “We need to get out of here.”

Stopping his frantic searching, Louis rests his gaze on Niall. He's pale and breathing heavy and has his gun out. 

“Louis, did you hear me?” he asks. “We need to go.”

He nods and allows Niall to pull him out of the park at a run. They keep running, guns in hand until they reach the rendezvous point. It's an alley behind some office buildings that Zayn had found yesterday. 

When they come barreling to a stop a good distance into it, Zayn and Liam jump up from where they were sitting at the end of the alley, eyes wide.

“Did you see that?” Louis yells at Niall as he bends over, hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. “Did you see that shit?”

“Yeah, Lou. I was there,” Niall says, gravely.

“What? What happened?” Zayn asks, jogging up to them.

Standing up and throwing his arms out, Louis yells, “Somebody fucking shot him! I was in the middle of questioning him and someone shot him! What the hell?”

Liam comes up to them, eying Louis. “Is that his blood?” Wrinkling his nose, he takes a step back. “You need to shower, mate.”

“Someone shot him?” Zayn asks, pushing Liam out of the way. “Did you see who?”

Niall shakes his head. “Didn't see anyone. But it was like a sniper or summat.”

The sounds of sirens can be heard in the distance.

“I think we need to move,” Liam comments. “My place is closer. We can talk about it there.”

He doesn't give them a chance to agree before he's walking toward the end of the alley. Niall follows quickly behind him.

Zayn glances at Louis. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Come on,” he says, placing a hand on Louis's back. “Let's get you cleaned up. You can shower at Liam's.”

Not for the first time in his life is Louis second guessing every decision he's ever made leading up to this point. He wonders what he did to deserve this.

**

After a long, steamy shower Louis is curled up in one of Liam's chairs in some of Liam's spare clothes. He'd tried making sense of everything that happened during his shower, but either it doesn't make sense at all or he's too out of it to think well enough to figure it out because he came up with nothing.

Nothing makes sense anymore, he thinks pinching the bridge of his nose.

Louis's eyes flicker up to Liam as he walks out of the kitchen, holding four bottles of beer. He hands one to Zayn, who's leaning against the mantle of Liam's fireplace.

“Here you go,” he says, handing one to Louis as he passes by.

Louis grabs it, gulping down half the bottle. Liam sits on the sofa next to Niall, one leg bent underneath him. Handing the last bottle to Niall, he positions his body toward Louis.

“Want to talk about it?”

He sighs, rubbing at his forehead. “What's there to talk about, Liam? I didn't get any answers and someone killed him. That's what happened.”

“What'd Lester say?” Zayn asks, setting his beer on the mantle.

Louis leans forward setting his bottle on the table Niall's got his feet propped up on. “Not much of anything that helped.” He sinks back into the chair. “He was the one in New York pretending to be Mark Sheen. He admitted that much. He did admit to trying to get into Hensen's office, but he didn't tell me why.”

“Did he admit to the others?” Niall asks.

He shakes his head. “No. He said it wasn't him. Just New York and that he got to keep any profit he made. Said I needed to look into why Hensen took a trip to Sydney two years ago.”

Liam's brow furrows. “You were in Sydney two years ago.”

“Yeah. Also said I should look deeper into the jobs and look for disappearances of the people who might have done them.”

“That's not vague at all,” Liam mutters, resting his arm on the back of the sofa.

“That's not the worst of it,” Louis tells him, sitting up in the chair. “Said he was working for someone. Someone who told him to break into Hensen's office and rob the Met. And he said he didn't know why he was told to do what he did.”

“Was he told to use your alias?”

“Yup.” Louis bites at the inside of his cheek. “Then when I inquired about who it was he was working for he said he didn't know. He never met the man and didn't know his name.”

Niall snorts. “And you believed that?”

“Not at first, but then he said some weird thing about how we wouldn't be there much longer and he wasn't putting up much of a fight answering my questions.”

Zayn walks away from the mantle. “You think he knew someone was going to shoot him?”

Louis shrugs. “I think so, but it doesn't make sense.”

“Actually it might.” Liam stands and starts pacing, something that Louis hardly ever sees him do. “Working off the assumption that Lester was telling the truth. That he was working for someone and the only job he did was New York, then there would be someone else doing the jobs, right?”

Louis nods, not seeing where Liam is going with this.

“He said Hensen was responsible for Sydney,” Liam continues, still pacing. “That could mean that there are others being hired to do jobs and set you up.”

Zayn's face lights up in realization and he stands in front of Liam, blocking him from his pacing. “Which makes sense because if you've got the resources to hire people to do these jobs at this scale you'd probably be the sort of person that's not in on the dirty work.”

“Exactly,” Liam nods. “And if Hensen has disappeared and it sounds like Lester was insinuating that others have too, it stands to reason that the guy in charge is having them knocked off so they don't talk.”

“Also harder to track back to whoever's hiring them,” Niall says, standing up and and moving to where Liam and Zayn are.

“Uh-huh,” Liam smiles. “So now we've figured something out.”

“Uh, no we haven't,” Louis points out, drawing their attention to him. Liam blinks like he forgot Louis was there. “Let's say you're right and someone is hiring people. Why would he have Lester break into Hensen's office?”

Liam deflates at that. “Okay. I see your point.”

“Nuh-uh.” Zayn shakes his head. “What if Hensen decided he didn't want to play along? The folder did say to give to Styles. By the time Hensen's office was broken into you had already left New York and disappeared completely. No one knew where you were. Maybe Hensen wanted to warn you and didn't know how. Maybe he thought Harry would be able to get a hold of you.”

“That makes sense,” Liam agrees. “Especially if he did want to warn Louis. That would explain Lester trying to get in there to get the folder. Plus, it would bring down the whole operation. If it were me I wouldn't want Louis to be warned.”

Louis leans back, crossing his legs. What they're saying makes sense, but there are some holes. “Why not give it to one of you two?”

“People would be watching us,” Niall says simply.

“Why would he want to warn me?”

“Maybe he caught on to what was happening and didn't agree,” Liam offers.

“Okay, but he had pictures of me for the whole five years,” he points out. “Care to explain that?”

Liam runs a hand down his face. “That I don't have an answer for,” he admits. “But everything else would make sense.”

“The thing is, though,” Louis begins, “is that this kind of blows your theory of someone wanting to be me out of the water.”

Liam frowns at him. “Possibly not. Whoever it is may not want the blood on his hands, so to speak.”

Liam's got a point there.

“I think this is our best bet, Louis,” Zayn says to him. “I really think we need to go with this.”

“Oh, I agree with you.” He leans forward, resting his arms on his thighs. “I just think there are problems with this hypothesis, but most of it makes sense.”

Niall goes back to his spot on the sofa. “So, what do we do now?”

“We need to figure out who's behind this,” Liam says. “We've already got a list of people you've screwed over in the past, so we should start there.”

“We should also try to figure out who else has been involved,” Zayn adds. “It's not impossible, but it'll be hard.”

“I can help you with that,” Niall offers. 

Zayn nods. “I got some people outside of England I want to talk to, so if you could cover this country I'll-.”

“Cover the rest of the world?” Niall finishes.

“Yeah.”

“Louis, I think you and I should go into greater detail about your previous jobs,” Liam suggests, sitting back down next to Niall. “See if there's anything that could give us a clue.”

“Okay, but I'm not sure we're going to come up with something different this time.”

Liam shoots him a pointed glare while he stands, but doesn't offer anything to challenge Louis's statement. Louis watches as he disappears up the stairs to the second story of his flat.

“I really don't feel like we're going to get anywhere with this,” he says, ignoring the way Niall and Zayn are watching him with worried expressions.

“Do you have another suggestion?” Niall asks him, lips pursed. “Because there's nothing else we can do. We need answers, Tommo.”

Niall's right – they're all right – but Louis doesn't care for the situation at all. Aside from the fact that his own life is endangered, his friends are endangering their own lives to help him. He didn't ask them for it, he'd never ask them to, but he knows he'd do the same for any one of them so he can't hate them too much for being stupid. The only thing he can do is hate the situation.

He doesn't _know_ they won't find anything by looking into his previous, but he'd bet good money on. Liam's already looked into it once and found nothing. What makes this time any different? Nothing, that's what.

“You're right,” he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, as Liam comes down the stairs, laptop in hand.

“What's who right about?”

“Wouldn't you like to know.”

Liam frowns, eyes darting between the three of them like he thinks he's been the brunt of a joke. “I hate all of you,” he says, sitting back down and resting his laptop on his lap. “Now, let's get to work.”

**

He hates parks with a passion, especially since the Lester incident, but he keeps finding himself in parks. Sitting on benches watching the world go by for hours does absolutely nothing for Louis, but he can't stop himself from doing it.

He's on his third day in a row of this. It's on the cooler side today, clouds covering the sun. It fits his mood perfectly. Dark and brooding. 

There's a couple with a dog nearby. It won't stop yapping, which would normally be annoying him, but it's a happy sort of yapping and Louis can't find it in him to care.

He's been staring down at his hands for sometime now, noticing how they haven't stopped shaking in two weeks, wondering if the lads have noticed. He only looks up when he feels someone hovering over him.

It's a man, probably in his mid-thirties – close to his own age – his eyes are scared and determined and when he notices Louis's noticed him he clears his throat. 

“You need to be careful,” he warns, glancing around them. “You're not safe.”

“Yeah, what else is new?” Louis replies, not in the mood for strangers who can't be anything but vague. “Don't be cryptic. It's an annoying habit.”

The man frowns at him. “I'm trying to help.”

“Yeah, but you can't actually give me any information, can you?” The man shakes his head. “Because otherwise you'd be killed.”

“I'll be killed or worse, either way,” the man responds, staring down at him. “I'm only saying you should watch your back. Not everyone can be trusted.”

Louis sighs, leaning back on the bench. Looking up at the stranger he says, “Believe me, no one knows better than I do that people can't be trusted. Now run along before someone sees you talking to me unless you can give me something substantial I can use.”

The man leans forward, bracing himself on the back of the bench with one arm so he's face to face with Louis. “Do not trust anyone,” he says, eyes boring into Louis's. “And don't think you can beat this. It'll only harm you more than help.”

Louis narrows his eyes, pulse picking up. “Thank you for the warning, but you should leave now.”

The man straightens, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Watch your back.” He nods once before turning and walking off.

Louis watches as the man disappears into the park, forcing himself not to think about it.

And when someone sits next to him bringing the smell of cigarettes with them he's still not going to think about it.

“What was all that about?” asks the person to his left.

“Someone giving me a cryptic warning about not trusting anyone, but not offering anything useful,” he answers simply. Zayn's only answer is a hum. “Where the hell have you been, anyway?” Louis asks, turning his body toward Zayn.

Zayn disappeared days ago not telling them where he was going because apparently Zayn knows some really shady people that he doesn't want them getting mixed up with. When Louis had reminded him that they were all criminals themselves Zayn had replied that the people he was going to see were a different type of criminal and he'd be back when he got back.

“I was doing things.” Zayn stands abruptly, looking down at him. “We need to go. Come on.” He jerks his head in the direction of Louis's flat.

Louis rolls his eyes, but follows after him anyway.

**

“You know,” he says, while shutting the door to his flat. “I don't like it when you disappear like that. You always come back jumpy and suspicious of everyone.”

On the way to Louis's flat, Zayn had pulled his gun on an elderly woman who only wanted to ask if one of them had dropped their wallet and pushed him into an alley away from a dog. His explanation for _that_ had been “It was vicious looking”. The dog had been a teacup Poodle.

“You should be suspicious of everyone,” Zayn points out, matter-of-fact. 

“Yeah, alright, sure.” Louis pauses to shrug off his coat. “But you're always worse.”

“I've been out there trying to figure out how to save your arse and I-.”

“Hey, lads.”

Zayn spins around, simultaneously pulling out his gun and pointing it at an unamused Liam.

“For fucks sake,” Louis says, coming to stand in between Liam and the gun. “It's just bloody Liam.”

Zayn relaxes and puts his gun down, muttering “Sorry.”

Liam doesn't say anything as he goes to sit on the sofa, like Zayn pulling a gun on him is normal. Zayn puts the gun back in his waistband, pursing his lips.

“Nice to see you back,” Liam comments. “Louis, you don't have food.”

“Your point?”

“I'm hungry.”

Sighing, Louis goes to stand in front of Liam. “What do you want me do about it?”

“Liam and I will go get pizza,” Zayn says, still by the door. “Liam come on.”

Liam glances up at Louis, quirking an eyebrow. Louis shrugs. Zayn acting weird is something they've seen before, but this is a whole new level of weird. There's no reason they can't have it delivered, it's a perfectly viable option, but Zayn's in one of his moods where he doesn't trust anyone enough to do anything.

“Surprised you didn't shoot the guy in the park,” Louis comments.

“What guy in the park?” Liam asks as Zayn mumbles, “Had my gun the whole time.”

“Just warning me about not trusting people,” Louis tells Liam. “You know, the usual.”

Liam looks like he wants to talk about it more, but Zayn's tapping his foot impatiently.

“Come on, Liam.” Liam sighs, but stands. “Louis, stay here. I mean it.”

“Not like I have anything else to do,” he mutters as Liam walks away.

“I'm serious, Louis. Stay inside,” Zayn warns before walking out the door, Liam trailing behind him. 

Good god, Louis thinks, throwing himself on the sofa. His friends have lost their minds.

**

“I dunno, mate. Sounds like he was generally trying to help,” Niall calls from the kitchen. He'd shown up about five minutes after Zayn and Liam left, saying he hadn't been able to find anything out that would help them in anyway. From there he reassured Louis that there was nothing to worry about.

Louis's not so sure of that. In fact, he knows there's everything to worry about. A good look at his hands would tell anyone how much there actually is to worry about, but he was dealing with Niall. And Niall is the type of person who pretends nothing serious is happening because if he pretends he doesn't have to think about it. Louis often wonders how much trouble that's gotten Niall into in the past.

“Why are you in the kitchen anyway?” Louis calls back to him. “I told you Zayn and Liam went to get pizza.”

“I'm hungry!”

Louis's about to yell back that it's his kitchen that, according to Liam, has no food, but the door opens and Liam walks in with Zayn trailing behind carrying two pizzas boxes. Liam doesn't look happy and Zayn's broodiness has only increased since they left.

Niall chooses that moment to walk out of the kitchen, a piece of half-eaten bread in his hand. “Oi! You're back!”

Liam, for his part, looks delighted to see Niall's cheeriness, but Zayn's eyes immediately widen and he's suddenly balancing the pizzas in one hand and pointing a gun at Niall with the other. Niall freezes, but doesn't look concerned.

“It was one of those trips?”

Liam sighs, reaching out to lower Zayn's arm. “He almost pulled his gun on a little girl.”

“She looked like bad news,” Zayn argues, walking into the kitchen. Niall follows after him without so much of a glance at the other two.

Louis pushes himself off the sofa, meeting up with Liam right before they walk into the kitchen. “He tell you what this is about?”

Liam nods. “You're not going to like it,” he says, then walks into the kitchen.

“Of course I'm not,” he mutters, following after Liam.

The pizza is sitting in the middle of the table by the time he walks in. Niall's pulling out plates from a cabinet, while Zayn gets beers from the fridge. Liam settles himself into a chair, opening the pizza boxes.

His nose crinkles when he takes in the pizza close to him. “Don't want mushrooms,” he mutters, switching the boxes out as Niall sets the plates down.

Zayn passes out the beers before sitting down between Niall and Liam. “Sit,” he tells Louis.

He does, but not before sticking his tongue out. Zayn ignores it, reaching across the table to get two slices of the pizza Liam had moved. Louis goes for the cheese pizza.

They sit in silence as they eat, though Louis isn't doing much eating, choosing instead to pick at the crust. He wasn't all the hungry in the first place and Zayn's obviously got bad news for them. He'd rather know now than later. Before he can ask, Zayn's speaking almost as if he could sense Louis was about to start interrogating him. 

“FINMA has received-.”

“What the hell is that?” Niall asks around a mouthful of pizza.

Zayn rolls his eyes. “It's the Swiss Financial Market Supervisory Authority. They regulate banks in Switzerland,” he explains like it's common knowledge outside of Switzerland. “ _Anyway_ , they received a tip a few days back that Falcon Private Bank in Zurich is going to be the subject of a hit in about three days. And they know it's Michael Edwards that's going to try it.”

“Oh for fucks sake,” Louis breaths, recognizing the name he used in Munich seven years. “I'm going to ignore how they know about this because I don't care how. We have to do something about this.”

“Well, they also know that Michael Edwards has help that's not the three of us,” Zayn adds. “My sources tell me that everyone knows Michael Edwards is an alias of yours. What everyone is confused about is why Louis Tomlinson is working with people who aren't his friends.

Louis smiles, holding his hands up. “Well, this is news to me.”

“I want to know who you're cheating on us with,” Liam jokes.

“Well, anyway,” Zayn says, gaining their attention again. “I think we should look into it. If we can catch whoever this is, we can, you know, interrogate them into giving us answers.”

Louis's not beyond interrogating. He doesn't necessarily want to hurt anyone for information, but people are fucking with his life. Desperate times call for desperate measures and all.

“I want to go,” he says, earning a glare from Liam.

“I'm going,” Zayn tells him. “And I don't think you should. It's too dangerous.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “They won't be expecting me.”

“No, Louis,” Liam says with an air of finality.

Niall swallows a bite of pizza. “Well, maybe you should. Here me out,” he adds when Liam and Zayn start to argue. “If you catch the guy, and that's a big if, it's not very likely you'll be able to travel back to England with him without all sorts of problems occurring. Louis should at least be in Zurich. He's there when you start asking questions, puts the fear of God in these sons a bitches.”

Liam sighs, heavily. “That's a point,” he tells Zayn. Turning back to Louis, he adds, “But remember that Brazil has alerted Interpol. You're a wanted criminal, Louis.”

“You can't keep hopping from country to country,” Zayn adds. “But, like Niall said, it'd be beneficial to have you there.”

Louis widens his eyes. “So that means I can go?”

Like Liam before Zayn sighs, licking his lips. “Yes, Louis. You can come with me. _But_ ,” he says when Louis fist-pumps the air. “You have to behave. And first sign of trouble you get the hell out.”

Louis slumps back into his chair, wide grin present. “Really, Zayn? It's like you don't even know me.”

**

Surprisingly enough Louis's never been to Zurich. He was in Geneva a couple of times years ago, but Switzerland was never a country he cared too much for. It's a nice country, nice people, but he prefers warmer climates to whatever the hell Switzerland is. He'll take Bermuda any day.

Per Zayn's request they've been waiting outside the bank for any suspicious characters or activity. Louis had wanted to wait _inside_ the bank, but Zayn had said that was too risky. He'd lost that argument. Apparently, having people pretending to be you and a metaphorical price on his head means he can't make important decisions anymore. 

“We look stupid,” Louis says, pacing by Zayn for the fifth time. “We've been standing here for two hours.” Out of the corner of his he sees Zayn check his watch. “If something was going to happen, don't you think it would have by now?” He doesn't give Zayn a chance to answer. “Maybe these contacts of yours were wrong. I don't think-.”

The sound of a siren blaring and shouting from across the street interrupts him. He glances at Zayn, who cocks an amused eyebrow, then back at the bank. A man in a suit swiftly darts out the door. Glancing around while keeping a hand in his jacket, he turns left looking over his shoulder every couple of seconds.

Quickly, Louis glances back at Zayn. “Suspicious enough for you?”

Zayn nods. “Let's follow.”

They cross the road quickly, never taking their eyes off the man. He's quit looking over his shoulder, but has picked up his pace, weaving in and out of people.

Louis's not sure how long they follow him for or where it is they are exactly, having not paid enough attention to the map of the area Zayn had insisted he look at. Slowing their pace, they fall back enough to watch as the man enters what seems to be some sort of office building.

“Remember Louis,” Zayn starts, pulling out his gun as they make their way to the building, “first sign of trouble, you get out.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis replies, dismissively, pulling out his own gun just as they reach the door.

Louis opens the door. Zayn walks in first, aiming his gun. Louis follows, his own gun ready to use. The main corridor of the building is empty, the only light coming in from the window. Zayn checks the room immediately to their left and Louis checks the room to the right. It's completely empty.

When he turn he sees Zayn coming out of his room, gun hanging at his side. “Empty. He's had to have gone upstairs,” he says, jerking his head. “I think we'd hear him if he was down here.”

Louis looks down the corridor. It empties out into another empty room. “An odd sort of building,” he comments, shutting the door as quietly as he can, but a muffled click has him freezing, hand on the knob.

He feels Zayn come up behind him. “Tell me that wasn't what I think it was.”

When nothing happens when he tries to turn the knob, he starts jiggling it until he's satisfied that it won't open. Sighing, he drops his hand an hangs his head. “We could shoot it open.”

“Too much noise. There's gotta be another way out of here.”

“You want to check upstairs?” Zayn remains silent and Louis turns to see him already moving toward the staircase. “You want to go upstairs.”

He follows Zayn up slowly, gun ready if needed. At the top of the stairs, they come to a stop, surveying the area. They're in a long hallway that turns to the right, only three rooms off this section. 

Making eye contact, Zayn nods to his right before slowly walking to the two rooms on that side of the hall. Louis tentatively walks to the room on his side. A quick look inside shows him it's empty like the rest of the house.

Turning around, he sees Zayn walking out of the second room. “Where the hell did he go?”

Zayn shrugs. “He's got to be here somewhere. There's more to this building we aren't seeing. We should check it out.”

After Zayn turns around Louis rolls his eyes, but starts following as Zayn walks down the hall. He follows Zayn around the corner, which normally wouldn't be something to care too much about since turning corners is an everyday thing, but he ends up caring when as soon as they've cleared the wall they're met with gunfire.

Bullets are flying at them from across the room. Louis can't see who it is or how many of them they are. He's guessing at least two considering the amount of shots going off as rapidly as they are. And he can't protect himself from the shots since he's out in the open, but Louis never panics in these sorts of situations. He _thrives_. 

Quickly, he grabs Zayn's arm and pulls him back around the corner, pressing tight against the wall as the shots continue. 

He means to just quickly glance at Zayn to make sure he's okay, but there's blood trickling down his bare arm. The bullet must have barely grazed him, since Zayn isn't reacting to it, except he follows Louis's eye line to his arms. His eyes widen slowly, mouth dropping open.

“I've been shot!” Zayn yells at him. “I've been shot! I've been _shot_!”

Louis rolls his eyes. Yes, Zayn's been shot, but it's barely a scrape and they have bigger issues to deal with. Like the fact that they're trapped. “Will you shut up?!” he hisses, turning away from Zayn to see if anyone is coming after them. They aren't.

Zayn blinks slowly. “I'm sorry, Louis,” Zayn replies dryly. “I don't know if you missed this or not, but _I've been shot!_ ”

“It barely grazed your arm,” he replies, flippantly.

“Well, it still fucking hurts!” Zayn whisper-yells as his injured arm hangs limply, gun in hand, while he clutches at the wound with his free hand.

“You know, we need to get out of here and unless you want to jump out a window we need to come up with a better plan.”

Zayn frowns at that. He opens his mouth to say something, but then snaps it shut, eyes widening. Somehow Louis just _knows_ without turning around that whoever was shooting at them is standing behind him. 

He slowly turns, noticing that it's only one man with a gun pointed at him, but he's motioning to someone in the other hallway. Making a split second decision because they have no way out of this Louis lunges forward, grabbing the man's arm. 

There's a struggle as Louis starts twisting it trying to free the gun. In the struggle the guns goes off, bullet hitting the ground right in front of Zayn's feet.

Zayn yells, jumping back. Louis's finally able to knock the gun out of the man's hand, twisting his arm behind his back just as another man comes around the corner, yelling in German with his gun raised. Louis starts backing up, his gun pointed at the man he's holding.

Just as him and Zayn reach the top of the stairs two more men come around the corner. “Shit,” he hears Zayn mutter.

Before Louis has time to think of a plan the men at the end of the hall start firing, bullets flying everywhere, several hitting the man in Louis's arms. Zayn's halfway down the stairs now and Louis doesn't know what to do so he throws the man forward, turning to sprint down the stairs.

He's passes Zayn, getting to the bottom and frantically searching for a way out. They have two options: try to force the door open and probably get shot or break through a window with the possibility of lacerating their selves to death.

Zayn runs past him, trying to force the door open. They could try shooting it open, but that may take several attempts and time they don't have time. The shouting and gunfire is getting closer to the top of the stairs. The window is their only option.

Louis runs forward, grabbing Zayn by the arm, pulling him sideways into the room with a big picture window facing the street.

Zayn's watching him, eyes questioning, but when he sees that Louis's surveying the window his eyebrows knit together. “Louis, that's going to hurt.”

Louis straightens up from where he was bent over, assessing how thick the glass was. “Do you want to get shot again?”

Zayn's posture deflates. Hearing the men start down the stairs, they share a look. It's the only option they have at this point. 

Walking further into the room, they brace themselves for what is sure to be a hell of a lot of pain. Nodding once, they take off on a dead run toward the window, jumping at the last second. His body slams into the glass, shattering it.

He doesn't register any pain until he's smacking the pavement, head bouncing off and glass sticking into the palms of his hands. He can hear Zayn groaning next to him and glass crunching as he stands. 

“Come on, Louis. Get up.”

Louis lifts his head, looking up at Zayn who's clutching at his side. “I underestimated how much that was gonna hurt,” he comments, pushing himself onto his knees, trying to ignore the sharp pain from the glass embedded in his skin.

“Yeah, great plan.”

His biting reply is cut off by yelling behind them. He glances over his shoulder to see the men standing on the other side of the broken window. They make eye contact and there's a brief moment of staring before they raise their guns and shoot.

Louis's on his feet quicker than he can think. Him and Zayn struggle to grab for each other before shoving the other off to run away.

They keep running until they can't anymore, throwing themselves into a building and collapsing into heaving, breathless mess against the wall. Zayn's bent over, hands on his knees. There's still blood trickling down his arm and he's got glass in his hair.

Leaning against the wall, Louis gasps out, “I think this was a trap.” 

Zayn glares up at him. “No kidding.” 

Louis takes the time to survey their surroundings. It's the lobby of their hotel. Zayn must have actually memorized the map and led them back here. Thankfully, there's not many people around, just a couple at the reception desk.

Zayn stands up fully, wincing a bit as he does. “Okay, so we can't trust my people either.”

Having regained his breath, Louis bites out, “You think?”

“Come on. We need to clean up and get the hell out of Switzerland.”


	3. Are You Drifitng Way Beyond What's Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis's losing himself, Niall takes an important meeting, Zayn wants to get Harry involved and there's golf and a dinner party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much to say here other than to warn you that there is a scene (Scene Nine, I believe) where there's some violence.  
> Thanks for reading!!!

“So I was being followed this morning,” Niall says as he walks into the flat, slinging the door shut behind him. “I'd like to have one day where I have some peace.” Throwing himself into the armchair on Louis's left, he adds, “That's not to much to ask.”

Liam walks into the room, brow furrowed, with a sandwich in hand. “What do you mean you were followed?”

“Oi! Use a plate!” Louis calls out.

Liam's answer is to take as big a bite of the sandwich as he can, while Zayn comes in from the balcony. “That's disgusting, Liam. How can you even chew that much?”

Louis cackles out a laugh as Liam glares, swallowing hard. “Fuck off.” He turns back to Niall. “What do you mean you were followed?” he asks again.

Zayn's lowering himself onto the floor on the other side of the coffee table across from Louis. “You were followed?”

Niall groans. “I was out this morning. Just going for a walk,” he starts, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair. “And I noticed I was being followed, so I set myself up in a position to catch the person.”

“That could have been a bad decision,” Zayn says, resting his arms on the coffee table. Laying his head on his arms, he adds, “Good job.”

“Anyway, I confront her, yeah? And she tells me she's supposed to deliver a message that a Mr. Melvin Howard wants to meet me later for an early dinner.”

Liam's finished his sandwich and has moved to lean against the wall. “Who is that?”

“No idea.”

“Did she say what he wants?”

Niall shakes his head. “No, but she did make a point to tell me I need to show up alone and Howard would know if I didn't.”

“Are you going to go?” Zayn asks, voice muffled due to his mouth being pressed against his arm.

He shrugs. “I mean, I probably should. No idea who this guy is, but he wants a meeting. There's a small chance this doesn't have anything to do with Lou.”

Liam pushes away from the wall, staring Louis down. “You've been quiet.”

“Because you all are saying what I'm thinking,” he replies. He shifts around so he's sitting straighter, feet on the ground. “What do you want me to do? Tell him not to go? Tell him to go, risk his life for me? It's his decision.”

Liam blinks at him. “Why are you being so defensive?”

He's not being defensive, he's being...well. He doesn't know. This sounds sketchy as hell, but it _is_ Niall's decision and it _may not_ have anything to do with Louis, but he's got a horrible feeling that it does. He's not about to ask his friend to do something if there's even a miniscule chance that it's dangerous.

Looking for answers and only coming back with more questions is frustrating. So frustrating, in fact, that there's a part of him that actually wants to tell Niall to go because he can't take much more of this. 

His life has never been as relaxed and carefree as he would have liked and being a criminal doesn't make it easier, but he's learned to deal with that. He's learned to deal with constantly looking over his shoulder, wondering if today is the day that everything finally catches up with him. This current state of uncertainty is so much different than that, though.

There's no feeling safe even when he's home. Every time he does leave his flat he's in a perpetual state of worry that someone's going to jump out at him. He's not so much worried about dying. That happens. Everyone dies. He's okay with that. He's scared about what happens if they don't kill him. If they throw him in prison, he wouldn't survive long in there. Or if the bad guys get him...he doesn't even want to _think_ about what would happen then.

He's constantly worried about the lads when they aren't with him because if something happens to them not only is he losing his friends, it'd be his fault. He doesn't want that on his conscious. Doesn't think he could live knowing he was the reason that whatever happened to them was his fault. 

He's got a headache that won't go away and his hands are shaking almost all the time. Sleep won't come because he's too worried about what would happen if someone decides to come for him then, since he's most vulnerable when he's sleeping.

And what makes it worse is that he can't tell them. Louis's never been a big talker about his feelings and he hates being vulnerable, even to his friends who know him better than anyone. Talking about how he's feeling, showing a sign of weakness, that's not what he wants.

At any rate, he's sure Zayn has an idea of how he's feeling if his worried glances are anything to go by. Niall and Liam must know that something's up as well, but he cannot bring himself to talk about it no matter how hard he tries. This isn't healthy, he knows, keeping everything bottled up, but he doesn't have any other option.

“I am going to go,” Niall's saying when Louis tunes back in. He hadn't been aware he'd stopped listening, but it seems the conversation has continued. “I don't want to think about what'll happen if I don't.” He stands, glancing around the room at the three of them. “And if any of ya try to follow me I will chop your dick off, I swear to god.”

Louis shares a look with Liam. “We would never do that, Niall,” he says, watching the way Liam's nodding. “Just be careful.”

“Or don't,” Zayn says, voice still muffled. His eyes are closed, probably close to sleeping.

“You'll be here when I get done?”

Louis nods. “If you aren't back by nine I'm starting a search party.”

Niall frowns at him and turns, walking out of the flat. 

“I don't have a good feeling about this,” Liam comments as the sound of Zayn's soft snores fill the flat.

**

Liam's been pacing the whole evening, Zayn sleeping and Louis's been trying very hard to not think about anything. It hasn't worked completely, but he has been able to keep his mind clear of images of Niall being tortured to death to a minimum.

Niall is resourceful, though, and damn good at getting himself out of sticky situations, like the time in Shanghai when he got shot in the knee. Louis doesn't understand how he manages it most of the time, hasn't asked because he knows Niall would just shrug and go back to doing whatever it was he was doing.

But no matter how good Niall is, Louis's still concerned for his safety. They know literally nothing about Melvin Howard and absolutely no idea what he could want with Niall. It was probably a mistake to let Niall go alone, but it would have been riskier to have gone with him since Howard requested Niall come alone and he'd know if he didn't.

Maybe a tracking device or hidden camera or microphone would have been a good idea. Liam seriously lacked on getting Niall prepared for this.

“I did not,” Liam says, brow furrowed, making Louis realize he was thinking out loud. “You know that wouldn't have worked anyway.”

“It would have if he'd been taken,” Zayn mumbles, eyes still closed.

Louis frowns. They agree on a lot, but they also disagree on things just as much. This seems to be one of those things, but how they're meant to deal with this if Niall doesn't come back shouldn't be much of a problem. Louis knows their plan will be find Niall and it doesn't matter who they have to kill to get him back alive. It may not be the the most morally sound plan, but it'd work.

“But we still wouldn't know what we were dealing with,” Liam argues. “We wouldn't-.”

Liam's cut off by the door to the flat opening. Niall strolls in, not a hair out of place as he ignores their questioning stares to walk into Louis's kitchen. 

Zayn sits up, glancing between him and Liam, who's standing near the balcony door, eyebrows raised. They can hear Niall shuffling around, the three of them not daring to make a sound. Niall eventually comes back into the room, beer in hand, sitting in the chair he had occupied mere hours ago.

He takes a sip of the beer, still ignoring the three of them. Louis's not sure how long they sit there, watching as Niall ignores them completely, until Louis's impatience gets the better of him.

“What the hell, Niall?”

“Nice to see you alive,” Zayn adds at the same time.

Niall licks his lips, brows rising slowly. “Was there a chance I wouldn't be alive?”

Zayn huffs out a breath. “What happened?”

“Turns out I actually met Melvin Howard a few years back _and_ it turns out this was about Louis.”

“Care to explain that?” Louis questions, cocking an eye brow.

Liam walks over, sitting on the sofa as Niall rubs a hand over his face. “All right. Back when I was still working for Harry I met a lot of older businessmen. They all sort of ran together in my mind, right? So I didn't immediately recognize the name Melvin Howard, but he was one of them.” He takes a drink of his beer, before adding as an afterthought, “He's mostly retired now.”

“Mostly retired?” Liam inquires, but Zayn's talking over him.

“What's he want with Louis?”

Niall shrugs. “Says he wants to help. Said he knew what was going on and that he wanted to help us stop it.”

“Why?”

“No idea. Wouldn't really say.”

“How do we know we can trust him?” Louis asks, straightening in his chair. “We know next to nothing about him.”

“We don't,” Niall says. “But who else have we got?” When no one answers, because Niall makes an extremely good point, he continues. “He wants you and me,” he motions between himself and Louis, “to meet him tomorrow morning for a round of golf.”

Louis pales. “No.”

Niall smirks at him. “I told him you didn't much care for golf, but he says you should come anyway. He wants to talk to you.”

“And he wouldn't give you any reason as to why he wants to help?”

Niall turns his attention to Liam. “No. And let me be very clear I don't trust him further than I can throw him, but he's the only thing we've got right now and he did tell me everything that we know about the situation so he's obviously got some way he's getting his information.”

“Does anyone else think it's a little weird you met this guy through Harry?”

“No,” Niall says, shaking his head. “I don't. I mean, let's get real here. How many high-profile CEO's have been involved in espionage, black market deals, money laundering, whatever else? There's a lot. I met Howard through Harry at some sort of event. Harry didn't really even know him that well. I'm not saying let's trust him exclusively, but I'm saying he's all we have and it's been a while and we're getting no where closer to figuring this out than we were before Louis got involved.”

Louis makes a clicking sound with his mouth. “I agree with Niall. I think it's at least worth taking the meeting.”

Liam whips his head around to stare at him, mouth wide open. “Are you serious? What if this is a trap? What if you get there and he shoots you?”

Zayn sighs. “Liam, what are the chances someone would kill Louis on a golf course? I think the golf would kill him first. Also, I understand being cautious, but Niall's right. We've got to take some risks.”

“Not with Louis's life!”

“Lads,” Louis says pushing himself up. “I appreciate that you all care about me, but I really think this is my decision. Niall and I will go.” He meets Niall's eye, Niall giving a slight nod. “If there's any reason for either of us to believe that my life is in danger right then we will get out as fast as possible.”

Liam frowns up at him, but nods. “All right. I'll check the layout of the place so you can make a quick get away if you need to.”

**

Louis knew through Niall that Melvin Howard was an older man, but he was still surprised by how old he actually turned out to be. He's got to be in his seventies, hair that white-grey that sometimes looks good, nose big, and mouth set in a straight line. He's not intimidating at first glance, but Louis's sure he's to be feared in some way, especially since he was able to track Niall down, who has always been better at hiding than the rest of them.

Also, Louis hates golf with a fiery, burning passion. Niall is as enthusiastic as he can get, which is annoying Louis more than anything. It's even more annoying that Howard has insisted they play for a bit before “getting down to business”. 

Louis's been playing along in both senses of the word. Howard thinks he has something that can help and Louis's not sure how trustworthy that is, but in between his turns – is that what it's called, Louis doesn't fucking care – he's been watching Howard closely. He doesn't seem to be lying, but Louis's not an expert by any means.

They're on the green, Louis having just made a horrific attempt at a putt that put him eight over par on the last hole. He's now standing in front of the golf cart, putter in hand, using it to lean on as he watches Niall putt. Niall's winning, but that's mostly because he's taking this seriously and the fact that he actually likes golf helps.

He stands straighter, swinging the golf club in his hand as he walks closer to Howard, who's watching Niall intently. “So, I think we've played long enough. Want to tell us what this is about?”

Howard doesn't take his attention off Niall when he responds. “I knew Jon Lester,” he says, voice low and gravelly. “For a brief period, but I did.”

“How?”

“Did some work for me a year or so ago. Some consults for a merger. He was friendly enough.”

Niall whoops loudly. Louis's not sure why, he wasn't really paying attention to Niall. He turns away from Howard to watch Niall dance over to them over the rim of his aviators. “So you knew Lester? What's the point in telling us?”

Howard gives Niall a small smile. “He was working for someone,” he answers. “For a different sort of reason than he was working for me and this was after he quit consulting for us. He briefly mentioned it one day. The problem was, I never knew who he was working for.”

Louis sighs. “How does this help us in any way?”

Howard finally turns to face him, eyes squinting due to the sun. “I know a woman Lester was friends with,” he explains. “I don't know if she's involved, but she might have some answers since she knew him better. Her name is Mary Granger.” 

Louis removes his sunglasses, Niall doing the same.

“I'm having a dinner party tomorrow,” Howard continue. “She'll be there. You should come.”

Louis and Niall share an “intrigued, but cautious” look before Niall asks, “Why do you want to help?”

It's a question they need answered and no matter what Howard's answer is they won't believe him completely. Louis doesn't trust him at all as it is. He's never met this man before, had no idea who he was until yesterday. There's no conceivable reason in Louis's mind as to why Howard would want to help him out.

“Lester was my friend, even if it was for as short amount of time as it was,” Howard explains. “I heard of his death and I want to know who killed him. If you can help in any way I would be most appreciative.”

Louis shuffles around so he's standing next to Niall, both of them watching Howard. “How can we trust you?”

Howard shrugs. “You can't really. I know no matter what I say you won't believe it. But what other choice do you have?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Niall's posture deflate. The answer was exactly what they needed to go through with Howard's help. He's not sure how he feels about that because he has no reason to trust this man, but he also has no reason to not trust him.

“Lou,” Niall mutters.

“Yeah, I know.” Louis turns his full attention back to Howard. “Okay. We'll play your game, whatever it is. But just know that one mistake on your behalf and I will kill you. And if I don't, Niall here,” he nods his head toward him, “or someone else will make sure you are lying dead in a ditch.”

Howard doesn't flinch. Instead he nods. “I understand completely, Mr. Tomlinson.” He claps his hands once. “Now, shall we finish this game?”

He doesn't give Louis a chance to answer before he's walking past them. Niall sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder. “It's fine.”

“I know it's fine, Niall. I just hate this game.”

Niall cackles, throwing his head back, as he follows after Howard. Louis rolls his eyes. This could be the worst thing he's ever had to deal with in his life.

**

“Liam shouldn't have come why?” Niall's asking as they wait for the door to Howard's mansion to be answered. “He should be a part of this as well.”

Louis shakes his head. “Liam wouldn't handle this well.”

“He'd accidentally insult Howard and that'd end badly for us all,” Zayn adds.

“I think Liam would handle it just fine,” Niall argues. 

He wouldn't. He'd been none too happy when Louis and Niall had returned from their golf date with Howard and told him and Zayn that they were going to work with him. Liam's distrust is understandable – Louis doesn't trust him either – but they literally have no other option.

The door finally opens, revealing an man older than Howard dressed in a black butler suit. Louis snorts in amusement. The man raises his eyebrow.

“You must be Mr. Tomlinson,” he comments, narrowing his eyes. “Please, come in.”

As they cross through the door, Louis leans into Zayn, muttering, “I thought the art of butlering was dead. I feel like this guy should be, anyway.”

Zayn elbows him in the side immediately. The butler shuts the door and comes to stand in front of them. “I'm Lionel, by the way. If you could please wait in here,” he gestures to the room to their left, “Mr. Howard will be with you momentarily and if any of you need anything, except you Mr. Tomlinson, I will be around.”

Lionel bows slightly before walking off. Niall turns to face him with a frown. “And you were worried Liam would insult someone.”

Zayn glares at him. “Louis, maybe keep your mouth shut from now on.” 

He turns to walk into the sitting room. Louis throws his arms out, following him. “Now wait a minute. I was just trying to dissolve the tension.”

“There was no tension,” Niall says behind him. “You're just an arse.”

Louis spins around, arms still out. “I am not. I've just honestly never seen an actual butler before.”

He hears Zayn throw himself down on one of the three sofas in the room. “You're an idiot, you know? I can't believe you said that.”

“Don't worry about, Lionel,” Howard's voice says from behind them. Louis turns to watch him walking down the stairs at the end of the room. “He's heard a lot worse. Good to see you again, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Horan.” When he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he walks straight toward Zayn, who has stood up. “Mr. Malik, is it?” Zayn nods. “Wish we could have met under different circumstances.”

“Um, likewise,” Zayn replies, hesitantly, taking the hand Howard has offered him. 

When they let each other go Zayn falls back to the sofa and Howard moves to sit on the sofa opposite him. Louis and Niall sit on either side of Zayn. 

“So,” Howard begins, “as you know, I am hosting a dinner party in one day. One in which a Mary Granger will be attending and I want you,” he points at Louis, “ and Mr. Horan to attend.”

That's good. There's no way, Liam and Zayn are going to let Louis go to a thing like this without someone else. It's a bit weird that Howard wants Niall there as well, but it works for them.

“However, you won't be able to attend using your real name, so you will need an alias.”

“All of his are being used,” Zayn points out. “He could come up with another, but the time limit will make a little harder for our guy to do it.”

Louis snorts at Zayn use of “our guy”. Liam would be pissed as hell if he'd heard that.

Howard nods. “I'm aware, but the thing is I think it would be a good idea if Louis came as someone people would recognize, but not as himself, if you understand what I'm saying.”

“You want me to use an alias that people know of?”

Howard nods again. “Yes, but maybe not one you want to revisit.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow. “I don't know what you mean?”

“Louis Winchester.”

Louis freezes, feels Zayn tense up beside him. It's-. It's not something he wants to do, not a name that he likes hearing because of what happened when he was using it, but he gets Howard's point.

“Okay.”

“Now wait a minute,” Zayn says, holding his hand up. “Why would a bodyguard be attending this party?”

“That's why I want Mr. Horan there,” Howard says. “If he's there as his old alias, people knew they were friends. People won't be suspicious.”

On the other side of Zayn, Niall nods. “So there will be people there that I know from time working for Mr. Styles?”

Howard nods. “One or two. You'll be there as a friend of mine, who brought a friend of yours. It'll be fine.”

“Sounds like you've given this some thought.”

Howard leans forward, watching Zayn. “I have, but I've had a little more time to think about this than you three have. Also, I should mention that Mr. Styles will be there.”

“What?” Louis breathes out. “Why?”

“He is a friend,” Howard answers. “But you won't have to interact with him at all if you don't want to.”

Louis wants to press the subject. Wants to know exactly why Harry will be there, especially if Howard knows about Louis's past with Harry.

Lionel comes into the room then, going straight for Howard. He leans down and whispers into his ear, Howard nodding the whole time. When Lionel straightens up, Howard gives once last nod and stands. “Well, that's really of all the plan I have and I'd stay and chat more, but I have other matters to attend.”

He starts following Lionel to the door. When he reaches the door he stops and turns back to them. “By the way, Mr. Horan, one of the young women that will be in attendance is one Miss. Adkins.”

Niall blanches at that. “What? No! I can't deal with that!”

“Sure you can,” Howard says, a mischievous grin taking over his face. “Just don't throw up on her and you should be fine.”

Niall splutters, causing Howard to laugh as he walks out of the flat. 

Louis leans around Zayn to watch Niall with a raised eyebrow. “What happened with Barbara?”

“She broke up with me after I was sick on her,” he admits, sheepishly.

Louis cackles. “You threw up on her?”

“That's disgusting, mate,” Zayn says as he stands up.

“And you were taking the piss for the bird shitting on Liam,” Louis says, smiling. “Niall Horan what are we going to do with you?”

Niall covers his face with his hands. “I don't want to go.”

“I'm going to enjoy this so much.”

Niall's head snaps up at that. “If you mention this I will kill you Louis. I'm not joking.”

Louis pushes himself off the sofa, laughing still. “Niall, I can't promise you anything.”

“You are going to embarrass the hell out of me,” he mutters as he follows after Zayn and Louis.

**

“This is going to be a disaster,” Niall mutters, messing around with the collar of his shirt as they walk up to Howard's door.

Praying to every god he can think of that Niall is wrong, Louis rings the door bell. Turning to Niall, he asks, “Why do you think that, Niall?”

“You and Howard and Harry in one house. Plus, Lionel. _And_ this Granger woman. Not to mention Barbara,” he answers, face pale and lips in a hard line. “It's a recipe for disaster.”

“Excuse you, but Howard and his butler and Harry have nothing to do with why I'm here, you know. Or have you forgotten?”

Niall turns to him fully. “I know why we're here, Louis. But I can be worried about more than one thing.”

Louis's eyebrows raise. “I thought you weren't worried?”

“Oh fuck off, Louis. You know I-.”

“Didn't really want to be seeing you lads again,” a voice from the doorway says, cutting Niall off.

Louis shoots Niall a look that he hopes conveys “pull it together”, then turns to face Lionel.

“Lionel,” Louis nods. “Long time no see.”

Lionel frowns. “I'd actually prefer it if you two weren't here at all, especially you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Niall laughs loudly. Louis's known him long enough to know it's his nervous laugh. “We'd prefer not to be here either,” he says, clapping Lionel on the shoulder. “But we gotta be, so we are.”

He gets an eye roll in return as Lionel steps aside motioning them in. “Just behave.”

As they walk through the door and Lionel disappears down the hall, Louis leans toward Niall. “What the hell is your problem?” he whispers into his ear. “You're acting ridiculous. Stop.”

Niall looks at him, worry evident. “Sorry, sorry. Pep talk?”

Louis cocks an eyebrow. “Like old times?”

Niall nods. “Like old times.”

Louis smiles. When him and Niall would pull jobs in the past that required them to go undercover together he'd always give a pep talk. It started because that first job in Stockholm was the biggest job Niall had ever done. They were supposed to go in as Interpol, which Louis was immensely excited for. Niall had been fine up until right before they walked in the door.

He's not sure what he'd said at the time, but it was some bullshit emotional speech about how they'd get the job done because of _blah blah blah_ and Niall had perked up. Every job after that Louis had done the same thing, whether it was for Niall or himself, he doesn't know. 

But they haven't worked together in five years and that last job Louis wasn't exactly himself, so the pep talk hadn't happened. He's a bit rusty.

Positioning himself so he's directly in front of Niall, he rests his hands on Niall's shoulders. Looking him in the eye, Louis starts. “Niall Horan you are without doubt one of the best con-men I've ever heard of and anyone would be lucky to get to work with you or be you. But as it is, someone wants to be me and that's not okay. So I need you to stop bricking it, man up, put your game face on and go out there and fool the pants off of everyone in that room. If not for me, but for yourself because if this goes wrong and I end in prison or _worse_ you'll miss me.”

He drops his hands and takes a step back, watching as Niall purses his lips. “You're a bit rusty, mate. That was terrible.”

“What gave it away?” he asks, smiling since he seems to have done his job anyway.

“When you semi-quoted Pirates in the beginning.”

“Ah,” Louis draws out, nodding. “I thought I'd get by with that.”

Niall shakes his head. “Not a chance. Now come on.” He spins Louis around with a hand on his lower back and starts leading him out of the hall. “We got work to do.”

Louis finally pays attention to his surroundings, eyes scanning every room they pass, every person they see. He thinks he recognizes a few of them from before. He can't be too sure, but Howard and Harry run in the same circles. His memories of five years ago – his memories of _Harry_ from five years ago – are fighting their way back into his mind.

As they walk into the dining room, he's breath is knocked out of him because Harry is standing on the other side of the room, drink in hand as he chats merrily to someone Louis doesn't know. He'd be more surprised had he not been warned about it. He'd been angry at first because he doesn't want Harry involved in this, but Howard assured him Harry would have been invited whether Louis was involved or not, so here they are.

It's been five years since Louis's seen Harry in his element. Much like the night of that charity event all those years ago, Harry is absolutely stunning. Giving his whole attention to who he's talking to, smiling widely at whatever he's being told.

But then Harry's turning his head, meeting Louis's eyes and he smiles even wider, which Louis thinks is weird, but then he remembers that Howard told Harry that Louis would be there and that they all needed to play along. Louis's secretly glad for Howard ordering them to play along, but also, _Harry's here_.

Harry turns back to whoever it is he's speaking to, says something, then starts walking over.

Niall gives a squeeze to Louis's hip, then removes his arm from his waist. “Here we go,” he mumbles as Harry reaches them. “Harry!” he exclaims, fake smile present, as he pulls Harry into a one armed hug. “Didn't think I'd be able to find you so quickly,” he adds after letting Harry.

“I'm just glad you showed up,” Harry replies. “It's not a party without you here.”

Niall blushes a tiny bit. “Well, that is true.”

“Barbara is here somewhere,” Harry smirks. “I'm sure you can be sick on her later.”

Niall's smile vanishes. “Now, see here, you miserable, hipster-.”

Louis chooses that moment to speak up. His own fake smile plastered on his face, he says, “I still haven't heard that story. I was hoping you would tell it.”

Beside him, Niall groans. “Oh god. A _disaster_.”

Harry chuckles. “Well, it was about two years. It was the office Christmas party, right? And-.”

“I'll fucking kill you,” Niall warns. 

Harry laughs, cutting him off. “Relax. I'm only joking. I'll behave.”

“Thank fuck,” Niall mutters.

Harry turns to him, eyes bight. “Maybe later, when he's had a few. Won't know what's going on.” Ignoring Niall's protests, he continues. “Louis, I'm glad you could come. Pleasure as always.”

“Well, when Ireland here said you were going to be at this little shindig I couldn't pass up the opportunity to make an appearance.”

“Of course. When Carey told me you were in town I was quite insulted to know you'd been here for a while without coming to see me.”

Louis narrows his eyes. Harry's a damn good actor. It's sounds like how it's supposed to sound, all lighthearted and teasing, but Louis hears the disdain and overall unhappiness coming through. He's got a right to feel that way, he knows. It'd be good if he played nice, though.

Niall clears his throat, gaining their attention. “Harry, I haven't had a chance to see Melvin, yet,” he says.

“Oh!” Harry angles his body toward the room. “I'm sure he's around here somewhere,” he adds, craning his neck. “Ah! There he is!” he exclaims. “Melvin!” He waves a hand in his direction.

Howard sees him, smiles and starts heading over, a woman on his arm. “It's nice to see you all again,” he comments, when he's stopped in front of them.

They all murmur their agreement, as he pulls the woman with him closer to the group. “Everyone I'd like you to meet Mary Granger.”

That was fucking fast, Louis thinks as he and Niall make brief eye contact. This woman may have information about who Lester was working for and Louis needs to know it, but he wasn't expecting to find her so soon or for her to seemingly know Harry, since it doesn't seem like he's being introduced to her.

“Mary, this is-.”

“My former bodyguard, Louis Winchester,” Harry interrupts. “He and Carey were friends and I haven't seen them in quite some time.” He turns to Howard. “It was nice of you to invite them for me, Melvin.”

Howard nods. Louis has no idea what's going on, but everyone else seems to be fine with it. And even if he is pissed that he was left out of all the planning, he'll play along.

Niall steps forward, holding out his hand. “Carey.”

Mary takes it. “Mary.” When they release each other's hands, she turns to him with an inquiring brow. “And your name?”

Louis, because he's a damn good person, does not shout at her, instead sticking out his hand. “Louis,” he says, watching intently for a reaction. He doesn't get one.

“Well, any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine,” she says, shaking Louis's hand firmly. 

“Right,” Louis nods as Mary drops her hand. 

Him and Niall share a quick look before focusing on Howard and Mary as Mary's placing a hand on Harry's elbow. It takes everything in Louis not to rip her hand away from Harry.

“Howard, I have to tell you, these hor d'ourves are amazing,” Mary says to Howard, holding up her napkin with what looks like some sort of bruschetta. 

“I'll make sure I tell the caterer,” Howard replies. “Mario is perfection in the kitchen.”

“I thought you made it,” Mary comments, eye brows knitted together. “Or were you joking?”

“Of course I was joking,” Howard says. “But I'll take the compliment, anyway.”

“Fishing for them?” Harry quips, subtly taking a step back, which makes Mary let go of his arm. “Didn't think you'd need them.”

Howard pouts. “I need compliments all the time. It doesn't hurt to hear how good you are in the kitchen.”

“Then why don't you cook?” Mary asks.

“I can't cook for this many people,” Howard answers.

“Sure you can,” Niall comments.

They fall into silence at that, eyes flickering back and forth between each other, until someone comes up asking for Howard and Harry to come see something that someone in the other room is doing that Louis couldn't care less about.

“If you'll excuse us,” Harry smiles. 

“Host duties and all,” Howard adds, eyes lingering questioningly on Louis.

“Go do your job,” he says, shooing them away.

They go, Harry reluctantly, leaving Niall and Louis alone with Mary. It's not as awkward as Louis would've thought. She doesn't seem at all bothered by Howard and Harry's departure. Louis doesn't know, but now that they're in this position he's not sure what to do.

“Harry's a great lad,” Mary says, watching as Harry and Howard disappear to another room.

“Oh yeah,” Louis agrees. “Haven't talked to each other in years, but he still had Howard invite me to this thing. Not very many people would have done that.”

She nods. “Yeah, I haven't known him long, but he does seem to be probably one of the best people I know.”

“He is the best person I know,” Niall says, eyes boring into the side of Mary's head. Good to know Niall doesn't trust her either.

Louis knits his eyebrows together. “I thought I was?”

Niall frowns over at him. “No, Harry is, but you are a close second.”

Mary turns to them fully. “I'm sorry, but I seriously doubt anyone could be a better person that Harry.”

They spend the next fifteen minutes discussing Harry and how great of a person he is, which isn't incriminating in anyway, but it does have Louis thinking that maybe Mary could be in love with Harry. As ridiculous as Louis knows it is, it still makes him burn with jealously.

Mary and Niall have just moved the conversation over to golf when Louis can't take it anymore. “How did you know Jon Lester?”

Mary blinks at him, but doesn't seem surprised. “We were friends, worked together. I'm surprised you held out this long.”

“Do you know who he was working for?” Louis questions, ignoring her comment.

Mary sighs, looking down at the ground. “Unfortunately, no. I don't, but I do know that whoever Jon was working for was the same person Hensen was working for.” She leans in, lowering her voice. “I also know that Hensen wanted to end the whole thing and Jon didn't. I'm sorry, but that's all I can tell you.”

She straightens back up, just as someone is informing the room that it's time for food to be served.

“Ah, yes,” Mary starts, “I must go and wash. It was lovely meeting you two lads.”

Then she's walking off. Niall and Louis exchange a look of discontent.

“That was odd,” Louis comments as they start making their way to the table. “A bit awkward.”

“I've seen worse,” Niall replies. “Everything will be fine. Just please make sure I'm not sitting by Barbara. Do you trust what she says?”

“No.”

“Neither do I.”

When they get to the table, there are place cards telling everyone where they should sit. Howard's got Louis sitting between him and Niall, across from Mary and Harry, but he doesn't pay much attention to that since Niall's placed next to Barbara. 

Louis laughs hysterically for two minutes. He'll have to remember to tell Howard what a genius he is. Niall doesn't think it's funny at all and spends a good minute trying to convince Louis to switch seats with him.

Louis doesn't.

**

“Well, we gained so much out of that,” Niall whisper-yells as they walk out of Howard's. He's got a hand wrapped around Louis's arm and is pulling him along. “Fucking pointless.”

Niall's right to extent.

They didn't gain anything out of the evening, except confirmation that Lester and Hensen were working for the same person and Hensen wanted out, but they were almost positive on that before, anyway. But the evening wasn't pointless. 

Once they had started eating, the conversation around the table revolved around work talk and gossip about people who weren't there. Louis couldn't join in on much, so he mostly spent his time watching Mary or Harry. Niall had done a good job not acknowledging Barbara because he was almost always stuck in some sort of conversation. It's funny how the guy hasn't worked with these people in a year, but he still seemed to know exactly what was going on, or he faked – that's what Louis would bet on anyway.

And while Louis doesn't trust Mary Granger, she had seemed just like everyone else and she did confirm their hypothesis.

“It wasn't pointless,” Louis says back to Niall, trying to get him to slow down. “We know that Hensen and Lester _were_ working for the same guy and that Hensen was over the whole thing. We got two answers. Isn't that what we wanted?”

Niall sighs, loosening his grip on Louis's arm. “Well, sure. Just wish she'd have known more, like who we're dealing with.”

“That was disappointing, yeah.”

“I could see in your eyes you wanted to kick her when she told us she didn't know who he was working for, Tommo.”

Louis snorts. “Probably should have. If she was lying we might've gotten something out of her.”

Niall hums in agreement. “I could go for a beer.”

“You could always go for a beer.”

“Yeah, we should go get one.”

Without waiting for Louis to respond, Niall lets go of his arm and starts skipping toward his Escolade.

_Fucking Irishman_ , Louis thinks as he runs to catch up with Niall. This party might have been as close to a bust as it could have been without actually being a bust, but they can still have some fun.

**

Seeing Harry two weeks ago has done nothing good for Louis, especially since Harry was acting like nothing bad had ever happened between them. Although, Louis knows he was acting, that was what they were all doing, but for a brief while Louis was able to pretend that everything was fine – that the last five years hadn't happened.

And as it turns out, Louis's pretty positive that he's very much still in love with Harry, which is only serving to put him in a worse mood than he generally is.

Not to mention, while Mary did answer a few of their questions, she didn't give them anything they could actually use. It's frustrating as hell. 

He's only been able to focus on two things: Harry and whoever the hell it is doing whatever the hell it is to himself.

He thinks most of the time that he could retire, so to speak, and live a happy life with Harry, but then he always remembers why he's back in London and realizes that when he told Harry he'd never be safe with Louis he was right.

Because things like this will always happen. Well, maybe not exactly like this, but Louis can never truly get and Harry would always be in danger. Hell, he's already in danger. He's been brought into this is a couple of different ways even without Louis having actively done anything.

It doesn't stop him from thinking about being with Harry, though. About being with him in every sense. He knows he's being stupid about it because Harry is in a relationship and Louis can't be with him, but thinking about Harry never stops. Unless of course he's thinking about the other thing and how they're nowhere close to figuring out who is behind this or why.

It's making him irrationally angry and he's becoming withdrawn, which is only making him angrier. He wants answers, but he has no idea how to go about it. Someone is setting him and he doesn't know why or what the goal is. He can make one thousand assumptions, but he's afraid he'll never know for sure.

He's afraid they'll never find out. He's afraid something will happen to him, but he's more afraid of what could happen to the people he cares about since they keep throwing themselves into this to help. There's no way he could live with himself if something happened to them.

Dying is something he's always been prepared for. Hell, he's even prepared himself to spend the rest of his life in prison or worse. He can deal with those things, but he _cannot_ deal with something happening his friends. But there's nothing he can because he doesn't know what's happening.

Everything is shit and it's driving him mad and he wants it all to end. And nothing can distract him. He needs something to distract him. He needs to blow off some steam. Niall would probably tell him he needs to get laid, which might help considering it's been a long time since Louis last got some, but he knows that's not the kind of steam he needs to blow off.

But at the same time, he doesn't want to blow off steam with anyone else other than Harry and since Harry's out of the question that kind of steam blowing is out of the question.

Maybe he'll let Liam convince him to train with him. Throwing some punches and beating the shit out of something would probably get rid of some of his anger, but he knows it wouldn't solve anything. Nothing will solve how he's feeling. 

He'll just wallow in his self-pity and hope to god nothing bad happens to his friends.

**

“Wake up!” a voice is yelling, waking Louis up from his sleep.

He sits up quickly, placing a hand on his gun. Frantically looking around the room, he sees Zayn standing beside his bed.

“Why do you always have to yell to get me up?” He removes his hand from his gun and flops back down on the mattress. “What is it this time?”

“Liam was tracking Phil Wiley,” Zayn starts, the name ringing a bell to Louis. “In case you don't remember, Phil Wiley was an alias you used a few years back in Cairo.”

Ah, that'd be it. That was a nice case, Louis remembers fondly. Only took a month and he got a nice payoff out of it. He wouldn't mind doing something small like that again.

“Anyway, Phil Wiley pulled a job in Milan,” Zayn continues as Louis sits back up. “It doesn't matter what it was, but it's very similar to the rest. Liam was tracking him and he's back in London. And Liam and Niall are holding him in an abandoned building. They're waiting for you to show. He won't talk to them, but Liam figures he'd be more inclined to speak to you.”

Louis rubs his face. This is something he was waiting for, most definitely, but he's not sure how he's going to get answers out of someone without resulting to some less than humane tactics.

“Yeah, okay,” he says. “Let me just you know, wake up.”

“Try to be quick. This could be something.”

Zayn walks out then and Louis severely hopes he's right.

**

The man looks nothing like Louis. He's taller, skinnier, and darker, but Louis supposes the criteria for whatever it is that's happening doesn't include looking like Louis Tomlinson.

When him and Zayn had shown up, Louis was a bit skeptical of the location. Zayn had said it was an abandoned building, but it's an abandoned residential home. Liam insisted that it's safe for them to use, especially since the basement has several rooms that are soundproof. 

The guy – Louis doesn't need or want to know his name – refused to speak to Liam and Niall, so it's his and Zayn's turn. 

Liam's brought them down to the room. The lighting is shit, and the only furniture in the room is the chair this guy is tied to and a table in the corner that has things Louis might need. He hopes he doesn't need them, but he probably will. 

Zayn's the first one in, standing against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed. As soon as Louis's in, Liam shuts the door.

Louis had time to prepare himself on the way over and could most likely do this without Zayn. In fact, he knows he could do this without Zayn because he's done it a lot. Zayn hates this kind of thing, preferring to stand in the background, looking intimidating, letting Louis do what he does best, but Zayn is actually better at this. He just hates that Zayn refuses to do this because it means Louis does.

“So,” Louis starts, walking into the room, pulling his gun out from the back of his trousers, “did you really think you could use an alias of mine and I wouldn't figure it out?” He crouches in front of the man, hand holding his gun on his shoulder. “Because it was a very stupid thing of you to think.”

The man continues to stare at him, not even flinching when Louis gets in his face even more. “And now we've found you and you're going to answer our questions.” He pauses, dropping his voice. “And if you don't, I will do whatever it takes to make you.”

Louis stands, putting his gun back. “So, do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way?”

When he doesn't get an answer, Louis acts like he's going to walk away, but he quickly turns back to the man and lands a punch right on his nose. Louis can feel and hear the crack of his bone. He gives a wry smile as blood starts dripping out.

“Hard way it is,” he says, smiling more. Once he's turned toward Zayn and the table, he drops the smile meeting Zayn's eyes. He nods and Zayn nods back, knowing what Louis's about to do. He's giving Zayn an out. As good as Zayn is at this sort of thing and for as much as he hates doing it, he hates watching even more.

Zayn pushes away from the wall, keeping eye contact until he's turning to open the door. Once he's out of the room and the door shut firmly behind him, Louis crosses over to the table. He surveys what Liam's given him to work with. It's not much, but it'll do.

He grabs the pliers, pushing every human emotion out of himself, before turning back to the man in the chair. He starts pacing the room, hitting his hand with the pliers over and over again as he does.

“You chose the hard way and now that my friend is gone there is no one here to stop me from doing whatever it is I want.”

He stops in front of the chair, eying the man's wrists tied to the arms. He grabs a hold of the man's right hand and places the pliers on the nail of his pointer finger. “For instance, there's no one stopping me from doing this.”

As soon as he finishes speaking, he rips the nail off, the man screaming out in pain. For a brief second Louis's back in that warehouse five years ago, and it's him that's screaming. He can almost hear Harry's sobbing in front of him and Zayn's yelling off in the distance.

He shakes his head, disconnecting himself. He can't allow his own experiences to distract him from his job. He's the one doing the hurting now not the other way around. He's in control this time.

“Want to tell me now?”

The man shakes his head, teeth gritted. Louis quickly pulls off another of his nails. “I can do this all night,” he comments casually over the screaming, standing upright and walking back to the table.

He sets the pliers back on the table. Eyes roaming over what he has to work with, they stop on a rusty knife. He schools his face into indifference as he turns around, holding the knife up.

For the next half hour, Louis's not himself. He does everything that was done to him and more, but the man never says anything. There's plenty of screaming and sobbing, but he's refusing to give up an information. Louis's got to step up his game.

There's a meat cleaver laying untouched and Louis gets an idea. He sets down the lighter he'd been using for the last few minutes and grabs the cleaver. 

“I told you I could do this all night,” he comments, walking toward the man. “I don't care how much pain you're in, but you will eventually answer my questions because of it. You've managed to hold off this long, which is a little enviable. I won't lie about that. But this,” he holds the cleaver, sliding his finger down the sharp edge, “I hope will change your mind.”

“Go to hell,” the man spits.

It's the first actual words he's spoken the whole time they've been here and Louis knows it won't be much longer.

Reaching out, he grabs the man's hand again and raises the cleaver. “Say good-bye to your hand.” With an overwhelming amount of preciseness and strength, Louis's able to bring the cleaver down hard enough to chop the man's hand off.

The man's screaming, in obvious amounts of pain and Louis can't stop himself from smirking when he moves to grab the other hand and the man starts begging.

“No, please! Please! I'll tell you what I know! Please don't!”

Louis lets his hand go and tosses the cleaver to the floor. “Who are you working for?” he demands, leaning over the guy, bracing himself on the back of the chair. 

“I don't know his name,” the man gasps out. “I swear I don't. He wouldn't tell any of us. We've never even seen him. Always goes through someone to communicate.”

“What do you know?” Louis inquires, calmly, pressing one the of the cuts he left on his left shoulder.

The man hisses in pain. “He's planning a big job in Berlin. Like the _big_ job. And he's actually going to use your name. Your real one.”

“When?”

“Two months.”

“What is it?”

“I don't know.” Louis presses on the cut again, making sure to dig his nails. “I don't know!”

Louis frowns. “Why is he framing me?”

“I don't know.” 

Louis makes a clicking sound with his mouth as he stands up straight. He reaches behind quickly and pulls out his gun, pointing it right between the eyes. 

“I don't know! I swear!” the man sobs. “I've told you everything I know! Please please please! Don't kill me!”

He doesn't know anything else, Louis can tell. He's in pain, scared and even if he did know anything else Louis doesn't think he'd tell or that it would help. 

Taking a step back, he drops his gun. “Thank you for your cooperation.” He smiles, taking one last look at this man in front of him. He's bloodied, bruised, burnt and broken. “We won't be in touch,” he adds, bringing his gun back up and shooting the man in the head. His head flies back and blood sprays the wall behind him.

He sighs, placing the gun back in his trousers and turning toward the door. As soon as he opens the door, Zayn's on him wide-eyed, but he doesn't get a word out because the door at the top of the stairs is flying open and Liam's running down them.

“What the hell was that?” he demands, blocking Louis from walking upstairs. “Did he know anything? Did he tell you? Why'd you shoot him?”

Louis tries to sidestep him, but Liam continues blocking him. He takes a deep breath, dropping his head. “He doesn't know who he was working for because whoever it is communicates through someone else. But whoever it is is planning a job – _the job_ – in two months in Berlin. Don't know what it is and still don't know the purpose. That's all I found out.”

When he looks up, he sees Niall standing at the top of the stairs and can feel Liam's eyes staring into his soul. “You didn't have to kill him.”

He whips his head to stare at Liam. “The fuck I didn't,” he hisses. “In case you've forgotten, Lester was shot right in front of me in a public place because he was talking to me. He knew it was going to happen. Hensen is missing. He could very well be dead somewhere. As soon as they found out this guy spoke to us, they'd kill him or worse. I did him a service.”

“Louis,” Liam sighs.

“Leave it and get out my way.”

Liam frowns at him, but does move. Louis shoves past him, stalking up the stairs. He can hear Zayn and Liam discussing what to do with the body. He passes Niall, but hears him follow.

“Leave me alone,” he says.

“You shouldn't have done that,” Niall says, voice judgment free.

He knows he shouldn't have done that, but he has so much pent up anxiety, rage and whatever the hell else is going on with him. It doesn't make him feel any better. It's definitely not an excuse, but he did it. He'd have been killed anyway or worse. 

It's something he's going to have to deal with for the rest of his life, but he did what needed to be done.

“I know,” he whispers, hoping Niall understands to leave him alone. “I'll be in the car.”

He hears Niall mutter an “okay” as he slips out the door. 

Once in the car, Louis leans his head back, closing his eyes. He tries to steady his breathing, tries to push the screaming out of his head, tries to not see the blood splattered wall.

Looks like his nights of not sleeping aren't going to stop anytime soon.

**

“ _We should go_ ,” Niall says, emphatically gesturing with his hands as he stares Liam down from the other side of the room.

Niall seems to think going to Berlin is their best option because it's the only lead they have. Zayn mostly agrees, but pointed out that they don't actually know what the job is. Niall replied that that's why they should go to Berlin now. Liam is dead set against going, but hasn't actually given a reason other than it being dangerous, which this whole thing has been dangerous so Liam's reasoning is a bit of a moot point.

He's been arguing with Niall about it for an hour and they're only getting more heated. Zayn's not doing anything to help Niall, which Louis thinks is because he also agrees with Liam and doesn't want to give Liam the satisfaction of having someone agree with him. Instead of actually saying anything he's going to sit in silence and let someone else make the decision.

Louis agrees with Niall completely, but they're not listening to him because of the “stunt” he pulled the previous night. Apparently, he's “not in his right mind” and “isn't suited to be making big decisions”, which apparently means he doesn't even get to voice his opinion.

So he's been sitting, slumped in his armchair watching as Niall and Liam yell at each other from opposite ends of the flat.

Liam's face is red as he stalks forward, jamming a finger into Niall's chest. “We should not go because it's too fucking dangerous. How many times have I got to tell you that?”

Letting out a sigh, Niall grabs Liam's wrist and puts it down to his side. “Nobody said Louis has to go with us.”

“He can't be left alone, either,” Liam argues. “And we know if Zayn is left with him, Zayn would let him do stupid shite that would only endanger him more.”

Zayn nods his head in agreement from his spot on the sofa. There's no arguing that. Zayn has a hard time telling Louis no, encourages Louis most of the time even.

“You can't be the one to stay with him because you'll be needed in Berlin to do your thing,” Liam continues. “And I can't stay because I'm also needed in Berlin. Not to mention, it's just dangerous overall.”

“Maybe if you told us why,” Louis suggests, lifting his head from his hand.

Niall spins around so quickly he almost falls over. “Shut up, Louis. You don't get a say.”

Liam nods and Louis starts to argue, but Zayn says, “I know Louis doesn't get a say in this, but he's got a point, Liam. If you'd tell us why this is so much more dangerous than anything else we've done.”

Louis watches as Liam visibly deflates. His shoulders slump forward as he runs a hand down his face. “Okay, look. I didn't want to say anything, but I guess I should've.” He pauses, looking Louis in the eye. “Interpol has stepped up their game. There is no way you are getting in and out of a country. _No way_.”

Okay, that's a reason for sure. Still, though, they need to go to Berlin.

Niall makes a clicking sound with his mouth. “Okay, that's a better reason, but still. It's the only thing we have.”

“I'm sure there's a way around Interpol,” Louis says, earning a glare from Niall over his shoulder. He pushes himself to the edge of the chair, resting his elbows on his knees. “Look, I know you all are pissed at me, but you know I was right and you can't not listen to me.”

“Louis's right,” Zayn says, crossing his legs. “The guy would have ended up dead or worse.” He turns to Louis. “Doesn't mean we're saying _it_ was right.” He turns back to Liam and Niall. “However, I think he has a point here. There's gotta be a way to get him out of London and into Berlin.”

Liam sighs. “I get why it would be beneficial to go, but-.”

“No but's about it,” Niall interrupts. “It's the only lead we have. Sure we don't know what the job is, but we go to Berlin and we snoop around and figure it out. It'd be easier if we didn't have to worry about Louis, but this person is trying to imitate Louis. Who would know better about what Louis would do than Louis?”

Rubbing at his temples, Liam says, “Okay, sure. You're right, but _how do we get him there?_ ”

They're silent, they don't know. Louis doesn't know either, is the thing. He just knows there should be a way to do this. Every couple seconds Zayn lets out a loud breath through his nose. Liam's still standing in the middle of the room, rubbing his temples and Niall's started pacing.

It's as he's watching Niall that a thought occurs to him. “We need help,” he says, all three of them turning to him with similar questioning expressions. “Like someone who's maybe got some influence or like a private landing pad or something. Or someone who could help us get that.”

“We don't know anyone like that that isn't a criminal,” Niall points out.

They fall into silence again as they think, but this one lasts only a couple of seconds. “What about Harry?” Zayn suggests.

Louis shakes his head. “No. I don't want him involved further. Also, while he is prominent in the business world I'm not sure how much help he'd be in Germany.”

For the third time, they fall into a silence. Niall's right. The only person they know that isn't allegedly a criminal is Howard and while-. That's it. That right there. Louis's a fucking genius.

“Howard,” he says. “We should ask Howard.”

**

Asking Howard for help is their best decision ever. As it turns out, he's got a house just outside of Berlin that he's allowing them to stay in _and_ it has a private landing pad, so Louis won't have to go through any sort of security at Berlin Tegel Airport. Howard even agreed to come visit when he gets the chance later in the month. He said something about seeing some old friends to hopefully find out what the target is that way. Their only problem now is getting Louis out of England.

It's not much of a problem since they can use Howard's private jet. He'll need an alias, which Liam is working on right now. Liam had suggested they use one of his previous aliases, which sounded good in theory, but all of his aliases have been used to do criminal-like things.

“Well, that's it!” he exclaims, throwing his arms up once Liam crosses off the last alias of his. “That's all of them! All of my aliases have been used! What am I supposed to do!”

“You could come up with another,” Liam suggests.

“Too much trouble.”

“Well, you could reuse one.” Louis shoots Liam a look. “I know. I know. You don't want to do the Louis Winchester thing again. I get that, but if you don't we'll have to make a new one and I mean, I can do it, but it'll take some time.”

Zayn walks in, sitting next to Niall on the floor. “I have a suggestion,” he says, grabbing Niall's phone and tossing it to his left. Niall doesn't seem bothered as he turns his attention to Zayn. “We're going to be going places where we're gonna need someone without a criminal record, someone less suspicious than the four of us. I know we can make new aliases, but Interpol knows what Louis looks like, who's to say they don't know what we look like.”

“What are you getting at?” Niall asks, reaching over Zayn to grab his phone. 

“I'm saying that the four of us can have new aliases all we want, but we're still going to be going places we'll be in severe danger in,” Zayn explains. “We need someone who can get in and out on name alone. We can't risk running too many scams at once. We'll get caught. I think we need someone with us without a criminal record. Someone that we trust.”

“And who would that be, Zayn?”

Zayn looks up, catching his eye. “Harry.”

He doesn't like, not one bit. Leaving Harry was the hardest thing he's ever done, but he did it to keep him protected. If they ask him to help with this – more than he already has – than he'll be in even more danger. Louis's not about to put Harry in danger to save himself.

Zayn must know what he's thinking because he says, “It'd ultimately be Harry's decision, but, Louis, he's the only person we have that we can trust – that would even be willing to help. You know I'm right.”

He is right, but that doesn't mean Louis's okay with it. Though, there isn't much he can do at this point to stop them from doing what they think needs to be done to help. If they want to get Harry involved they'll do it whether Louis agrees or not.

“I doubt he'll agree.” 

“He owes you, mate,” Liam says.

Sighing, Louis runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't like it and he doubts Harry will agree, but if he does Louis's going to be damn sure Harry is protected. “Fine. Okay. We'll mention it to Harry, but like you said, Zayn. It's ultimately his decision. If he says no, we leave and don't bother him again. There'll be no trying to convince him otherwise. And if he does agree, but decides later that he wants out, we let him out. Agreed.”

Niall and Liam both nod, but Zayn continues staring at him. He looks like he wants to argue. Louis isn't sure what Zayn could even argue about with this and is about to comment, but then Zayn nods.

Louis's got a bad feeling about this, but he's got no other choice but to go along unless he wants to do something rash that would definitely get him arrested or killed. Harry's his best bet and he doesn't like it, but he'll be damn sure Harry is safe because if he isn't Louis might as well just turn himself in. He left to keep Harry protected and five years later Harry could very well be in danger anyway.

Life fucking sucks sometimes.

**

Maybe they should have gone about this a different way is his thought as he hears the front door open and close. This is going to end badly, is his second thought that comes almost immediately after his first as he hears the familiar, but not too often heard, shuffling and clicking of feet across the floor. They're going to be in trouble if this goes south, which it has a high potential of doing.

See, when he'd agreed to go to Harry he thought he was agreeing that _he_ would be the one to go to Harry, not all four of them, which is much more intimidating than is needed. He had thought that he'd do this alone. Harry's not going to like all four of them breaking into his house just to ask him a question Louis is almost positive the answer to will be no.

The whole way to Harry's Louis argued with the lads about who should do the speaking. Zayn and Liam think Louis should shut up because they think he'll down play it so Harry won't feel like he should say yes, which he won't disagree with that. He'll do anything to keep Harry safe. Niall thinks it should be Louis doing the explaining because Harry won't want to listen to Zayn or Liam. Liam had pointed out that Harry would probably listen to him about it, which had started Zayn and Liam trying to convince Niall to do the talking. 

It wasn't until Louis had stopped the car and threatened to push them all out that they listened to him. He agreed that he shouldn't explain because he _will_ downplay the danger, but that seeing all four of them would most likely stress Harry out and make him not listen at all. Louis's plan is that they'd hide and give Louis some time to ease Harry into it, but now he's thinking this is a terrible idea.

There's no going back, though, especially now that Harry is turning the corner to walk into the lounge. It takes him a moment to realize there's someone else in the room and when he does he freezes, eyes widening slowly as he takes in Louis.

For whatever reason, Louis had thought that standing in the center of a barely lit room with his arms crossed was his best course of action. Now he sees why that was a bad idea. Harry looks scared, like he's about to piss himself. Just as he's about to say something to calm Harry down, Harry seems to realize who he's looking at. His brow furrows, his lips pursing as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“What in the hell are you doing here?” he demands, the green of his eyes piercing even in the dark room. “You can't keep breaking into my home, Louis.”

Louis licks his lips. This is going to be harder than he'd anticipated. Harry does not look happy to see him and he's pretty sure it doesn't have much to do with Louis having broke in again. “I need to ask-.”

“I don't care what you need,” Harry spits, dropping his arms. “This is the second time you've shown up here, breaking in mind you, and I don't even want you here.”

“Yes and I understand that,” he replies, slowly. “But I have a favor-.”

“A favor?” Harry repeats, incredulously. “Haven't I done you enough favors? I didn't turn you in after you stole from me after months of _lying_ to me about who you really were. I didn't turn you in when you broke in the last time. How do you even get in here?” Louis starts to answer, but Harry shakes his head. “You know what? That doesn't matter. What matters is that I don't owe you shit. I did you a favor at Howard's the other night and it was honestly a favor for him not you. I played nice. I did my part and I'm done.”

Louis sighs, glancing into the next room where he can see Zayn watching intently. This is going worse than he expected and he has no idea how to fix this. “Listen, Harry,” he tries, but Harry cuts him off again.

“I don't care, Louis. I don't want you here and I don't care why you're here. If you would-.”

“God damn it, Harry!” Louis yells, catching Harry off guard. “Will you just listen? Please. Just fucking listen to what I have to say.”

It's not quite begging – he's actually getting quite desperate now – but it seems he got Harry's attention. Harry blinks at him, unaware of the other three walking into the room. It's not until they're standing next to Louis does Harry see them. He blinks again, brows furrowing in confusion.

“What's going on?” he asks, voice softer than before, all traces of anger gone.

“You should sit,” Niall says, gesturing to the sofa. 

Harry does, Niall sitting next to him. Liam slowly moves to an armchair in the corner that allows for a view of the whole room, plus the doors. Zayn stays standing, looking down at Harry and Niall.

“You must know some of what's been going on with Louis given the circumstances,” Zayn begins as Louis walks over to the window. He doesn't hear Harry confirm anything, but he must nod at least because Zayn starts talking.

It's something that Louis knows everything about and has heard explained a couple of times now. It's boring to him now and not something he wants to hear repeated over and over again. He'd much rather continue staring out the window at the night. That way he doesn't have to think about it any more than he already does.

And he does as Zayn explains to Harry in no uncertain terms how bad all this is for Louis. He doesn't tune back in until he hears Niall's voice.

He turns and watches as Niall repositions himself so he's facing Harry. “We know it's a lot to ask, but you're the only person we trust enough for this.”

“Wouldn't helping you all out put me in danger as well?”

Louis bites his lip. None of the others are answering, refusing to look at Harry even. “Yes,” he answers. Harry's head shoots over to stare at him. “Just know asking you this wasn't my idea. If there were another way I'd go with it, not this.”

Harry's eyes search his for a moment before he turns away. “I'm not sure I want to risk it.”

Louis's not surprised. Harry would have to be an idiot to agree to help them. Harry's already an idiot for letting them stay long enough to talk. 

In the corner, Liam sighs, rubbing at his thighs. “Well, that's it lads.” He stands slowly, eyes trained on Harry as he walks over to Zayn. Leaning in, he turns his head so he's talking into Zayn's ear. Louis's not sure why, they can all hear still. “We should go now. There's nothing he can do for us.”

Zayn shakes his head, staring Harry down. “I'm not leaving that easily.”

Louis rolls his eyes. They _agreed_ that if Harry said no they'd leave. There'd be no trying to convince him otherwise. In hindsight Louis should have known Zayn wasn't really agreeing. 

He takes a step forward, addressing Zayn. “Leave it, mate. Let's go.”

Zayn sighs and starts to turn around and for half a second Louis thinks he's won and Zayn will walk away without a fight, but Zayn stops abruptly and turns back around. His expression is softer than Louis's used to seeing, almost like understanding or compassion or something along those lines.

“Look, if there was ever a part of you that cared for him you would do this.” Zayn runs a hand through his hair. “This is bad,” he continues, voice quiet as Harry and a bemused Niall stare up at him. “There is a good chance that even if we go to Berlin we still won't be able to stop it. And there's a big chance that you'd be in a hell of a lot of danger. And I get you not wanting to risk your life or help us out, but right now it's not about us. It's about Louis.” He motions back toward Louis. “He – _Louis_ – is in a lot of danger and he's my best friend and I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. I'm not going to force you to do anything, but I'm asking you to find whatever you felt for him all those years ago and seriously consider helping out. You may not be any help at all and even if you are there's no guarantee that we can save Louis, but I'm willing to try. I'll understand completely if you don't, but I'll also be disappointed and out of options and I'll have to resort in drastic measures to come up with something. Consider that.”

Zayn finishes in a deep breath, giving Harry time to answer. Louis's never heard Zayn speak so frankly to someone that wasn't him or Liam and Niall. Not to mention what he was said isn't what Louis's used to hearing come out of Zayn's mouth. He's shocked and Niall's still staring up at him with his brow furrowed and mouth slightly open. He can't see Liam, but he's sure his expression is the same.

Harry's staring at Zayn with wide eyes. He blinks once before turning to Louis. They make eye contact and Louis's not sure what Harry's thinking. He looks almost apologetic and his eyes are shining, but he doesn't know the source of it and it seems as if Harry's searching Louis's own eyes for something.

Harry eventually sighs and drops his head, hands clasping together over his lap. Niall looks over at him, then over to Louis with a sad expression, then up at Zayn and back to Harry. He rubs at Harry's back, then stands. 

“We should go,” he says, softly. 

He doesn't wait for an answer before he heads toward the door, Liam trialing behind him. Louis walks toward Zayn, placing a hand on his elbow to turn him toward the door. They're only two steps away from Harry when they hear a quiet, “Wait”.

When they turn around, Louis releasing Zayn's elbow, Harry's staring up at them with questioning eyes. “What would I have to do? Like what exactly would I have to do? In detail?”

Louis doesn't want to answer and he's still not clear on what Liam and Zayn are planning. Him and Niall are mostly just going along with it because that's more their personalities. Zayn's staring at Harry in bewilderment and doesn't seem to be close to answering.

Liam steps back into the room, taking Zayn's silence as his cue. “We'll need you to be in Berlin the whole time,” he starts, gesturing slightly. “Most of that time you'll not have to do anything. We just need to have access to you at any time.” 

Louis turns his whole attention to Liam because he's not sure he knows what the whole plan is and now he's curious, especially since Harry seems more open to the idea of helping. 

“You'll take meetings with whoever we need you too,” he continues. “It won't be anyone dangerous, but our goal is to find out who or what the mark is because right now we have no idea. And we'll also need someone to get us in to see the mark. And that someone is you. Like I said, we don't know the mark, but we have a feeling it's something big. _Very big_. And we'll need someone – you – to get us in places so we won't be questioned.”

“You can't use aliases or something?” 

Liam shakes his head. “We could, but it's still dangerous. Interpol knows what Louis looks like. There's a good chance they know what we look like as well. As far as we know, there is nothing connecting you to Louis, so it'd be safer having you there to get us in and out.” Liam pauses, scratching at his chin. “Niall and myself will mostly stay hidden, doing more behind the scenes work. It'd be Zayn you'd be working mostly with. He'll adopt an alias as your friend. We'd develop that more, obviously, if you agree. But he'd be with you when you go wherever it is. And if not Zayn one of us will be with you. You'll be protected at all times.”

Louis wants to point out that Harry is actually less safe with them around, but he knows it's a moot point. They all know that, including Harry.

“What will Louis be doing?” Harry asks, eyes flickering over to him quickly before landing back on Liam. “Like won't he be in even more danger if he's in Berlin?”

Liam frowns. “Yes, we tried to convince him not to go, but he's stubborn as fuck.”

“You all are overreactin',” Louis retorts. Zayn smacks him lightly on the shoulder. “But to answer your question, Harry, I will be doing-.” He cuts off abruptly. He actually doesn't know what he'll be doing. Looking at Zayn and Liam, he fish-mouths hoping they take over.

Zayn clears his throat. “We think that whoever is behind this is going to expect Louis to be there because Louis would want to stop whoever is framing him, right?” When Harry nods, Zayn continues. “So, he needs to be seen occasionally, but otherwise hidden.” He pauses, glancing between the two of them. “I think it's time to bring back the Louis Winchester persona for an extended amount of time.”

It's not surprising. He almost expected it and he'll do it, but that means he'll have to be around Harry more. And while being around Harry and not being with him hurts, he's going to be around Harry for the next two months, he might as well spend _more_ time with him. It's Harry he's concerned about.

“Are you two okay with that?” Zayn asks when they've both been silent for too long.

“Have to be,” he mumbles, not missing the way Harry glances over at him with an unreadable expression.

Harry nods eventually, but doesn't offer anything else.

Niall steps further into the room. “So, Harry,” he begins, calm and collected like usual, “what are you going to do?”


	4. See the Despair Behind their Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry somewhat cracks Liam, Niall cooks, there's some training and they might have a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!  
> Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Harry agreed and Louis is split in two on how he feels about that. On one hand, he's furious that Harry would allow himself to be put in danger and that the lads totally disregarded the promise of not trying to change his mind. But on the other hand, he's glad that Harry agreed because he's quite frankly worried about Zayn's “drastic measures” that he'd have to resort to had Harry said no. 

Plus, there's a part of him that thinks Zayn's “if there was ever a part of you that cared for him you would do this” line was what convinced Harry to help. Not that it means that Harry still cares for him, but there's a part of Louis that really wants that to be true. He knows it's been five years since they had a proper conversation, but Louis was so fucking in love with Harry. There will never be another person in his life that he loves as much as he loved Harry. Maybe still loves, he doesn't know.

Except he does know, very much so. Except he doesn't, only a little. It's confusing. It's complicated. And he's got a feeling he's about to be asked about it.

Once he'd gotten home, he grabbed his cigarettes and gone out to the balcony. It's chilly and he hasn't actually smoked, just turned the cigarette over in his hand again and again. Zayn had come out some time ago and stood next to him, leaning on the railing, watching the city.

They've been silent for far too long and Louis knows Zayn's got something on his mind and is working up to it. Under normal circumstances Louis would probably call him out on it, but he's got this _feeling_ that it's about Harry and he doesn't want to delve into it.

It's not too much longer that Zayn breaks the silence, breath swirling into the air. “Louis, are you still in love with him?”

Louis's eyes snap up to meet Zayn's. He knew it was coming, but he didn't think Zayn would be so blunt about it. “I dunno,” he sighs, figuring he might as well be honest about this. “Sometimes I think I am, but then I remember that we haven't seen each other in five years. People change a lot in five years.”

“You've certainly gotten more difficult and cynical.”

Louis ignores him. “But then I remember that this is Harry and he's the most amazing person in the world. I convince myself that he hasn't changed. But then I start thinking that if he has it's my fault for everything I put him through. And that just makes me feel like shit, so I try not to think about it too much.”

“Maybe you should,” Zayn suggests.

“Nah. It's not worth it. I have a feeling by the time this whole thing is done I'm going to know and I'm going to be hurt by it.”

“Louis.” 

Zayn's voice is laced with pity, which is never something Louis likes. He doesn't like being pitied, especially not by Zayn. “Zayn.”

He makes a clicking sound with his mouth. “Alright, fine. I'll drop it. Just know that if you need to talk. I'm here.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

There's a scream from inside. It sounds a lot like Niall. He's not sure what it was him and Liam were doing, but it doesn't surprise him one bit that it's turned into screaming.

Zayn sighs. “I'm going to go see what they've done.”

He walks back inside, leaving Louis with his thoughts and his cigarettes. 

None of this is going to end well. He's got a feeling this is going to end worse than Sao Paulo and Zayn's job five years ago and Paris. He's got to be committed, though, because if he isn't things will go wrong a lot quicker and not just for him, but the others.

They've gone and gotten themselves involved to help him, which is an amazing thing to know. That you've got people in your life willing to risk everything to help you out, but if something happens to them Louis will never forgive himself.

And Harry's involved too.

Fucking Harry Styles.

Things are shit between them, not that Louis expected any better, but if Harry is going to put himself in danger to help Louis, he'd at least like for there not to be any barely disguised animosity between them. It's distracting as much as it is hurtful.

Louis deserves it, though. Deserved it in the past. The thought that Harry would have even considered being with Louis after everything is something Louis's laughed about a lot.

He needs a good night's sleep.

He sighs, before tossing the pack of cigarettes off his balcony. Maybe this won't end badly, he tells himself. It's a lie. He knows it _will_ end badly, but he's got to try.

**

Understandably so, Harry wanted to meet up with Louis to get more details on the Berlin trip because, as Harry put it, they haven't told him enough. He'd admitted over the phone that he knows it's serious otherwise they wouldn't have come to him, but he doesn't know _how serious_ it is and that's what's concerning him. Louis, because he's a goddamn masochist, went against his better judgment and agreed to meet with him and, because he's Harry, Harry made him agree to not downplay anything.

That probably more so than being alone with Harry will be the hardest past. Mostly because Louis is denying the severity of the situation even to himself. He won't downplay, though, not now. If Harry is going to be involved he needs to know the whole story. It'd be too dangerous if he didn't. Keeping things from Harry won't help either of them, which is why they're currently taking a nice stroll through the park.

It's no big deal really, the walking through the park together. It's a completely normal thing that people do all the time. It's just that Louis is out in public when there's basically a price on his head and he's with Harry. Louis's in danger and Harry is too. He's jumpy as hell and he's sure Harry's noticed. Not that he cares, it was Harry's idea to come to the park anyway. If anything happens while they're-. No. He won't finish that thought.

“I've been thinking a lot about this,” Harry is saying as they pass a couple with a toddler, “and I just don't understand how I could be of any help, especially if this is as bad as you all say it is.”

“Well, Harry,” he sighs, sidestepping a puddle. “I honestly don't think you will be of any help, but Zayn seems to think you will be and, I mean, he's got a point. We are out of options and the list of people we can trust is very small right now, so.”

He ends in a shrug. The list of people they can trust is basically nonexistent. Harry is kind of on the list, but there's still the matter of why the folder in Hensen's office was meant for him that's holding back any sort of all out trust for him. Howard is no where near being on the list even if he is “helping”. Harry probably doesn't realize that, though.

“Okay, but like, here's a question,” Harry begins, stopping and turning to face Louis, “if you're in so much danger and there's nothing connecting you and I, why does Zayn want you to pretend to be my bodyguard?”

Louis had questioned that himself. Zayn's answer left a lot to be desired. “Because Zayn's a bloody idiot,” he answers, walking past Harry. When Harry's caught up with him, he continues. “Although, he does have a point. As far as we know there's nothing connecting us. They know that you were stolen from and they know Zayn was involved. Because of that, they know there's a possibility I was involved.” He pauses, taking a breath and glancing around. “Now, as far as acting as your bodyguard, that's more of a “let people know Louis's in Berlin” sort of thing.”

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Harry nod. “Okay. I think I get it. I mean, I know Zayn pretty much said that the other night, but I just want to make sure I'm fully prepared.”

“There's nothing wrong with that. In fact, Zayn would appreciate it a lot to know that.”

“He seems kind of, what's the word I'm looking for?”

“Anal?”

Harry chuckles. “That'll work. But I kind of like that.”

“You would.”

They're nearing the edge of the park when Louis sees him – a man that he's only seen pictures of, but recognizes like Louis sees him every day. Tall, lean, tan, buzz-cut, pointed nose. He's on the other side of the road, talking animatedly on the phone.

Harry is speaking, but Louis doesn't hear him. Hensen is right across from him and he doesn't know what to do. They thought he was dead, was so sure of it they didn't even consider the possibility that he was still alive. And they still aren't sure what his role in all this was. 

Louis could follow him and find out, unless Hensen decides to kill him. And there's the added danger to Harry. Sure he could tell Harry to wait here, but Louis knows Harry. Him staying while Louis chases after someone like Hensen is not a possibility. Not to mention that if Harry did decide to listen and stay in the park he'd probably call Zayn immediately and tell him what Louis was up to.

It's as Harry starts to turn down a path that leads in the opposite direction of Hensen that he decides.

“You know, I've got to say-.”

“Uh, listen, Harry,” he says, cutting Harry off and grabbing him by the elbow. Harry turns to him, eyebrow raised. “We've got to take a bit of a detour. Hensen is over there and I'd quite like to speak to him.”

“Hensen? I thought he was dead?”

“We weren't sure, but that was the strongest possibility.” He glances quickly to make sure that Hensen is still there. He is, but he's pocketing his phone. He won't stay there much longer. “Now, make up your mind quick, Harry. Are you going to follow me or are you going to stay here?”

Harry licks his lips, apprehension evident in his eyes, but he nods. “I'll follow.”

Louis doesn't have time to try to convince him otherwise, just nods back and grabs Harry's hand, pulling him along. When they cross the road, Hensen has already started walking down the line of buildings, and Louis lets go of Harry's hand. 

“Stay close to me,” he says over his shoulder, keeping an eye on Hensen. “I don't know if he's a bad guy or a _bad guy_ and I have no way of telling if he's armed or not. If things get bad I need you to leave. You understand?”

“I'm not stupid, Louis,” Harry remarks, taking a bigger step so he's even with Louis. “You don't need to lecture me.”

“Not lecturing,” he replies. “Just making sure nothing happens to you.”

“I trust you.”

That sentence – three words – means a hell of lot more to Louis than he can admit or is willing to admit. The fact that after five years and everything that happened between Harry stills trusts him means so much, but Louis doesn't have the time to adequately think or deal with that right now. His heart wants to swell several sizes bigger and he wants to wrap Harry in the world's biggest hug, but he has to push all that to the side so he can focus on Hensen. 

They follow him for sometime, Harry staying close and silent, before Hensen turns and walks into an abandoned building. Louis stops outside the door, Harry waiting patiently behind him, giving Hensen enough time to not detect them following him.

“It's an old office building by the looks of things,” Louis comments needlessly, voice low as he opens the door and slides in. “No idea where he might've went. So stay close and don't make any noise. Barely breathe.”

Harry nods his head when he glances back at him. When he turns back around he catches sight of Hensen turning left at the end of the hall. He makes a waving motion with his hand as he starts to follow after Hensen. It's eerily quiet, he can't even hear Harry's boots on the floor. 

As they near the end of the hall he can hear hushed voices. He slows his walking and when he gets to the room Hensen turned into he slowly inches his way against the wall and barely peeks around the corner of the door frame. 

There are three people in the room – Hensen, a balding, freckled man, and a blonde woman he sort of recognizes. He can't see into the room very well from his position and he can't overhear much of what they're saying.

It's not much longer that the man Louis doesn't know is pulling a gun, pointing it between Hensen and the woman. Instinctively, Louis's hand goes to his own gun. He doesn't pull it out, just rests his hand on the grip.

"Is this a good idea?" Harry whispers into his ear.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Louis quips, watching as Hensen and the woman don't seem surprised that a gun is being pointed at them.

"Guns,” is Harry's answer.

Louis hums noncommittal, focusing his attention on the scene in front of him. He's contemplating on interfering – knows it's a bad idea – when he realizes that Harry shouldn't be able to see the guns from his spot on Louis's side. He spins around, pushing away from the wall. Harry stumbles back a couple of steps, blinking.

“What are you doing?” Louis whisper-yells. “You're not supposed to look!”

Harry's answer is drowned out by the sound of two gunshots. Louis's eyes widen as he goes into “protect Harry” mode. He doesn't even think about shoving Harry into the room behind him before he's doing it. He pulls out his gun, pushing Harry behind the door with his free hand. He closes the door, leaving it cracked and watches through the crack as the man he doesn't know walks out of the room and out of his line of vision.

Louis waits until he hears a door open and close before he relaxes. Letting out a deep breath, he uncocks his gun and turns to Harry. He's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smug expression.

“What in the hell is wrong with you?” Louis spits, wondering if Harry's time with Rodman five years is why he seems so unaffected by all this. 

“I just told you it wasn't a good idea, is all,” Harry shrugs, pushing away from the wall.

Louis fish-mouths. “Uh, actually you didn't. You just asked if it was.”

Harry shrugs with one shoulder, dropping his arms. Louis glares at him before opening the door the whole way. He keeps his gun out as they cross the hall. In the room, Hensen's body, as well as the woman's, is laying in a pool of blood.

“Well, he's certainly dead now,” Louis comments, earning a snort from Harry. He's definitely handling this better than Louis would have thought. He crouches down, near Hensen's head. “No use to me at all now.”

“Who's she?”

He stands up, turning around. Harry's standing over the woman's body, staring down at her. Louis looks down at her, too. He had thought she looked familiar, but now that he's gotten a closer look he knows who it is.

“I thought I recognized her,” he mutters. 

“Well? Who is she?” Harry asks impatiently, crossing his arms.

“Leslie Forge.”

He never much cared for, though he didn't know her too well. Only had a couple of meetings over the years, but enough for him to decide he never wanted to see her again. He didn't want her dead, though.

“Never worked with her,” he continues, walking toward the door. “Too sort of “killing too many people for no reason” for me. Told her as much. Still tried to sleep with me, though.” 

“Tried?” Harry's voice has an amused tilt to it. 

“Not into people who like to kill,” he answers.

The connection with Leslie Forge and Hensen is nonexistent as far as Louis knows. He doesn't know how she's connected at all. It's definitely something he needs to talk to the lads about, sooner rather than later. Too many people are dying because of this – _because of Louis_. 

“Beautiful day, isn't it?” Harry comments as they step back outside.

Despite the turn of events, Louis laughs and he allows himself to momentarily forget about everything and lets Harry lead him back down the road.

**

“So, you knew Leslie Forge?”

Louis lets out a breath, rolling his eyes. He's said so five times. Why Liam doesn't seem to understand that Louis's answer isn't going to change is beyond him. “ _Yes, Liam._ I did. Not well and I never actually worked with her. I didn't care for her much.”

Liam starts to say something, but Zayn reaches around Niall and covers his mouth with his hand. “There's a possibility that she was still angry that you turned her down – _in both ways_ – and was maybe giving information about you. Not that she would have known much.”

“That's a good point,” Louis says, licking his lips. “Well, whatever her reasoning behind all this was I'm not going to miss her.”

From the corner, Harry snorts. “You lot react oddly to people you know dying.”

“I told you, Harry, Forge was a bad person. Worse than us.”

Liam finally pushes Zayn's hand away and looks over his shoulder at Harry and then back to Louis. “Why was he with you anyway?” he asks, jerking his head in Harry's direction. “Thought you wanted to keep him safe.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, he glares at Liam. “Harry wanted to speak to me about this little business operation we've got going on so we met up in the park and Hensen was there. We followed. I wasn't going to leave him behind.”

“Not that I would have listened to him anyway,” Harry adds, frowning at the back of Liam's head.

For the second time, Zayn stops Liam from speaking by covering his mouth. This time, Liam licks Zayn's hand, who quickly pulls his hand away. Looking disgusted he wipes his hand on Niall's jeans. Sighing, Zayn turns his attention to Louis. “Ignoring this thing about Forge for a minute, I think that if Harry is going to be following you into dangerous situations than he should be able to defend himself.”

Louis has to bite his tongue. He wants so badly to say that he's perfectly capable of protecting Harry, but he knows that they'll all look at him and say that he's barely able to protect himself, which under normal circumstances Louis would argue with, but these aren't normal circumstances. He's got God knows how many people after him and Harry just being around him puts him in danger. If they were to be ambushed when out together, there's no way Louis could protect both of them and in a situation where he can only save one of them he knows without a doubt that he would save Harry.

Or Harry could just stop following him to dangerous places, but Louis knows that's about as unlikely as him becoming President of the United States. Harry's going to do whatever he wants.

Between Liam and Zayn, Niall scoffs. “What do you want us to do? Teach him to fight? Show him how to use a gun?”

Everyone in the room freezes, Liam frowning at Niall, Zayn and Louis sharing “that could work” looks, and Harry glancing incredulously at all of them. 

“I don't think that's a good idea,” Liam says as Niall thoughtfully adds, “Well, maybe we should.”

“Wait a minute,” Harry says, walking around the sofa to stand between them all. “Do I not get a say in this? Maybe I don't want to learn how to use a gun? Did you ever think about that?”

Ignoring him, Zayn says, “You did say you wanted him to be protected. It's not like he'd actually need a gun on him, but him knowing how to use one is a good idea.”

“And basic fight skills is never a problem,” Niall points out.

“So you are going to ignore what I want?”

“Niall you're a genius,” Louis tells him, leaning his body to the left so he can look around Harry.

Throwing his arms out, Harry exclaims, “Unbelievable! They aren't going to listen to me.” He rubs a hand through his hair as he stalks over to one of the chairs next to the window and throws himself down in it.

Liam glances over at him and then back to Louis. “Maybe it wouldn't hurt,” he says hesitantly. “But we'll do it the right way. I won't have you half-arsing it.”

Louis nods. Harry's safety is not something he takes lightly. “Can we use yours?” When Liam nods, Louis looks over his shoulder at Harry. “Well, Harry your training starts tomorrow,” he says, earning a drawn-out groan.

“Okay,” Niall says, pushing himself off the sofa. “Now that we have that sorted. Who was the third person? The one that shot Hensen and Forge? Did you recognize him?”

Biting his lip, Louis shakes his head. “To be honest, I couldn't even get a good look at him. It was dark and he was always sort of turned away from me.”

“You don't think it was the person in charge, do you?” Liam asks.

“Nah, I doubt it,” Louis answer shaking his head, Zayn nodding in agreement. “Lester said they never had actual contact with him, that they communicated through a third party. I'm guessing that's who Harry and I saw today.”

“You know, I'm liking this less and less,” Niall says, walking into the kitchen.

“I'm with him,” Harry mutters. 

Louis has to suppress a smile. “If you want to back out, now's your chance.”

He hears Harry grunt behind him, but that's all the answer he gets.

Liam stands then, focusing his attention on Harry. “Okay, then your training starts tomorrow morning at six. If you have plans already, cancel them. This is important. You'll need to pay full attention and you'll need to be -.”

Louis turns in his seat to face Harry. “You'll need to be prepared to deal with Sergeant Payne here,” he interrupts, no doubt earning a glare from Liam. “He's not easy to train with.”

“Will you be there?” Harry questions, glancing nervously at Liam, which is when it occurs to Louis that Harry's not had much interaction with Liam, most of it coming from what happened with Rodman.

“Yes, I will be,” he answers, face and voice soft. “But don't worry. He's not _that_ bad.”

“Usually,” Zayn quips.

“Did he train all of you?”

“No, I didn't,” Liam answers. “Zayn and Louis are mostly self-taught, but they do come to me for refreshers. Niall-. Well, I don't actually know where Niall learned anything, but I'm trained. Boxed growing up, but I am also professionally trained in self-defense and a couple different types of weaponry.”

Harry's brow shoots up, forehead wrinkling. “Can I ask why or is that too personal?”

Louis turns back around to watch Liam. Normally, Liam won't tell a soul about his past life. Louis still only knows bits of it. All they really know is that he worked for the government for a short time, but that's it. There's still so many holes in the story. _Normally_ , Liam won't even consider telling anyone, especially someone he doesn't know very well or doesn't seem to like. He usually closes off completely when someone tries asking him about it. But Liam's face is unreadable as he stares back at Harry. (Louis often wonders about how much Sophia found out and how long it took her, if she knows anything at all.)

“Maybe another day,” is Liam's answer.

Louis stares up at him in disbelief and Zayn is openly gaping. It's not a yes or no, but it's still more than what most get. He's not sure, but somewhere in the last half hour Harry's done something to earn some sort of respect or trust from Liam. It's an amazing feat. When all this is over, Louis is going to have to ask Harry for pointers on cracking Liam Payne.

**

“Alright, so I know you know how to throw a punch because I've seen you box.”

“Oh, do you?” Liam chirps, face lighting up. He drops the papers he was reading over onto the metal table on the far left of the room. “Who tau-.”

Releasing a breath, Louis chides, “Now is not the time, Liam.”

“Liam, you have a shooting range in your flat?”

Rolling his eyes, Louis turns away from Liam to watch Harry inspect the shooting range. It's tiny, just one target at the end on the lane, but it serves the purpose. It's state of the art, Liam always says, reminding them that the target can actually move around with just a press of a button so he can practice hitting moving targets. Personally, Louis doesn't think practicing on a target is the best form of practice. He'd rather just go out and do, but he realizes his opinion differs from his friends and he'd rather Harry was prepared and comfortable with using a gun before he has to – _if_ he has to.

“It's state of the art,” Liam begins, walking over to Harry. “I had it installed w-.”

“Lads, can we get to it?” Liam and Harry turn to him, frown on both their faces. “Well, we're limited on time.”

Sighing, Liam nods, directing Harry toward the center of the room where the mat is set up. Louis has fond memories of that mat, his memories of Liam training him five years come flooding back to him. He's not sure which is better, watching Liam train someone or being the trainee. Either way, experiencing Liam in trainer mode is one of the best things.

“Okay, so you know how to throw a punch,” Liam says, standing in front of Harry and gesturing. “As I'm sure you know, the head – the temple and jaw – is, strategically, the best place to hit, but a missed hit can dislocate or break fingers.” 

Harry's nodding along, paying every bit of attention to Liam. Louis leans against the wall, crossing his arms. This isn't his favorite part about anything, but he wants to make sure this works the way they want it. It has to be effective. Harry needs to know how to defend himself. Niall had pointed out that Louis didn't need to be here for this, which is mostly true, but he _wants_ to be here for this.

“Nose and eye mess up senses and distracts the opponent, so you'll want to hit there first if you can,” Liam continues, pointing. “The neck can mess up breathing, talking and the spinal cord, but it's a fairly hard place to get. The solar plexus,” Liam balls his fist and taps himself in the chest several times, “is hard to hit, but it's super effective.”

Louis frowns. When Liam was training him he didn't go nearly as in depth with this as he is now. Not that Louis can complain much. He wants Harry to be prepared for anything and Liam educating him is good. Louis hopes that Harry doesn't need any of this in the future.

“Inner elbow,” Liam says, pointing there, “disables the arm if hit correctly. Liver and kidney shots are good, too. However, kicks are not as effective in the area from the neck to the kidneys. A hit in the knees can permanently disable the opponent. The groin is another good place to go for, but if you need to the outer and inner thighs can buy you some time.”

Liam bounces on his heels and claps his hands once. “Do you think you can run a couple scenarios with me using that information?”

Harry nods. “Of course, but I do throw a mean punch. Might get a little hurt.”

Liam laughs. “We'll see.”

Louis watches them spar for a while, Liam giving Harry different situations and Harry not having a problem keeping up. At one point, Harry aims a well-placed kick in Liam's groin and he goes down. Harry looks concerned, glancing over at Louis, biting his bottom lip, but when he sees Louis laughing he immediately breaks out into a grin. Liam, having recovered quicker than Louis would have, tackles Harry from behind.

They goof around like that for a few minutes before they get back to business. They go at it for another hour, both of them sweating and panting by the end of it, Harry having thrown his shirt to the side very early on. It's giving Louis visuals he doesn't need, but he's a professional and he's been ignoring it.

“Okay,” Liam breathes out. “I think you're good on that.” He walks over and grabs a towel off the rack hanging on the wall. “Louis's going to go over the rest with you. I'm gonna go shower.”

He walks out and Louis turns to the table the guns are positioned on. “You know how to use a gun?” he asks, knowing the answer.

“Well, no,” Harry answers, voice muffled like he's rubbing at his face with a towel. “But it can't be too hard, can it? Also, I don't feel comfortable with this.”

“I know you aren't and frankly I'm not all right with this either, but we need you to be able to protect yourself if need be and you'd be surprised by how much there is to know about guns.”

“Oh goody,” he hears Harry mutter.

Biting back a smile, he grabs the two Ruger's he had set aside for this and the two mags. When he turns around, Harry's put his shirt back on and is downing a bottle of water.

“There are many types of guns that are good for many types of things,” he starts, walking toward Harry, “but I'm not going to show you how to use a sniper rifle. You'll only need to use a basic semi-automatic handgun and hopefully not even that.”

Harry finishes the bottle and tosses it to the side. “I'm really not even sure-.”

“Look, I know that you're uncomfortable with this and I'm not going to let you carry a gun. It's just for emergency purposes that you know this. Okay?”

Harry nods. “Teach me.”

“Okay, so there are many types of handguns, but they all basically do the same thing. What I have here,” he holds up the guns, “are two Ruger sr9's. It's a standard ten round mag, which means ten shots. I'm going to hand you one and teach you to load it, do not do something if I haven't told you to and keep it pointed at the ground.”

He holds one of the guns out, Harry taking it hesitantly. “This is the magazine,” he says holding one up. “These are already loaded. It's easy to figure out how to do that, so I'm not worried about showing you that at the moment.” He hands the mag to Harry. “This is all you do to load the gun.”

Harry watches as Louis holds the gun out in his right hand, pointing the barrel toward the floor. “You'll want to hold it on the grip, making sure you aren't anywhere near the trigger. You just re-insert the mag by pushing firmly upward into the hand grip with rounds pointing forward.” Louis goes through the motions, hearing the click when he's finished. “When you hear that it means the mag is locked in place. If you want to get the mag out, just hit the mag release here and it'll come out. Now show me.”

Harry is a great student. He does exactly what Louis showed him to do. He's hesitant about it, but he does it right. 

“Good, good.” Louis nods in the direction of the shooting range. “Now, you'll want to gently tap the back of the mag against your palm to align the ammunition. You can go ahead and do that.”

He grabs two earmuffs, handing one to Harry. “You should wear those.” Louis puts his own on, waiting for Harry to finish with his. “Disengage the safety by pushing down on the safety lever at the top, rear of gun. Disengage the slide lock and allow the slide to ride forward on its own. Do not follow it or ride it with your hand. Let it go. This pulls up the top round in the magazine and chambers it.” 

Louis shows him everything that he's talking about. Harry watches closely, keeping his gun pointed at the ground. “With your dominant hand, hold the grip and with your other grasp the upper, rear-end of the slide push your gun hand forward while holding the slide in place.” He does as he said, holding that position. “Once the slide is back, release it completely.”

Once he's done it he turns toward the target. He raises his arm and aims. Placing his finger on the trigger, he pulls once, then immediately fires a second and third shot, hitting the target right in the middle.

He turns back to Harry. “See? That's how you do it. Aiming is the hardest part. Your turn.”

He steps out of the way, Harry taking his place. Harry does exactly as Louis did, but when it gets time for him to aim he stands there staring at the target.

“Harry?”

Sighing, Harry turns his head toward him. “I, uh, I'm not. You just make it look so easy.”

“There are two different ways you can stand, front-to-back or side-to-side,” he says, putting his gun in the back waistband of his jeans. “It really just depends on what makes you more comfortable, but also on the circumstances. Personally, I like side-to-side. You want to try that?”

Harry looks unsure, but he nods. “Okay, so.” Louis walks over to him, placing his hands on Harry's hips and turning him so his back is to Louis's chest. “Keep a hip-width between your legs. Bend your knees a bit. Bring your arms up.” Harry does, right hand wrapped around the grip of the gun, finger resting on the trigger and left hand wrapped around his right. 

Louis slides his his hand up Harry's torso, over his shoulder and down his arm. “Keep them relaxed, but fully extended.” Keeping his hand on Harry's waist, he uses his other to point to the rear and front sights. “You need to align these. You can do it with both eyes or your dominant one.” He brings his hand back, placing it on his shoulder. He feels Harry breathing heavily. “Relax. You need to relax and concentrate.”

“It'd be easier if you weren't plastered to my back.”

Confused, Louis looks down. He'd been aware that he was standing close to Harry, he needed to for this, but he wasn't aware he was standing _that close_ to Harry. He slowly drops his hands from Harry's body and takes a step back.

Clearing his throat, he says, “Uh, sorry. Um, just shoot when you're ready. You know, squeeze the trigger. Don't pull and you should be all right.”

He falls silent as Harry aims his shot. He's slow about it, but Louis remembers how long it took him his first time firing a gun. He had been so scared that he'd not aimed properly that he re-aimed about ten times and then just stood there, hoping the gun would fire itself. Eventually, he got it, barely making it on the target, but he done it nonetheless. He's not going to pressure Harry. He needs to take his time.

When Harry finally fires, the kick of the gun causes him to stumble and he ends up on the ground, groaning. Louis stifles a laugh, walking over to him and holding a hand out.

Harry takes it, allowing Louis to pull him up. “That hurt.”

Frowning, Louis says, “Yeah, I meant to tell you to make sure you were balanced properly. Sorry about that. Maybe the side-to-side wasn't the best idea for your first time.”

“You think?” Harry drops his hand and walks around him to look at the target. “I didn't hit it.”

Louis follows his eye-line. There's a spot on the wall where the bullet hit. “Well, you were close. Closer than most would have been.”

“I want to try again.”

“Okay. Let's try front-to-back this time.” He walks up behind Harry, making sure to keep a distance between their bodies. “Same stance, you're just keeping your whole body turned toward the target.” 

Harry gets in position, but his arms are raised to high. Reaching around him, Louis places a palm on his inner elbow and slowly lowers his arms. “Remember to aim, concentrate and balance. The kick is always going to be there, but you'll get used to it. And if you aren't balanced and start to fall again I'll be here to catch you.”

Harry nods, his hair tickling Louis's nose. He's quicker this time in his aiming. When he squeezes the trigger and the casing has ejected, Harry stumbles backward. Louis quickly wraps his arms around Harry's waist to steady him. It's the closest they've been in years and Louis doesn't want to let go. He can smell the light scent of Harry's shampoo, feel him breathing in his arms. It's intoxicating. So much so that he almost misses Harry speak.

“Hey! I did it!”

Louis looks over Harry shoulder. Sure enough, Harry hit the target. It's not anywhere near the center, but it still hit the target. It's improvement. 

“You did!” Louis replies. “A couple more times and I think you'll be okay. Also, at some point, I think we should go over kill shots and, you know, not kill shots. Figured we could do that on the plane. And if you really want to I can show you how to properly clean a gun, not that I think you'll need to know that.”

“You said you didn't think I'd need to know how to fire a gun and yet here we are,” Harry points out, voice ruff and breathy.

Before Louis can respond, someone clears their throat behind them. Louis turns his head to see Liam watching with a raised eyebrow and wet hair. 

“Having fun?” Liam asks, eying them, which is when Louis realizes that he's still got his arms wrapped around Harry.

Quickly, he releases Harry and takes several steps back. “He managed to hit the target on his second go. Still needs to work on his balance, but he should be okay.”

Liam narrows his eyes. It's not an answer to what Liam was asking, but Louis doesn't need this right now. “That's good. Did you go over kill shots?”

Taking his earmuffs off and setting them back on the hook, he answers. “Was going to go over that tomorrow on the way to Berlin. He doesn't actually need a gun for that.”

Nodding Liam says, “Okay. Want me to take over?”

“Yeah, I need to grab something eat. I'm fucking starving.” 

It's a lie, one that Liam recognizes, but he needs to get out of the room. Liam nods and Louis doesn't acknowledge Harry before walking out. 

It's just that he's not been alone with Harry in five years. Not like that, anyway, not in private. Not when they weren't angry with each other. He'd actually forgotten that things weren't right between them. And Harry wasn't stopping the touching, not the second time anyway.

Nothing was even happening, but Louis tends to panic when it comes to Harry and what happens – or doesn't happen – between them. He's still got feelings for Harry and whether Harry has feelings for him still or not doesn't mean much. Harry not reciprocating his feelings won't stop him from making an idiot out of himself.

Thank god for Liam, though. Had he not come in...well, nothing would have happened, but still. Louis needed a break for his own mentality and Liam provided him with it. Maybe when all this is over he'll buy Liam something super expensive that he could buy on his own but won't. Yeah, that's what he'll do. Thank god for friends.

**

By the time they get to Howard's house in Berlin Louis's so annoyed with everyone that he can't appreciate how nice of a house it truly is. On the jet here Niall had insisted that no one talk to him because he hated private jets. Louis doesn't blame him. He knows Niall has a problem with being stuck in small places for too long, but he actually yelled at Louis when he asked if he wanted something to drink. _Actually yelled_. Louis was so taken aback by it that he couldn't respond in any way.

So Niall was out of commission, so to speak, and Zayn was sleeping so he was out. Louis had spent the first bit of the flight helping Liam go over kill shot with Harry, but that only took a few minutes. When they were finished Harry wanted to play Scrabble, which would have been fine with Louis, but Liam is absolutely atrocious at spelling and Harry takes it way too seriously and they fought through the whole game. Had it been possible Louis probably would have thrown the game out the window.

Thankfully, Louis didn't kill anyone and they've made it to where they need to be. The house – mansion, really – is bigger than Harry's in London. If he remembers correctly, Howard said it had something like ten bedrooms and two gyms, something that Liam, Harry, and surprisingly enough, Niall lit up at. 

When they got here, they all split up to explore the house. Howard had told them to treat it like their home, so that's what they're doing. Once he'd explored the bottom floor, Louis went upstairs to claim his bedroom. He got first pick, since the others were all still downstairs messing around in the kitchen. (He's pretty sure he heard Liam and Harry arguing over who should cook in it first.) 

The bedroom he chose isn't the biggest, but it has the best view. It overlooks the back gardens, which he's sure Harry will greatly enjoy. There's an en-suite with a claw-foot tub that he's going to take advantage of later this evening. He'd contemplated using it as soon as he found it, but they have stuff to do. Surprising himself, Louis unpacked before heading back downstairs.

Instead of finding Harry or Liam in the kitchen cooking, he found Niall. When questioned, Niall had told him he got tired of listening to Liam and Harry argue so he kicked them both out. Then he'd kicked Louis out because he was distracting.

He'd went in search of Zayn then, found him in a three story library. They'd sat there in silence as Zayn gaped at the room until Niall found them to let them know the food was done. They decided to eat at the table in the kitchen because the formal dining room seemed too big and formal for them. 

Once they'd finished eating the Chicken Korma Niall had made, they stayed splayed out in the kitchen. Niall's cleaning up, Harry's scrolling through his phone at the breakfast bar, leg propped up on the stool next to him, occasionally having a conversation with Niall about food. Liam's at the table with both his laptops out because he's trying to figure out what the mark is. Zayn and himself are sitting at the opposite end of the table drinking and annoying Liam as much as possible.

And that's how it goes for the better part of an hour until Liam throws his hands up in the air, exclaiming, “This is fucking ridiculous!”

Harry glances over from the bar, but quickly goes back to his phone. Niall ignores him completely and Zayn only frowns at him. “Well, Liam you've just got to look for something big,” Louis tells him, earning a glare.

“You think I don't know that, Louis?” Liam responds, motioning to his laptops. “I've been looking at every major museum and art gallery for something that'd be big enough for this and I'm coming up with nothing.”

“That's why we're here so early,” Niall comments, not looking up from drying the plate in his hand. “Don't stress too much.”

Liam's eyebrows nearly touch his hairline. “Don't stress too much? I don't think you all are stressing enough. Louis's life is in danger here. Subsequently so are ours. Excuse me for trying to do my bloody job.”

“I might actually be able to help you,” Harry says, turning on his stool to face the table. Louis quirks an eyebrow at him. “Gene Oliver,” he starts, setting his phone on the counter, “was a friend of my father's. He's been living in Berlin for about fifteen years now and is pretty big in the rich as fuck circles. He almost always knows what's going on. I've got lunch with him tomorrow.”

There's a moment where Liam just blinks at Harry, mouth slightly open, as Zayn and Louis share impressed looks.

“That's a good idea,” Liam says eventually, nodding.

“Yeah, but the last time we dealt with old friends of your father we all nearly died,” Niall points out, voice even as he places his palms flat on the counter and leans on it. “Is this _actually_ a good idea?”

Harry turns to look at Niall, frown evident. “Do you have anything else?”

“Louis nearly died,” Niall corrects. “Are you positive you want to take that chance again?”

Niall's being an idiot. They've got to be cautious about everything, but Rodman has absolutely no connection to any of this. Louis understands that Niall's trying to make a point, but bringing that whole thing up is not the way to do it.

Before Harry can reply, Louis cuts in. “Niall, shut it. Rodman was insane. This is fine. And we hadn't even established if I'd be there or not.”

Niall frowns at him. “I'm just saying, let's not throw caution to the wind, yeah?”

“If anyone cares what I think,” Harry starts, but Zayn cuts him off.

“We don't.” Harry doesn't look upset. In fact, he looks like he was expecting it. “I agree with Niall that we should be cautious, but realize, Niall, that we are. I also don't think Harry should go alone.”

“Neither do I,” Liam agrees. “But who's going to go with him and how?”

Harry clears his throat, gaining their attention. “I thought we said Louis was doing the bodyguard thing?”

They did say that, but Louis's not entirely sure it would make sense for Harry to bring a bodyguard to a lunch with a friend of his father's. He won't voice that, though. He doesn't want to let Harry go anywhere alone because he's afraid that whoever is behind all this knows that Harry is connected to Louis in some way. Louis won't put it past this person to go after Harry just to get to him.

“Hang on,” Niall says, holding a hand up. “Does anyone else think it's weird that no one has used the Louis Winchester alias when all his others have been used?”

Louis opens his mouth to argue, but quickly shuts it when he realizes that Niall is right. A quick glance at Zayn and Liam shows that they've just realized as well. 

“Well, that's something,” Liam mutters, typing something into his laptop.

“Maybe people don't know about it?” Louis suggests. “I mean, it was technically Zayn's job. Do people know I was involved?”

It's a hopeful thought because it means that Harry wouldn't be connected, but at the same time he's almost positive that someone has to know.

Zayn shrugs. “No idea, but even if they had used it we'd still be using it now.” Turning in his chair to look at Harry, he says, “I want Louis to go with you and I'm going to go.” Harry's brow furrows and he starts to say something, but Zayn continues. “Look, I know why you wouldn't want me there, but this guy – he could say something that you may not catch. If Louis and I are both there we have a better chance of figuring this out.”

Harry's quiet for a second before he nods. “Okay, but who are you?”

All eyes turn to Zayn as he shrugs and says, “I'll have to figure that out.”

**

Zayn decided to make a new alias. Max Ajam is what he's chosen for this particular meeting. He's an old friend of Harry's from Uni that deals in antiquities. His specialty being Egyptian. Louis had nearly laughed to death when Zayn came up with it. Harry had been delighted for whatever reason when Zayn told him. Louis was surprised when that lead to a two hour conversation between them about art, which had carried over into today.

Louis reminded them several times earlier in the morning that they had a job to do, but Zayn had assured them that building up a repertoire between them would be more convincing, which is how he's found himself in Ristorante a Mano with Harry, Zayn and Gene Oliver who doesn't seem to like him very much.

They've been here for over an hour and the only time Oliver has acknowledged Louis's existence was when Harry introduced him. Louis has a feeling this guy doesn't think people should have decent relationships with “the help”, but he seems to like Zayn well enough. That's not important, though. Louis's almost positive that this guy doesn't know anything and won't be of any help at all.

For the past ten minutes Louis has been trying to get Zayn's attention from across the table to give him the “let's wrap this up” look, but Zayn's paying no attention to him. Neither is Harry for that matter. Both of them have been ignoring him for a while now. He's not angry about it, but he needs attention. It's just as Louis is about to excuse himself for a few minutes that Oliver says something that catches his attention.

“The Bode Museum is about to have a big crown jewel exhibit in about two months,” he says, as he bites into his piccata. 

Instantly, Zayn and Louis make eye contact. Two months, a new exhibit. It sounds like something that could be what they're looking for.

“Why's it so special?” Harry asks over his glass of wine. “If you're mentioning it, it must be good.”

Oliver sits back in his chair. “Well, from what I can understand, most of these jewels have never been seen before and the museum is keeping quiet on what all is being included in the exhibition. The opening is going to be a big to do.”

“I'm assuming you'll be there?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Oliver answers. “I've already got other plans that involve me being in Australia. Not to mention I heard it's hard to get an invite too.”

“Well, that's a shame,” Harry mumbles. “Max, what are the chances of you getting a look at it?”

Zayn purses his lips. “It depends. If there's anything from Egypt I'm sure I could actually make contact with someone and maybe get a bit of a peek.”

“The article I was reading about it mentioned some were from Egypt,” Oliver informs them. “Among a lot of other places.”

Zayn gives Louis a slight nod, that Harry catches as well. “Well, Gene, I've got to say it was nice to see you again.”

Harry and Oliver share their good-byes. Oliver even pulling Zayn to the side to mention that he's got a friend that works at The Bode that he should get in contact with. Zayn gladly takes the information from him with a “Should I mention you?”

Louis is texting Liam the information about the exhibit before they get back to the car.

**

Liam already had all the information he could get by the time they got back to the house and was waiting for them on the east veranda. He has his laptops and a bunch of papers laid out over one of the tables. Niall, lounging in a chaise toward the end of the veranda, is wearing his glasses as he was reading through a stack of papers he'd presumably gotten from Liam.

Louis, with Zayn and Harry following, walks out and says, “Tell us what you know.” 

Liam glances up at him as he lowers himself into one of the chairs in front of Liam. Zayn and Harry both sit on the chaise next to Niall. “Well, I gotta admit that there's not much I can actually say about the exhibition.”

“What can you tell us?” Zayn asks.

Clearing his throat, Liam passes some papers to him. “The Bode Museum is one of the group of museums on Museum Island,” he begins. “It's a historically preserved building that was designed by Ernst von Ihne and completed in 1904. Originally called the Kaiser-Friedrich-Museum after Emperor Frederick lll, the museum was renamed in honour of it's first curator, Wilhelm von Bode, in 1956.”

“Why do we need to know that?” Louis questions, but is shushed by Zayn.

“It was closed for repairs in 1997,” Liam continues. “And was reopened on October 18, 2006. Founding director, Bode, believed in mixing art collections, and the museum reopened doing just that. It is now home to a collection of sculptures, Byzantine art, and coins and medals. They present the collections in both geographic and chronological ways. The museum's first floor displays separately the Byzantine and Gothic art of Northern and Southern Europe. The Renaissance and Baroque art follows a similar regional division on the second floor.”

Louis will never in his life understand why they need to know the history of the building, but he will be the first to admit that the layout is super important and if it gives them an idea of what the museum may have that's even better.

“Zayn you'll like this,” Liam says, glancing over at him. “The sculpture collection shows art of the Christian Orient that has an emphasis on Coptic Egypt. I don't understand a word of what I just said, but I figured you would.”

Zayn, sure enough, is smiling like a madman, shuffling through the pages Liam handed him. “I'd try to explain to you, but I know we've got bigger things to deal with.”

“That's an understatement,” Niall snorts.

“As you can see,” Liam continues, ignoring Niall, “there are sculptures from Italy, the Middle Ages, Ravenna, the Renaissance and there's plenty of German Gothic works, as well, that are represented by the Tilman Riemenschneider. They're about to integrate some Gemaldegalerie works into the sculpture collection, which is apparently reminiscent of Bode's “style rooms” that was usual in upper middle-class private collections.”

Liam pauses, taking a breath. “The Bode also houses the Munzkabinett, which is one of the world's largest numismatic collections. There's approximately five hundred thousand items in the collection. As you can tell, anything in this museum would fetch a pretty penny on the black market.”

“Okay,” Louis says, crossing his arms. “What'd you find out about this new collection?”

“Well, that's the thing,” Liam replies, looking back down at his laptop and typing. “I can't find much. It's being kept pretty quiet. I suppose to generate public interest. All I know is that it is a collection of crown jewels from all over Europe and Asia, including parts of Africa, from mostly every time period. I saw one source that claimed that there was more to it than jewels, that there were sculptures and paintings too, but it's really the jewels everyone wants.”

Zayn leans forward. “Oliver said that most of these things have never been seen before.”

“Well, he's right about that,” Niall answers, taking his glasses off and setting them in his lap. “According to the reading I've done, most of these artifacts have only been found within the last ten years. The private collectors that got a hold of them kept them quiet until recently when somehow The Bode found out about them. Nobody really knows what we're dealing with.”

“But it is being talked about a great deal in the art circles,” Liam adds. “And, you know, really everyone is talking about it. Like I said, since the museum is keeping it quiet people care.”

Louis nods in understanding. “What do you know about this opening of the exhibit?”

“Not much more than you,” Niall says, standing up and walking to the table. He throws his papers and his glasses down. “It's in just under two months and it seems to be invitation only. And I'm assuming you need to be someone to receive the invitation. So we'll have to work on that.”

“That's not what I'm worried about,” Zayn says.

“Yeah, we could get in without invitations,” Louis agrees.

“Since no one knows what this exhibit entails exactly, we don't know how it will be laid out,” Liam says. “So, we'll have to work on _that_.”

“Do you actually think this is what you're looking for?”

At the sound of Harry's voice, they all turn to him. He's not judging, just genuinely curious. There's a bit of a point to what he's saying, but it's the only lead they've got at the moment.

Liam tilts his head. “It's the only lead we've got and we're running out of time.”

Louis's not sure how much he actually thinks this is what they're looking for, but it'd be a damn big coincidence if it wasn't.

“Great,” he says, clapping his hands together. “How do we go about this?”


	5. They Only Care Once in a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several moments between Louis and Harry, two unexpected visitors, and Zayn and Louis have a massive problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here other than please don't hate me.  
> As always thanks for reading!

The problem with not knowing one hundred percent if the collection at The Bode is what they're looking for and that there are four different people with four different opinions is that they can't come up with a plan. They spent the whole evening the other day arguing about what it is they should do. They were even still arguing about it the next day until Harry came in and suggested that they all take a break from it for a day or two because, from what he could tell, none of them have had a proper break in months.

They were all a little reluctant at first because things can change in an instant, but Harry started doing his best impression of a parent's “I'm not suggesting I'm telling you” look and they all gave in. 

Zayn's spent most of his time sleeping in the most random of places. Louis found him asleep on top of the table in the dining room. Niall's been holed up in his room doing god knows what and Liam is using his time to catch up on some American show he watches. Louis's not sure what Harry's doing, other than making them all food. (That is when Niall doesn't come out and decide to cook.) Louis's been sleeping a lot. When he's not sleeping he's thinking, which may not be what Harry had in mind for the “break”, but he's coping well enough. 

The thing he isn't coping well with is Harry – being so close to him all the time, but not being able to be with him. Harry is just as beautiful inside and out as he was five years ago and Louis's having a hard time with that. He's always known that no one would ever compare to Harry, but he'd also thought he'd never see Harry again, so he'd been fine with pining and being miserable from afar. This was not what he had planned. Being around Harry is giving him constant reminders of their time together and how badly Louis fucked up, but he's dealing with it the best way he can – by ignoring it.

Either way, it's been three days that have been pleasantly peaceful and Louis's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Not that he thinks something bad will happen, but _something is going to happen_. He can feel it deep down that things aren't as good as they seem right now. And he can't help but worry over the fact that they found their potential mark so quickly. It adds up, but at the same time nothing adds up.

He's got a feeling the others feel the same, but he's not going to be the first to mention it. If he does and they know he's having second thoughts, they'll call it off immediately and they can't afford to do that.

“They really do care about you, you know,” Harry's voice says from behind him.

Louis's been on the balcony off the second floor sitting room for several hours now. It's a bit chilly, but his jacket and the fire pit in the corner have kept him warm enough. But he's been out here for several hours now and he wouldn't be surprised if someone sent Harry out here to check up on him.

“Who said they didn't?,” he replies, keeping his eyes on the fountain in the garden. He takes a sip out of his wine glass. “ _I_ never said they didn't,” he adds after he swallows, placing the glass on the table beside his chair. “Did they send you out here?” he asks, as Harry walks over to the chaise that's resting against the railing.

“No they didn't.” Harry sits down, feet planted on the ground and his arms rested on his knees as he peers over at him. “And you may not have said it exactly that way, but you were implying it.”

Harry's wearing a maroon, knitted jumper that's too long in the arms and the slight breeze is blowing his curls in his face. He looks cold, but warm at the same time and Louis wants to go over and cuddle him. “When would I have implied it?”

“Five years ago, after the thing with Rodman,” Harry says, looking down at the ground. “When I came to see you afterward – the first time – you said that you could never trust them completely and that you were only friends when it was convenient or some shit like that.”

Louis doesn't remember that. He doesn't remember much of that time, has tried to block out as much as possible. He mostly remembers dreading what was going to happen to them, dreading what Harry was going to say to him. 

“You said that you trusted them with your life, but then said it was only to an extent,” Harry continues, picking at the hem of his jumper. “That you could never know when someone would betray you and that it was hard to keep relationships. Seems to me that you've kept your relationship with them and I doubt they're going to betray you or whatever.”

Pursing his lips, Louis looks out over the garden. “Yeah, well I was wrong about them. And as it turns out, I am trusting them with my life.” He turns to Harry, catching his eye. “I wouldn't know about this had it not been for them and honestly I'd probably be dead if I'd tried to do this without them.”

Harry's eyes are searching his and it should make him feel uncomfortable, but it doesn't. “What happened to you?” Harry asks, voice barely audible. “You're different, but you're also not. If that makes sense. And I don't know-. What happened?”

Going for all out honesty because Harry deserves that from him, he says, “You.” Plain and simple. Harry doesn't outwardly react, just continues gazing over at him. “Look, I don't know,” he says, rubbing a hand down his face. “It was a lot. You and me and then what happened with Rodman. I told you why we couldn't be together and this is the kind of thing I was talking about, by the way. But I didn't-.”

He cuts himself off, searching for the right way to word this. It's probably something they should of talked about a hell of a long time ago and he doesn't want to scare Harry off. “I did love you,” he says eventually, looking away from Harry. “And I wanted to keep you safe. And I thought that if I stayed in London – England for that matter – that I'd not be able to stay away from you, so I left. I left and didn't tell anyone where I was going. It took me like three years before I got back in contact with anyone. It wasn't until this whole thing started that I came back to London.”

“That whole time I kept thinking about you.” He looks back over to Harry. His face is blank of any emotion, but his eyes – there's something in his eyes and Louis can't make it out. “About how you were doing. How you dealt with the Rodman thing. And I felt guilty and I missed you, so I drank a lot and I slept around a lot. And I was doing okay, but all this started and you've been dragged into it and my leaving didn't stop you from being put in danger.”

They're both silent. He's staring out at the garden and he can feel Harry's eyes on him the whole time. It should be awkward. They should be getting angry at one another. Harry should tell him to fuck off and walk away, but none of that is happening and he doesn't know how to deal with it.

“I wasn't okay,” Harry says eventually, voice almost a whisper. When Louis turns to him, he's turned a bit so he can stare out at the garden. “I had a lot of nightmares and I'd always wake up, reach for you and you weren't there. I had a hard time with just being for a while because every time I closed my eyes I saw Rodman and you and I would start to relive it. Eventually, I went to a therapist and I was able to work past it.”

Ducking his head, Louis says, “I'm sorry.”

“For what? For not being there? Because I get it, you know. I always did. It just sucked.”

“I dunno,” he whispers.

When he looks up, Harry's watching him again. This time Louis can clearly make out the sorrow there. “They're your friends, Louis. They care about you and they're doing everything they can to fix this.”

“I know,” he nods.

They fall back into silence. Harry looking out over the garden as Louis watches him. Every now and then the breeze will blow Harry's hair into his face and it starts to get colder. Harry wraps his arms around himself. Louis's cold – freezing almost – but he doesn't dare go over to Harry like his body and heart want him to because he's still very much in love with this man in front of him and there's nothing he can do about it.

They stay there, not saying anything as the sun sets, but Louis watches Harry the whole time. They stay there way after the sun has set and it's dark and the only way Louis is able to see Harry is due to the light pouring through the glass door. They stay there and Louis watches Harry and yearns for him. They stay there as Liam comes out to tell them Niall has cooked and they need to come in. They still stay there until Harry starts to fall asleep and Louis has to pull him up so he doesn't freeze to death.

He walks Harry down the hall that houses both of their rooms and stands there as Harry wordlessly goes into his, sleepily blinking at Louis. The door falls shut and Louis stands there. For how long, he doesn't know, but he stands there, watching Harry's door until his eyes are closing no matter how hard he fights to keep them open. He falls into bed with his clothes on, doesn't even get under the duvet. It's the best sleep he's gotten in years.

**

The thing about living in a mansion as big as this one is that it's hard to yell at someone to open the door when no one is close to you. He'd yelled several times for someone to answer the door, but they either don't hear him or they're choosing to ignore him.

Louis throws his head back, groaning before pushing himself out of the chair and walking to the front hall. He has no idea who could be on the other side of the door and he's sure Liam would yell at him for opening it, but someone's got to do it.

He's expecting a man with a gun or something as equally terrifying when he opens it, but what he gets is a petite, brunette woman blinking up at him. She's wearing a black pea coat and heels and she looks put out. “Are you the butler?” she asks, eying him.

“Uh,” he draws out, not sure who this woman is or why she'd think he was a butler in the first place. He's certainly not dressed for it in his sweats. “I don't-.” He cuts himself off, thoroughly confused. Howard didn't mention this woman or that they should expect someone.

Before he can make himself look stupider he hears someone coming down the stairs behind him. Glancing over his shoulder his sees Niall, eyes glued to his book as he takes the stairs slowly. “Ah, Niall maybe you could help me.”

Niall stops and looks up from the book, eyes widening as he looks at the woman, who's still standing outside in the cold. “Shit,” he mutters before calling Harry's name over his shoulder.

Louis's brow furrows at he stares at Niall who does nothing to help. He turns back to the woman. “Please, please. Come in.”

She smiles tightly at him as she walks in, pulling off her gloves. Niall comes down the last couple of stairs and Louis catches her lean into him and say, “Niall?”

“Uh, it's a bit complicated,” Niall mumbles back, nervously glancing at Louis.

“Oh, is it?” the woman replies, incredulously. “Is it as complicated as-.”

She's cut off by Harry coming down the stairs. “Niall, how many times have I told you that you don't have to ye-.” He cuts off when he sees the woman standing next to Niall. Like Niall, his eyes slowly widen and he freezes two steps from the bottom.

“Well, Harry,” she starts, unbuttoning her coat, “I assume there's a good reason as to why you forgot to pick me up at the airport.”

Brow furrowed, Louis glances between the two of them. “Harry who is this?”

Harry ignores him as he takes the last two stairs and stands in front of this woman. “I am so sorry,” he apologizes. Between them, Niall is motioning at Louis, mouthing, “Girlfriend”. Louis purses his lips, not understanding what's happening, but knowing he doesn't like it. Harry never mentioned that his girlfriend was coming. (He definitely should have because it's not safe for a lot of reasons.) In fact, Harry's never mentioned her to Louis at all.

“I completely forgot,” Harry continues. “Well, something came up.”

Louis bites back a snort. Harry had spent the whole morning with him in the kitchen baking because Louis mentioned he wanted some fresh bread and Harry thought it'd be a good idea for them to bake some.

The woman hums, an unimpressed brow raised. “Then you should have told me. I waited for a good hour.”

“I'm so sorry,” Harry repeats. “I'll make it up to you I swear.”

“You better.” She glances around the hall. “Howard's got a nice place. I still don't understand what it is you're doing here, but I'm not questioning it. What I am questioning is why you called Carey Niall?”

Louis watches as Harry and Niall both pale at that. When she doesn't get an answer, she hums again. “Okay. I won't question it, but just know that I'm not-.”

“Uh, listen guys.” Louis looks over to the door that leads to the library to see Zayn walking out of it. “I think I might have figured out how to always beat a crossword.” With each word and step, Zayn slowed, taking in the sight of the four of them. Louis would bet good money that's not what Zayn was going to say. “Right.” He focuses all his attention on Harry's girlfriend, eyes narrowed. “Who are you?”

“Chelsea,” she says, offering a hand. “Harry's girlfriend.”

Zayn blinks, dropping her hand. “Harry,” he almost growls. “You didn't tell us your girlfriend was coming. You should have.”

“I, uh.” Harry clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “I meant to mention it. Got a bit distracted.”

Glancing at Louis, Zayn frowns. “I bet you were.”

“I'm assuming you're a friend of Harry's?”

Zayn turns back to Chelsea, smiling. “Yes. I'm Max.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Max, why don't you go fetch twinkle-toes and make some tea. I'm sure everyone would like some.”

Zayn nods. As he walks past Niall he hears Niall mutter, “Maybe put some alcohol in it.”

It's then that the woman finally takes the time to notice Louis standing beside her. She ignores Niall's comment to give Louis another once over than smiles big.

“Oh! Who is this?” she directs at Harry. “A Friend?”

Harry clears his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Oh. Um. This is Louis. He used to work for me.”

“Oh really? In what way?” 

“I was his bodyguard,” Louis answers, unsettled by her in general.

She cocks an eyebrow, eyes alight with something Louis can't figure out. “Were you? Seems a bit odd that a bodyguard would be staying in the same area as his boss. Unless you are here working and the last time I checked Harry didn't mention it.” 

Louis bites his bottom, groaning internally. She's the type of person Louis despises. The type of person that looks down at people with bank accounts smaller than hers. He ignores the part of him wanting to ask why Harry's with her.

Harry looks mildly uncomfortable, eyes flicking back and forth between them as she continues to smile. Louis thinks he does a good job of not hitting her like he wants to. He also wants to comment that Harry hadn't told him about her either, but that's not going to do anything.

“He's here with me, actually,” Niall says, making things even more awkward.

“Uh, Chelsea,” Harry says, shooting Louis an apologetic look. “Where are your bags? Let me get them for you.”

“Oh don't be silly, darling. They're at the hotel.”

“Hotel?” all of them ask.

Smiling, Chelsea nods. “Yes. Like I said, I still don't really understand why you're here, but it seems like some sort of lads holiday and I'm not going to get in the middle of that. I'm okay in a hotel.”

That's a major relief. They don't need her around when they're planning whatever it is they're going to plan. Louis would prefer to not have her around at all, but he's not really going to get a say in it.

“Uh, you know, let's, uh, let's go get you some tea,” Harry says, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her away.

As soon as their backs are completely turned, Louis grabs Niall by the arm and pulls him into the lounge. “What the hell is going on?” he whisper-yells. “Why is she here?”

“Well, I don't know,” Niall whisper-yells back, yanking his arm out of Louis's grip. “Why would I? If you don't know anything about it why would I?”

Louis glares at him. “I didn't think you'd know her,” he comments, voice back to normal.

“Oh, uh. Well, she took my old job. Actually, she worked below me for a while, which is how I knew her, but when I told Harry I was quitting she got promoted.”

That's not fucking cool. Before Harry knew that Louis was lying to him he didn't want to have a relationship with him because Louis worked for him and now he's actually dating someone who works for him. How in the world does that make sense? Why is that okay?

He's confused, angry and jealous, though he really has no right to be, but god damn it. This isn't supposed to be happening. He's not supposed to have to witness Harry and his girlfriend together. She isn't supposed to be here, making their jobs harder. She isn't supposed to be here compromising the whole job. 

“I don't like her,” Louis comments.

“I don't trust her,” Niall replies. When Louis arches an eyebrow, Niall shrugs. “I never have, but I can't really tell you why. She's just one of those people.”

There's a part of Louis that thinks Niall's just saying that to make him feel better, but he's not going to question it. For now he's going to go into the kitchen with the others and play nice. He's going to go in there and pretend like his heart isn't breaking.

**

As it turns out, Harry hadn't known until the night before Chelsea showed up that she was coming and, as Harry said, he'd tried to convince her not to come. Chelsea apparently has work to do and that's why she's here. Louis doesn't actually understand that at all. If she works for Harry why isn't her work in London like it normally is? Louis didn't question it, though. There's a part of him that thinks that he's being paranoid over it because he doesn't like Chelsea or that fact that she's Harry's girlfriend. There's also another part of him that thinks that Harry knew she was coming all along and he's lying about it.

That seems unlikely, though. Harry seemed genuinely apologetic after she'd left and Harry's not _that good_ of an actor. Louis finds the situation weird, is all, and whether he likes Chelsea or not has nothing to do with the fact that he doesn't trust her. Niall not trusting her makes him trust her less. Niall likes people and isn't as suspicious of them as Louis is.

Still Louis's not fond of this situation. While he's glad that Chelsea isn't staying in the house with them it means that Harry leaves once a day to go see her. He's gone for several hours and always comes back in a less than pleasant mood. He's not angry or upset, more withdrawn than anything, and no matter how much Louis tries he can't get Harry out of it, mostly because since Chelsea showed up Harry and him haven't spent much time together at all. Louis can't tell whether it's on purpose or not and who it is that's responsible for it. It's annoying and distracting.

Louis has actual work to be doing. Work that is literally life or death, but he spends all of his time worrying about Harry. It's not healthy, he knows that, and if there was a way for him to stop thinking about Harry every minute he'd totally do it.

His conclusion is that life is shit. He'd said as much to Liam the other day while Liam had been training and Louis was there just to annoy him. He'd told Liam everything he was thinking and ended with his conclusion on life. Liam had stopped what he was doing and agreed with him and added that there was nothing he could say to make him feel better before grabbing a bottle of water and dumping it on him. Louis had to retaliate, of course, and that started a water fight that served as a good distraction until Zayn came in demanding someone make him food.

Today Harry had taken Chelsea to dinner with Gene Oliver. There'd been a small conversation between them all as to whether or not Louis should go. Harry acted as if he didn't want Louis to, which was just fine with Louis. Chelsea and Oliver are not his favorite people.

“You think I should grow a beard?”

Louis, Liam and Zayn look over at Niall. He's sitting in the floor next to the fireplace, eyes trained on the ceiling. Liam shuts his laptop, setting it next to him on the sofa. “If you want to go ahead.”

“ _Can_ you grow a beard?” Louis inquires, remembering a conversation they had once about how jealous Niall was of Louis's scruff.

Niall looks away from the ceiling to glare at him. “Could do. Maybe.”

“You've got too much chest hair,” Zayn mumbles, eyes fluttering like he's fighting off sleep.

Frowning, Niall faces Zayn. “You're jealous of it.”

“No.”

Before Niall can respond they hear the front door opening and closing and the sound of Harry's boots on the marble floor. When he walks in, he doesn't react to the four of them staring at him. He goes straight to the spot next to Liam. Moving Liam's laptop to the floor, he throws himself down, nearly on Liam's lap and sighs.

“That was an exhausting dinner.”

Liam tilts his head, lips pursed. “Want to talk about it?”

Harry shakes his head. Liam seems to accept that, holding his arm up so Harry can cuddle up into his side, his hand clenched to the front of Liam's white t-shirt. Louis bites back his scathing remark. He's not jealous, just finds it weird that Harry and Liam seem to have gotten to the cuddling part of their relationship a hell of a lot faster than Louis would have thought. In fact, he didn't expect it at all.

Liam doesn't get close to people easily and Harry is still very obviously against what it is they do for a living. They're opposites in a lot of ways and Louis would have never expected them to be cuddling. Of course, many years ago he didn't expect Liam to be risking everything to help save Louis's life. Maybe Louis should stop expecting things. He's always wrong.

That's not going to stop him from being jealous of Harry going to Liam for a cuddle. Shooting Liam a disproving look, Louis says, “Niall if you want to grow a beard go right ahead. I think you'd look dashing with whatever you could grow.”

Liam shifts, trying to put some space between him and Harry, but Harry only curls into him more. Niall turns sad eyes on Louis. “No need to take the piss, Louis.”

“I'm not.”

Niall parts his lips in a sigh, but doesn't say anything. From Liam's side, Harry says, “Can you grow facial hair?”

“Jesus Christ,” Niall mutters.

Harry grins, but it falls immediately. “I have to go to a thing,” he explains. “It's like some sort of charity thing, I think. I'm not sure, but Gene invited me and I can't get out of it.”

“Do you know what charity?” Zayn asks, eyes shut tight, but voice alert. “And is Chelsea going with you? Because-. Well, whether or not she is I think one of us should go too.”

“She's not,” Harry answers and Louis ignores the relief that floods his chest. “And yeah. Thought so.”

“It'd make sense for Louis to go.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows and purses his lips. “What if I don't want to? These things never end well for me.”

Zayn chooses to ignore him. “Maybe Niall or I, as well.”

Right now, Louis votes Niall, but Oliver knows Zayn. He'd be the better choice. “I want to,” Niall says, raising his hand. “I can go as Carey. Just say that Harry invited me here to-. Well, for something.”

Harry's nodding into Liam's side and it seems like it's all been decided. It's the fastest something has ever been planned with them before. Something is going to happen, he can feel it.

**

Someone is at the door again and Louis is the only one in the vicinity. The lads had decided that it was a nice enough day out that they wanted to spend most of it outside. They had so far, but Louis started getting cold enough that his jacket wasn't keeping him warm. He'd come inside to grab an actual coat. The last time he answered the door it was Harry's girlfriend and everything has been shit since then. He doesn't want to answer it again. This time it probably will be someone with a gun.

Again, when he opens the door, it's someone he was not expecting to see ever again. Someone he probably should have asked about given the circumstances. 

“Paul,” he breathes out, blinking rapidly.

He looks exactly the same as he did five years ago, all quiet intimidation with his arms crossed, eyes assessing. Relaxed, but not relaxed enough that he couldn't save the day if he needed to. If Louis were a different man he'd run away right now.

Paul frowns. “Tomlinson, I'd say I was surprised you were a part of this, but I'm not. I know what's going on and I don't like it.”

Stupidly, Louis hadn't actually noticed that Paul wasn't around. He hadn't even thought to ask Harry how Paul was doing or where he was. If he's called out on it he'll just blame it on the fact that his life is literally in danger.

“Are you going to let me in?”

“Uh, yeah.” Louis steps out of the way as Paul walks in grabbing a duffel bag. Once in, he sets the bag down on the floor and takes his coat off, tossing it on the bag. “How do you, uh, know?” Louis questions, following Paul as he starts searching the house.

“You think Harry didn't tell me what he was doing? Of course, he waited until I was on holiday in the Caribbean, but I'm still here.” Paul turns to him with a sarcastic smile. “Now, where is he?”

“Veranda.”

He leads Paul out to it. None of them notice Louis's come back with an extra person. They seem to be having an argument about the best way to cook chicken. He notices that Harry has bundled himself up in the chaise that Louis was in earlier.

“Fried is the way to go, lads,” Liam is saying. “I don't care if you season it or not. As long as it's fried it's fine.”

Louis rolls his eyes, giving Paul a half shrug. “Uh, lads. We've got company.”

Niall and Zayn are positioned so they can see Paul as soon as they look over. Their eyes widen infinitesimally as Liam turns in his chair. Harry's the last to look over and when he sees Paul, his eyes get so wide they look like they're about to pop out. 

“Got to say I did not want to see you lads again,” Paul comments, crossing his arms. “Harry. I thought we talked about this.”

Harry jumps up, the throw he had wrapped around his shoulders falling to the ground. “Paul,” he squeaks out. “I thought you were on an island.”

“I was,” Paul nods. “Until I heard you were here. Figured I'd better come check up on ya.”

Louis glances between them. He's got a feeling that when Paul said that Harry told him what he was doing he left some things out and it wasn't as amicable as Louis was lead to believe. 

“I can do things without you,” Harry argues. Louis brings his palm up to his face and slowly slides it down. “I'm not a child.”

Beside him, Paul makes a clicking sound with his mouth. “I know you're not a child, Styles, but in case you've forgotten I am the head of your security and it is still my job to protect you. If you want to go gallivanting around with criminals that's your decision, but you best bet your arse that I'm going to be right there with you making sure you don't get your scrawny arse killed.”

“He's got a damn good point, Harry,” Niall says, standing up and walking over to Paul. “Good to see ya again.” 

“Not really,” Paul replies, allowing Niall to pull him into a one-sided hug. “Now, fill me in.”

So they do. It takes a while because Paul wants every bit of information they have, which is understandable, but it takes so long the sun starts to set and they have to move inside due to the cold. Paul listens and the whole time Harry stays in the corner, pouting.

It's decided that Paul will stay and help if he's needed, mostly staying around for Harry's safety. He tells Liam that he's got some friends that might be able to tell him something, but not to hold their breath. Zayn asks him to think about The Bode situation because he wants Paul's opinion since none of them can agree on anything.

When they're finished, Paul stands, claiming that he needs to eat something before he lectures Harry about keeping things from his security. Niall follows after him and Liam and Zayn want to go over the floor plans of the place this charity event is taking place at.

Once everyone is out of the room, Louis walks over to where Harry is still pouting. “You know, pouting like that makes you look like a child.”

“Shut up,” Harry grumbles, crossing his arms tighter.

“He's right, you know,” Louis continues. “His job is to protect you and he can't do that if you lie to him or whatever it is you did. We – the four of us – are criminals. Just being here with us puts you in danger. Of course he'd have a problem with that. But throw in the fact that we're here because someone is targeting me, he has a right to be worried. Let him do his job.”

Harry drops his hands, eyes narrowed. “Just fuck off okay, Louis.”

Stunned, Louis watches as Harry pushes away from the wall and stalks off. He's not sure what he did, if he did anything. Harry may just be pissed off over Paul showing up, but that doesn't mean he can take it out on Louis. Regardless, Louis's not going to follow him. He's going to let Harry work through this on his own. Louis's got way too much to deal with as it is. He doesn't need to deal with Harry and his rapid mood changes on top of everything else.

Sighing, Louis shakes his head. He needs food and a good night's sleep, so he follows the sound of Niall and Paul in the kitchen in search of food.

**

Things have been weird between him and Harry since Paul showed up and Louis still isn't sure why. He's chalked it up mostly to Harry's mood changes, but he knows there's more to it than that. He's not had a chance to deal with it, though, considering Harry's spending more time with Chelsea than he is at the house. Louis's past the point of caring about it. His own personal issues are more important at the moment.

Each day they get closer and closer to Louis's impending death or incarceration. He's dealing with it better than he thought he would, but his hands are shaking almost constantly and he wants nothing more than to talk to Harry about it, but he can't because Harry's being as distant as he can be, so he's choosing to not focus on Harry.

That'd probably be a lot easier if he weren't here with Harry. The charity event is black tie and Harry chose to ignore that slightly. His suit is indeed black, but he's not wearing a tie and his dress shirt is some red silk monstrosity, halfway unbuttoned, that only Harry can make look nice. He's let his hair do what it wants, looking like a majestic, flowing mane. He's absolutely stunning and he won't pay any attention to Louis.

So Louis's been stuck between staying with Niall and mingling with people he doesn't know that hardly speak English. Louis doesn't know much German, but he does know that the couple he was speaking to earlier called him some not so nice names when they thought Louis couldn't understand. He was one second away from telling them off when he was pulled aside by Gene Oliver.

He'd thought before that Oliver hated him, which pissed him off because Louis hadn't done anything, but now he's really wishing that had been the case. He's been trapped in a conversation with him about boats for twenty minutes now. Louis had tried to get Niall's attention from across the room, but he'd only smiled back at Louis before disappearing with a blonde woman.

Most of the “conversation” has been Oliver talking and wrapping a hand around Louis's elbow every time he escapes. It's as he's contemplating shoving his half full glass of champagne down Oliver's throat that Harry saunters over.

“Gene, can I borrow Lou for a moment, please?” Harry smiles sweetly, dimple showing, as Oliver nods and walks away. “You looked like he was slowly killing you.”

While Louis is glad his ear isn't being talked off, he didn't need Harry to come “save” him, especially since Harry's barely looked at him the past couple of days. Maybe it's the alcohol consumption, but Louis's angry. Angry at himself. Angry at the situation. But mostly he's angry with Harry.

Harry's still smiling and that pisses him off even more. “I don't need you to fucking save me, Harry.” Harry's mouth pops open in shock, eyes wide. “I could've gotten away from him if I really wanted to.”

“Sorry,” Harry breathes out, forehead wrinkled. “Thought I was helping.”

“Yeah, well you're not.”

Scoffing, Harry asks, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Anger bubbles in the pit of Louis's stomach. “ _With me?_ How about what the hell is wrong with you? You've been fucking ignoring me for days and that's fine if you don't want to talk to me or whatever, but remember why you're here. You're here to help me and all you're doing is making it worse.”

“Excuse me, Louis, for not wanting to be around you,” Harry fires back, quickly glancing around to make sure no one is listening. “After what you did to me you should be glad I even considered helping. I didn't have to, you know? I could have left you to fend for yourself.”

“I saved your fucking life, you twat,” Louis spits, shoving at Harry's chest. “That may not make up for the lying, but I saved your fucking life. I nearly _died_. The least you could do is offer a bit of help.”

Harry bites his bottom lip. “Right. So you saved my life and now I'm helping to save yours to make up for it. We're even now. When this is all over we won't ever have to see each other again.”

His words make Louis's blood boil and freeze at the same time. Getting in Harry's face, Louis firmly says, “Fuck you.” 

He shoves past Harry, not sparing a glance for him as he walks off. He needs a minute, needs to be alone. It doesn't take him long to find the hall that leads to the servers entrance. It's empty and quiet, soft sounds of the party filtering in.

Leaning against the wall and throwing his head back, Louis tries to calm himself. He shouldn't have gotten that angry. Harry shouldn't have gotten that angry. Neither of them should have said what they did and he's left wondering how much of what Harry said was true.

Is he really only helping because he thinks he has some sort of debt to pay off? Zayn kind of implied that he did. He wasn't outright about it, but it was definitely implied. But if that's the only reason Harry is helping them out what was that night on the balcony about? Or is it that Harry's just angry that Louis left? Harry hadn't seemed angry that night, though. He said he'd understood why Louis left. 

Louis had foolishly thought that things were okay between them. It seems he was wrong. So so wrong. Louis blinks back tears as he stares up at the ceiling. It has to be the alcohol. He doesn't cry. Not anymore, not about Harry. He stopped crying about it years ago.

Dropping his head and closing his eyes, he tries to regulate his breathing. He hadn't been aware that he was breathing hard, but he definitely is. He lets a harsh breath fall from his lips as he runs a hand through his hair. He needs to collect himself before he goes back out and hunts Niall down. 

He stays there for a while longer, listening to the noise from the party and doing his best not to think about Harry. When he thinks he's ready to go back out there, he hears two sets of footsteps approaching. As they get closer, Louis can hear muffled arguing.

Not wanting to walk past them, but not wanting to stay, Louis pushes away from the wall, frantically searching for a place to hide. Luck is on his side when he finds some sort of broom closet to his left.

He opens the door, sliding in quickly and shutting the door just as the footsteps stop just outside the door. It's dark in here. Louis can't see a thing, but there's a sliver of light coming through under the door, and it smells of bleach. It's making him a bit lightheaded and he wants out, but he chooses to focus on the voices outside.

"I'm just saying I don't trust her.”

It's fucking Niall. Louis wants to scream because of fucking course he'd be eavesdropping on Niall's argument with, who Louis can only assume is, Harry. He's not really in the mood to try to stop himself from listening. Not that he could since he's stuck in this closet with no where to go and nothing to drown out their voices. Maybe hiding in the closet wasn't his best idea.

Harry's biting remark cuts through Louis's internal battle. "It's a good thing I don't care what you think then.”

"She's sketchy."

Harry takes a minute to respond, but when he does there's a venom in his voice that Louis hasn't heard in years – not even earlier when they'd been arguing. "Are you just saying that because you still think I should forgive him for everything? For every single lie he told? For every single minute of every single day that he wasn't in my life because he thought it would be better for me? Because it wasn't fucking better for me. I was fucking miserable. The whole fucking time."

Louis stays frozen, eyes wide staring at the closet door. Harry's talking about him and he should definitely not be hearing this, but at the same time he _really_ wants to hear this because it sounds like Harry just might still have feelings for him. Not to mention, Harry's admitting to being more bothered by him leaving than he'd originally let on and it sort of disproves his hypothesis that Harry was only doing this to repay a debt.

Not like Louis could do anything about it if Harry does still have feelings for him since Harry's dating Chelsea and Louis still stands by them not being together being safer for Harry. It helps to know he was somewhat right about something, is all.

"You kept trying to convince me that Louis was just being an idiot," Harry continues. "And that he'd figure out that he was never going to stop loving me and I'd never stop loving him and that we were meant to be together. You convinced me to wait. You convinced me he'd come back and for a while I believed you. But I waited. I kept waiting and he never did, Niall. You were wrong, so I did what I should've done from the beginning and I started to move on. It was hard at first, but I was getting there. I really was. And just when I think I'm finally over him and happy with Chelsea he shows up again! And guess what! I'm still very much fucking in love with him, but it doesn't fucking matter because even if he felt the same he's convinced we can't be together."

Yeah, he might've been wrong about that and he probably should have come back for Harry when he realized there was no getting over him, but it's done now and he's having a hard time getting past the fact that Harry's still in love with him. He's also having a hard time not jumping out of the closet and proclaiming his love to Harry, while begging on his knees for Harry to forgive him, but he's blaming the alcohol for everything. 

He's not supposed to be hearing this anyway and he'll not do anything about it until Harry brings it up. However, that won't stop Louis from killing Niall for convincing Harry to wait for him.

"Harry, you can't-." Niall cuts off and Louis wonders if it's because someone walked by. He might have heard footsteps. It's hard to tell. "This actually had nothing to do with it. Well, not like that. I don't trust her." Harry snorts, but he doesn't argue with Niall. "Louis doesn't trust her either."

Louis internally groans. Niall should not have said that. And where does he get off putting words into Louis's mouth anyway?

"Fuck what Louis thinks," Harry growls. 

“Alright, fine. Be pissed at Louis all you want, but you can't deny he's got damn good instincts, Harry. He's right about this.”

“Fuck off, Niall,” he hears before the sounds of his fucking boots can be heard stalking away.

He still can't come out until he's sure Niall's gone, so he's prepared to wait for however long it will take. It's only a second later when someone knocks once.

"I know you're in there, Louis," Niall says. “Come out of the fucking closet.”

Louis rolls his eyes because of fucking course Niall knows. He stands, searching for the door handle. When he finds it he takes a moment to brace himself for whatever conversation he's about to have.

Opening the door he steps out, seeing Niall leaning against the wall across from him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow quirked.

Taking a step forward so he can shut the door, he adjusts his jacket and clears his throat. "You know, that was some good shit I just heard. I especially liked the part about you convincing Harry to wait for me when you knew damn good and well that I was t coming back."

"I didn't know that,” Niall defends, face void of emotion. Scratching at his nose, he adds, “I liked the part where you and Harry were arguing earlier. What the hell was that about? Because he came stalking over to me, muttering under his breath about how it would have been better to bring Chelsea.”

“Is that why you two were arguing about her?” Louis inquires. When Niall just stares at him, he sighs, leaning against the wall across from him. “Look, I don't know what happened, but he's been acting strange. Strange for him. I feel like he's been avoiding me, but then I start thinking that he has every right not to want to be around me.”

Niall pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “You two have a lot of shit you need to talk about, but now is not the time and yelling at each other isn't the way to do it, either.” He drops his hand, walking toward Louis, keeping eye contact. “I'm sorry I said what I did to him, but I honestly thought you'd come back. That's my fault. It's all on me. I gave him false hope, but you're both here now and you can fix it yourselves.”

“I'm not sure we can,” he mutters.

“It'll take time, but it can be fixed. Now let's go back out there, grab Harry and leave.”

**

Harry's not speaking to him, which is just fine for Louis because he doesn't feel like speaking to Harry either. It's not difficult to avoid each other since this place has about fifty rooms, plus the guest house, but somehow they keep ending up in the same rooms. Mostly because his friends have accepted Harry into their group.

It's not like he's expecting them to pick sides or whatever, especially since Liam and Zayn don't know about what happened, but they were his friends first and it's clear that Harry and Louis are not okay right now. Earlier that day Louis had been in the library with Zayn when Harry had walked in. As soon as he saw Louis he turned around and walked out without a word. Zayn had merely raised an eyebrow, but when Louis shook his head he went back to reading.

Since Harry is openly avoiding him, he's been hiding out in his bedroom. The only one he's seen in the past six hours is Niall and that was only to bring him food. So it startles him a bit when there's a light knock on his door. It opens before he says anything and Zayn sheepishly walks in.

“Hey.”

“Thank you for not barging in this time.”

Zayn rolls his eyes as he sits on the bed next to him. “The building you followed Hensen to,” he starts, “you think you can find it again?” 

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“I want to go,” Zayn answers, shuffling around so he's stretched out across the bed. “Check it out. See if we can find something.”

Louis frowns. The likelihood that they'll find something is low. “What do you think we'll find other then a couple dead bodies?”

“There might be more.”

“That's a morbid thought.”

Zayn sighs. “I'm just saying it's worth checking out. It's not like we've got better things to do.”

Louis wants to point out that they do have better things to do, like plan how they're going to stop Louis' death, but he knows they're nowhere closer to figuring that out than they were three weeks ago. They've got a little less than a month and he knows they should be figuring this out, but he almost feels like it's pointless. 

Even if they find a way to stop whatever it is that's going to happen, Interpol still wants Louis and there's no way Louis can go about his life with that. But also he's just not feeling the need to pull more jobs. He hasn't really felt the need in a couple years. Sure he's done it, but only because he was super bored and a good con is the only thing he can do. It's not like he can settle down and have a family, especially since the person he wants that with is virtually unattainable. 

Point is, he's not sure they should even try to fix this situation. He doesn't want his friends risking their lives to help him if he's not really going to be helped. Everyone would be better off if they packed their bags and went home and left Louis to deal with – or not deal with depending on how you look at it – on his own. Not that he's going to say that to anyone. Liam's already convinced Louis has a death wish, he doesn't need to know about this.

“So are you going by yourself?” he asks after a while.

“I was assuming you'd go with.”

“Liam's okay with that?”

“Does it matter?”

“No. I'll go then.”

Zayn hums and they fall into silence. Louis eventually sets his phone on the table beside his bed and scoots down so he's staring up at the ceiling.

It's about half an hour later that Zayn finally speaks, breaking the silence that Louis thought was happening because Zayn had fallen asleep. “Niall told me about what happened at the charity thing with Harry. He said that the two of you have both admitted that you still love each other.”

“Did he?” Louis grits out. It's not Niall's place to go around talking about things that don't concern him. “What else did the little leprechaun say?” 

“Not much,” he shrugs. “You want to talk about it?” he adds, voice indifferent and Louis knows Zayn won't push him if he says no, but he also knows that Zayn either cares a whole lot or none at all. Louis's usually good at being able to figure out which type of mood Zayn is in, but he's failing right now.

“Not really.”

Zayn goes quiet again and Louis thinks he's escaped a conversation, but Zayn eventually ruins that. “I know you don't care and I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I like Harry. I think he's good for you and I know that things are quite shit between you now, but I think you two should talk it out.”

“Oh is that what you think?” Louis bites back, though it lacks real venom.

“I do,” Zayn replies, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “And I know that you think you're some horrible person that doesn't deserve Harry. I know you think Harry deserves someone a hell of a lot better than you and that he'd be safer without you, but you have to let him make those decisions. You're not a terrible person, Louis and deep down you know that. But those are Harry's decisions to make. You'll regret it if you make them for him.”

Louis rolls to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “Speaking from experience?”

Louis watches as Zayn's face goes from indifferent to remorseful. “Yes. Sometimes I think Perrie would still have been alive had she been able to make the decisions for herself.”

“You think she would have chosen to not be with you?”

“No.” When Louis cocks an eyebrow, Zayn clarifies. “I'm not sure what she would have chosen, but I think if she had known who I really was than she would have been better prepared. She could have expected something, you know? She didn't have a choice. I took that away from her.”

Louis's not entirely sure what Zayn's getting at here. He's saying that he should let Harry decide and that he wishes he'd have let Perrie decide, but Louis's pretty sure Perrie deciding would have meant her leaving him, which would have protected her. Louis deciding him and Harry can't be together is protecting him. If Louis had left the decision up to Harry five years ago things would have turned out very badly.

“I'm not sure what you mean?”

Zayn sighs. “I mean that Harry knows you. He knows who you are, knows what you do. He knows the risks,” he explains, picking at his sock. “And I know you think you did the right thing, but Harry doesn't agree because he loves you. If I could go back and do it again I would be honest with Perrie and I'd let her make the decision. I know I'm probably not making much sense right now, but you need to let Harry make the decision because in the end it's his life that'd be in danger and his love for you he'd be sacrificing.”

He's right, he's not making much sense, but Louis thinks he understands anyway. Not that it matters. “Doesn't matter,” he mutters, dropping back down on the mattress. “He's got a girlfriend and I'm very close to losing my life.”

Zayn's face goes dark. “You're not going to die, Louis,” he spits. “I won't let that happen. And neither will Niall or Liam. Fuck! Even Harry won't let that happen.”

“It doesn't matter if you let that happen or not,” Louis argues, sitting up and facing Zayn. “One thing goes wrong and I'm either dead or in prison and I don't like either of those options. You all can't protect me from everything. And you trying is only going to put yourselves in danger.”

“Maybe not, but we can damn well try,” Zayn fires back.

Louis jumps off the bed throwing his arms out. “See!” he yells, vigorously running his hands through his hair. “You all are so set on trying to save me that you can't even see how dangerous this is for you! You think I want to go out with the knowledge that I'm dragging my friends with me?”

“You're not dragg-.”

“The fuck I am! Sure I'm not forcing you to be here, but you all are so damn blind to the risks for _yourselves_ and I seem to be the only one that cares! If this goes badly, it goes badly for us all! I don't want to be the reason my friends are dead or locked up! I don't want-.” 

He cuts himself off when his voice breaks. He hasn't been this close to crying in front of someone for a long time and as much as he doesn't want to he might. Zayn's watching him with sad eyes, allowing him to yell and Louis's not going to be able to hold himself together much longer.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he forces out, “I don't want anything bad to happen to you all. And I don't want to be the reason that Harry is ruined.”

Zayn lets out a sad breath, pushing off the bed and crossing the room in one quick motion. He pulls Louis into a hug and that's when the tears start. He's rubbing a hand soothingly up and and down Louis's back. “Hey, hey,” he whispers. “Nothing is going to happen to us and if it does it's not your fault. And nothing is going to happen to Harry. I promise.”

“You can't promise that,” Louis sobs, clutching at Zayn's shirt.

“Louis, you know I don't make promises that I can't keep.”

“But-.”

“But nothing,” Zayn says, holding Louis tighter. “Liam and Niall can take care of themselves. So can I. And I will make sure nothing happens to Harry, even if it means my life.”

Louis sobs harder at that and Zayn slowly lowers them down to the floor, cradling Louis in his arms. “Lou, it's going to be okay. I'll make sure of it. I don't care what I have to do, but it will be okay.”

Louis can't respond as tears continue flowing. Zayn can't promise a damn thing no matter how much he tries to convince Louis otherwise, but arguing with him right now isn't an option as he can barely breath. Zayn can say it's all going to be okay until he's blue in the face, but Louis won't believe it. He can't believe it.

“It's going to be okay,” Zayn continues mumbling into his hair. Louis doesn't believe it, but maybe he can convince himself he does. “It'll be okay.”

And Zayn stays. He continues mumbling things that Louis can't make out. He continues holding Louis through the shivering and sobbing. And they stay like that until Louis tires himself out and falls asleep.

**

They found nothing, like Louis thought. When they'd found the building it had been empty, the bodies having been moved, which is no surprise really since it happened a month ago, but Zayn had still been disappointed and frustrated. It was a bit odd. Louis's been in a funk lately with his moods, the whole self-deprecating thing he's had going on for a while now has been spilling into other things, making him anxious and depressed. His cry on Zayn the other night helped only a little.

When they'd gotten to London, it was Zayn who's mood was down. He'd been moody as fuck, snapping at Louis for things that weren't close to being his fault. Still, though, Louis had finally started feeling better, until they got on the jet.

Louis's not particularly fond of flying, though he does it a lot. He gets bored easily and there's not much room on planes and jets for him to do much of anything. Usually having someone with him makes flying better, but Zayn's the type that likes to spend his time in the air either sleeping or reading a book. Today he's chose to read a book and while Louis could very easily talk to him he's not going to. The last time he interrupted Zayn's reading, Zayn smacked him across the head.

But he's not particularly fond of flying and he's not entirely sure, but he doesn't think they're supposed to be descending at this particular moment. See, the one thing Louis does like to do when flying is watch out the window. It's calming, seeing how small things look, seeing how far away he is. And that's what he's been doing for the past fifteen minutes, but he's noticed something odd.

They've been having quite a bit of turbulence, more than what's usual for this flight, but he wasn't thinking anything of it until he noticed that the ground was slowly getting closer. He thought maybe at first it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but now that he's been paying more attention he knows he was right. They are descending and they aren't supposed to be.

“Hey, why are we descending?” he asks Zayn, turning in his chair. “I thought we still had like another half hour.”

Zayn looks up, brow furrowed. “What?”

Gesturing out the window, Louis answers, “We're descending. I know it's a private jet and all, but they still always make the announcement and like I said, we've still got another half hour.”

Setting the book aside, Zayn pushes himself up so he can lean over Louis to look out the window. He watches for a second before sitting back in his seat. Staring straight ahead, he says, “I see your point. You think I should go ask what's happening?” He doesn't give Louis a chance to answer before he's pushing up from his chair and saying, “I'm going to ask what's happening.”

As Zayn walks toward the front of the plane, Louis turns back toward the window, wishing like crazy they had a stewardess. Normally they would have, but Zayn and Liam insisted they not involve more people they couldn't trust than they needed to, but Louis is craving a Bloody Mary like mad, but he's shit at mixing it. A stewardess or flight attendant or whatever the fuck they're called nowadays would be able to do it. 

“Uh, Lou, you're not going to like this,” Zayn's voice is saying from the cockpit.

Louis looks away from the window to see Zayn staring at him, face pale and hands gripping the door frame. “There's always something I don't like.”

“Yeah, but this is bad,” Zayn replies, knuckles turning white as they hit a bit of turbulence. 

“We've had bad before,” Louis argues, but he _knows_ this is worse.

Zayn swallows hard, the corners of his mouth turning down more than they already where. “Not this kind of bad. I need you not to panic because there can only be one of us that panics and I call it.” He pauses, glancing over his shoulder into the cockpit. When he turns back to Louis he says, “The pilot appears to be, and I'm not quite sure how this happened, but he appears to be dead and there's no co-pilot.”

That's not exactly what he was expecting, but at the same time it's exactly what he was expecting with their shit luck. He sits there, staring at Zayn with wide eyes and biting his lip. There's not much they can do in this situation. Neither of them can pilot. They could probably figure out if they had more time. In fact, he's sure that if Niall or Liam were here they could most definitely figure it out. Unfortunately, Niall and Liam are in Berlin.

They aren't going to die, he knows that for sure. They'll figure something out, hopefully.

“Any ideas?” 

Zayn shakes his head, hands still gripping the door frame. “Of course, I don't ha-.” He stops abruptly, eyes widening slowly as he stares at something to his left. “Actually,” he adds, calmly. “I just might.”

There's another wave of turbulence as Zayn pushes away from the door, launching himself out of Louis's sight. He hears some banging, a muffled “shit” and some more banging before he decides to get up and check on Zayn.

When he gets to galley, Zayn's crouched over and is pulling something out of a cabinet. “Going to share your plan?”

Zayn finishes pulling whatever it is out and stands up, facing Louis. “We're going to jump out of the plane,” he says, calmly before pushing past Louis back into the seating area.

Louis stands there, trying to comprehend what it is Zayn just said. Surely he didn't just say that they were going to jump out. There's no way. In all of Louis's life he's never once jumped out of a plane and he's not about to start now. So many things could go wrong – they _could die_. 

Turning around and taking a step out of the galley, he watches for a second as Zayn is gathering up all their stuff into one back. “You want me to jump out of _what_?” he asks, skeptically.

Zayn doesn't acknowledge him for the longest time as he continues packing up their stuff. It's not until he walks past Louis back into the galley that he says, “Oh, relax. It's just a plane.”

“Just a plane? _Just a plane?_ ” he splutters, throwing his arms out. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I thought I was the one that was panicking this time,” Zayn quips, putting on his parachute. “Have you never done it before?”

“Oh yeah,” he draws out, catching the parachute Zayn tosses at him as he goes toward the emergency exit door. “Jumping out of planes is something I do all the time. _No!_ ”

Zayn, with one hand on the door handle, blinks over at him. “Oh.”

Licking his lips, Louis asks, “Have you?”

“Rio,” Zayn nods. “You should put that on. We need to be jumping in the next couple of minutes.”

“Why the fuck did you jump out of a plane in Rio?” he questions, pulling the parachute on.

“Liam started freaking out. It was a stupid thing really. Don't have time to explain.” He turns to the door and starts to open it, but stops himself and turns to Louis. “You know how to work that?”

Louis looks down at the parachute pack he's wearing and shrugs. “Not really, but I guess I have to figure it out.”

When he looks back up Zayn is frowning at him. “We'll be okay. We're actually not that high up anymore, so you know. Less chance of dying.”

“Thanks for that.”

Zayn nods. “Your welcome. Ready?”

“As I'll ever be.”

“Good.”

In one swift motion, Zayn opens the door. The wind starts whooshing in, blowing his hair in his face and mouth. He really should get it cut. “You want to go first or should I?” he questions when Zayn makes no move to jump.

Zayn turns to him, biting his lip. “Nah, I can go first,” he yells over the sound of the wind. “But first I just gotta say that I love you, bro. I feel like I don't say that enough.”

Louis rolls his eyes. Leave it to Zayn to get sappy in a moment like this. “You say it enough, mate.” Zayn looks like he's about to argue so Louis interrupts, pointing toward the door. “Will you just go. The longer we stand here debating if you say I love you enough the greater the chance of -.” He cuts himself off when Zayn jumps out, yelling unintelligible things. Sighing, Louis finishes his sentence as he steps up to the door. “The plane crashing and us dying is.”

With both hands placed on either side of the door, Louis looks down. The ground is a hell of a lot closer than it was when he first noticed they were descending. He takes a deep breath, hoping like hell he can still make it back to Berlin.

As he jumps, he closes his eyes and sees a familiar pair of green eyes that he hopes he sees again.


	6. In My Right Hand There's the Great Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some kissing, some fighting, and some suspicious acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple days early because I'm bored and already finished the next chapter.  
> I know very little about places in Germany and I'm pretty sure the places I name do exist. I found pictures and everything, but I'm taking creative liberty and changing things about them.  
> Enjoy!

His body fucking aches. They were somewhere in Eastern Germany when they landed – hit the ground more like – and they weren't around any civilization so they had to walk until they found a place. Zayn complained the whole time about how much pain he was in and how stupid of a plan that was. Louis had to remind him that it was his idea and they literally had no other way to resolve the issue of their pilot dying mid-flight.

They've finally come to a place to stop. It's a tiny inn, but there's food, beds. At least, Louis hopes. They've actually not gone in yet as Zayn is demanding they ring Liam and fill him in. Louis thinks they should be able to recuperate first, but Zayn's persistence is annoying, so they're sitting outside the inn as Louis dials.

They must look ridiculous. Zayn's hair is falling into his face, he's missing a shoe and is covered in mud. Louis's suit is ripped in multiple places, streaks of mud and grass cover his legs and arms. His sunglasses, that had been in the bag Zayn had, are bent, but he's still wearing them. His own hair has fallen out of the quiff. There might be grass in it, he doesn't know.

“My legs are killing me,” Zayn hisses, as he rubs at his calf from where he sits in the middle of gravel. “The whole thing was stupid.”

Louis, his phone pressed to his ear, says, “You suggested it.”

Zayn mutters a “fuck off” and Louis rolls his eyes. 

He starts to respond, but he hears Liam answer the call. “'lo. Lou?”

“Hey! Yeah, Liam,” Louis replies, turning away from Zayn, who's now rubbing his bare foot. “How's it goin' there? Everyone okay? Everything the way it should be?”

There's some rustling on Liam's end before he answers. “Just playing FIFA with Niall. Harry's here too.” Liam pauses long enough for Louis to hum. “Shouldn't you and Zayn be back by now?”

“Uh, yeah, about that,” he starts, hesitantly. There's no way to say this that won't make Liam panic. Might as well go for the dramatic. “We've run into a bit of a complication.”

Behind him Zayn snorts as Liam inquires with worry in his voice, “What happened? Are you okay?”

“Depends on your definition of okay.”

“Lou,” Liam warns. 

“Eh, all right, settle down, lad. I'm tryin' to tell ya.” When Liam remains quiet, Louis continues. “We got about half-way through the flight and our pilot apparently died.”

“ _What?_ ” 

“Yeah, well, he died and neither of us know how to fly a jet or anything for that matter, so we had to, uh, jump.”

“You jumped? Like in Rio?”

Louis rolls his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I wasn't in Rio, you bloody twit.”

“That was all his fault!” Zayn yells.

“I'm assuming you're okay. Since, you know, you're calling me.”

“Yes, Liam, we're okay. A little bruised and scraped and sore, but we're okay.”

Liam huffs out a breath. “Where are you now?”

“Don't actually know,” Louis answers, looking around. “We're in Germany I can tell you that much, but I can't give you a location.”

“We're at an inn,” Zayn says, rather helplessly.

“Zayn says we're at an inn,” he relays, hearing Liam typing on the other end.

The typing continues for a minute before Liam speaks. “Okay, I've got a location through the GPS in your cell.”

“I don't like that.”

Louis can't be sure, but he thinks Liam rolls his eyes. “Look, I can be there by morning. I'll leave Niall with Harry.” Louis hears two “Hey”'s in protest, but Liam ignores them. “Just be careful, yeah?”

“Bring clothes.”

Liam doesn't hear him because he's already hung up. Louis sighs, pocketing his phone. When he turns back around, Zayn is pushing himself up, wincing. “I get dibs on first shower,” he says as Louis walks past him.

“We could get two rooms you know,” he points out.

He hears the crunch of gravel as Zayn hovels up to him. “We could, yeah, but you know we're not gonna do that.”

“Then don't complain if I get to the shower before you.”

“Please don't take all the hot water,” Zayn pleads. “I might actually kill you if you do.”

“I'm not sure you could move fast enough to catch me.”

To prove his point, Louis speeds up. He hears Zayn huff, but he makes no effort to catch up to him. If one more thing happens, Louis thinks not being able to come up with a suitable threat. All he knows is that he's exhausted, he nearly died, his favorite suit is ruined and now he has to share a room with Zayn.

Walking through the door to the inn, Louis lets it fall shut on Zayn, who's curses. When he comes through, he glares at Louis. “I fucking hate you.”

“Love you, too,” Louis smiles back.

“Don't talk to me,” Zayn scowls, pushing past Louis to hobble over to the front desk.

This is going to be fun, he thinks, following after him.

**

“What are the chances he was killed intentionally?”

“Louis and Zayn were the only ones on the jet,” Liam points out. “Unless one of them killed him I don't think that's possible.”

Niall frowns, but Liam pays no attention as he types away on his laptop. Apparently, after he'd gotten off the phone with Louis he'd called Howard immediately and let him know what had happened. Liam said he seemed more concerned for Louis and Zayn's safety than he did for his jet, which is a good sign, but they're all still wary about him.

Howard had also informed Liam that he was coming to Berlin to check up on them and help out if he can. Liam tried telling him it was unnecessary, but he's still coming. Liam has been looking into super private hotels that he can book just in case Howard turns out to be bad and they need a place to go to quickly. Louis's secretly glad for it, but he's been laughing at Liam all morning for it.

“Shouldn't there have been a co-pilot?” Niall asks, turning away from Liam to hand Zayn a pillow. 

Zayn's been whiny about the whole thing. Louis knows that Zayn is in actual pain – god knows he is – but he's been having Liam and Niall cater to him nonstop while complaining about how he nearly died. It's a tad annoying, though Louis has know room to complain about Zayn's whines. Normally, Louis would be the one never shutting up about it, but his mind is a little preoccupied.

Harry has been unusually quiet, never taking his eyes off Louis. He's been crazy attentive, never letting Louis lift a finger since he saw him wince trying to get a cuppa last night. At first he thought that Harry was acting this way toward Zayn as well, but Louis quickly noticed that, aside from handing Zayn his book, he's done nothing for him. Harry's spending all his time doing things for Louis and acting like Zayn doesn't exist. Louis doesn't mind, but Harry's still not speaking to him and there's so much unsaid between them. 

He'd start the conversation, but they've got bigger issues to deal with right now. Him and Zayn nearly died and they need to know why.

“That's what we said,” Louis says.

“Seems premeditated to me,” Niall comments.

Harry walks in then, coming straight to Louis to hand him his tea. Louis takes it, smiling up at him, but all Harry does is turn to the others and say, “He could have been poisoned, you know.” When they all just stare at him, he elaborates. “The pilot. You're right, Zayn and Louis were the only ones there and they didn't kill him, so someone must have. Unless he had some sort of a heart attack or something, but he was in perfect health. It does sound like it was planned because there wasn't a co-pilot. _If_ it was planned, he could have been poisoned with some slow acting thing.”

Stunned, the others continue to stare at him like they didn't expect Harry to come up with that. Louis wants to snap at them and defend Harry. He's a very smart man and it doesn't surprise Louis one bit. “Harry's right,” he says. “It's the only thing that makes sense, but now the question is who's behind it and how?”

Before any hypotheses can be thrown out, there's the sound of a door opening and closing. They're all silent as they hear bags being set on the ground and the sound of footsteps slowly approaching them. Zayn's frowning at Liam as Howard turns the corner, smiling brightly.

He's slowly unwrapping his scarf form around his neck as he sits next to Niall on the sofa. “Hello, lads.” He turns to face Louis and Zayn. Frowning, he adds, “I'm so sorry about what happened. I can't even begin to imagine going through that.”

Zayn grunts in response, crossing his arms. Niall rolls his eyes. “You're fine, aren't ya, mate?” he asks, leaning forward to pat Zayn's ankle. 

Jerking his leg away, Zayn squawks in response as Niall's hand makes contact. “You bloody idiot! Fuckin' hurts!”

“Right, well,” Howard says, calmly, watching Niall and Zayn with amusement. “You're both alive and well and that's all we can ask for.”

“Maybe next time we use your jet we should have a co-pilot,” Louis suggests. “You know, so this sort of thing doesn't happen again.”

Howard turns to him fully, mouth quirked up at the corners. “I greatly apologize for that, Mr. Tomlinson. I'm not quite sure what happened, but you have my word that it won't happen again.”

Louis narrows his eyes. It's not that he doesn't trust Howard, it's just that he doesn't trust Howard. He hasn't from the start and the whole pilot dying situation is too damn sketchy for Louis to ignore. However, Howard is still all they have and Louis needs to play his cards carefully.

“Anyway,” Howard continues, unbothered by Louis' glare. “I'm having a bit of a party in two days.”

“Why?” Liam asks, eyebrows knitted together. “I thought you were here to help, not socialize.”

Howard nods. “I am, but the party is open to almost anyone who wants to come in our social and economic circle.” Louis and Zayn snort at that, but Howard pays them no attention. “I was hoping we could get some sort of information out of it.”

Niall purses his lips and leans toward Liam. “We might.”

Of course they might, Louis wants to say. They might get information out of a lot of things, but he can already tell that Liam and Niall are on board and he's not in the mood to argue.

“Okay,” he draws out, crossing his legs, wincing a bit at the pain. “I'm assuming you'll want me there.”

Howard turns to him fully then. “Of course. It won't be here, though. I've rented out a space.”

“I'll want to set up surveillance,” Liam mentions as he types. “Where is it?”

“The Tagungen, Seminare und Bankett.”

Liam types away, brow furrowed as he does. “Okay, yeah. We'll definitely need to set up some cameras.”

Ignoring Liam, Howard turns to Harry. “I assume you'll be coming, with Chelsea?”

For a brief second Louis can see something dark dance across Harry's face, but it's gone quickly. “Of course.”

“Can I come?” Niall asks, bouncing in his seat. “I've been stuck in this house for far too long.”

“The more the merrier.”

“Count me out,” Zayn mutters, scratching at his head.

“And I've got to watch the camera footage,” Liam adds, still not looking up from his laptop screen.

Howard shrugs. “That's quite all right, boys.” Standing, he adds, “Now, if you'll excuse me I've had a long day and I'm feeling a nap.”

He walks out of the room without another word, the five of them staring after him in varying looks of distrust. It's Niall that eventually breaks the silence.

“You lads hungry?”

Harry's brow knits together. “We just ate lasagna,” he points out, watching as Niall stands. “You can't possibly be hungry.”

Niall sighs, holding his arms out as he leans down toward Harry. “I get hungry when I'm nervous, okay? Jesus. What do you want from me?”

“It's best not to engage him,” Liam says, shutting his laptop. “Just let him get food. It'll be easier for all of us.”

Niall straightens up, shooting Liam a smile. “Thanks, mate.” 

Before walking out of the room, Niall gives Harry the finger, who jerks his head back in confusion, eyebrow quirking. When they hear the sound of pans clanking around in the kitchen, Harry jumps up and quickly walks out of the room, yelling, “Please don't make a mess! We just cleaned it!”

“Well, lads,” Louis says, pushing himself to the edge of his seat. “I'm in pain and I'm grouchy. I'm going to bed.”

“You're always grouchy,” Zayn comments. 

On his way out of the room, Louis “accidentally” trips landing on Zayn, who yells out in pain. Louis cackles all the way up the stairs.

**

For whatever reason, Liam had insisted that Louis and Harry be the ones to set up the cameras. Louis doesn't mind the job. It's just hiding a couple of undetectable cameras around the rooms and making sure the wires are hooked up properly, but doing said job with Harry is what he doesn't like.

Harry had not cared for the idea at all, mostly because it meant he was doing something slightly illegal, but Louis knows it's also because he doesn't want to be with Louis, especially alone with Louis. He tried not to take it to heart, but he'd thought after the jumping out of a jet thing and Harry having been catering to him, that something had changed. Unfortunately, Louis was wrong. 

He's still not exchanged more than a couple of words with Harry and he's still quite sore. Harry's stopped catering to him, as well. Not that he needs Harry to cater to him, but it was nice that Harry was showing in some small way that he cared, even if it is only a little bit. 

And now they're here, dressed as hotel event staff – something that thrilled and disgusted Harry – setting up surveillance equipment that Harry knows nothing about. If Louis didn't know better he'd say Liam did this on purpose. (He probably did, honestly, but what's Louis going to do? Kill him? Break off their friendship? Neither of those are feasible options.) 

While they were setting up the first room – the nice romantic room with lots of windows – it became painfully clear that Harry was going to be little help, so Louis had basically told him to stand watch, but he's been doing a piss poor job of that as well. Instead, he's been walking around, silently taking in the architecture. Louis won't lie, it's a beautiful building and these rooms are immaculate, especially the one they're in now.

There's a wall that's pretty much all window, looking out over the terrace and lake. The back wall has a mural with mirrored lighting things that he knows are very elegant, but honestly when he'd first walked in he thought the reflection in the mirrors were entrances into other rooms. He'd cursed Liam out for getting the blueprints wrong for half a minute before he noticed the lights attached to the mirrors. The lighting in the room is a yellowish tint, but it's still beautiful. Howard deserves some props for finding such a beautiful place.

Unfortunately, Louis's not there to admire the beauty of the place and he's certainly not there for Harry to ignore.

He's working on setting up the second camera in the room that covers the door to the terrace. It's in the corner, toward the ceiling, a tiny little thing that no one would notice unless they were looking for it. Harry's near the window, staring out as it starts to drizzle. They've been silent for far too long, the only words they've exchanged have been Louis asking Harry to hand him something and it's driving him mad.

“You know,” he starts, glancing over at his shoulder at Harry, who was already turned toward him, “back when you thought I was your bodyguard you didn't want to have anything with me because I was working for you. What makes her so different?” 

Turning back to the camera, he clenches his eyes shut, wincing at his choice of a conversation starter. He did not mean to say that, but once again his brain-to-mouth filter failed him.

Harry's voice is calm when he replies, but Louis can hear that he's forcing the calmness. “You were also lying to me,” he points out, as Louis opens his eyes and finishes attaching the camera to the wall. 

“Yes, but you didn't know that at the time,” Louis counters, wishing to everything he can think of that he'd stop talking before he makes it worse.

He hears Harry scoff. Quickly, he looks down. Harry's walked closer to him, having to crane his neck so he can look up at him. “You working for me didn't stop it, did it?” he inquires, quirking an eyebrow. “Though it should have,” he adds, turning away. “Would've been better off.”

It feels like someone stabs Louis in the heart with a rusty knife. Deep down, Louis knew Harry wasn't as okay with everything as he led on. He knew that Harry must have some resentment or _something_ for everything that happened. It hurts more than Louis thought it would having it confirmed, though. Maybe it's because he thought they'd come to some sort of understanding that night on the balcony. Clearly, he was wrong.

He finishes with the camera and climbs down the ladder. He rubs his hands together as he walks past Harry to the table that's housing all the equipment. “Still doesn't explain why she's different,” he says, ignoring the fact that he should stop before this goes badly.

“Because I happen to like her very much,” is Harry's response and while Louis can't see him, he's sure his brow is knitted together and nose scrunched up. 

He can hear the lack of conviction in the statement and it's an obvious shot at Louis, which is what prompts him to ask, “Do you actually?” as he grabs the last camera off the table.

Harry doesn't respond and Louis's sure that he must have walked out of the room and didn't hear Louis's question, but when he turns around he startles because Harry is standing there, nose flared and eyes fiery. “You don't know a thing, Louis,” he practically growls.

Louis is exhausted and he's doing a job that Liam would have been able to do in half the time it's taken them. He doesn't want to argue with Harry and he's very obviously angered him. He's too tired to want to argue. If this were another day he might. He does actually doubt Harry's feelings for Chelsea, but it's mostly because he _wants_ to have a reason to doubt it. 

There really isn't a reason for him too, other than the fact that he knows how Harry is in a relationship. He has firsthand experience with it and Harry interacting with Chelsea is not how Harry Styles is in a relationship. Harry wouldn't let Chelsea stay in a hotel no matter how much she'd insist. He wouldn't come back exhausted mentally and grouchy after seeing her unless there was a problem in the relationship, which he insisted there isn't when Niall had questioned him about it. He'd be happy, which he doesn't seem to be.

Now is not the time to get into it, though, so he holds his hands up, giving Harry a sheepish grin. “Okay, okay. Sorry, not my place to question. Let's just finish this up.”

Harry studies him with narrowed eyes for half a minute before he nods and walks back toward the windows. They finish the job in complete silence. Louis made everything worse, but he can't bring himself to care. Not now anyway.

**

For someone who was so insistent that they have this party so they could try to figure things out, Howard hasn't actually done anything to do so and he's dragging Louis down with him.

He hasn't allowed Louis out of his sight. Every time he tries to get away to go talk to someone who was eying him suspiciously, Howard pulls him back in. Louis tried in the beginning to indulge the man, but there's only so many stories Louis can listen to about business deals before he wants to rip his hair out or drown himself in the lake outside the building.

What's worse than Howard, though, is watching Harry and Chelsea. He's in a pissy mood and watching that is only making it worse. Harry seems happy with Chelsea on his arm, which is good for Harry, honestly, but it's a reminder that Louis won't ever have that with him. He'll never be able to go to events with Harry, never be able to smile at him fondly as he chats with people he barely knows about whatever the hell it is his company does. (How is is Louis still doesn't know that?) He'll never be able to have a life with Harry.

It's Louis' own fault, of course, but that won't stop him from being upset over it. He can be upset over it all he wants, no one can stop him. Not even Niall, who's across the room, motioning for him to smile. Niall can fuck off. Howard can fuck off and Harry and his girlfriend can definitely fuck off.

He mutters some excuse of needing fresh air to Howard, who's momentarily distracted by an old friend of his, before walking off. He sets his glass of whatever the hell he was drinking down on a passing waiter's tray as he makes his way to one of the many doors that lead to the terrace. 

The cool air that hits him as he walks out is refreshing in a way that he needed. It's almost numbing, gives him something to think about for a minute or two. There are tables set up out here, but it's too cold to actually use them. Still, though, there is a group of people standing to his right next to the bar, drinking and being loud, so he turns to his left and walks. Walks until he's near the end of the terrace, away from people. 

He leans against the wall of the building, exhaling deeply. He wishes he had a cigarette. The alcohol was only making him moodier. The cigarette wouldn't help his mood much, but it would give him something to focus on. He can't make out much of the lake because it's dark, but the lights are reflecting off the calm water and every now and then one of the doors open and he can hear the muffled sounds of the party form the inside.

It's not much longer that a door opens and someone is stepping up beside him and he just _knows_ who it is before the person speaks. He can smell Harry's soft cologne and he has to fight himself so he doesn't turn to Harry.

“How dare you question my feelings for someone,” Harry spits, stepping in front of Louis and glaring down at him.

“Harry,” Louis sighs, pushing away from the wall. “I'm not in the mood for this.” 

He tries to step away, but Harry grabs him by the elbow and pulls him back. Louis hits the wall with a muffled “oomph” as Harry place his hands on either side of Louis's head. “You started it, you know.”

He's obviously drunk. Louis can smell the alcohol on his breath. “Yes and now I'm not in the mood.”

“You're such an idiot,” Harry says, voice quiet and raspy. “You think you know everything, but you don't.”

Any other time Louis would take the bait and bite, but Harry's drunk and Louis's still not in the mood to have an argument or whatever the hell Harry is trying for. “That's actually very well true,” he agrees. “However, we're here for a reason and I'd like to get back to it if you don't mind. So if you could-.”

He's cut off by Harry's mouth on his and it's been so so long since he's had this that he doesn't know what to do, so like the idiot he is, he stands there letting Harry press their mouths together. Eventually, Harry pulls back, growling, “Kiss me back, Louis.”

So he does. He lets Harry kiss him and he kisses back, feeling the brick dig into his back as Harry presses him into the wall, kissing him like it's the answer to all the world's problems. It's familiar and yet so different from what he was used to having from Harry five years ago. Harry removes his hand from the wall to cup Louis's jaw, deepening the kiss.

He can taste the alcohol on Harry's lips. It's bitter and a lot, but it's the best thing Louis's experienced in so long and he doesn't care that they're in public and anyone – Chelsea – could stumble upon them. All he cares about is that Harry is kissing him. And yes, Harry is drunk, but he's still the one that started this and it's got to mean something.

He's not sure how long they kiss for. All he knows is that his back is starting to hurt from the brick wall and Harry's slowed the kiss a bit, nipping at Louis's bottom lip.

They don't break apart until they hear a familiar voice call out, “Oi!Lads!” Harry pushes away from him quickly, eyes wide as he turns to Niall. “Maybe now isn't the time.”

Harry glances back at Louis, frowning, before stalking off. Louis lets himself fall against the wall, sighing as he closes his eyes. He hears Niall let out a breathy laugh. When he opens his eyes and glances over, Niall is leaning against the railing of the terrace across from him with a smug grin.

“What?”

“I saw that,” is all he says.

Louis narrows his eyes. “He's drunk.”

“But you aren't.”

“He started it.”

“I don't doubt that one bit, mate.”

Sighing again, Louis pushes away from the wall. “Howard won't leave me alone.”

Niall thankfully doesn't care about the abrupt subject change. “Yeah, I noticed. It's creeping me out.”

Louis's eyes widen. “Creeping you out?” he squawks out. “What about me? Thought he was going to watch me piss.”

“Some people are into that.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis replies, “Thank you, Niall. So glad you're here.”

He's more sincere about it than it sounds, but he thinks Niall gets it anyway. His face softens, his grin slowly disappearing as he stands straight and walks over to Louis. He wraps his arm around Louis' shoulders. “Listen mate, we're gonna finish this little thing out and when we get back to the house we're gonna get pissed, yeah?”

He's not really in the mood to drink his problems away, lord knows he did a lot of that the last five years, but it's Niall and no one can say no to Niall. He lets himself be led back into the party and Niall stays close to him the rest of the night. He doesn't see Harry again.

**

They didn't talk about. He was expecting that, but Harry's acting like nothing weird happened at all. He's back to ignoring Louis the way he was before they went to the venue to set up the cameras. Granted it's only been about fifteen hours, but that's still enough time for a conversation to have happened.

Niall keeps glancing between them with bright, hopeful eyes, which is probably the most annoying thing Louis has ever had to deal with.

The thing is, had this been a couple years – hell, had it been a couple months ago – he would have been more worked up about it. There's a possibility that Harry is feeling something more than anger and resentment toward Louis – a much bigger possibility than Louis had thought since coming to Berlin – but he can't bring himself to focus on it. 

He's got bigger problems. Problems that are literally life or death that effect Harry more than he thinks Harry realizes. He doesn't need Harry kissing him to distract him from the important issues, but Harry kissing him is somewhat distracting him, which is why he's hunted Liam down.

Liam's got himself set up in one of the offices. It's the one off the library. (Louis thinks he did that because Zayn's been spending a lot of time in the library reading up on antiquities he think might be in The Bode's exhibit and they like to run ideas by each other, but can't stand to be in the same room while working. It's weird, but Louis lets them do it.)

When Louis walks in, shutting the door quietly behind him, Liam looks up from his laptop because he refuses to use the computer that's on the desk in case Howard has his stuff tracked. 

“Dicks?” It's the codeword Louis likes to use to ask Liam if he's found any hints of the room being bugged. He knows Liam mentioned that he'd scanned the house when they'd first got there, but he doesn't know if Liam's done it since Howard showed up.

Liam rolls his eyes, but shakes his head. “Checked this morning. We're fine.”

Louis lowers himself into the chair across from the desk. “Okay.” Scratching at his face, he waits for Liam to shut his laptop. When he does, he says, “I don't trust Howard.”

“Didn't we agree that we didn't trust him weeks ago?”

Nodding, he replies, lowering his voice. “Yeah, but c'mon, Liam. The pilot dropping dead mid-flight, no co-pilot. He insists on throwing this party so I can scope people out, but won't leave me alone so I can do it.” He pauses, making eye contact with Liam. “The fact he's even helping out at all. He's sketchy.”

“We knew that,” Liam says, propping his elbows on the desk. “And yeah, he's gotten sketchier, but there's not much we can do, so why are you mentioning this?” Liam pauses, eyebrow furrowing. “And why to me? This is something you'd usually talk to Zayn about.” 

“I think we should follow him, bug him or summat.”

Recognition floods Liam's face as he starts shaking his head. “No. Louis, no. I know what you're thinking, but no. I'm not risking that.”

Louis frowns. He'd known that Liam would put up a fight, but he didn't think he'd be so adamant about it. “Why not?”

“Why not? _Why not_?” Liam repeats, rubbing a hand down his face. “Because, Louis, if he is the one behind this and he catches onto it, we're fucked,” he answers. “Not to mention, that there is a small possibility that he's not behind it and then we'd just insult the fuck out of him.”

“But you don't trust him,” Louis points out, leaning forward, resting a hand on the desk. “And you're good. The best, even. You could get by with it.”

“Louis,” Liam sighs. “As much as I want to, no. I'm not doing it. It's too risky.” Liam blinks at him, then quickly adds, “And Zayn and Niall would agree, so don't even think about going to them with this.”

Louis slumps back into the chair. “Can I at least follow him?”

“No.”

“But-.”

“No,” Liam says, more forceful than before. “Look, I know you think it would be helpful, but in reality, it'd just get you into trouble.”

He's right, but Louis's not going down without a fight. “We know nothing about what he does during the day. He could be off meeting with people who are plotting our deaths while you and Harry are discussing tea towel patterns.”

Liam frowns just as Louis realizes he's told on himself for eavesdropping in on Liam and Harry's conversation this morning. “Louis, if he is meeting those sorts of people, you don't need to be around. And I thought they were just planning your death?”

Louis shrugs. “No idea, mate, but I still think we should look into it.”

“Well, I don't.”

And Liam says it with an air of finality to it. Louis's lost this battle. He knew he would, but he wasn't expecting Liam to shut him down so easily. He's getting better. He must be stopped. 

Louis stands, staring down at Liam. “Okay, but your idea of storage bookends is stupid.” 

As Liam opens his mouth to defend it, Louis stealthily grabs his laptop off the desk and takes off out of the library. He hears Liam yell, “You little shit”, but there's laughter in his voice and Louis cackles as he rounds the corner into the kitchen.

Harry and Niall are both in there, standing on opposite sides of the counter. Louis thrusts Liam's laptop into Harry's bewildered hands and continues running.

**

Louis may be a reckless idiot according to his friends, but he's not. He doesn't think, anyway. Most of the time, at least. He's really not reckless. Or an idiot. Sometimes he is, though he will deny it anytime he's accused of being so. And it's not like he's _actually_ a reckless idiot. Reckless maybe, but definitely not an idiot. Liam would definitely say he's an idiot, but Liam doesn't count.

He likes knowing what's going on and who he can and cannot trust, just like the others, but he's more willing to actually do what needs to be done, unlike Liam. Because Liam likes to be careful and plan things out, make sure nothing can go wrong and if it does what the plan will be, how it will change and how it affects everyone in involved. Zayn's like that to an extent, but he'll gladly follow Louis into slightly dangerous situations for answers. Too bad Zayn was busy sleeping.

And fuck Liam, anyway. If he thinks he can control what Louis does, he's sadly mistaken. No one can control Louis. He does what he wants. Liam Payne should know that by now.

However, Louis might actually be doing something stupid. _Slightly_ stupid, but nonetheless. It's stupid and he knows it and he didn't listen to Liam when he probably most definitely should have, so he's now followed Howard to a park in the middle of the night and he's almost positive that Howard is meeting with Chelsea. Harry's girlfriend. Girlfriend of Harry, Chelsea. Harry's fucking girlfriend is here with Howard in a park in the middle of the night and Louis is alone, cold and confused.

After his conversation with Liam the previous day, Louis had decided to finally listen to Liam. He'd decided to leave it and let things happen however they happened, but – _but_ – Louis's never been good at listening to people and he's always changed his mind a lot. 

Louis had every intention of going back to bed after he got up to piss, but shuffling in the hallway shook him awake. Thinking it was one of the lads, he'd walked out only to see no one there. He'd chalked it up to him being half asleep and he'd turned to go back in his room, but he heard someone moving around downstairs. It wasn't a normal sound of someone having gotten up to get a drink of water or whatever other reasons someone might get up in the middle of the night. It was quiet, sneaking shuffling and Louis made a decision.

He'd skidded back into his room, slid on his vans and grabbed his gun and whatever long-sleeved thing he could reach, then slowly and quietly walked downstairs just in time to see Howard quietly slipping through the door. For a brief moment he'd considered not doing anything, then he'd considered alerting one of the lads, but eventually he decided to follow after him by himself.

Louis's not sure what he would have done had Howard gotten in a car because he hadn't grabbed any keys and trying to hot-wire one would have been too difficult for this. Thankfully, Howard had simply walked. Louis thinks he did a good job staying quiet enough and far enough back that Howard never spotted him. When Howard had reached the park after about ten minutes of walking, Louis slowed, eyes narrowed as he watched Howard approach a figure sitting on a bench. 

Howard had sat next to the person and Louis hid behind a tree, far enough away so he could see without being seen, but not close enough to hear. He'd been watching for a few minutes before he realized that the person Howard was with looked a lot like Chelsea, which is disconcerting for several reasons.

If he's right and that is Chelsea he's got a serious problem to deal with. While Howard hasn't actually done anything, none of them trust him. Someone doesn't just offer help to a conman and is friends for no reason. His explanation of wanting to avenge his friend's death isn't much of an explanation and after his weird behavior the other night, Louis trusts him even less. Not to mention his pilot on his private jet keeling over mid-flight and not having a co-pilot is odd as hell. Howard is not someone Louis trusts.

And now he's meting with Harry's girlfriend in the middle of the night in a park. The easiest explanation for this is that they're having an affair, but that's highly unlikely since Howard is old enough to be Chelsea's grandfather. Although, Louis doesn't know much about Chelsea. She very well could be after Howard for his money, but then again she's dating Harry and Harry's got plenty of money. 

The other option for this is that they're working together, conspiring against Louis, which isn't as crazy as it sounds. He doesn't trust Howard and it wouldn't be the first time that Harry's been screwed over by someone he was involved with. (Never mind the fact that it was Louis the first time.) Louis knows that Howard and Chelsea have met before at events that she attended with Harry, but surely their relationship isn't to the point where they have rendezvous in the park at midnight. Unless they're having an affair.

There's really only two options of what's happening right now and he'd very much like the affair hypothesis to be true because that would be easy to deal with. He could tell Harry and let him deal with the situation, providing he believed Louis or Louis could not tell him and let the cards fall where they may. The working together to end Louis's life as he knows it would be much more difficult to deal with.

He has no proof of this happening and he's sure Harry wouldn't believe him if he told him about this and he doesn't even have proof that Howard is involved in anything. It's certainly an interesting turn of events and if he gets caught lord only knows what will happen to him, especially since he didn't grab his phone and unless Liam slipped a tracking device on Louis's gun or his vans there's no way they'd find him.

Sending one last glance at Howard and Chelsea, Louis quietly starts his trek back home. He won't do anything about this until morning, especially since this affects Harry and he needs time to process before he starts spouting off bullshit to Harry.

As he's falling back into bed when he gets home he thinks, why can't his life be simple for once?

**

After talking to Zayn and Liam about what happened the night before, they'd all decided it'd be a good idea to keep quiet about it to Howard and Chelsea, but that it would be a good idea to tell Harry, let him decide what he wanted to do because whether it's an affair or something else Harry deserves to know. And, of course, Liam and Zayn agreed that Louis should be the one to tell Harry.

The thing is, he and Harry have barely spoken and when they have it's not be good for either of them. And he knows Harry won't want to believe him and that it will ultimately end in another argument. Just getting Harry to talk to him will be hard regardless, especially given the circumstances of the other day, but if this woman is playing Harry Louis will kill her. (Or would that be a bit hypocritical, considering he once played Harry as well?) 

Regardless, Harry's safety is more important to Louis than his own. He'll gladly take another argument with Harry if it means it will protect him. Still, he's got Liam digging into Chelsea just in case. Liam told him it'd most likely take a couple of days. Louis had considered waiting until Liam found something to tell Harry, but Louis's not playing around with this. Harry needs to know now.

Unfortunately, Harry's not making this easy. He'd been in the kitchen when Louis found him, fiddling around with making a sandwich. When he'd noticed Louis had walked in, he sat everything down and walked out, shoving past Louis. After rolling his eyes, Louis had followed after him. Harry had tried going to every room in the house, but Louis followed.

They're now in Harry's room. Louis's been standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, watching Harry. He's got his back turned to Louis as he takes clothes out of his drawers and refolds them. There's no need for him to be doing this; Louis knows Harry hopes it will serve as some sort of distraction and that Louis will get bored of being ignored and walk off. Too bad Louis's not playing that game.

“You know,” he starts, watching as Harry takes out a pair of socks and refolds them, “you can refold as much clothes as you like, but I'm still going to be here.” Harry ignores him, placing the socks back in his drawer. He pulls out another pair. “We need to talk and I need you to at least acknowledge my existence.” 

Sighing, harry drops the socks and shuts the drawer. With his hands on the dresser and head bent, Louis can see the muscles in his back moving as he breathes. He still doesn't say anything. “Okay, look. Don't speak to me. I don't care. Point is, I'm not leaving until I get this out.”

Harry doesn't move. He can be a stubborn shit when he wants to be. It's not something Louis missed about him. (It actually is, but Louis is never going to admit that to anyone.) “I need to know – and I know you aren't going to answer me – but I need to know how much you trust Chelsea.”

That gets Harry's attention. He whirls around, eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. “Unbelievable,” he groans. “I got this from Niall the other night. I don't need it from you too.”

Louis pushes away from the door frame, letting his arms rest at his side as he takes a couple steps into the room. “Well, actually you do. There might be a problem and it might involve her.”

“Jesus Christ,” Harry mutters, running a hand through his hair. “This is ridiculous, you know? Nothing you say is going to make me-.”

“I followed Howard last night,” Louis interrupts, watching as Harry's brow knits in confusion. “I followed him in the dark to a park where he meet up with Chelsea.”

Harry's silent for a second, eyes searching Louis's, before he bursts out in laughter. Louis crosses his arms, frowning. “This is hardly the time to be laughing,” he scolds, over Harry's barking laughs. “I don't trust Howard and if he's meeting up with her in the middle of the night in parks, I don't trust her either.”

Harry stops laughing, face molding into a scowl. “I don't believe you and Niall,” he says. “Well, no. I get Niall. He's your friend and he thinks he can convince me that I should take you back or summat because Chelsea's untrustworthy or whatever he thinks. But you-. You I don't get.”

“Harry-.”

Shaking his head, Harry continues. “I don't get you. You have no reason not to trust her. You know, I actually understand why you'd be sort of upset over the fact that she works for me, but as I said the other day it didn't stop me from being with you. And, of course, you were lying to me, so I don't even think it counts. Point is, you don't like her and you're going to tell me whatever you can come up with to make me break it off with her.”

Louis purses his lips. He knew Harry was going to be stupid about his, but he didn't think he'd be _this_ stupid. And even if Louis did want Harry to break-up with Chelsea – and he does, but that's not important – he wouldn't make things up. He'd not be that horrible about it. Harry should know that.

“I don't care,” Louis says, earning a surprised look from Harry. “I really don't care about who you're with. Except I do because I don't trust her. Listen to me, Harry. Howard is not a person I trust at all. The only reason I am here and letting him help – and I use that term lightly – is because I literally have no one else. And you know, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. There's a reason that saying exists. I honestly didn't give much of a fuck about Chelsea until I saw her in the park last night with Howard. I don't trust Howard and now I don't trust her because if they're having secret meetings in the middle of the night something is going on and I don't like it, especially since it's most likely going to affect you.”

He pauses, watching as Harry's face softens, but he's still got a hard glint to his eyes. “I'll admit that I'm not keen on the idea of you being with her, but that's mostly because I'm not keen on the idea of you being with anyone. I was going to let this go. I was going to be quiet about it, because, while I don't like, I don't have a say. It's your life and you don't owe me anything. But I'd still like to keep you safe and right now I don't trust her or Howard and I'm saying you need to be careful.”

Harry's quiet, watching Louis curiously. He opens his mouth several times to say something, but it's a good minute before he actually does. “Shut up,” he says, stalking past Louis and out of the room.

That could have gone a lot worse, in Louis's opinion. Harry didn't yell. He didn't tell Louis to fuck off this time. He didn't seem overly angry at what Louis was implying. Still, Louis would have liked for Harry to have agreed to break-up with Chelsea. He was expecting that, though.

Liam better find something and fast or Louis might have to take matters into his own hands and that's not a good idea.

**

In the end it only took Liam a day to gather enough information about Chelsea for Louis to want to hunt her down and strangle her.

Louis had been lounging in the sitting room of the second floor in front of the fire because it was one of the few places he wouldn't run into Harry at. He'd been enjoying watching the flames dance around in front of him when Liam, followed by a morose looking Zayn, had walked in, declaring, “She's sketchier than I thought,” while waving a stack of papers around.

Louis had listened diligently as Liam had rattled off all the things about Chelsea that Louis had feared and more. He wasn't able to find a connection between her and Howard. Liam had even tried to find a connection between her and Lester or Hensen. As Liam had put it, “If there is a connection I'm not able to find it”.

Liam had then went on about how he should be able to find any connection no matter how small because he's that good. It wasn't until Zayn had interrupted him saying that they should tell Harry that Louis started panicking. He knows Zayn's right, but there was a part of him that secretly hoped his mind was making things up and Chelsea was just a normal girl for Harry's sake. But they do need to tell him even if it does piss him off or scare him.

So they went in search of Harry. He was in the library with Niall because Niall had jokingly said that they wouldn't find a book of a “sexual nature” in any library of Howard's. Turns out, Niall was wrong and that was really something Louis didn't need to know.

“You lads should come here and look at this,” he's saying from where he's standing at the desk with Harry. “It's really some-.”

“We don't have time for that, Niall,” Louis says. Harry's eyes flick over to him for the first time since they entered. “We've, uh, we've got something we need to discuss with Harry.”

Niall's grin drops as his brow furrows, glancing between them and Harry, whose own brow is furrowed. His eyes finally find the papers in Liam's hand and his face changes into understanding. “Ah, I see,” he mutters, shooting Harry a wary glance. “This is about Chelsea.”

At that Harry's face scrunches up as he glares at Louis. “We're not doing this again.”

“Unfortunately, we are,” Louis replies, taking a step toward Harry. “Niall was right not to trust her.”

“She's not good,” Zayn adds, but Harry ignores him completely.

“You're unbelievable, you know?” he spits, angrily closing the book him and Niall had on the desk. “I can't believe you'd go this far with this.”

He starts to say more, but Liam is walking past Louis. “Louis and Niall were right not to trust her, Harry,” he says, holding out the papers for Harry to take. Harry takes them, hesitantly scanning the pages as Liam continues. “Chelsea Combs technically does not exist. It's an alias. Oone that a Natasha Halliwell adopted three years ago, right before she started working for you. She's had a total of seventeen aliases in twenty years. About ten years ago she was working for a Canadian diplomat. He was killed in his home. She was the last one to see him alive and had been having an affair with him.”

Harry's still scanning the papers, not noticing Zayn moving to stand next to him. “There's evidence to suggest that she was the one that killed him,” he says, eyes flicking over to Louis before resting on the papers Harry's holding. “There's also evidence to suggest she's behind the deaths of several others, not to mention evidence against her for money laundering and petty thefts and possibly one count of larceny. Problem is, they've never been able to indict her due to technicalities or she'd just disappear.”

“You found that much?” Niall questions, indignantly, snatching the papers from Harry. “Damn it. I should've looked into her the moment I met her.”

“It was pretty hard to find actually,” Liam responds. “I had to-.”

He's cut off by Harry scoffing. “Not fucking again,” he breathes out, running a hand through his hair. “I can't do this.”

They're quiet as Harry stalks out of the room, shaking his head. Louis knew this would be hard for him to accept and he's got no way of making this easier for him.

“Will you go after him?” Niall says, making shooing movements with his hands at Louis. “Go, you fucker! Or I will and we don't need that.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow, but Niall starts toward the door. In a moment of swiftness, Louis is able to stop Niall from walking out the door. Niall makes a face at him and Louis makes one back as he slips out the door.

It doesn't take him long to find Harry. He's out on the veranda, sitting on a chaise staring out over the garden. He must be freezing as the wind whips his hair around. Louis's not wearing a coat, he's not even wearing socks, knows he's going to be cold, but he has to go out there.

So he does. Harry notices him immediately, but turns back to the garden as Louis sits next to him on the chaise. They sit in silence, Louis waiting for Harry to say something, to tell him to fuck off, or anything, but he never does.

Taking a deep breath, Louis says, “I didn't want to be right, you know.” Harry hums in response. “I had actually hoped I'd imagined the whole thing,” he adds, but Harry still doesn't reply. “By the way, this was the kind of thing I warned you about. I told you you'd be in danger because of me if we were together.” 

Harry turns to him finally, eyebrow cocked and an amused glint in his eyes. “You realize we aren't together, right? And you don't actually know if she's connected to you at all.” 

Well, that is a point. They don't know that, but it's a massive coincidence if she's not. And honestly Louis hadn't actually thought about her not being connected to him. He was too concerned with how Harry would react. Speaking of which, he's being quite calm.

“You're handling this well,” Louis points out.

“Still sinking in I guess,” Harry replies, turning back to the garden. 

They fall silent at that, Louis watching Harry's face for any sort of sign for _something_ , but he never gives anything away, even as he turns to Louis. “I was never in love with her no matter how much I tried to convince myself,” Harry admits. Looking down at his lap, he adds, “Which is probably why I'm not as bothered by this as I should be. Not to mention, I'm used to people lying to me.”

That stings a bit, but Louis was right about Harry not actually being in love with Chelsea. He'd been hopeful. Not that it means anything. Even if Harry never falls in love again it doesn't mean he's going to come running back to Louis. Still, it's something and he's going to hold on to for as long as he can. 

He doesn't say anything about it, though. Harry doesn't need to hear what Louis thinks right now. They've got bigger issues to deal with. (Don't they always?) Instead, he mumbles out an “I'm sorry”.

Harry shakes his head. “It's not your fault.” 

Louis shrugs. “I can still say it, though.” He stands, smoothing out his shirt with his hands. “Come on, it's cold out here and we need to come up with a way to deal with this.”

Harry nods, standing and following after Louis. The lads are still in the library. Niall and Liam are bent over looking at the book from earlier and Zayn is stretched out on one of the sofas in the room. When Louis shuts the door behind him and Harry all three of them glance over. 

Niall fixes his gaze on Harry. “You okay?”

Harry nods, biting his lip. Niall narrows his eyes, looking to Louis for confirmation. When Louis gives a slight nod, he nods back, walking around the desk. He walks toward the sofa Zayn is lying across and forcefully removes Zayn's legs.

“There's a whole other sofa over there,” Zayn points out, motioning to the other sofa. “You could've sat _there_.”

“Want to be close to you, Zaynie.” Niall shoots Zayn a toothy grin before turning to Harry and Louis. “I assume we're gonna do something about this.”

“Well, yeah,” Louis says, motioning to Harry for them to sit on the unoccupied sofa. “I mean, she's not good news, Niall.”

“So what are we gonna do? Have Harry break-up with her?”

“No,” Zayn and Liam say at the same time.

“That'd be too weird,” Harry adds, leaning back into the corner of the sofa. “To suddenly break up with her,” he clarifies when Louis quirks an eyebrow at him. “We don't fight or anything. And I'm not a good liar, you know. I'd not be able to pull off an excuse as to why unless it was true.”

Liam places his palms on the desk and leans on it. “Well, you can't keep seeing her. We don't know how dangerous she is or how she's connected to this.”

“She may not be,” Louis points out, earning surprised looks from Liam and Zayn. “No, hear me out. Yes, she was meeting with Howard in the middle of the night, but that's hardly incriminating.”

Liam's brow quirks up. “Seriously?”

“Well, I mean, it's not like we have anything on Howard anyway.”

“Chelsea's been working for me for three years,” Harry adds, bringing his feet up on the sofa. “I don't really know why she'd-.”

“You're all idiots,” Niall sighs, running a hand down his face. “Are you all really this stupid?”

“Apparently,” Louis mutters.

Niall stands up, moving back to the desk. “Let's please remember that whoever is behind this has been on this job for five years just about,” he explains, crossing his arms. “That's five years worth of setting shit up. We know this because that's how long your aliases have been used by people that are not you. Not to mention, all the pictures. It is very likely that they set Chelsea up with Harry because they had a feeling we'd get him involved.” He pauses, eyebrows knitting together. “And the folder was meant for him. Or not, _but_ his name was on it. I'm saying it's more likely she's in on this than she isn't.”

Louis purses his lips. “Okay, but if we're gonna say Chelsea is involved than we need to be prepared for Howard being involved as well.”

“Haven't we been?”

Louis turns his attention to Zayn, who's now sitting up, his arms propped on his knees. “Yes, but I'm saying now we have another component to consider.”

“Okay, so we'll consider the possibility that Chelsea and Howard both are a part of this,” Liam concedes, turning back to Harry. “We still need to decide what you want to do about her.”

“Nothing?” Harry says. “I can't lie to her about why I'm breaking up with her.”

“You can't keep seeing her,” Zayn argues, dropping his head to stare at the ground. “There's got to be something we can do.”

If this were one of them Louis would suggest they keep the relationship going, but it's not. It's Harry and Louis would very much like to keep him away from dangerous people. There's no way Louis's going to let Harry continue seeing her.

Niall snaps, gathering everyone's attention. “I think I have an idea,” he says, going back to the sofa to sit. “You can't break-up with her without it being suspicious,” he says to Harry. “But what if she caught you and Louis,” he suggests. “You know,” he adds, waggling his eyebrows.

“No,” Louis says immediately, shaking his head.

“I'm not sure about that,” Harry adds. 

“Uh, Niall,” Liam starts, moving to the other side of the desk to sit on top of it, “I think that'd be a bit weird for her too. Just to walk in on Harry and Louis together. You know, since they've practically avoided each other since she got here. She may not-.”

Niall shakes his head. “She knows,” he says.

“What?” Harry questions as Louis turns to him to ask, “You told her?”

Harry looks at Louis. “No. I never said a thing to her.”

“Bloody idiots,” Niall grumbles. “You didn't tell her, but everyone round the office would talk about it.”

Turning back to Niall with a furrowed brow, Harry asks, “What do you mean?”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Well, everyone there knew Louis. They knew he was your bodyguard and that he suddenly disappeared. There were already rumors about you two. They assumed that you'd had a less than professional relationship and Louis left because of social status or economical status or summat. I don't really know. There were several different takes on it.”

“That doesn't actually mean anything, though.”

Licking his lips, Niall continues. “No, but she came and asked me about it once. She cornered me, Harry. She knew that we were close and that I probably knew. She'd also overheard me snapping at some secretaries to quit gossiping because they didn't know a damn thing.”

“What'd you tell her?” Louis says through clenched teeth.

“I told her I didn't know much, but that I did know there had been some feelings involved,” he says. “I told her that I knew Harry had some feelings for Louis, but I didn't know if it had been reciprocated. Then she asked why Louis disappeared then. I told her I didn't know, but I thought that it might have been connected.”

“Why would you say that?” Harry demands, placing his feet back on the floor. “You shouldn't have been telling her anything.”

“Well, I didn't like her,” Niall defends. “I didn't trust her and at the time I hoped Louis would come back. I'm sorry, but the point it is, she wouldn't be too thrown off by it.”

Louis glances at Harry. He's frowning at Niall, but Niall's right. It's about the only thing that would get the job done without it being _too_ suspicious. “I'll do it,” he says, watching as Harry closes his eyes and sighs. “Well, do you want to lie about it?”

**

“Well this is awkward as fuck.”

Beside him Harry snorts. “You think?”

When they'd agreed to let Chelsea “catch” them together they hadn't thought through how awkward it was going to be. 

They'd decided that all she needed to see was some heated kissing, but the problem was timing everything perfectly and actually getting her to walk in. Liam had suggested Harry call her, tell her he had planned a nice little romantic dinner at the house because the others had left for the evening and that she should just let herself in. Liam would, of course, be hiding outside in a van and would alert them through Louis's ear piece that she was walking into the house. He'd also set up a camera in the kitchen just in case something wen wrong.

What they didn't take into consideration was that they'd be alone for however long it took her to show up, plus the actual kissing part, but Louis's trying not to think about that. They've not had many actual conversations where they were both calm over the past couple of weeks. And even if Louis was right about Chelsea he still questioned Harry's relationship with her more than a couple of times. 

Things are a bit tense as they pace around the kitchen, very much aware that Liam is watching. Louis sighs, leaning against the island in the center of the room. 

“For what it's worth,” he starts, watching as Harry opens the fridge and closes it for no apparent reason, “I really didn't want to be right.”

“You said that,” Harry points out, turning around and leaning on the fridge.

“Yeah, well.” Louis shrugs, looking down at the ground. “I had hoped that I was wrong. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to be in an actual healthy, happy relationship.”

Harry scoffs. “I wasn't happy.” Louis's eyes snap up to meet Harry's. “I tried to be, but I was never going to love her. I'm not ever going to love anyone the way I loved you.”

This is not what was supposed to come out of this situation and Louis's not sure how to react because what Harry is saying doesn't mean that he still loves Louis, but it kind of in a way implies it. Louis could ask. He's too much of a chickenshit to do it, though. 

He's feeling a lot of guilt, too. If Harry is convinced of what he's saying it's Louis's fault. Louis lied, left and broke his heart. Stole from him, too, but really that's not the worst thing Louis did. If Harry never has another “true” relationship than it's his fault. And even if Louis would prefer for Harry to be in a relationship with him he knows it more than likely that won't happen. He'd much rather Harry be happy with someone else than not at all.

“Harry,” he breathes out, letting his eyes fall back to the ground.

“Hey, no.” He hears some shuffling, then sees Harry's feet stop in front of him. “It's not really your fault, you know. I was just as much to blame as you were.”

Louis scoffs, looking back up. “How in the world was any of that your fault?”

“Well, I mean, if I hadn't been so fabulous you wouldn't have fallen in love with me.”

There's a moment of silence where Louis doesn't know how to react, but then Harry's smirking. “You're speechless right now and I feel like I can die a happy man now.”

Yes, he's speechless. Yes, Harry is standing right in front of him practically sharing air. Yes, Louis wants to reach up and pull him into kiss. Would that be a bit inappropriate? Yes.

“Fuck off,” he manages. Harry smiles wider. “You fell in love with me and that's what the problem was.”

“Yeah,” Harry replies, eyes falling to Louis's lips, quickly returning to his eyes. “And I think we can probably both agree that it wasn't a mistake.”

“Can we?” Louis's voice is barely audible. _Something_ is happening. He doesn't know what, but it feels big and Harry's so close.

“Yeah,” Harry says, voice no louder than Louis's and then he's cupping Louis's jaw with his hand and leaning down, connecting their lips.

It's much better than the other night because Harry's not drunk this time. He brings a hand up to Harry's neck, fingers tangling in Harry's hair, his other hand curling into the front of Harry's shirt. He tries to pull Harry in closer, wants him as close as he can possibly be because he doesn't know what this is or what it means, but damn it if he isn't going to enjoy it.

Harry uses the hand not cupping his face to wrap around his waist and pull him in, pulling Louis away from the island, their legs slotting together. Sliding his hand down so it's resting just above the swell of Louis's bum, Harry deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping into Louis's mouth.

It's amazing, is what this is and Louis, knowing damn well that this probably isn't their best idea, is letting it happen. He'll let whatever happens happen right now because Harry's kissing him and he's kissing back, neither of them angry at the other for the first time in five years.

“Oh,” a voice gasps behind them, causing them to break apart and oh. This is what was supposed to happen.

Harry takes a quick step back, eyes wide and breathing heavy. “Chelsea.”

Louis squeezes his eyes shut. He'd actually forgotten what they were there to do. He needs to regroup, he doesn't have time.

He opens his eyes, schooling his features into what he hopes is something between guilt and shock. He turns around slowly. Chelsea's standing in the doorway, mouth agape and blinking.

There's a horrible minute of no one saying or doing anything. A horrible minute where Louis is expecting yelling, crying, guns being drawn or something before Chelsea speaks.

“I don't-. I don't actually know-.” She stops herself, glancing between them. “You know, I'd like to say I'm surprised.”

“What?” Harry and Louis both asks, glancing at each from the corner of their eyes.

Louis's got a bad feeling about this.

Chelsea's face smooths out at she steps into the room. “Oh, Harry. Come on,” she says, voice calm and quiet. Louis braces himself for what's about to happen. “You've never been in love with me.”

_What?_

“Well, you might have been at some point,” she continues, stepping even closer to Harry. “But you were never-. I know you and Louis-. I heard things. I heard a lot about the two of you and I thought for a while that you were still hung up on him and would never get over him, but I eventually forgot about it because you perked up and things were great between us. But then Louis popped back up and you were distant again and I started feeling like I did before. You were never going to love me like you loved him.”

Louis's mouth is wide open as he gapes at Chelsea. This is working out too well, almost exactly like Niall had planned out, but still Louis's taken aback. She had the feeling that Harry never loved her? She thought Harry would never get over him? This is so far from what Louis was expecting. 

Some part of him had hoped that Harry would have been like that, but the bigger part of him wanted Harry to move on an be happy. He'd never in a million years thought that he'd be hearing this out of Harry's girlfriend's mouth, even if she isn't to be trusted.

“Chelsea, I-.”

“Don't even try to apologize,” she says, cutting Harry's apology off. Harry blinks at her, starts to say something else, but stops. “I'm a bit pissed that I wasted three years of my life, but I'll get over it. I'd rather this happen than us stay together and me not be loved the way I should.”

Harry's eyes are still wide, brows knitted. “I still should apologize. I should have told you that-.”

“I don't even think you realized.”

Harry rubs at the back of his neck. “I still should've.”

Chelsea's looking at Harry with a fond expression, which is weird all things considered. “Harry, I'm going to go now. I don't want you to think that I'm not upset because I am, but I get it, I think. But I need to go now.”

“Uh, yeah. Still, I'm sorry.”

She gives him a wry smile. “Good-bye, Harry.”

She's out of the room before either of them can process what just happened. That went a hell of a lot better than they had planned, a lot better than they could have hoped. Certainly, it was a lot better than how this would happen with normal couples.

Louis's still staring after her when Harry turns to him. “That actually made me feel quite bad considering.”

He gets it. She may have been lying about who she was and she may have a sketchy past, but Louis knows firsthand that that means shit. He hadn't actually considered the fact that she'd actually developed feelings for Harry. And if she did, Louis feels like an utter twat, especially if she really did know that Harry was never going to love her like he should have.

And how much of what she said concerning Harry and Louis can he trust? Because if she's right and considering what just happened there's a strong possibility that-. Well, he hopes there's a possibility that Harry still loves him.

This was not what he was expecting.

He slowly turns to Harry, blinking at him. “I-.”

He cuts himself off. He's not really sure how to proceed. Up until a few moments ago he was sure that he and Harry weren't going to be able to fix what happened between them. Now he's thinking there's a chance, but he does have his life to take into consideration. Not to mention, they're there for a job.

When he doesn't continue, Harry eyes him warily. “Okay, um, I'm actually not sure what happened and, um, the thing.” He waves a hand between them. “That was-. I think I'm going to go to bed.”

Louis doesn't point out that it's only seven, lets Harry walk away. He's never been this confused about anything in his life. He's never not known what to do in a situation. He's completely out of his depth.

Harry kissed him and his girlfriend basically admitted that she had always thought that Harry was still in love with him. Or is he projecting? Is he reading too much into it? Is he being too hopeful?

In his earpiece that he'd forgotten about, he hears Liam say, “That was a good job, but I think you were both a little too committed.”

He slowly lifts a hand, lightly touching his lips. “Yeah,” he breathes out. “Too committed.”

Louis goes to bed that night still being able to feel Harry's mouth on his.


	7. Don't Listen to Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doubts himself, Harry is targeted, the lads are forced to move to another base and they have a massive lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy MITAM Day!!  
> This isn't beta'd in any way, so all mistakes are my own.  
> As always, thanks for reading and enjoy!!

Once again, Harry and Louis have not talked about it and normally Louis would let it go, but he desperately needs to talk about it. He can't talk to who he should be talking to, though, because, while Harry's not exactly avoiding him, he's avoiding eye contact and then this morning while they were all having breakfast, Louis asked to be passed the milk and their hands had brushed. Louis's eyes had immediately sought Harry's out and they made eye contact for the first time in two days. Harry immediately looked away, but Louis could still see the pink on his cheeks.

He wants and _needs_ to talk to Harry about whatever is happening, but before he can do that he needs to sort through how he's feeling. He'd ended things with Harry for several reasons. For reasons he thought were good at the time and he still does think they're good reasons, but maybe Zayn was right when he said he needed to let Harry decide for himself. And Harry's certainly gotten himself in a somewhat dangerous situation, anyway, so that reason is really unimportant at the moment.

Point is, he needs to sort through this and the only way to do that is to talk to Zayn.

“Is this about Harry?” is how Zayn greets him once he wrenches open his bedroom door.

In Zayn's defense it is in the middle of the night, but Louis can't sleep and he needs to talk. “Yes.”

Zayn sighs, but steps aside, waving Louis in. Once Louis's in, Zayn shuts the door and climbs back in his bed, positioning himself so he'd propped against the cushioned headboard. “Lay it on me,” he says, patting the spot next to him.

Louis climbs in, mirroring Zayn's position and pulling the duvet over his bottom half. “I thought he'd be safe if I left,” he sighs. “He fucking wasn't.”

Zayn hums. “She might not have anything to do with you, you realize that, right?”

“Wasn't exactly my point.”

“Then what was?”

“He's in danger anyway,” Louis says, leaning his head back. “And I'm still very much in love with him and after the other day I'm almost positive that he stills feels something for me.” 

Zayn snorts. “C'mon, mate. I've known that for a while. The lad's an open book. He's definitely still besotted with you.” 

Louis frowns over at him. “Maybe so, but he's not actually said anything.” Zayn just shrugs. “Anyway, I've been wondering if it was really worth it to stay away?”

“I did tell you to let him make the decision,” Zayn points out. “What do you want me to do? Give you permission to be with him?”

“No,” Louis pouts, crossing his arms. “I just want to know that I won't be making a massive mistake if I let him make that decision, providing he makes the decision to be with me.”

Zayn lets out a dry laugh. “He'll make that decision, but honestly, Louis. I can't tell you anything for sure. No one can.”

“Your loads of help,” he mutters. Zayn lightly elbows him in the side. “I just-. I don't want to be responsible for Harry being hurt or worse.”

“You said it yourself, Lou. He's already in danger. And remember Rodman? That wasn't your fault. You saved his life then.”

Louis knows that, but it's one thing to save Harry's life when it's got nothing to do with Louis and a whole different thing to save Harry's life when it has everything to do with Louis. “If it were you-.”

“It's not.”

“ _If_ it were you would you?”

“Which one are you talking about? Am I you in this situation or Harold?”

Louis frowns. “Both.”

Zayn hums, tilting his head to the side. “Well, if I'm you, I'd have a nice little chat with our curly-headed friend and let him make the decision. An _informed_ decision. No matter how much you think about this, Louis, you aren't going to get a definite answer.”

“If you're Harry?”

“Well,” he draws out, eyes slipping shut. “If I'm Harry I'm not quite sure what I'd see in you, to be honest.”

Louis slaps at Zayn's arm. “Oh fuck off, be serious.”

“You woke me up,” Zayn defends, opening one eye to grin over at him. “Honestly, though, if I'm Harry and I've not be able to quit thinking about you in five years and find myself in this situation and realize that I'm still in love with you I think I'd take the risk. Love is worth it.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow. He's always known that Zayn is a bit of a sap, but Zayn likes to hide that part of himself. Always has, but after Perrie it got worse. Louis's always felt like he was partly responsible for Zayn being so pessimistic when it came to love, but it's nice knowing that part of Zayn is still there.

“You think?”

Zayn turns to him fully then. “Louis, you're quite thick sometimes.” He bites his lip, making eye contact. “Harry is literally risking his life to help you and he's not even been sure if he can help, but he's here and he's trying. It's not because Harry's a good guy because, while that is true, he's not actually going to risk his life for someone who fucked him over in more ways than one.”

He pauses, taking a deep breath. “Harry may not realize it, but he's definitely still in love with you. And I'll admit I may have played him a bit to get him to help out because I had a feeling he might still be. Turns out I was right.”

“You fucker!” Louis slaps Zayn hard on the arm. “I told you not to try to convince him otherwise!”

“I know, but I was desperate,” Zayn admits. “I'm not sorry, but my point is I had a feeling and I was right. Now, just because he's in love with you doesn't mean he'll be willing to deal with everything that comes with being with you, but I would bet good money and Niall's hair that Harry would choose you.”

In many ways Louis believes what Zayn is saying, but Louis's having a hard time letting go of the idea of him being a danger to Harry. There's nothing in this world that would make Louis feel better about that even if Harry is willing to take the risk. And god forbid anything were to happen to Harry because of Louis. He'd never forgive himself.

Sighing, Louis burrows down into the bed. “Should I talk to him?”

Zayn slides down in the bed, turning on his side to face him. “Definitely, but I also think that you should wait. At least until this is over.”

He knows what Zayn's getting at. If they talk and Harry tells Louis to fuck off Louis's not going to be in a fit state for a while and that will end horribly. If Harry happens to declare his undying love for him and says “fuck it” to his own safety...well, that's a problem as well. It'd be distracting, but also more dangerous because if whoever is behind this found out about it, they'd use Harry to get to Louis.

“It's a distraction now,” he argues. “I can't deal with this not knowing.”

Zayn's eyes are slipping closed, a sure sign he's about to pass out again. “Then do what you think you need to. I keep tellin' ya I can't make decisions for you.”

“Sure you can.”

Louis's answer is a soft snore and he hasn't the heart to wake Zayn up for the second time that night, so he shifts around until he's comfortable and wills himself to sleep.

**

Zayn is possibly Louis's favorite person in the world.

Harry had announced over breakfast that he had a lunch with Oliver, looking expectantly at Louis. It had taken Louis a minute to realize it was because Harry was expecting him to tag along as the bodyguard, which he'd normally do. The problem was, Louis's distracted by everything to do with Harry, Gene Oliver does not like Louis, therefor it would be a horrible time for him, and no matter how hard Louis had tried he'd not been able to fall asleep the night before, so he'd just listened to Zayn's soft breathing the whole night, trying to workout whether he should talk to Harry now or later. Louis had not been in the mood to play bodyguard.

Zayn had thankfully picked up on it. Whether it was because he knew Louis hadn't slept the night before or because of the conversation they had, Louis doesn't know, but Zayn had took one look at Louis struggling to answer Harry's silent question, before he cleared his throat and said he'd go.

Harry's eyes had snapped over to Zayn's, as well as everyone else's. He'd only shrugged and said that he'd quite liked Oliver (which was the biggest load of bullshit Louis's ever heard) and wouldn't mind chatting again. No one questioned it, but throughout the rest of the morning Harry kept shooting Louis worried glances that Louis always looked away from quickly.

After Zayn and Harry had left, Louis had gone up to his room to try to sleep, but he'd not been able to, even though he'd not slept at all the previous night. He'd given up after about an hour and went down to find Niall and Liam. It hadn't been hard, all he had to do was follow Niall's shouts. 

He and Liam were engaged in a close game of Risk. Louis's not sure how a game of Risk can be close if it looks like everyone has an equal share of the world, but Niall had insisted it was as close as it could get and had then preceded to annihilate Liam within ten minutes by taking over the entirety of the Western Hemisphere. 

Now they're all spread out in the parlor – Howard had insisted that's what they call it once he started hanging around, Louis doesn't care what it is, but Liam had reminded him that it was Howard's house and they should call it whatever he wanted. Liam's doing research on his laptop, occasionally humming to himself when he finds something interesting. Niall is stretched out on one of the sofas, playing on his phone. Louis is on the sofa opposite him, curled into the corner, trying to calm his nerves.

They've spiked again. His headache is coming back and no matter how hard he tries his hands won't stop shaking. He's got his arms wrapped around his knees that he's got pulled impossibly close, fingers tangling together, but the shaking won't stop and he's afraid that Niall and Liam will notice, which is only making it worse.

He doesn't know why he's so nervous all of a sudden. He'd been annoyed and confused the day before, but not nervous exactly. It had been sometime in the night when he'd started feeling it, but he'd hoped it would go away by morning. He'd been wrong and it's only getting worse. 

There's a part of him that's screaming at him to go to another room so they won't notice what's happening, but he doesn't want to be alone. Liam and Niall aren't paying attention to him at all, but hearing them and seeing them in the room is helping, but he can't help thinking about how he needs to see Zayn and Harry as well.

It's not like he's expecting anything bad to happen and if he is he doesn't have specifics for what he's thinking, but he's anxious and he needs to see that everyone is all right.

The shrill ring of Liam's phone startles him, eyes zeroing in on Liam answering it. “Hey, mate,” he says cheerily, but his brow quickly furrows as he sits up straight. “Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I don't understand what you're saying to me.” There's a pause, Niall glancing up from his phone to watch. “Zayn, mate I need you to speak English, yeah?” Liam says, voice laced with concern. “Or I'm not going to understand.”

At that, Niall shoots up, rushing to Liam's side and pressing his ear as close to the phone as possible. Louis stays where he's at, frozen in fear. If Zayn's calling during this lunch that's not a good sign. Liam's obviously concerned. Louis's holding his breath, watching as Liam sets his laptop on the coffee table.

“ _What_?” Liam asks, incredulously. “What do you mean?” 

There's another pause as Zayn replies. Louis's skin is crawling as he watches Liam and Niall react. Liam's eyes widen, eyebrows almost to his hairline. Niall's eyes widen, as well, biting his lip as he glances over to Louis.

“What do you mean attacked?” Liam relaxes slightly as Zayn answers him, but he's still tense. “That's good, yeah. Just get back here quick.” There's another pause as Liam finally turns his attention to Louis. “Yeah, yeah. He's here. Should I-.” Liam cuts off, presumably because Zayn interrupts him. “Yeah, just, you know, hurry.”

Liam hangs up, shifting in his chair to turn to Louis as he swats Niall away. When Louis makes eye contact with him, he sighs, face softening. “Louis, t-.”

“What happened?” he whispers, wrapping his arms tighter around his knees. He doesn't need to know specifics of what happened to know it was something to do with Harry. The way Liam is acting is enough of a giveaway. “Is he okay?”

“Zayn said Harry went to the toilet,” he starts, maintaining eye contact, “and he didn't come back, so he went looking for him. Found him on the floor. He's not sure what happened because Harry is quite out of it still, but he said it looks like he'd been attacked.”

Louis bites his bottom lip. “But he's alive? And he's okay?”

“He should be,” Liam nods. “They're not too far from here, actually. Said it'd probably be about ten, maybe fifteen minutes.”

The next eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds are the worst eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds of his life. He knows that Harry's alive and is most likely going to recover within a day, but he was _attacked_ and Louis wasn't there. And he doesn't doubt that the lads would lie to him about something like this if it were worse. It'd be their way of trying to protect him, so he doesn't believe anything he's been told one hundred percent.

The wait is excruciating as he mentally counts the time that passes. Liam's waiting by the door and Niall's pacing, muttering under his breath things that Louis can't make out. When they hear the sound of the door opening and Liam saying, “Jesus fucking Christ”, Niall stops pacing, turning his body toward the door to the room, waiting.

Louis tightens his grip around himself even more, trying to make himself as small as possible. He hears a lot of shuffling from the hall, sees Niall's eyes widen infinitesimally as he hears the shuffling come into the room. He doesn't dare turn around, afraid of what he'll see. 

“Fucking hell,” Niall mutters, as he disappears out of Louis's vision. “What the hell happened, Zayn?”

“Do you really think I know?” Zayn spits, as they come into his line of sight. 

Zayn and Liam are supporting most of Harry's weight, mostly dragging him to the sofa Niall had been on earlier, as Niall follows behind them, arms outstretched. “Shouldn't you? You were there.”

They gingerly sit Harry on the sofa, propping him up in the corner, Liam grabbing his legs and sitting them on the sofa. Harry's awake, but barely, eyes blinking rapidly, unfocused. His hair is a mess and there's blood drying on the side of his face, the cut on his temple.

Once Harry's positioned the way they want, Zayn turns around, eyes fiery. “Yes, Niall, I was there, but I wasn't in the fucking toilet with him! He's a grown man! I didn't think I'd needed to accompany him! And how the hell was I-.”

“It doesn't matter now, does it?” Liam says, stepping between the two.

Louis wants to argue that it does. Harry can't protect himself, not like they can, and Zayn knows that. Zayn knows that no where is safe and someone has to keep an eye on Harry at all times. He can't bring himself to say that, though. He can't even look at Harry, instead focusing on the floor.

“Just tell us what happened.”

Zayn sighs. “I don't-. I don't know, okay? He went to piss and never came back. It was like ten minutes maybe when I went after him. I walked in and he was on the ground, unconscious. I kept an eye on the door the whole time. Harry was the only one that went in and no one ever came out.”

“You think they were waiting for him?” Niall asks.

“I mean, probably,” Zayn answers. Louis hears him, shuffle around the room. “I checked the room, though. There was no one else in there and like I said no one ever came out.”

“Window?”

“Yes. Big enough for a body.”

Liam clears his throat. “When he regained consciousness did he say anything?”

“Not really,” Zayn answers. “Asked for Louis, then said his head hurt. He's been pretty out of it since.”

Louis ignores the pain that shoots through his heart at that, doesn't want to think about Harry immediately asking for him. 

“You don't think they got him with something do you?” Niall inquires.

“Doubt it, but if it was a small enough needle we'd not be able to tell.”

“What do you think the purpose was?” Liam questions, his feet coming into Louis's view. “Like, is this just some random thing? Or was it related to us? Because if it was I don't understand.”

“Neither do I,” Zayn agrees. Liam's feet disappear from Louis's vision. “Why knock him out and leave? Why not take him? Why not kill him?”

“Maybe they expected you to be slower,” Niall offers.

“Does it fucking matter?” Louis growls, slowly raising his head. The three of them are standing behind the sofa Harry's on, staring at him like they forgot he was there. “Because I don't think it does. I think you should have been-.”

He's cut off by Harry saying his name. It's barely audible, but it's enough to stop him. When his eyes dart over to Harry, Harry's looking back at him through lidded eyes. “Lou,” he breathes out, raising his arm as much as he can.

Louis's flinging himself off the sofa and over to Harry as quick as he can. He allows Harry to take his hand in a light grip, his free one cupping Harry's jaw, eyes searching Harry's face for more cuts. “Hey, you're okay, love,” he soothes, voice calmer than he actually is. “You okay? You in pain?”

Harry's eyes slip shut and for a moment Louis thinks he passed out again, but then he's using his free hand to point at his head. “Fucking hurts,” he breathes out. “Headache.”

Louis nods even though he knows Harry doesn't see it. “Okay, we'll get you something for that in a bit, but I need you to tell me what happened. You think you can do that?”

Harry opens his eyes, locking onto Louis's. “It was-. There was a man,” he begins, leaning his head back, causing Louis to let go of his face. He settles his hand on the back of the sofa, so he's fully leaning over him. “Attacked me from behind as soon as I walked in. Hit me a couple of times and I couldn't-. I couldn't see and I was caught off guard.”

“Did you see who he was?” Zayn asks, handing Louis a couple of painkillers and a glass of water. Louis gives him a tight smile.

“No, he made sure my back was to him the whole time,” Harry replies, leaning his head back up and allowing Louis to slip the pills into his mouth. Louis raises the glass to Harry's lips, lets him take a couple of drinks, swallowing the pills, and hands the glass back to Zayn. “He pinned me against the wall, said something to me and then bashed my head against the wall and I blacked out.”

“He must of went out the window then,” he hears Liam say. “You didn't see where he was when you walked in?”

Harry shakes his head, wincing. “Must've been behind the door.”

“It was risky,” Liam says. “There was no guarantee that he would have gone in there.”

Louis glances at Liam, who's eyes are fixated where Harry's still gripping Louis's hand in his. When he turns back to Harry, he asks, “What did he say to you? Do you remember?”

Harry sighs, eyes filled with worry. “He warned me about Howard,” he says, causing Louis's stomach to drop. “Said that he wasn't trying to help. We shouldn't trust him.”

Louis stands up straight, hand still entwined with Harry's. Looking at the lads, he raises his eyebrows. “Okay, so do we trust this random bloke that attacked Harry?”

Liam nods immediately, Niall and Zayn both saying, “yes”.

Niall adds, “Howard's not been around at all today. The toaster broke last night and I texted him to see if he had an extra one or what I should do and he's not responded. It was like six hours ago.” 

“I didn't see him at all yesterday,” Liam says. 

Niall pulls out his phone, tapping a couple times before bringing it up to his ear. “Hey, Babs, listen. I need you to do me a favor.”

He walks out of the room, voice filtering in, but muffled. 

“Okay, what's this mean?”

Zayn turns to him. “It means we start treating this like Howard is behind it.”

Louis nods. “I thought as much.”

Niall comes back in. “Thank you, yeah. Bye.” He hangs up his phone, pocketing it. “Barbara says he's not in London and his P.A. hasn't heard from him in a week.”

“So the last time anyone saw or spoke to him was the other night at his party,” Liam concludes. “We need to get out of here.”

“You booked a hotel, right?” Zayn asks. When Liam nods, he turns back to Louis. “We'll tell Paul what's happening and we're going to go to the hotel as soon as we possibly can. So let's pack quickly and efficiently.”

As Liam and Niall are walking out of the room Niall calls over his shoulder, “I'll get Harry's stuff.”

Louis glances down at Harry, who's still clutching Louis's hand, then back up at Zayn. Zayn nods. “I'll get your stuff, shall I?”

“Thanks, mate,” he replies softly. Once Zayn's out of the room, Louis turns his attention back to Harry. His eyes are barely open, but he's staring up at Louis, eyes never leaving his. “You've got blood on you,” Louis says.

Harry nods. “Head hurts like hell.”

Louis spots the glass of water Zayn had brought in and a tea towel sitting on a table in the corner of the room. It's not a disinfectant, but it'll have to do. “Give me a sec,” he says, patting the hand Harry is using to let go of him.

Harry lets his eyes slip close and lets go, leaving Louis to go collect the water and towel. Once he grabs them and gets back to the sofa, he pours some water on the towel, setting the glass on the coffee table. Louis, in an attempt to better reach Harry's temple, straddles his legs, his right knee stuck between Harry and the back of the sofa. He braces himself with his left hand on the arm of the sofa. He tentatively reaches up to wipe the blood away, Harry watching him closely.

“This might sting a bit,” he warns, placing the towel right below the cut. He gently starts wiping up the blood, Harry wincing whenever Louis touches the cut. He's being meticulous about this, breathing deeply an focusing on the task at hand instead of on how Harry's green eyes are watching him.

When he's finished, he tosses the towel onto the table and goes to climb off Harry, but Harry's fingers wrap around Louis's arm, stopping him. Louis looks at him, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Please,” is all Harry says, eyes pleading.

Louis knows without Harry having to ask that what he wants is a cuddle. He's not sure how he feels about knowing that just from one word and a look, but he can't say no to Harry. 

“Well, all right, but you've got to scoot over a bit.”

Harry's slow about it, obviously still in pain, but he manages to move enough so Louis has enough room to settle between him and the back of the sofa. Once Louis is comfortable, he carefully wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him toward him. With his back to Louis, Harry slides down a bit, so he can rest his head on Louis's chest.

Louis notices that once Harry's settled and he's running a hand through Harry's hair his nerves calm. He's worried, yes, but he's no where near as bad as he was before. His hands aren't shaking and he counts that as a win. It's crazy to him how much Harry can calm him down – or rather the need to take care of Harry calms him down. There's got to be a reason for this, he thinks, and not one that's based on the fact that he's in love with Harry. Like a real scientific, chemical reason or something. Not that he cares too much. He's just happy Harry is alive and safe. That's all the really matters in this moment.

“Who knew being knocked out would hurt so much,” Harry comments, voice low and raspy.

Louis chuckles lightly. “Well, being knocked out usually doesn't hurt quite this bad, but having your head smashed against a wall tends to hurt a wee bit more.”

“Wee bit?”

He glances down. Harry's eyes are closed, but his lips are turned up at the corners. “Maybe a lot more. What would I know?”

Harry hums. “Why did Zayn go today and not you?”

Obviously, he's not going to tell the truth. Not the whole truth anyway. “I didn't sleep at all last night and I wasn't in the mood to deal with Gene Oliver.”

Harry hums again and they fall silent at that. Occasionally, Louis hears one of the lads running about to pack. And he knows why. He knows they've real reason to believe that Howard is behind this now, but he couldn't care less in this moment. He's got Harry in his arms and for a while he can pretend that everything is normal and this is something they do every day and not just when Harry's been attacked in a toilet.

It's unbelievably calming to feel Harry breathing and to be running his fingers through Harry's curls. Naturally, because he's Louis and he can't let himself have nice, calming moments, he's got to ruin it.

“This is what I meant. You not being safe around me.” 

Harry lets out a loud breath, opening his eyes and tilting his head to stare up at Louis. “How many more times are you going to say that to me?”

Regardless of the situation and the topic, Harry's smiling when he finishes. Louis smiles back down at him. “Until you get it.” 

“I got it a long time ago,” Harry tells him, letting his head fall back, eyes closing again. “Like a very long time ago and, yet, here I am.”

“Here you are.”

“You should know that I've known Howard for about ten years,” Harry points out. “And like I know I wouldn't be _here_ if it weren't for you, but if he is behind this, who knows what would have happened.”

“Yeah, but-.”

Harry shakes his head. “Rodman was going to kill me because of something that happened between him and my father years prior. Had I not known you, I'd be dead right now. So excuse me if I'm not too worried about you being the reason I'm killed or whatever you've got going on in your head.”

Harry makes a good point. Rodman would have definitely killed Harry had Louis not gotten involved, it wasn't connected to him at all until Rodman found out Louis was targeting Harry. Still, Louis will worry about Harry.

“I can still worry, though.”

“Louis, shut up,” Harry says, firmly. “And continue petting me.”

He hadn't realized he'd stopped running his hands through Harry's hair. Smiling, he resumes, letting his worries wash away. He's almost asleep when Zayn comes in to tell them they're ready to go.

**

Liam really outdid himself when he booked the hotel. Louis's stayed in many hotels in his life, but the lobby to the Ritz-Carlton is breathtaking. The marble and the staircase – everything about it is beautiful.

Liam had booked the two Ritz-Carlton Suites that took up the entirety of the eleventh floor. He's not sure when they decided who was in what room, but Liam, Zayn and Niall are in one suite, while Louis is in the second suite with Harry and Paul. He hadn't thought that would be a problem until he heard Niall saying that he was sharing a room with Zayn because Liam stays up all hours of the night and they both like their sleep. 

There's only two beds in each suite. He doesn't mind sharing a bed, but he's not going to with Paul and, well, sharing with Harry is sort of not okay at the moment. If he has to Louis will sleep one of the sofas. He didn't get a chance to figure out what the sleeping arrangements would be, though, because the others came over and demanded they deal with the “new development”.

Harry, who'd started feeling better once they'd arrived at the hotel, wanted food, which Niall agreed to all too quickly. Niall ordered everything on the room service menu and refused to get to work until they got the food. Of course, once the food arrived no one wanted to start working until after they ate.

So, two hours after getting to the hotel, they're finally ready to discuss whatever it is that happened today. They're spread out over the living area. Liam's at the dining table with his laptop, Paul next to him with folders Liam handed him when he walked in. Zayn's sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, swishing his drink around in his glass. Niall's leaning against the kitchenette. Harry's sprawled out on the sofa in the complimentary white, fuzzy bathrobe and Louis is pacing.

While he felt calm when he was with Harry earlier as soon as they got to the hotel and started working all his nerves from earlier came back. His head is hurting worse than ever and he's angry. Unbelievably angry and he's not even sure why. His head is a mess right now. He feels drunk even though all he's had to drink is water. 

“Are you sure you can't tell us what the guy looked like?” Liam directs toward Harry.

“I'm telling you, he made it a point to make sure I couldn't see him,” Harry answers. “I'd recognize his voice, though.”

As Louis turns, he sees Liam frowning. “Well, that's not much help.”

Louis chances a glance at Harry, who just shrugs in response. “It doesn't matter,” Louis says, stopping when he's back in front of the window. “Whether we know who the guy is or not, it's not going to help us. We need to know what Howard's up to.”

“I knew I didn't trust him,” Zayn mumbles before taking a swig of his whiskey. “Are we really saying we think he's the one behind this? Because if we are I think we need to get inside his head.”

Louis claps his hands together once, turning to address the room. “My thoughts exactly.”

Looking up from the folders he's been going through, Paul asks, “Why would he pretend to help?” 

Louis does not have a good answer for that. In fact, he doesn't have much of one at all. “To fuck with my head?” he offers. “I don't know.” 

“It kind of threw us off his scent,” Niall points out, moving to sit at the table with Liam and Paul. “I guess he thought that if we thought he was helping we wouldn't suspect him.”

“Then why do any of this?” Liam questions. “Why did he have the pilot killed? Because that could have killed Louis.” Niall opens his mouth to answer, but immediately shuts it. “See, that doesn't make sense.”

“None of this makes sense!” Louis yells, throwing his arms out. “Absolutely none of this makes sense! I still don't even understand why this is happening at all! And don't try to convince me again because I won't believe you! This whole thing is fucking stupid! And I really hate that you all are-.”

Louis hadn't realized he'd started pacing again until he walks into Harry. He hadn't even realized Harry had gotten up. Harry's grabbed a hold of his wrists and is frowning at him. “Louis, you need to calm down.”

“Don't fucking tel-.”

“Louis,” Harry says, calmly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his wrists. “I understand you're upset and angry, but yelling at us isn't going to help.”

Louis starts to argue, but Harry quirks his head and raises an eyebrow and he deflates. His mood swings have been worse than usual, he knows, but nothing can calm his down quicker than Harry.

Harry slowly lets go of Louis's wrists. “Come and sit down, yeah?”

He doesn't wait for answer before he turns and makes his way back to the sofa. Louis would very much like to sit next to Harry. He almost doesn't because Zayn's giving him a knowing look, but he follows after Harry anyway, ducking his head down. It's a big sofa, but Louis still sits as close to Harry as he can manage without touching him.

“Right,” Liam draws out, eying Louis warily. “I think we can all agree this is a set-up, but I do think we should go on like we would have if this hadn't happened.”

“I agree,” Zayn says. “But I want to talk about Hensen.”

“What do you mean?”

Zayn pushes himself out of his chair, sets his drink on the mantle above the fireplace and turns to them. “I think we need to explore the possibility that Hensen was setup.”

“Again I ask, what do you mean?”

“We were told – we _think_ – that Hensen was going to warn Louis about what was happening.” Zayn pauses, tapping at his cheek. It's what he does when he's trying to work something out. “I think maybe Howard wanted us to think that. I don't know why, though, but I feel like that might be what happened.”

Niall picks up his glass. “I feel that, mate. Hensen was missing for months, never actually tried to warn Louis. He would have had plenty of chances, especially if he was the one that took the pictures in that folder.”

“Okay,” Louis draws out. “But none of this explains the give to Styles thing.” 

“Yes it does,” Niall says, blinking at him slowly. “You said it yourself. To fuck with you.” 

Louis cocks an eyebrow. “I'm not sure I'm following.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Getting Harry involved, even in the most miniscule way, messes with your head.”

“He's been messing with my head anyway,” Louis argues. “Why involve Harry?”

“Got you worked up, didn't it?”

Okay, yeah. Louis supposes Niall's got a point. Harry didn't know a thing about the folder, didn't even know who Hensen was. And they know now that Hensen was in London, why would he have left the folder in New York if he'd intended to give it to Harry? Niall might be on to something, too bad it doesn't actually help.

“He also probably thought it was the only way to get you back in England,” Paul adds. “If you thought Harry was in danger.”

“Not to mention, it distracted you,” Liam adds. “You were too concerned with protecting Harry, still have been, that you've not payed much attention to Howard at all.”

He wants to argue, but he can't. He never did trust Howard, but Harry being around stopped him from caring too much about Howard. If that was Howard's plan, it worked. He's not going to admit it.

Zayn goes back to his chair and sits down. “Probably didn't expect _us_ to get involved so quickly. Certainly, didn't expect us to hunt you down.”

Louis runs a hand through his hair. “None of this is actually helping us, though. We don't know where he is and we don't know how much this is going to change things.”

“I'm tracking him,” Liam says, tapping at his laptop. “Or I'm trying to, anyway. If he travels, buys anything or dies I will know about it.”

“As far as it helping us,” Zayn starts, crossing his legs. “It doesn't. Not much.”

“Then what's the point in this?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Harry sigh, shutting his eyes tight, which only angers him more. Louis's aware he's being a dick, but there's nothing he can do about it right now.

Zayn purses his lips. “Well, Louis, it's not like we can do much else.”

“So,” Niall says, turning his attention to Liam. “What do you think about us continuing on with the way things were prior to today?”

Liam shrugs. “I don't think Howard will call this off even if we know. He's planned too much and worked too hard. But I won't be surprised if he throws a couple of surprises at us.”

“It's what I was thinking,” Niall agrees.

“Same,” Zayn says. 

“Now wait a minute,” Louis starts, standing up. “Do I not get a say?”

The three of them answer, “No”. He starts to argue, but Harry grabs his hand and pulls him back down. Crossing his arms over his chest, he frowns.

He listens to what they have to say, but never offers up his opinion. It's not like they would listen or care at this point, not that they're even coming up with anything important. He's been an absolute arse, though. He wouldn't blame them if they locked him in a room and let him rot.

Things are shit, have been for a while and he thinks he did a pretty good job of not letting it get to him for such a long time. He'd been too focused on what was happening with Harry to worry about himself, but now things are getting a hell of a lot more serious. It's time to start focusing.

**

Louis didn't think this through. He'd decided to sleep on the sofa, so when Harry had went in the bedroom about half an hour ago, Louis had figured he might as well try to sleep too, especially since he hadn't the night before. The problem was, he hadn't grabbed a pillow or a sheet and he was too concerned with having an awkward encounter with Harry to even think about going and getting one. Going to Paul's room was out of the question. Louis remembers how much Paul disliked being woken up.

So that's why Louis is curled up on the sofa with no pillow or duvet. The rooms is heated, but he's still cold, feet like ice and he's too stubborn to do anything about it.

He's not sure how long he's there before the door to Harry's room is slowly opening and Harry's sticking his head out. “What are you doing?” he asks when he sees Louis on the sofa. “Are you planning on sleeping out here?”

Louis sits up, looking around the room. “Uh, yeah.”

“Without a pillow?”

“Yes.”

Harry lets out a laugh, pushing the door all the way open, revealing his bare-chested self. “Get in here.”

Louis's eyebrows raise. “Um, what?”

Harry frowns. “Louis, we're adults I think we can handle sharing a bed.”

He doesn't have an argument against it, never really did other than the fact he thought Harry would be uncomfortable, which is clearly not the case.

When he doesn't respond, Harry's brow crinkles. “Did you think I'd be uncomfortable?”

Biting at the inside of his cheek, he nods. “Sort of. Um, we never really discussed sleeping arrangements.”

Sighing, Harry turns to go back in the room. “Just get in here.”

He disappears into the dark and Louis follows after him, shutting the door after him. Harry's already in bed, on the side closest to the window. He's left the curtains open, light from the city and the moon filtering in, making shadows across his face. Harry's always been beautiful, but he positively glows in the moonlight. 

Louis crosses the room quickly, sliding into bed. He's made sure to leave enough room between them so they aren't touching. It's not hard since it's a king, but now he's worried that it's too much space, too obvious what he's doing.

The walls are soundproof, the only thing he can hear is Harry's soft breaths. The bed is comfortable and he should be able to fall asleep quickly considering he's not slept in over twenty-four hours, but he can't. It's too awkward, too weird, sharing a bed with Harry when they've still not sorted things, when they're not together.

He's lying stiffly on his back, staring up at the crown-molding, hoping he falls asleep sooner rather than later because he knows Harry is still awake, can hear him rustling around on his side. He's just thinking about making an excuse to leave when he feels Harry turn over.

“You know that thing you said earlier,” Harry says, voice gruff and loud in the quiet of the room. “About not understanding. I don't get it. Why you don't because I do and let's face it. I'm not exactly a part of this world.”

Louis's quiet, trying to remember what Harry's talking about. Harry must take it as him ignoring it because he continues. 

“You're good, Louis. You know what you're doing. I can see that and I've only seen you doing whatever it is you do a couple of times. You're not-.” He cuts himself off, humming a bit. “You're not as much of a fuck-up as you think you are.” 

Again, Louis stays quiet, staring at the ceiling. It's-. He knows that there's obviously a reason he's being targeted. He just doesn't believe the reason, doesn't understand it. And no matter how much his friends try to convince him he won't believe it. And Harry's right, he's not a fuck-up, but he has made a lot of mistakes. This isn't something he's comfortable with.

Harry must give up on waiting for a response because he's huffing and rolling back over. It's a couple more minutes before Louis speaks.

“I told you about what happened to my family,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. “I don't think I told you about my first actual job.”

He waits for Harry to turn back to him, but he keeps his eyes on the ceiling. “I was living in a shitty, one room flat in the worst neighborhood in London. There were rats, leaks, barely had food. I slept on a pile of blankets in a corner.”

“I can't imagine.”

Louis turns on his side, Harry's green eyes the only thing he can make out in the dark. “No, you can't. You've never known anything but wealth.”

Harry's not offended, he doesn't think so anyway. 

“I was desperate for money and couldn't get a job,” Louis continues. “So I picked a guys pocket and was lucky enough not to get caught. It escalated from there, but picking pockets can only help so much. When you live on the street you meet people, hear things. I meet a guy in a seedy pub one night. He came up to me, talked about how he used to be exactly like me. I remember laughing at him because here's this guy I've literally just met claiming to know me, but I listened.”

Louis closes his eyes, letting the story flow out. “He said he'd watched me charm the bartender into giving me free drinks. Said he'd seen me do it a couple of times. Went on to say he thought I'd be good in the con business. I honestly didn't think much of it until about a week later when I literally hadn't eaten in three days and was freezing to death. His words came back to me and I figured it was worth a shot.”

When he falls silent, Harry reaches across the distance between and rests his hand on Louis's, squeezing gently, encouraging. “It was another couple of weeks before I was able to put anything together,” Louis continues. “Lucky I had already been saving to buy a suit because I thought it'd help me with job interviews, so I took the money, bought the nicest looking cheap thing I could find. I found a target, did some research. Kind of over did it with research if you can believe.”

Harry lets out a light laugh and Louis can't help but smile, regardless of the conversation. “It was a private practice, doctors of some sort. I don't remember now. Went in as an auditor. Took me a week, but I wiped them out. Had enough money for food, spent a couple nights in the best hotel I could get so I could have a proper bed. I even donated some money to an orphanage. I'll never forget that feeling.”

He pauses, Harry's hand still on his. “I went from there. I did a lot of studying, made a lot of mistakes, a lot of enemies. And here we are. So, yeah. I get it when people say I'm good at what I do. I'm completely self-taught, learned from my mistakes, but what I don't understand is why that makes me a target. That's what I don't get. I don't understand why someone would come after me for that.”

Harry watches him, eyes searching, for a few moments before he speaks. “I think-. I think it's because of all those things,” he says, thumb rubbing circles on Louis's hand. “Being self-taught at anything is impressive, especially if you're as successful as you. But I also think, you have an amazing presence, you know. You're so confident and you have reason to be, but you're also not overly-confident. These people, they look up to you. They want to be as good as you, better even. And someone out there has gotten it in their head that the way to do that is to take you out. It makes perfect sense.”

Louis's pretty sure the lads have said variations of what Harry just said, but it means so much more coming from Harry. He's not sure why, but it does and it hurts so much more. His friends – _Harry_ – have been put in danger because of this. He doesn't really need to understand why it's happening to know he wants to protect them.

Letting out a sigh, he squeezes his eyes shut. “I'm so scared, Harry,” he whispers, keeping his eyes shut because it's easier this way. “I'm scared because I don't know what's happening and that makes me crazy. I'm scared for the lads because if I go down, it's likely they're going down to. I'm scared I'm going to die, but I'm more scared of ending up in prison. I'm scared they'll end up in prison. I'm scared of all that and more. But I'm mostly scared for you. I'm scared of what's going to happen to you because of me.”

When he opens his eyes, Harry's staring at him with an intensity Louis's never seen from him before. “Lou,” he sighs, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. 

Louis hides his face in the crook of Harry's neck as silent tears start falling from his eyes. “I'm not sure I could live with myself if something happened to you,” he admits.

Harry tightens his arms. “I'm going to be fine, Louis.” Louis shakes his head. “Yes, I will. I promise.”

“You can't promise that.”

Harry starts rubbing his hand up and down Louis's back. “Maybe not, but if something does happen to me, it won't be your fault. I'm here because I want to be here.”

That's not what he said when they were setting up the cameras last week, but Louis doesn't call him out on it. Instead, he wraps his own arms around Harry and lets Harry pull him closer, lets Harry hold him until he falls asleep.

**

“All right, what'd you find?” Louis says, pushing past Zayn into his suite.

The suite Zayn shares with Liam and Niall is identical to the one he's in with Harry and Paul and like with his suite he goes straight to the sofa.

Zayn, shutting the door and following Louis into the room, frowns. “Actually, Liam found it.”

“What'd Liam find?” Niall asks, walking in the room as he pulls on a white tee. “Is it something good?”

Liam, who's at the table, sighs. “Well, I don't know if it's good, but it's something.” 

He stands, grabbing his laptop in one hand and his glass in the other, and makes his way to the sofa. Once he's situated next to Louis, with his laptop on the coffee table, he starts talking again. “There is an unveiling ceremony for the exhibition at The Bode,” he says, as Zayn sits on his other side. “We already figured there'd be an opening night, but we've got confirmation now. And, from what I can tell, the invitations are going out very soon.”

Niall makes a clicking sound with his mouth. When Louis looks up, he's standing in the middle of the room with his arm crossed. “We already suspected as much. Confirmation is nice, but I thought there'd be more.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Liam smile. “There is. Let me finish.” He pauses, squinting at his laptop screen. “Grand Duke Henri of Luxembourg will be in attendance.”

Niall's mouth pops open. “Okay. Continue,” he says, waving a hand.

“According to the press release, he's going because there's a jewel or two from Luxembourg.”

“Probably from Roman times,” Zayn mutters.

“Yes, well, either way he's going to be there. From what I can understand he actually donated the pieces. Apparently, they've been in his family for generations and no one knew about them. Not sure how The Bode found out, but he's been nice enough to lend the pieces to the collection.”

“So what's the point?”

Liam turns to Louis, his lips quirking up at the corners. “The job isn't stealing the jewels, though I do suspect that's a plus, but I think the job is taking Grand Duke Henri out.” 

“Louis killing royalty of another country would ensure the authorities wanting him,” Niall adds. “They'd double their efforts. Maybe triple. There's no way he could hide from them.”

“Cheers, mate,” Louis says with a sardonic smile.

Liam clears his throat, turning back to his laptop. “They'll be heightened security, of course. There's no way you could get in without being noticed.”

“If there's heightened security won't Henri be better protected?”

As soon as it's out of his mouth, Louis knows it's a stupid question. Liam doesn't even acknowledge it. “I think we need to come up with a couple plans. One for if we can get in and one for if we can't. We need to protect Henri as well as taking Howard down.”

Providing it is Howard, he thinks, though all evidence at this point says it is. “Planning isn't going to do much good if we don't have the layout of the place.”

“I'm working on it,” Liam hisses.

“What about if we can't get in?” Zayn inquires, leaning back on the sofa. “Let's start there.”

“We try to stop Howard from getting,” Louis answers, uselessly. Of course, they try to stop him. “Question is, how?”

Liam tilts his head back. “If we could find him now that would help. Unless of course he has someone else do the dirty work.”

Louis shakes his head. “Nah, he's going to do this himself.”

“What do we do? Stand around, waiting and then grab him as he goes in.”

“Could do.”

Niall steps forward, placing his hands on the back of the sofa across from them. “Or I could just be up on top of a building and shoot Howard as he's going in.”

The three of them blink up at him. “Could you make that shot?” Louis asks, incredulously.

Niall crosses his arms, cocking an eyebrow. “It'd cause a scene, but yeah I could do it.” He drops his arms. “I could do it from twenty stories up if I had too.”

“Oh come on,” Louis draws out. “Are you telling us you used to be a sniper?”

“Hitman,” Niall corrects. 

Louis's mouth pops open, eyebrows raising. A quick glance to his right, shows that Liam and Zayn have similar expressions. Out of the all the possible scenarios Louis had come up with about Niall's past, a hitman was not anywhere close. Niall just doesn't seem the type.

For someone who likes people and loves talking, Niall is a very secretive person. Louis doesn't know half of what Niall does in his free time, has a lot of things he'd like to question Niall about, like how he got the jagged scar that runs down his back, starting between his shoulder blades. He gives off the vibe that he's being friendly and open, but when someone asks a personal question he'll give an answer that's not an answer and change the subject before you have a chance to notice. Niall's a hell of a lot more interesting than Liam and Louis and certainly a lot more mysterious than Zayn.

Niall eyes them for a second, before rolling his eyes. “Pays good money, but I really didn't want to be killin' people.” He's playing it off, which is a sign he's not quite ready to talk about it. When it becomes clear to him that they're still stuck on it, he sighs. “Why do you think I know how to properly dispose of bodies and all? How I know so many people who do that?”

Liam clears his throat. “I just assumed-. I don't know.”

Niall purses his lips. “Well, anyway. It's an option.”

Zayn starts to speak, but a knock at the door cuts him. “It's probably Harry and Paul,” he says, pushing himself up. “Told them to come over when they got back from the gym.”

When Zayn lets them in, Harry's in his workout clothes, hair pulled up into a bun. He makes eye contact with Louis as he sits on the sofa across from him and blushes. 

Louis had fallen asleep in Harry's arms last night and woken up there. Harry had been watching him with soft, sparkling eyes and Louis watched back. They'd stayed there until Louis couldn't hold his bladder anymore. Things hadn't been weird exactly, but neither of them could look at the other without blushing. 

So that's been fun and odd because they aren't school children, but they're acting like it and Louis's actually not bothered by it. Even when he notices Zayn glance between them and roll his eyes as he takes his seat next to Liam.

“We've figured some stuff out,” Zayn answers. “Tell them,” he adds, swatting Liam on the arm.

Liam launches into an explanation of what he'd found and what they'd been saying, leaving out the bit about Niall being a hitman, of course. At one point, Paul sits next to Harry, having to cover Harry's mouth when he starts asking to many questions. He'd simply placed his hand across his mouth and said, “Let the lad finish, then ask your damn questions.” Harry had slumped forward, but had remained quiet for the rest of the story.

“Do you want me to try to get an invite for me and a guest?” Harry asks, eyes flickering over to Louis then back to Liam quickly.

Liam shakes his head. “I could just make-.” 

Niall cuts him. “Let's do something legal for once, yeah?”

“Remember we don't want to run too many scams at once,” Zayn adds.

Liam nods and Louis turns his attention to Harry. “How soon do you think you can get an invite?”

Harry shrugs, leaning back on the sofa. “A couple days. Shouldn't be too hard.”

“Well, let's remember-.”

Niall's cut off by the sound of a knock on the door. His brow immediately furrows, glancing at each one of them like he's taking count. “ _Who is that?_ ” he asks.

Zayn stands, shrugging. “How should I know? We're all here.” 

He grabs his gun that he'd left on the mantle and apprehensively starts his way toward the door. Reaching the door, he holds his gun behind his back. He grabs the doorknob and looks out the peephole. Louis hears him gasp out a “What the fuck?”

Zayn opens the door and a brunette woman Louis immediately recognizes steps in, eying Zayn. “Were you planning on shooting me?”

At the sound of the voice, Liam's head shoots up, eyes widening. When he spots her, he stands abruptly, making inaudible noises. Louis glances over at Harry and Paul. They both look thoroughly confused, but Niall is grinning like a loon behind them.

Zayn shuts the door, putting his gun in his waistband. “I might have,” he says, stepping around her and moving toward the kitchenette.

“Sophia?” Liam finally asks. “I-. I don't understand.” 

He may not understand, but he still closes the distance between them and pulls her into a hug. She hugs him back, pecking him on the cheek as they pull away. Louis suspects there'd be more kissing involved if they didn't have visitors.

“I'm glad to see you, don't get me wrong,” Liam continues. “But I don't understand.”

Sophia smiles at him. “And I'll explain in a minute.” Her eyes land on Louis. “Louis.”

He stands, smiling warmly at her as they hug. “Sophia. It's been a long time.”

“Since Bangkok, I think.”

After her shoulder, Liam cocks an eyebrow. “Bangkok?”

“Not now,” she says, sitting in Zayn's unoccupied seat. 

Louis turns to Harry and Paul. “This is Sophia. She's a friend.” Louis sits back down as they both mutter greetings. “Sophia, this is Harry and Paul. They're friends as well.”

He sits back down, noticing that Sophia's smile falters a fraction when she turns to Harry. She recovers quickly, nodding a hello.

“How'd you find us?” Liam asks her, sitting back down between her and Louis.

“Come on, Liam,” she says, shrugging off her coat. “Did you think I wasn't paying attention to you when you were teaching me to do whatever the hell it is you do?” 

“I'm assuming this isn't a social call?” Zayn inquires, handing her a glass of water.

She takes the glass with a smile, sipping at it before setting it on the table. “I heard about what's happening with Louis,” she says, gesturing toward him. “Figured I'd help as much as I could.”

“Thanks darling, but you really don't have to.”

Her smile vanishes. “Well, also, I uh-. It's worse than you think.”

“What in the world does that mean?” Harry asks as Niall runs a hand through his hair, muttering, “Of fucking course.”

She lets out a deep breath. “There's a hell of a lot of people involved in this, more than I know,” she explains. “They're being given your aliases and told what job to do and exactly how to do it. They keep to keep the profits as long as they leave something that can track the job back to you. They're all killed after a while.”

“Okay but we knew all that,” Liam points out. 

She nods. “I figured. Thing is, Jack Hensen was told to make it look like he had a change of heart and wanted to protect you. He was paid to disappear and make it look like he'd been offed before he got a chance to warn you.”

“How do you know?” Zayn asks her, leaning against the mantle. “I like you and all and Liam trusts you, but I need to know how you know this.”

Sophia meets Zayn's eyes. “Someone's been giving me information through email,” she answers. Turning back to Liam, she says, “I tried tracking it myself, but I couldn't.”

Liam nods. “I'll take a look at it.”

“Does this mean someone _is_ trying to help?” Niall asks, pulling a chair away from the dining table to sit on. “Because that's what this sounds like.”

Louis remembers the guy in the park that warned him about not trusting his friends. It's likely it's the same person that's sending Sophia the emails. When he says as much, Harry speaks up. “Is it possible it's the same guy that attacked me the other day? He did warn me about Howard.”

Sophia's eyes snap over to Harry, eyebrow furrowed. “Howard?”

“Yeah,” Liam says, “he's an older business that was _helping_ us, but now we think he might be the one behind it.”

“Right,” she draws out. “Whoever is behind this is someone big. Maybe not in our world, but he's a major player somewhere. He has resources none of us have, especially if he's able to employ so many people. And, uh, the person sending me emails sent me a location a few weeks back. Said I'd find answers there.”

“Oh please tell me you didn't.”

She frowns at Liam. “I did. It was a meeting with-. I'm actually not sure. I'm almost positive it was the person behind this. I couldn't ever caught a name.”

Liam pulls up a picture of Howard on his laptop and shows it to her. “Is this who you saw?”

She nods. “I'm assuming this is the Howard you mentioned?”

Zayn steps away from the mantle, stepping in front of Niall. “I will kill that son of a bitch,” he grows, jabbing a finger in Niall's chest. “ _Kill him_.”

Niall's face scrunches up in confusion as he swats Zayn away. Sophia turns away from them as Zayn walks back to the mantle. 

“I saw him with someone,” she says, eyes earnest. “But it was dark and and he wore a hood. There was no way for me to tell. I would've followed him, but it was too dangerous and I was alone.” 

Her eyes flicker over to Harry, who's watching her cautiously. Louis makes a mental note to remember to ask about that later.

“Oh, Niall.” She shuffles around so she's facing him. “Jon Lester was the one that tried to kill you.”

Niall's face goes dark. “Fucking bastard.”

“He was hired to do so.”

Zayn takes a a couple steps into the center of the room. “Okay, okay. Hold on.” He's making a lot of gestures as he mumbles to himself, grabbing at his hair and waving. “This is all fine and well, but we need to be focusing on the fact that we don't have a plan.”

“Yes we do,” Louis says, blinking up at him. “Harry's going to get an invite to the opening ceremony.”

Sophia leans into Liam and whispers, “Opening ceremony?”

Liam leans into her and whispers back, “I'll fill you in on that later.”

“Until he gets it,” he continues, “we're going to figure out what we do while we're in. There are a lot of variables.” He stands up, going to stand in front of Zayn. “A lot of things that could change. There's a lot of us here. A lot of different ideas on how to go about this.”

“What are you saying?” Zayn asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“I'm saying I think we should all come up with at least one plan,” he answers. Turning to Harry and pointing, he adds, “Except you. I want you to just focus on getting that invite.” He turns to Paul next. “I'd appreciate it if you could help out.”

Paul doesn't hesitate in nodding.

Louis claps his hands together. “Okay, we're all in agreement now. Let's treat this like know one hundred percent that Howard is our guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am aware there is only one Ritz-Carlton Suite in the Ritz Carlton, but creative liberty lets me say that there is two. The Grand Duke of Luxembourg is real. Please don't target him.


	8. Just Listen to Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets a bit of back story, Louis takes a bath, and they plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my English to German translation was right. If you speak German and I got it wrong, please let me know and I will correct it to the best of my abilities.  
> As always kudos and comments are appreciated and if you want to chat find me [here.](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!!

The thing about Louis being targeted is that he's being targeted. His friends have taken it upon themselves to forbid Louis from leaving the hotel, which is annoying yeah, but he gets it. What he doesn't get is them forbidding him to even leave the suite by himself. If he wants to go to the bar, the gym, the pool even, he has to have at least one of them with him.

And by one of them they mean Zayn, Liam, Niall, Sophia now that she's around, or Paul. Louis had made some comment about how he could go with Harry if he wanted. Harry, not having been bothered by this at all, had replied that if they happened to get into trouble he wouldn't be much help, more of a liability than anything. Louis supposes that's true, but he'd maybe like to have time with Harry away from the others. He'd also like time alone for once, but he's not getting that either.

Years ago, Louis would have ignored them and gone out by himself. He'd sneak out of the hotel and cause some trouble of his own, maybe dragging Harry around with him. He's older now, more mature. Certainly smarter and it's clearly a bad idea. He's listened to what they've told him to do and he's doing it, even if it is making him restless and annoyed.

He's thankful for Niall, though, because he's willing to go down to The Curtain Club for a couple of drinks. It's a nice atmosphere. Dark, but not too dark and they've secluded themselves at a table in the corner of the room. 

Louis takes a sip of his scotch on the rocks, watching Niall over the rim of his glass. They've been here for an hour now, nothing more than a couple words passed between them. There's a lot they could talk about, but there's only one thing Louis _wants_ to talk about.

He rests the arm holding the scotch on the arm of his chair, crossing his leg over the other. “How come you never told me about that before?”

There's no need for him to be explicit . Niall knows what he's referring to. “Wasn't important,” he shrugs, taking a swig of his beer.

“How did that even happen?” Louis continues, swirling the scotch around in his glass. “You're like the opposite of a person I would peg as a hit-man.”

“My dad was,” Niall says, nonchalantly. “He trained me for it, regardless of how I felt. He was killed on the job and I wanted revenge. It was all I knew how to do. Simple, boring story.”

“It's not a simple, boring story, Niall.” Louis narrows his eyes, watching as Niall stares at a point over Louis's shoulder. He's trying to pass it off as it not mattering, but Louis knows him well enough now to know that's it's more important than he's letting on. “It's part of who you are. It's what makes you you.”

Niall tilts his head toward him, brow cocked. “You're starting to sound like Harry.”

“Fuck off,” Louis hisses, kicking out toward Niall's legs, but missing. “And what? Has he asked you about it? Did you tell him?”

The corner of Niall's mouth quirks up. “He tried to get it out of me several times. He caught me once while I was drunk. Didn't tell him much.”

Sighing, Louis leans forward, setting his drink on the table. “Well, if he did say that to you, he's right.” When he sits back up, Niall's staring over his shoulder again. “I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but just know that if you do I'm here.”

Niall doesn't respond so Louis takes out his phone, perfectly happy to let Niall work through this silently. Louis knows what it's like having a past you aren't proud of having, of not wanting to relive your past because it hurts too much. There aren't many people in the world Louis would talk to about his past. He's talked to the lads about it, but it took him several years to be able to discuss it with them and he's sure he hasn't told them everything. The only person Louis has told after a short amount of time is Harry. Harry's an anomaly, though. And, while he hasn't told Harry everything, he's told him enough.

The point is, Louis gets it. None of them like sharing their pasts. If Niall doesn't want to talk about it, he won't push it.

“I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of,” Niall says after a while, taking Louis's attention off his phone. Niall still isn't looking at him. “Killed a lot of people for money. Killed people who had families for money. And all because people had grudges. It wasn't like I was killing bad people.” 

His eyes finally flicker over to Louis's. They're shining, not like they usually are with Niall. Usually his eyes are bright, shining with a happiness that Louis's never had. Even when they're in dangerous situations his eyes are bright. Now, though, they're shining with unshed tears. There's a remorse in Niall's eyes that Louis's never seen before. A remorse he doesn't think he'll ever feel.

“I killed people who had families,” he continues, keeping eye contact. “I killed little kids' parents. I took people – _good_ people – away from their families. I'll never get over that.”

“Niall,” Louis sighs. He's out of his depth here. There's not much he can say to make Niall feel better. Has never had to make Niall feel better, not from something like this. “We've all done things we're not proud of. It-.”

Niall shakes his head. “You didn't kill people just for money. You only kill when you have to, when people are in danger.”

“It doesn't make you a bad person,” Louis frowns. “Your father trained you for it and nothing else, right?” When Niall nods, Louis continues. “And you stopped. When was the last time you actually killed someone?”

“Five years ago.”

The night with Rodman. Yeah, they all killed people that night. “And before that? When had you lasted killed someone?”

“It had been three years,” Niall admits, ducking his head. “I was on a job. The con kind of job. Guy came for me so I shot.”

“When was the last time you killed someone for money?”

Niall looks back up at him. “It's been about ten years now, but that means nothing. I still killed those people. It was still me. People are missing their loved ones because of me. People are hurt because of me.”

“I'm not saying you don't have anything to feel bad about. But you've not done it for ten years and you obviously feel horrible about it. But you stopped and that's what's important.”

“It's really not,” Niall argues, an intensity in his eyes. “And don't try to tell me otherwise. I've been dealing with this for a very long time. I'm never going to feel better about it. Nothing I do is going to make up for what I did.”

“Okay, okay,” Louis says, holding his hands up. “I'll leave you alone about it, but just know that I don't think differently of you or anything, all right? If anything I feel better about you. Explains why you're so good at certain things.”

Niall snorts. 

“No, I'm serious,” Louis continues. “I've been trying for years to figure out how you ended up here. How you have a better aim than all of us, Liam included and we know he was properly trained. How you can read a situation better than anyone I know. How you know if you can take someone out from where you're standing even when the rest of know we couldn't. I've always been very envious of that. Always wanted to know why you were like that and now I know. Puzzle pieces, Niall.” He points out him. “A puzzle, you are.”

Niall lets out a soft laugh at that. “You're an idiot.”

“Eh, well,” Louis shrugs. “Let me ask you one more question,” he says, his phone going off with a text. “Did you get revenge? For your father?”

Niall's face darkens slightly. “No,” he answers, looking away. “No, I didn't. Never could find the guy.”

“I'm sorry.”

Niall doesn't reply and Louis looks at his phone. It's a text from Zayn saying, **harrys back get your arses up here**.

“Hey, Ireland,” he says, pocketing his phone. “Our presence is being requested by Lord Malik.”

Grinning, Niall nods. “We mustn't keep him waiting then.” 

He seems back to his normal self now that the attention has been taken away from his past. Good, Niall deserves to not feel horrible. Louis makes a mental note to get Niall the best Christmas present ever.

**

When they walked into his suite, Harry Liam and Sophia were sitting next to each other on the sofa, Paul was at the table, Zayn was in his chair in the corner and Harry was pacing. Niall had walked straight in and sat on Sophia's other side. Louis walks over to Harry, stopping him from pacing more.

“Well, did you get the invite?”

Harry blinks. “Yeah, but, uh.” He scratches at the back of his neck. “Before I talk about that you should know that Chelsea has disappeared. I got a call from the office. She hasn't been in for two weeks, hasn't told anybody anything. I called the building she lives in. They haven't seen her since she left for here.”

Behind him, Zayn says calmly, “Doesn't have to mean anything.”

“It could, though,” Liam argues. “Her and Howard are both M.I.A now. We need to be careful.”

Louis sighs, turning away from Harry. “You're both right. We're not going to know. We should remain calm and collected and treat this like we would in any other situation.”

Liam cocks an eyebrow and Zayn's brow knits together as he says, “What the fuck are you on about?”

“How we would treat this in any other situation?” Niall questions.

Louis opens his mouth, but closes quickly. “I don't know,” he replies, eventually. “I just-. Let's keep an eye out for her as well as Howard.”

Harry steps up beside Louis, leaning against the sofa. “Anyway, I got an invite for myself and a guest.”

“I'll go,” Louis says without thinking, causing the room erupts in protest. 

Zayn jumps up, spitting out, “I don't think so.”

Niall shakes his head, muttering, “I don't think that's a good idea.”

He hears Paul behind him agreeing with Niall. Liam and Sophia both frown up at him. Zayn sits back down, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry even turns to him, eyebrows furrowed. “Lou, I'm not sure that's the best idea.”

Louis tries to respond, tries to make his case, but Liam interrupts. “If you're there when something goes down there's a bigger chance they'll think it was you and a bigger chance of them catching you.” 

“Yes, but I should be there,” he argues, stepping around the sofa. “I need to be there. I know better than anyone what I would do. If Howard is trying to set me up for this I should be there. I've got a better chance of stopping it.”

“Yes, but if it goes wrong, you've more of a chance of getting caught.”

Louis turns to Paul, eyebrow cocked. “Don't help.”

“Sorry, lad,” Paul smiles. “It's my opinion that I don't think you should go.”

Louis fish-mouths, but Sophia's voice is pulling his attention back to the other side of the room. “You're outnumbered on this, Tomlinson.”

“You're letting Harry!” he exclaims, waving over at him. “That's just as dangerous!”

“People don't want Harry arrested,” Niall points out. “And he's just the way we're getting in.”

“I can't believe-.”

From the chair in the corner, Zayn speaks, still pinching the bridge of his nose. “I think I can get a job at the museum.”

“Hanif?” Harry asks, moving to sit with Paul at the table.

Zayn nods. “If I can get a position there, a high-up one, I might be able to get an invite as well. With just Harry's that's only getting two of us in and really only one who can do anything. This way at least one other person will be in.”

“Okay, good,” Louis says, clapping his hands together once. “I'll be Harry's plus one and-.”

“No,” the whole room yells at him.

He sighs, dropping his head. He's got one card to play here and it's very unlikely to work. He tries anyway. He looks back up, making eye contact with Liam. “If you try to stop me, I'll go anyway. I will do whatever I have to do to be there, which is more dangerous and you know I'm not bluffing.”

Liam clenches his jaw, but doesn't say anything. Sophia's glancing between him and Louis. Niall smirks, leaning back on the sofa. It's Zayn that speaks.

“You're an idiot and I hate you.”

“Does that mean I can go?”

Zayn licks his lips. “We still have work to do. We'll see.”

Harry clears his throat. “If he does go, you should know they're doing background checks on everyone that's attending.”

Liam nods. “I'll start looking into it. Unless you want a new one, I'm going to try the Louis Winchester alias.”

“That's fine,” Louis says, doing his best to hide his smirk. He's practically won this. If Liam is looking into aliases it means he's almost definitely going.

“Okay, and I'll start working on getting hired at The Bode,” Zayn adds.

“Guess we aren't doing this legally,” Niall mutters.

Liam smiles over at him. “Are you really going to complain about it? We always do things illegally.”

Niall frowns, mutters “fuck off” and closes his eyes, snuggling into the side of the sofa.

**

The whiteness of everything in the room is a lot more calming than Louis would have thought. Not that he cares about interior decorating – that's more Niall's thing – but he's never been too fond of white. It's a bit of a sterile color. At least for Louis. The white marble of this bathroom is very soothing, though. The white fluffy towels, the white vanity, the white flowers – is all quite soothing. The bubble bath he's taking right now is quite soothing as well, though he won't admit any of this to anyone, especially Harry.

Louis's been tense, stressed, angry, annoyed, a thousand other things. He knows it's obvious. It's not like he's trying to hide it, but when he woke up this morning and Harry was already dressed and staring at him from the chair in the corner by the window it'd only annoyed him more. He'd fallen back into the pillows with a groan. There's something about seeing Harry put together that early of the morning when you're just now waking up that's more annoying than anything.

Harry had immediately started lecturing him about how it wasn't good to be so stressed out and he needed to do something about it. 

“Like what?” Louis had asked, pulling the duvet over his head, praying that Harry got the hint and left.

He didn't.

He'd gone on to say that normally when he's stressed he goes to the gym, works out a bit, but he knew Louis wouldn't like that. Harry had then said that when he's more stressed than usual he takes bubble baths. Louis had let out a snort at that, but when Harry hadn't replied he slowly pulled the duvet down and sat up a bit to see Harry frowning at him.

“I'm serious, Louis,” he'd replied. “Bubble baths are calming. I've already been out and got the stuff for it. It's lying out beside the tub, which you should use because it's nice and big and you'll feel better.”

He'd not given Louis a chance to reply before he stood up, saying he and Paul were going out – most likely to the gym – and they'd be back in a couple hours.

Once Harry had left the room, Louis had tried to go back to sleep, but he'd been unable to, so he'd got up and went in search of food. He'd found some leftover pizza from the day before and ate it cold, all the while he couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had said.

He was stressed, there was no denying that. He wasn't able to think properly or sleep properly because of it. Maybe he did need to relieve his stress. With that thought he'd gone into the bathroom. Thankful that the normally cold marble floor was heated, he stripped off his clothes and put on one of the bathrobes. Then he went in search of whatever it was Harry had bought. He'd found several different types of lavender bath foam – the same stuff he knows Harry uses – complete with a couple of various scented candles.

He'd quickly run the bath, putting in enough of the foam to hopefully cover him, and lit all five candles that Harry had bought. While the tub was finishing filling up with hot water he'd gone back out to the living area, found a bottle of red wine. He grabbed a wine glass and filled it up, carrying it and the bottle back to the tub.

Carefully, he placed the glass and bottle on the side of the tub before removing the bathrobe and hanging it on a hook. He shut off the water and climbed in, sighing at how the hot water immediately relaxed his muscles. He's not sure how long he's been sitting there for. The water has gotten cooler, but not enough to make him want to get out.

Somehow he was able to calm his mind, not thinking about anything at all, while he sipped his wine and sunk lower into the water. He can't remember the last time he was this relaxed. He needs to remember to thank Harry for this. He also needs to make sure Harry doesn't say anything to anyone about this because Niall will definitely take the piss.

His eyes have slipped shut and he's on the verge of falling asleep (which is not a good idea) when the sound of footsteps gains his attention. His eyes open just in time to see a sweaty Harry walking into the room, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it back into the bedroom. He definitely went to the gym, then. His hair is pulled up into a messy bun and there's sweat coating the expanse of his chest and arms. It's a damn good thing Louis's body is submerged in water.

It takes Harry two more steps before he finally looks up and sees Louis in the tub. He freezes, mouth popping open as he stares.

“See something you like, Harold?” Louis quips, noticing the light pink color that settles on Harry's cheeks.

“Uh,” Harry draws out, before shaking his head and blinking. “Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to actually take my suggestion.”

Louis shrugs, the water rippling around him. “Well, you know, you were right. I gotta say this was a great idea. I'm a hell of a lot more relaxed than I was before.” He reaches over and grabs his glass. “Thank you,” he adds, tilting the glass toward Harry before taking a drink. Swallowing and setting the glass back down, he says, “Though, if you tell anyone about this I will be forced to kill you.”

Harry grins, holding a hand up. “Don't worry. Secret's safe with me.”

“That's all I ask.”

He lets his head drop back, eyes closing again. His skin is starting to prune, he can feel it, and the bubbles are starting to disappear, but this is too nice. It takes him a minute to realize he hadn't heard Harry leave. He pops an eye open and looks over toward the door. 

Harry's still there, shirtless and staring. “Are you all right?” Louis asks him. He's looking a bit pale now, maybe a bit panicked.

“Um, it's just-.” Harry cuts himself off, motioning toward the shower. “I wanted a shower.” He shakes his head. “But, I uh. I can wait. It's fine.”

He starts to turn away, but Louis stops him. “No, hang on.” When Harry turns back to him, he continues. “I'd invite you to join me, but the water's cold now.” 

It's a joke, mostly, but Harry's eyes widen anyway. “No, no. It's fine. I can wait.”

Louis rolls his eyes. This is a bit fun. Harry's obviously affected by this in some way. Louis's going to do as much as he can to mess with him more. After all, Harry has kissed him a couple times now and they've not talked about it. Maybe if he plays this up a bit Harry will press him into the shower wall and-.

Okay. That's enough. “No, seriously,” Louis says, shifting around in the tub. “The water's cold, the candles are dying and the bubbles are disappearing.”

Harry looks like he wants to argue, but Louis pushes himself up, angling himself slightly so his bum is on display. Quickly grabbing the towel he'd set out, he wraps it around his waist and glances over to Harry. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open as he watches Louis.

When he's finished wrapping the towel around his waist, he starts toward the door, shooting Harry a blinding smile as he passes. As soon as he's out the door, he hears a muffled “shit” and thump from the bathroom. He bites back a laugh, but lets himself smile the whole time he's getting dressed.

It's the best he's felt in ages, which is kind of ridiculous that it was a bubble bath that did it. Or maybe it's the fact that he knows Harry cared enough to suggest it and to buy the stuff. Either way, he's relaxed for the first time in a long time and when he steps into the living area still smiling he doesn't care that Paul is watching him like he's a loon.

“What the hell is with you, lad?”

Louis only smiles wider.

**

“We've got an issue,” Niall says as soon as Louis opens the door. “And you should not be answering the door, Louis,” he chastises, pushing past him.

Liam and Zayn follow Niall into the room. Louis closes the door, sighing because of course they can't have a day where they don't have some sort of issue or problem that needs solving. One day, he'd like to have. Just one day.

Niall's already settled himself on the sofa Louis was sitting on, so Louis sits next to him. Zayn's in his chair again and Liam is next to Harry on the other sofa. It's starting to be a thing, Louis notices. They've all got their places they like to sit during these little meetings. He's not sure how he feels about how commonplace this is becoming.

“Why do you smell like lavender?” Niall asks, sniffing at him.

Louis leans away from him. “Why's it matter?” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Harry blush and look down at his lap. “You know what, it doesn't. What's the issue?”

Niall eyes him suspiciously, even briefly glancing at Harry before his face smooths out. “Interpol has stepped up their game again,” he answers.

“What do you mean?” Liam questions. Louis turns to him, head tilted. Liam's usually the one with this kind of information. He'd assumed they all came over to tell him, not that Niall was telling them. Liam shrugs, waving at Niall.

“My sources-.” Louis snorts, but quickly shuts down his reply when Niall glares over at him. “My sources,” he continues, “have informed me that Interpol has received a tip that Louis Tomlinson is going to try something at The Bode the night of the opening.”

From the corner, Zayn breathes out a “Well shit.”

“You're not going,” Liam says, pointing at Louis. “I'm putting my foot down and you are not going.”

Louis's brow furrows. “I don't think you're the boss of me,” he says. “I will be going.”

“No, you are-.”

“I agree with Liam,” Harry interrupts, looking at Louis with apologetic eyes. “I _really_ don't think you should go.”

Crossing his arms, Louis glares. “Oh, is that so? That's not what you were saying the last time we all had this discussion.”

Harry purses his lips. “Louis, I didn't actually say anything. I haven't wanted you to go from the beginning, but I figured you'd find a way to weasel your way into it, so I didn't say anything. I wanted to save us an argument.” He pauses, shaking his head. “No. Wait. I did say that I didn't think you going was the best idea.”

“Well, too fucking bad because I-.”

“Will you two stop?” Niall asks, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You didn't let me finish. The Bode doesn't believe there will be a problem because of their heightened security and the don't trust the guys from Interpol near the exhibit so they aren't letting them in. Which means-.”

“Which means if there is someone from Interpol there they'll be doing it illegally too,” Zayn finishes.

Niall nods. “Not that it means anything because if they do see Louis there they'll arrest him and The Bode will be happy.”

He gets his friends worrying about this, but they're working on plans and Louis _needs_ to be there. Interpol being there means nothing to him. “I'm still going,” he says, gearing up for an argument with Liam, but it's not Liam that responds.

“You really shouldn't go,” Harry protests, wringing his hands together in his lap. “I think it's a bad idea.”

“I don't care what you think,” Louis replies, standing up and staring down at Harry. “You're not in this Harry. I'm sorry, but you're not. You're just our way in. You really don't get a say.”

Harry pushes himself up, stepping around the coffee table. “The hell I don't get a say!” he fires back. “I think it's a bad idea! They think it's a bad idea! And excuse me for wanting you to not be arrested! Or killed!”

There's something about the way Harry is speaking, eyes wide and pleading that pisses Louis off. It's obvious to him now that Harry does care about him, but he's not said it and he's not talking about it. All Louis has wanted for the past couple of months is for Harry to tell him that he still cares. He didn't necessarily expect Harry to proclaim his undying love, but he wanted confirmation that Harry still cared.

Harry has kissed him several times now, but they've not talked about it. And Harry keeps doing things, saying these things that indicate that he cares, but he hasn't actually said it. That's all Louis wants.

“Why do you care?” he spits, knowing now isn't the best time to get into this, but he's just so angry. The calmness that had washed over him from this morning is long gone now. “I mean, didn't you tell me a few weeks back that you were only here to basically repay your debt? And that when this was all over we never had to see each other again? Because that doesn't exactly scream that you care!”

Harry scoffs, jaw clenched. “You're a fucking idiot, did you know that? Did you honestly believe a thing that I said to you then? Because that was the fucking biggest load of bullshit-.”

“How the hell was I supposed to know?”

“I don't want you to go!”

“Okay! Okay! Okay!” Zayn's pushing his way between. Niall's sitting on the sofa, looking somewhere between laughing and crying. Liam's watching, glancing between the two of them, but Louis doesn't care. “Every one needs to calm down.”

Louis takes a step back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. “I'm still going,” he says, staring intensely at Harry. “I don't care what you think right now. This affects me and because it affects me it affects my friends. I will be there because this is about me.”

Harry's face softens, eyes glistening. “Please, Louis. Don't go. Please.”

“Too fucking bad.”

“Louis,” Liam sighs. “I re-.”

Louis shakes his head, taking another step back. “I'm going to The Bode. This is about me. I will be there. But right now, I need to walk this off.”

Ignoring the protests, he walks out of the suite.

**

Leaving the hotel wasn't his best idea probably. He's not been allowed to since they got there and he's been itching for some fresh air. What happened back there only made him want to get out even more. But now that he has he's realized it wasn't his best idea.

There's a reason they didn't want him leaving the building – a reason they don't want him to go to The Bode. Logically he knows that. And he knows that they know that he's going to be there no matter what. The thing that upset him the most back there was Harry.

Why can't he just fucking say it? Why is it so hard for Harry to say that he cares? Maybe he would have eventually, but Louis isn't a patient person and he needed to get out of there before he said or did something that he'd regret because as much as he's sure Harry still cares, he doesn't know if Harry still cares like Louis still cares. There's a possibility that he doesn't and as much as Louis doesn't want to think about that possibility it is still one. So, he extracted himself from the situation before he embarrassed himself.

There aren't many people out today. It's cold and raining. It's not a hard rain, just a light drizzle, more than enough to darken the sky and peoples' moods.

Behind him he hears the sound of someone splashing in puddles like they're running toward him. He doesn't need to look to know who it is.

“Louis!” Zayn calls. He keeps walking. There's a couple more splashes before he feels Zayn fall into step next to him. “Louis.” He grabs Louis's arm, slowing them down. “Leaving the hotel wasn't the best idea. You've nearly given Liam a coronary.” He releases Louis's arm and puts a jacket over. “If you were going to leave you could have at least grabbed your jacket.” Grabbing Louis's elbow again, he pulls himself closer. “And your gun,” he hisses.

Louis doesn't respond and Zayn makes no attempt at getting him to quit walking. So they continue like that for a while. Louis's jacket draped over his shoulders, Zayn's hand gripping tightly to his elbow. It's comforting having Zayn there, but he really wishes it were Harry. It's safer with Zayn, Louis knows, but _Harry_.

“Why can't he say it?” Louis whispers, not sure if he wants Zayn to bite on it or not.

Zayn sighs, breath swirling into the air. “Maybe because he's scared,” he offers. “I don't know, but I'd imagine the prospect of being with you is quiet scary. I've smelled your feet before. I know how horrible that is.”

Louis wrenches his elbow free and elbows Zayn in the side. “Fuck off, mate. I'm being serious.”

“So was I,” Zayn replies, rubbing at his side. “He probably is just scared. For a ton of reasons. Remember you did leave him and disappeared for five years.”

“I left him for-.”

“Good reasons, I know. And he knows that, but I still think that bothers him.” Zayn pauses, taking a breath. “And there are other things I'm sure that scare him. You've just got to give him time.”

“We may not have time,” Louis points out. It's a morbid thought, but one that rings true.

Zayn shakes his head. “I think he knows that too. I think he's scared to let himself get close to you again, but, at the same time, I think that's all he wants. I'm not an expert on Harry Styles, but he's easy to read. Always has been.”

Louis stops walking, mouth popping open. Zayn takes a couple of steps before he realizes Louis stopped. He stops, turning to Louis with a furrowed brow. “What?”

Since when have Zayn and Harry spent enough time around each other for Zayn to be able to read him? “He's easy to read?” Zayn nods. “Do Liam and Niall think so?” Zayn nods again. “Then why the hell do I have a problem?”

Zayn's face slowly breaks out into a smile and he coughs out a laugh. “I've always wondered. You're better at reading people than the rest of us, so I think it's because you're too close, you know? Like you care too much about him and he makes you nervous and you start second guessing yourself. It's quiet sweet really.”

Narrowing his eyes, Louis says, “It's not sweet. It's annoying and it makes my life more difficult.”

“Just be a little bit nicer to him, please? He's out of his comfort zone with this whole thing and he's worried about you. I don't want you to go either, but that's because I know it's dangerous and you're my friend. He doesn't want you to go because he knows it's dangerous and he's in love with you.”

Louis frowns, flicking his wet hair out of his eyes. Zayn's hair is droopy, as well. “You look like a drowned rat,” he says to Zayn.

Zayn cocks an eyebrow. He knows Louis's trying to change the subject, but because Zayn's the literal best human being, he goes along with it. “You don't look much better.” He pushes his hair out of his face anyway. “Come on, let's get out of this rain.”

He places a hand on Louis's lower back and turns him in the direction of the hotel. “Oh!” he exclaims. “I was going to tell you before you left, but I got the job.”

Louis's eyes widen. “How the hell were you able to get a job so quickly?”

“One of their employees suddenly came into some money and decided to retire early in the French Polynesian.”

“Do you even speak German?”

“Ja, ich spreche deutsch, du idiot.”

“I haven't a clue what you said, mate.”

When Louis looks over at him, Zayn's smirking. “Yes, I speak German, you idiot.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You're such an arse.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes I do,” Louis says, smiling.

**

Before he'd gone running after Louis, Zayn had told Liam to get Sophia and Paul because they had some planning to do, so when they'd got back to the suite everyone was still there.

Liam was sitting on the sofa facing the window with his laptops and stacks of papers on the coffee table. Sophia was on his right, watching him intently. Niall was on Liam's left, slumped into the sofa. Harry and Paul were sitting on the other sofa, but when they'd seen Zayn and Louis walk in, Harry had jumped up, eyes wide and hesitant.

Louis had held his hand up, cutting off whatever Harry was about to say. “Don't,” he said, meeting Harry's eyes. “It's fine. I think I get it, but we need to deal with this.”

Harry had watched him for a minute before nodding and sitting back down. 

Because of the rain, Louis was wet and cold so he'd gone and changed clothes. When he'd come back out, Liam, Niall and Sophia were in the same spots, but Paul had moved to lean next to the fireplace. Zayn was pacing behind the sofa and Harry was sitting on the other sofa alone. 

As Louis moved into the room, Harry was watching him. Louis could still see some hesitance in his eyes, so he'd gone straight to Harry and sat as close to him as possible without sitting on him and knocked their knees together. Harry must have got the message because he smiled, ducking his head.

“So, I'll get as much information as possible,” Zayn's saying as he paces. “I'll make a layout for how the exhibit will be laid out, providing I'm allowed to know. I assume I will be since I'm the new assistant curator, but I'm not holding my breath. I've also already been told I get an invite with a plus one.”

“Okay,” Liam nods, eyes flickering up at Harry and Louis before going back to his laptop. “Harry's got an invite and Louis is his plus one.” He pauses, probably in case someone wants to protest. No one does this time and Louis bites back his victory fist pump. “Zayn, who will you be going with?”

Zayn paces to the side of the sofa and stops. “I was hoping the wonderful Sophia would accompany me?” 

Sophia smiles up at him. “I'd be delighted.”

“So,” Liam says, worriedly glancing at Sophia. Louis seems to be the only one that notices Liam's apprehension, so he does his best to catch Liam's eye. When he does he gives Liam what he hopes is a comforting smile. Liam smiles back, turning back to his laptop. “They'll be four of you inside. The three of us.” He pauses to motion to himself, Niall and Paul. “Will be on the outside.”

“We won't be able to get guns past security,” Zayn says. “So I'll plant them the morning of when I go in for my shift.”

Niall sits up. “There's just going to be four handguns. That's one each. The three of us will bring in more weapons if needed and providing we can,” he explains.

“We'll all be wearing ear pieces,” Liam adds. “So we can communicate. As we said, the three of us will be outside, waiting to come in from different points if we have to.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow. “Harry's getting one?”

“So we can tell him to get the fuck out,” Liam answers simply.

Louis turns his attention to Paul. “If something happens and Harry can't get out on his own or gets into trouble somehow, I'm expecting you to get him and forget about me.”

Paul nods. “I work for him.”

“Then that should mean that you do what I tell you, not what he tells you,” Harry argues, though he doesn't look particularly upset.

Paul only tilts his head, narrowing his eyes.

“I should mention that Howard is on the guest list,” Zayn speaks up before Harry can fight anymore.

“Will he actually try anything with us there?” Liam wonders, but he frowns. “Well, at this point he has to know we're going to try to stop him,” he adds, answering his own question. “Which I guess in a way works for him.” 

“Easier for him to blame Lou for it,” Harry pipes up.

Liam nods solemnly. “Unfortunately, yes, but if Howard is there and is planning on something we need to stop him.”

Zayn who'd gone back to pacing, stops with his hands planted on the back of the sofa. “And Louis is going. I think we all know by now that we can't stop him.”

There's a murmuring of agreement, then Liam adds, “We need a signal for trouble.” 

“How about we just say into our watches “there's trouble”.” 

“Fuck off Louis.” 

“I think he meant we need a sign for the three of us to know when to come in,” Niall points out needlessly. Louis knew what Liam meant, he's just in the mood to be a shit about it.

Louis straightens up, planting both feet on the ground. “Okay, so the four of us, upon seeing anything that means it's about to happen, will let you know.” 

“Yes,” Liam nods. “But how?” 

“Jesus Christ,” Louis mutters, gripping his thighs. “Tippy toe? Does that work for you? There's trouble in the pit? Yo it's about to go down?”

“Fine,” Liam sighs. “You'll just tell us.” 

“Right.”

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Now that we got _that_ sorted, while we're inside I'm going to be tailing the Duke. Make sure nothing happens to him.”

Liam shifts his position so he's angled toward Sophia. “You'll be looking for Howard and whoever he has with him.”

Sophia nods. “As soon as I see him I'll let you know.”

“Louis,” Zayn says, staring him down. “I want you and Harry to stay close to each other. I want you to let these people know you're there, but don't be too obvious about it. You think you can do that?”

Louis purses his lips. “Of course.”

“The thing is,” Niall starts, running a hand through his hair, “we can't plan much more than that because we don't know if Howard will be alone or what it is he's planning exactly. So we're just going to have to play it be ear when we get there.”

“Isn't that what we do best?”

Niall smiles at him. “True, but if things go south we should have a plan.”

“If things go south, Louis needs to get the hell out of there,” Zayn says, tone serious and grating. “There's no arguing that.”

Louis wants to, but he knows Zayn's right. Mostly. If things do go south and they want him to get out, he will unless he thinks he can fix it. He's not going to say that. If he does it'll start another fight and Louis really isn't in the mood for that. So he's just going to sit back and agree with whatever it is they say.

**

Later that night, after everyone has left and Paul's gone to bed, Louis stands in the doorway watching Harry. He's propped up in the bed, reading. He's got the curtains shut tonight, the only light coming from the lamp by the bed.

They haven't talked about what happened earlier. They definitely need to, there's a lot they need to talk about. He's not sure now is the time. There may never be a good time, but he's done a lot of thinking over the past couple of hours and he's too distracted and that's causing a lot of problems.

There are two major things going on in his life that demands full attention, but one is more urgent than the other and he needs to be able to deal with it. Because if he doesn't put his full attention on this thing he could end up dead or arrested and who knows what would happen to his friends.

Truthfully, the Harry thing could be dealt with first, but not like it should. He'd have to rush through things, not deal with every thing he's felt since he meant Harry. Not let Harry discuss everything he wants to discuss. And if he deals with this now he'll still be distracted because he'll be worrying about one of the lads barging in with another development in this story.

Unfortunately, Harry is going to need to take a back seat. Also, rather unfortunately, he needs to tell Harry that.

He clears his throat. Harry glances up from his book. “Hey.”

Harry closes the book and sets in on the bedside table. “What's up?”

“We need to talk,” Louis tells him, stepping into the room. “About earlier, but a whole lot of other things.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Harry asks, “Now?”

Louis shakes his head, crawling onto the bed to sit in front of Harry. “No,” he says. Harry's face scrunches up in confusion. “Look,” he breaths out. “I've got two things going on right now. You and whatever is happening with Howard. Both demand and deserve my full attention. And as much as I would love to talk things out with you right now I can't. I can't be distracted for whatever conversation we have and I would be if we were to talk right now. With that being said, I need you to know that I do plan on talking to you and figuring out whatever is going on with us because if I don't when I get to The Bode I'm going to be thinking about that. I just need you to know that I do plan – _we will_ – talk, just not at the moment.”

Harry watches him for a moment, eyes searching and trusting. “Okay,” he says softly. “I understand. You're right. You can't be distracted by this. I don't want you to be, but we do need to talk. I will be waiting for you. I'll wait for however long I have to.”

Before Louis realizes what he's doing, he surges up onto his knees and leans forward, hand wrapping around the back of Harry's neck as he pulls him into a kiss. Harry's gasps into, but quickly brings his hands up to cup both sides of Louis's face.

It's a slow, passionate kiss, completely opposite of what Louis's feeling right now, but it's so packed full of unspoken emotion. Louis's kissing Harry like they won't ever see each other again, like this is literally the last time they will ever be together because at this point Louis doesn't know. It could very well be the last time they get to kiss and Harry's kissing him back, matching Louis's fervor.

He can't let it go too far. He's not – they aren't – ready for that, not yet. They need to talk first and as much as Louis hates to do it, he slows the kiss even more, pecking Harry three times before pulling back and resting his forehead on Harry's.

“Sorry,” he breathes out. “I -. Sorry.”

“Don't be.” 

Harry's voice is so quiet and soft and Louis wants to make a home in it. Move in and never leave. It's something he can't do quite yet. “Harry,” he sighs, letting his eyes fall shut.

“Shh,” Harry soothes, his hands falling from Louis's face, running down his arms. “It's okay. We'll just go to sleep, yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Louis lets Harry maneuver him so he's under the duvet, back to Harry's chest. It's not how Louis would normally like to sleep. Normally, he'd like to be the one holding Harry, but he needs this – _wants_ this – so he'll let it happen.

He'd come up with a plan earlier, one that no one will like, but it's a plan and he'll do it if he has too. He's trying not to think about what it will mean for him and Harry, but it's something that will most likely need to be done. And maybe he should go ahead and talk with Harry because if he needs to carry out this plan-.

Well, he's not going to think about it. He's going to fall asleep in Harry's arms and pretend that it means more than it does.

**

“Can we talk?”

Zayn looks up from the desk, peering over his glasses. “Uh, yeah.”

Louis steps in the room, letting the door shut behind him. He crosses the room, settling himself in the chair by the fire. “Niall and Liam?”

Zayn blinks at him curiously. “Niall's out with Harry for lunch and Liam is in the process of hacking into The Bode's security surveillance. Why?”

“I want to talk.”

“So I gathered,” Zayn replies, settling back in his chair. “I'm just wondering what it is you want to talk about that you don't want the others to hear.”

“We need to fake my death.”

Zayn lets out a laugh, laughs until he sees Louis's raised eyebrow. He stops laughing immediately, smile slipping from his face and eyes widening. “You're serious?”

“Yes, but only if things go bad.”

“Okay,” Zayn draws out. “I don't understand.”

Truthfully, Louis doesn't either, but he _feels_ this. “Look, if we can't get Howard or whatever, we need to fake my death because if Howard can pull this off, authorities will still be looking for me. But, even if we do stop Howard, Interpol will still be looking for me. Me being dead is the only way we can stop that. I don't really know how to go about it yet, but I was hoping we could figure that out and I was hoping you'd back me up on this.”

Zayn's quiet, crossing his arms over his chest while he processes. Louis expects him to say no. If the roles were reversed Louis wouldn't feel good about faking Zayn's death. But what Zayn says surprises him completely.

“What about Harry?”

“Trust me, if things get bad I'm better off dead.” It's the truth. One that Louis's not happy with. Harry won't be happy either, but he'll get over it. “Harry's not going to want me in prison either.” 

Zayn nods. 

“I just think this'll be a good thing for me in the long run.”

Zayn nods again. “You don't know anything about how to go about this do you?”

“No.”

“Okay. I'll help you, but we need Liam and Niall for this.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiles. “You're getting grey, mate,” Louis adds, reaching up to point at the streak of grey hair near Zayn's ear.

Zayn swats him away. “It's because of you, you twat.”

“I don't doubt that one bit.”

**

As soon as Niall and Liam got back, Zayn called a meeting with the four of them. Louis could tell they were worried, so he didn't waste any time telling them what he wants.

“You want to what?!” Liam yells, pushing out of the chair quickly and striding across the room to jab a finger in Louis's chest. “You want to fake your own death?”

“Fake being the operative word,” Louis points out, not backing down. “I'm not telling you to actually kill me.”

“How?”

Louis looks over Liam's shoulder at Niall. “No clue. Was hoping you all could help me with that.”

Liam spins around to Niall. “You're going to do this?” He doesn't give Niall a chance to explain before turning to Zayn. “I suppose he went to you first, yeah? You agreed?”

Zayn nods. Liam snorts, walking toward the corner of the room.

Zayn turns to Niall. “You got any ideas?”

Niall tilts his head, sighing. “Not really. It'd depend on what happens once we get there. Interpol are really the only people who know what you look like, so as long as we had your DNA we could pass off Howard as you, providing he's dead.”

“How do we get my DNA?”

“We could shoot you,” Liam suggests from the corner. “I know I'd take great pleasure in that.” 

“Wait a minute,” Zayn says. “How do we get Interpol to think it's Louis if they know what he looks like?”

Niall smirks. “Leave that part up to me.”

No one questions it. When Niall says something like that it's usually best not to question it because he'll either not give an answer or he'll give one that's too farfetched to believe.

“What if we can't kill Howard?” Louis inquires, sitting across from Niall.

Niall smirks again. “Then we'll pass off someone random. Just leave it to me.”


	9. In my Left Hand there is the Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. I'm planning for it to be up sometime this weekend.  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Thanks and enjoy!

Liam never did come around to the idea of faking Louis's death, which Louis doesn't quite understand. As he pointed out, it's not like he was asking them to actually kill him. It's actually a safe route to go, in Louis's opinion and Zayn and Niall agree. If people think he's dead they won't be looking for him. Aside from Louis turning himself in, it's the only other option they've got to stop the authorities looking for him.

Still, he hasn't told Harry. Niall wasn't too happy about that, said Harry deserves to know because otherwise he's going to think Louis actually is dead. Louis's argument had been that Harry's a shit liar and if he's ever questioned about Louis it'd take a second for the lie to be sussed out. It's easier and safer for Harry not to know.

But now, as he stands in the en suite, looking at himself in the mirror, he's starting to think that he maybe should have told Harry. 

He's wearing his tux, hair quiffed, a little stubble dusting his face. He knows he looks good, knows that years ago Harry liked it when Louis had stubble. Not that that's why he didn't shave, he just didn't feel like it. 

The thing is, this might actually be the last time he sees Harry. (At some point he's going to stop thinking it's the last time he'll see Harry. How many times does this make now? Three? Four? Eight hundred?) At the very least, it's the last time he'll see Harry for quite a while. And even if he does see Harry again, who knows what will happen between tonight and then.

Harry might meet someone and fall in love. With any luck the person would be better for him than Louis. Harry would finally be able to have a relationship he deserves, without worrying about the danger Louis was in or the danger Louis was putting him in. It's not a life Harry deserves. Louis's going to let Harry make the decision when they're past this little issue.

Maybe they should talk now.

Whatever, Louis snorts to himself, turning away from the mirror. Now is definitely not the time.

When he walks out of the bathroom Harry's standing by the window pulling on his suit jacket. Louis stops, surveying how Harry's actually buttoned up all the way up. It's not something Harry ever did five years ago and for a while Louis thinks maybe it's something Harry's recently started doing, but then he remembers that Harry hasn't had his shirts buttoned all the way one since they've been in Berlin. Either way, Harry's still the most attractive man Louis's ever seen.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

Harry's head snaps up, quickly giving Louis a once over. “What do you mean? I've just finished putting my clothes on.”

Because Louis is an idiot all he's able to say is, “Your buttons.”

Harry's brow furrows. Glancing down at himself, his face smooths out. “Oh,” he mumbles, looking back at Louis. “I buttoned them.”

“Yeah,” Louis draws out, stepping around the bed. “Why?”

“It's a black-tie event, you know,” Harry shrugs, turning toward the window. “All the men are going to be wearing tuxes, the women dresses. I'm not an idiot. I know if I show up with my shirt half done and no tie it'll draw attention to myself, which would also draw attention to you since you're technically my date. Just doesn't seem like something I should do tonight.”

And that's-. It's very sweet, is what it is. And maybe normally Louis would tell him to fuck it, wear whatever he wants in whatever way he wants. It's one of the things Louis likes about Harry to begin with, that he does what pleases and doesn't care about what people think. But it's not normal tonight.

As much as Louis would like to tell Harry to fuck it, Harry makes a compelling point. Everyone is worried about Louis going tonight for a good reason. Louis's even worried about going tonight, but he is going because he has to. He needs to be there, needs to let Howard know that he is there because he's got a feeling Howard's plan relies solely on Louis showing up. So, yes, Louis does need some attention on him, but not anything more than him walking into the room. (Also, Louis would prefer Harry not to draw attention to himself tonight in case things go wrong.)

“Thanks,” Louis says, maybe a beat longer than he should have. “That's a good point.”

Harry hums, not turning away from the window.

Louis watches him, watches the way his shoulders rise and fall when he breathes. He watches the way the lights from the city below them reflect off Harry's face, watches the way Harry's hands are hanging by his side, fingers twitching. He watches the way Harry's mouth pops open, but closes immediately like he wants to say something, but isn't sure if he should.

Louis walks over until he's directly behind Harry, itching to reach out to him. This moment feels like something, like every moment they've had recently has felt like something, but this is something more and Louis's not sure how to deal with it. If it is something more or if his brain is making him think it is.

“Harry,” he whispers. Harry turns to him slowly, head inclined down toward him and brow quirked. “I, uh, I just wanted to say thank you,” he says, voice a little louder. “For, you know, helping out with this. Means a lot to me.”

“You don't have to thank me,” Harry replies, his own voice barely audible. “I wanted to because it's you. I wasn't go-.”

In one swift motion Louis pushes Harry against the window, his hand tangled in Harry's hair and kisses him. Kisses him like it's the last. He's thought that before about their kisses, but this time he knows he's coming out of this night most likely dying, being arrested, or faking his death, which Harry can't know about. 

Harry's hands come up and grip at Louis's waist, pulling him impossibly closer, their legs slotting together. After a while, it becomes less like a kiss and more of them breathing each other in, Louis lightly nipping at Harry's bottom lip occasionally as Harry rubs a hand up and down Louis's back.

They kiss until they're gasping for breath and it has the potential of going other places. Places that, while Louis would love to go to with Harry, they shouldn't right now. Not when they need to be leaving soon. Not when Louis's life is literally on the line.

So, Louis pulls back with a sigh. Harry's eyes are closed, hands still on Louis's waist and a pink twinge to his cheeks. 

“We've got to be-.”

Louis's cut off by Niall shouting “Lads!” from the other room.

“Leaving soon,” he finishes, letting his hand fall from Harry's hair.

“Can we just not?” Harry questions softly, eyes still closed. “I'd rather just stay here with you.”

Louis' heart melts and he wants so badly to give in and stay, but Niall calls out again and they really need to be leaving. “Sorry, love, but we do have to go.”

Harry sighs, squeezing Louis' hips once before releasing him. Louis takes a step back as Harry finally opens his eyes. “Maybe we-.”

He's cut off by Niall's voice. “Lads.” He sounds closer this time, almost like he's in the room. “Didn't you hear me calling?”

“Niall,” Harry says, face going through an array of emotion before settling on amused.

Louis turns from Harry, assuming Niall is in the room. What he sees nearly has him laughing. It's not something that should be amusing, but it being Niall that Louis is looking at makes it funny. He's wearing all black. Literally all black. His, what look to be, jeggings are black. He's wearing a black turtleneck with a black vest over it – Louis assumes the vest is to cover his holster. His shoes are black and he's even wearing a black beanie with a tiny bit of blond hair sticking out of the front of it.

“What in the hell are you wearing?” Niall opens his mouth to respond, but Louis continues. “I thought all black was Zayn's thing.”

Niall frowns. “Well he can hardly wear all black tonight, can he? Someone has to do it.”

“What are Payno and Paul wearing?”

“Does it matter?” Niall asks, an exasperated lilt to his tone. “Did you not hear me? We need to be leaving. Like right now,” he adds, motioning toward the door. “Come on.”

“All right,” Louis says. “We're coming.”

Louis doesn't make any move to leave causing Niall to frown again. He meets Louis's eyes, asking a silent question. Louis nods slightly.

Niall doesn't look away as he asks, “Harry, could you give us a moment, please?”

“Uh, yeah,” Harry answers from behind Louis.

He hears some shuffling as Harry moves between the window and Louis. As he passes Louis, he grabs his hand and squeezes lightly, then drops it and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

When he's sure Harry's away from the door, Louis sighs, shifting his body so he can slump into the chair. He throws his head back, rubbing at his face.

“Are you okay?” he hears Niall ask.

“Of course.”

“Louis.”

Louis lets out a long breath, dropping his hands to his lap. “I'm fine really. I promise. Just a bit nervous.”

“You want to talk about it?”

Louis sits up. Niall's still standing where he was when he first walked in, but he's pulled the beanie off, wringing it in his hands. “Do _you_ want to talk about it?”

Niall licks his lips. “I'm fine. My life doesn't depend on this working out. Worried about you, but I'm good.” He pauses long enough to put the beanie back, that bit of hair sticking out again. “Do I need to give you a pep-talk?”

“I thought that was my job?”

“If you need it I think we can handle switching jobs.”

Louis smiles. “I think I'm good.”

“You sure?”

Rolling his eyes, Louis stands up. “Are you sure _you_ don't want one?”

“Nah, Liam,” he inclines his head toward the door, “already gave me one.”

“Payno's taking my job, is he?”

“You don't have a monopoly on pep-talks.”

Louis frowns. “If you ever need another pep-talk don't come running to me.”

Niall sighs, rolling his eyes. “Can we go now, Tommo?”

Smirking, Louis nods. “Yeah, why not? Seems like a nice evening for a spot of danger,” he says, walking past Niall and toward the door. 

As he opens it, he hears Niall, mutter something under his breath, but he can't make it out, so he flings the door open. Stepping out into the living area, he throws his arms out and proclaims, “Let's have a wonderful night boys! And Sophia!”

Taking in the room, he drops his arms. “Oh. They're not in here.”

Niall steps up behind him. “In the cars already,” he says. “Told ya we need to be leavin'.”

Louis harrumphs to himself. He's actually not okay right now, was hoping for a bit more distraction and another reason to delay the evening for a bit longer, but lets Niall lead the way to the cars.

**

The Bode is architecturally a nice looking building. Louis's only seen it once in person and that was during the day, but it's a hell of a lot nicer in the darkness of the night. The bridges leading to it, the lights reflecting off the water, the archways – it's beautiful, but it's nothing compared to the inside.

Zayn had come in the other day with handmade blueprints of the museum in terms of where the collection will be an how it will be setup. There had been a bit of a tense moment when Louis had jokingly asked, “Are these right, this time?” but it'd quickly dissipated when Liam grabbed the prints and glared. After establishing where everything would be Zayn had then gone on a twenty minute lecture about how beautiful the building was. 

Louis was a bit distracted while going through security, but Harry had grabbed his hand and not let go and his nerves subsided and he was able to take in the building. Zayn had been right. The building is immaculate, inside and out.

It's mostly white stone and marble with black and gold on the railing on both staircases and balcony. In the center of the entrance hall is an elevated statue of man on a horse. Louis's not quite what the purpose of it is, not that he cares too much, but as they were walking in he heard Zayn telling Sophia about it behind them. There's a lot more archways in the room, up in the cupola. It's beautiful and making Louis quite sad that he's only seeing it because his life is in danger.

Once they get far enough in the room so that they can stop and not be in the way, the four of them huddle together. They need to get the guns Zayn planted earlier in the day, which is going to be quite a feat considering there are so many people here. 

“Okay, I hid them in the, uh, the uh, um, the thing,” Zayn says, waving his hand around and pointing in every direction. “The place. Where I eat.”

Sophia inclines her hear toward him. “What is wrong with you?”

Zayn snaps twice before rubbing at his forehead. “Oh, you now what? It'll be easier if I just go and get them quickly.”

Louis wants to ask how Zayn's going to carry four handguns without being spotted, but he's already doing a light jog through the crowd of people.

Sophia turns to him and Harry. “Is he usually like this?”

Harry shrugs. “Wouldn't know.”

Louis snorts out a laugh as a waiter passes by with a tray of champagne. Sophia reaches out and grabs one, taking a small sip. “This is a rather lovely place, isn't it?”

Sophia's black, sequined gown twinkles as she turns to take in the room. Zayn had told them that the museum decided to remove the regular exhibits to display this one, which, according to him, had caused quite a headache and had actually given him a lot of work to do. Work that he'd said he'd actually enjoyed, but only for the first day. 

The entrance hall that they're currently in is being used for the socializing and drinking portion of the evening and since the night just started it's crowded, hard to see who all's there. Louis hasn't caught sight of Howard or the Duke. 

“Have you seen him yet?” Liam says through the ear piece.

Louis rolls his eyes. “No, Liam.”

“Well, you'll let us know when you do?”

“Of course, now shut up.”

Beside him, Harry's smiling. “He's just doing his job.”

“I'll show yo-.”

“Lads,” Sophia says, holding up a hand and pointing to the other side of the room.

Zayn's just coming out a door that Louis hadn't noticed. He's got an arm across his body, clinging on his jacket as he quickly walks toward them, eyes searching the room. 

When he finally reaches them, his shoulders slump. “I did not think that through,” he mutters, discretely handing Louis a gun. “Almost ran out of places to put them.”

Louis turns his body so his back is toward the wall and slips the gun in his waistband. When he turns back around Sophia is putting her gun into her clutch and Zayn is passing Harry his. 

“Remember only use it if you absolutely have to,” Zayn's saying as Harry puts the gun inside his jacket. When Harry nods and Zayn's made sure they all have their guns away, he continues. “Okay, Sophia you ready to look for Howard?”

Sophia nods. “As soon as I see him I'll let you all know.”

As she walks away, Louis hears Liam in his ear. “Good luck and be careful.”

“I'm going to find the Duke,” Zayn says, drowning out Sophia's reply to Liam. “You two stay together.” He starts to walk away, but he stops, turning back to Louis. “Louis, please be careful.”

Once Zayn has walked away, Louis turns to Harry. Harry had at some point during that exchange managed to procure a flute of champagne and is sipping on it, eyes searching the room.

“Enjoying yourself?” Louis asks, stepping closer to him.

“Not really,” Harry answers, lowering his drink. “More concerned than anything.”

Louis gives him a soft smile. “You know, I think we could probably take a look at the exhibit. Howard's not in here, so.”

He ends in a shrug, but Harry's smiling at him now. “I'd love too.”

Harry takes Louis's hand in his and leads him out of the entrance hall. 

The rooms that house the exhibit are quite a bit different than the rest of the museum. The floors are tiled, the ceiling is wood paneling, but the rooms are still nice, if a little narrow. Louis's not too into the actual pieces in the exhibit. Crown jewels have never interested him in any way, but he can certainly admire the age on them. Most of these pieces are several hundred years old and in amazing condition. He can appreciate it, at least. 

Once they've made it through the whole exhibit – Louis making up stories of who could have possibly worn each piece drawing laughs out of Harry – they go back to the entrance hall. 

Harry gets another flute of champagne, downing almost half of it in one go. It's a bit odd that Harry's drinking so much tonight. It is only champagne, but it's still odd. Louis doesn't comment, though, decides to let Harry do what he wants.

A while ago, they were pulled into a conversation by an older couple. Harry's been doing most of the talking since Louis knows very little about art and jewels. He's quite bored by it and is about to excuse them from the conversation when he hears something in his ear piece.

“Fucking shit,” Niall's voice yells. It's startling because Liam, Paul and Niall have been quiet the whole time. 

There's a lot of shuffling and heavy breathing coming through. Harry's doing a good job talking through it, but Louis's completely stopped paying attention to the couple. When he hears a thump and then everything goes silent he realizes something is wrong.

“Niall?” Liam's asking. “Niall, what happened? Niall, can you hear me? Niall?” He pauses, waiting for Niall to answer. When he doesn't, he says, “Something's happened with Niall.” 

Louis looks down, rolling his eyes. “Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Payno,” he mutters.

“I'm going to check it out,” Liam replies. “Everyone else good?”

There's a murmuring of “yeses”, except from Harry.

“Harry?” Liam asks.

“He's in a conversation,” Louis replies, turning his body away from the couple.

Liam doesn't say anything else. Louis assumes he's on his way to check on Niall, so he turns his attention back to Harry and the couple. The couple doesn't seem to have noticed anything odd, but Harry's giving Louis a questioning look. Louis shoots him a small smile and Harry turns his full attention back to the couple.

Every now and then, Louis can hear some shuffling around on Liam's end, but he ignores it until he hears Liam mumble, “Shit”.

Louis, knowing something is definitely wrong now, starts coughing into his fist. He plays it up as much as he can, the conversation having stopped.

Harry places a hand on his arm.”You okay?”

Louis in between coughs, says, “Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute.” He turns his attention quickly to the couple and mutters an “Excuse me” before walking away, fake coughing the whole time.

When he gets behind one of the columns in the room, he stops coughing immediately. “Liam, what's happening?” he hisses.

“Niall's unconscious,” Liam answers. “He must've been attacked from behind. Oh! I think he's waking up.”

“What do we do?” Zayn asks. Louis knows Zayn was able to find the Duke and has been following him the whole night. The last time Louis had seen Zayn he was heading up one of the staircases a couple steps behind the Duke. “Do we need to vacate or what?”

“Well, something's happening,” Liam replies. “Niall was knocked out, Zayn.”

“Okay, you know what?” Louis says. “I don't like Harry being here when things are obviously going different than we hoped, so I'm going to tell him to go now.” 

He turns around the column, eyes flickering to where Harry should be standing with the couple from before, but he freezes because Harry is not there. The couple still is, but Harry is gone.

“Shit.”

“What, Lou? What is it?”

“Harry's gone,” Louis says, eyes frantically searching the room for him. “Liam, Harry is not where I left him.”

“Why did you leave him at all?” he hears Niall croak out.

Good to know Niall's alive and well, but Harry is not where Louis left him. “Relax, Louis,” Liam says. “He's most likely in there somewhere. It's a big room and there's a lot of people. Don't panic.”

It's for Liam to say. He's not the one that lost Harry.

“Niall and I are going to start Plan B.”

“What the hell is plan b?” Niall questions, sounding better than he did a moment ago.

It starts an argument between the two of them, but Louis tunes them out, searching the room. He circles the room, staying close to the wall. He doesn't see Harry at all.

When he reaches the spot where he was, he looks up to see Zayn on the balcony. The Duke is a couple people over from him engaged in conversation and Zayn looks bored to tears.

“Zayn,” Louis hisses. “ I see you up there.” He watches as Zayn blinks, looking more alert. He walks closer to the railing on the balcony, eyes searching the room below him. As soon as they make eye contact, Louis asks, “Zayn, have you seen Harry?”

“Not since he was last with you.”

“Can you see him?” he asks more urgently.

Zayn places his hands on the railing and starts searching. Louis stays where he is, waiting for Zayn to turn his attention back to him. “No, sorry. I don't see him, but Sophia's just walked in from the exhibit. She might have seen him in there.”

Louis sees Zayn give a slight nod to his left. Louis turns, sees Sophia walking in. He gives a nod of his head to Zayn and starts his way through Sophia. He has to weave his way in and out of people to catch up with her. When he does, he places a hand on her elbow.

She startles, jerking away from him, but when she sees it him she relaxes. “You scared the hell out of me?”

“Have you seen Harry?”

“You still haven't found him?”

“Was he in there?” Louis inquires, motioning behind her to the door she came out of.

She frowns, shaking her head. “Why don't you try talking to him?”

“He would have heard me asking everyone where he was,” he points out, already stepping away from her. “He would have said something if he'd heard.”

Before she has a chance to respond, he walks past her walking in the direction she came from. “I'm going to find him,” he says, pushing his way through people.

In his ear, Liam says, “Please be careful, Lou. This is most likely a distraction.”

Louis doesn't answer Liam, instead saying, “Harry, if you're having a laugh right now _I_ will kill you.”

As expected he doesn't get a answer.

Louis's not as familiar with the layout of this museum as he'd like in this situation and there's a good chance Liam is right and this is some sort of distraction. Sophia hasn't seen Howard and Zayn's been following the Duke the whole night and nothing has happened there. The only thing that happened was with Niall.

He should probably ask about that. He should probably ask about what they're doing too, but, as Louis was worried about, he's distracted by Harry. Fact of the matter is, Harry is missing and Louis is going to find him, which is probably exactly what Howard wants. Which is why Louis is ready to grab his gun at any second. 

He's shuffling through the rooms of the museum as quickly and efficiently as possible. Three rooms in and he's still not found Harry, not heard a peep from him.

It's as he's nearing the end of the third room when he sees a closed door. It's the only door he's seen that hasn't lead to another gallery. The room is most likely a storage closet or something, but he figures it's worth checking out. 

Quietly, he walks over to the door. He grabs the door knob, snaking his free hand under his jacket to grab the grip of his gun. 

When he opens the door and steps in, the door falling shut behind him, he freezes. 

It's not a storage closet. It's a meeting room with a conference table, no windows and at at the end of the table is Harry, sat in one of the chairs with a gun to his head. Louis's eyes search over Harry quickly. He's not injured, at least not from what Louis can see.

When he's made sure that Harry's okay he turns his attention to the person holding the gun. It's Chelsea and Louis almost wants to laugh.

“Took you longer than I expected,” she says, eyes trained on Louis, but gun still pointed on Harry. “Come to save him?”

“I think you and I both know the answer to that,” Louis replies, stepping around the table slowly.

“Nuh-uh,” Chelsea says, pointing her gun at him. “Stay where you are. And put your gun on the table.”

Louis does as she says, slowly placing his gun on the table far enough away she won't say anything about it, but still close enough for him to grab when he needs to.

“So, you are working with Howard?” he inquires, noticing how Harry's eyes are flickering between Chelsea's gun and her back. He's not sure what that is about, but he needs Chelsea's attention on him, so he'll let Harry do as he wants. “I wasn't entirely sure, but it's not surprising.”

Chelsea laughs. “No, Howard was just a red-herring, so to speak.” She pauses, glancing back at Harry then back to him. “Howard's doing his own thing, but I've been working on this one,” she jerks her head back at Harry, “for a lot longer and for a different reason.”

Keep her talking, a voice in his head says.

“Care to share?”

Chelsea's mouth quirks up at the edge. “I figured it'd be harder to earn Harry's trust since you fucked him over, but I was wrong,” she starts, making her first mistake and stepping in front of Harry, her back turned completely toward him. “I want money and I wanted his. Turns out, working for him doesn't grant you access that easily even when you're in charge of the money. I would have tried to get Horan out of the way a lot sooner than I did, but I figured you'd hear about it and come running.”

Does that mean she had-. She's lying through her fucking teeth and whether she knows Louis knows that or not isn't important. 

Keep her talking.

“When Howard started his thing he wanted me to get involved, but I refused. Believe it or not, the curls are quite endearing.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I don't believe a word you're saying.”

Chelsea quirks an eyebrow. “You don't? I would've th-.”

She's cut off by Harry jumping out of the chair. He doesn't do anything, but it's it's enough to distract her so Louis can knock the gun out of her hand. It goes flying under the table and Louis goes to grab for his, but she's already recovered from Harry's distraction and comes at him.

She throws a punch, hitting Louis in jaw. He tries for his gun again, but she dives for it as well and as they scuffle for it, it ends up flying across the table, out of reach. 

Groaning, they both stand back up, ready to fight. 

“You know I don't want to hit a woman,” he comments.

Her response is to punch him in the stomach. He doubles over, grasping at the table and gasping for breath. “Fair enough,” he chokes out.

He stands again, fully prepared to throw his own punch, but stops when he sees she's got a knife pulled. 

“That however is not fair.”

“Gonna do something about it?”

He'd like to answer “no” and run away, but it's not an option. He needs to get a gun, but both of the discarded guns are out of reach. So he does what he does best. He decides to do something reckless an dangerous.

He pushes at her, making sure to position his body in a way so that the knife won't get him. She stumbles and he turns quickly to leap over the table, but Chelsea recovers quicker than he'd hoped and kicks him in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the floor.

Before he can think, she's on top of him, with the gun to his throat. His hand wraps around her wrist, but he doesn't try to push her away. He might be stronger than her, but one wrong move and his throat is slit and he bleeds out all over the floor.

“You not going to fight?” she taunts. “Just going to lie there and let me kill you?”

He's almost out of options, nothing he can come up with right now will work. “Maybe,” Louis gasps out as she applies pressure to the knife. He fills the tip of the blade break skin. 

The click of a gun cuts off the rest of his reply. Chelsea freezes as well. It seems they both forgot about Harry. Louis looks over Chelsea's shoulder, but he can't see anything.

“Get off him now,” Harry orders. “And move away.”

Chelsea's jaw clenches as she slowly stands up. When she's stepped to the side, Louis sees Harry standing at the end of the table, gun pointed with one hand at her.

“Drop the knife.”

Chelsea tosses it to her left with a clang as it hits the floor. She turns her attention to Harry. “You should reconsider what you're about to do Harry. It's not going to end well for you.”

“I think I know exactly what I'm doing,” Harry replies, pulling the trigger as soon as he finishes.

The bullet embeds itself in Chelsea's knee. Immediately she drops to the floor and starts screaming, grabbing at her knee. It's an ear shattering scream and if someone hears this it'll be bad.

Louis jumps up, leaning across the table to grab his gun and then turns, taking the two steps to get to Chelsea and bringing the butt of the gun across her temple, effectively knocking her out.

He puts his gun under back in his waistband and turns to Harry. “Your aim needs some work,” he comments, as Harry walks toward him, his gun already up.

When Harry reaches him, he grabs Harry's hand and pulls him out of the room. 

“I wasn't aiming to kill her, Louis,” Harry replies, letting Louis pull him back to the entrance hall. “I didn't want a kill shot.”

Of course Harry didn't want a kill shot.

“ _You_ didn't kill her,” Harry points out. “By the way, my ear piece is gone.”

They're a room away from the entrance hall and Louis should probably say something to everyone else, but Harry's basically just saved him life an pointed out that Louis didn't kill someone would he probably should have.

“Louis, I'm assuming you've found Harry from the commotion we all heard.”

It's like Liam can read his mind.

“Yes, Liam.”

“Was that Chelsea?”

“Yes.”

“I think we should all leave,” Liam says. “There's no sign of Howard anywhere and Niall says the Interpol agent is the building now.”

“Yeah, okay. We're heading toward the exist.”

Louis stops, turning toward Harry. “Liam says he thinks we should leave and I agree. We'll just -.”

He's cut off by the power in the building going off.

He stays silent for a second before muttering, “Well isn't this convenient.”

As soon as it's out of his mouth, the power comes back on. Checking to make sure Harry's still with him, he says, “This whole thing is weird and I want out.”

“You and me both,” Harry agrees, starting back toward the entrance hall.

When they step in, people aren't moving from their spots, glancing up at the lights like they can find the answer there. Louis eyes go toward the balcony where he sees Zayn pulling the Duke up from the floor and, from what Louis can tell, he's apologizing. He must've knocked him to the floor when the power went out in fear of an attack. Moving his attention away from the balcony he sees Sophia halfway down the right staircase. She makes eye contact with him and nods toward the door.

Louis nods back, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the building.

**

No one was particularly happy about how the night went and it was clearly evident with how the trip back to the hotel went. It was spent in complete silence, except for Liam's mutterings that no one could make out. Niall kept rubbing at the cut on his forehead, glaring out the window.

The lift ride up to their floor was spent in silence, but they'd somehow come to an unspoken agreement that they were going to meet in Louis's suite. 

Louis the last one through the door, undoing his tie so it's just draped around his neck. As Niall goes straight toward the minibar, he says, “Well, that was all so exciting.”

Zayn groans, falling into his chair in the corner and throwing an arm over his face. Liam's on a sofa, with Sophia rubbing at her feet next to him. Paul's at the dining table with Harry.

Niall grabs a bottle scotch and pours it into a glass. “Anyone else?” When no one answers, he shrugs. “More for me.” He grabs both the glass and the bottle and sits at the opposite end of the table. “What the hell happened?”

“What happened with you?” Louis asks, leaning against the wall.

“It was fucking Chelsea,” Niall says, swirling his drink in his glass. “Come up from behind me. Heard at the last second, so I was able to turn to see her, but she still got me.”

“She tried saying she wasn't working with Howard,” Louis says, eyes flicking between Niall and Liam.

Liam's eyebrows raise. “You don't believe that do you?”

Louis shakes his head. “No, but nothing about tonight makes sense.”

Zayn, pinching at the bridge of his nose, grumbles, “Yes, it does.” He drops his hand, eyes tired and dull. “It was a distraction. He's got to have a bigger thing. Something he really didn't want us finding out about. He basically brought us here to Berlin and shoved this at us so we wouldn't catch on to whatever it is he's really doing.”

“Well, what do we do then?” Sophia asks, leaning back in the corner of the sofa. 

“We need to stop him, assuming we can,” Liam answers.

Bending his head toward the floor, Louis shoves his hands in his pockets. He feels a piece of paper in his left one. It's crumbled up, but it's definitely not something he put there. He has a feeling he knows what this is, but if he pulls it out now the others will most definitely notice and he's not sure he wants them to know.

Louis looks back up when Niall practically slams his glass down on the table. “There is nothing we can do,” he grits out, rubbing a hand through his hair. “We don't know what he's doing. Hell, he may have already done it for all we know.”

“Niall has a point,” he says, stepping away from the wall. “Point is, we don't know and we're not going to know, not right now.” He pulls his hands out of his pockets, careful to not pull the paper out, and rubs a hand through his own hair, ruining his quiff. “Look, we're exhausted. We're angry. And we're confused. I suggest we all go to bed and discuss this in the morning.”

“I'm with ya, lad,” Paul says, speaking for the first time.

Zayn stands. “I'm up for some sleep. You all have no idea how tiring it is to follow a duke around all night.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Liam stands, addressing Zayn, “Come on, it can't have been that horrible. You weren't watching computer screens all night.”

Louis doesn't listen to them as he walks through the room and into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and toeing off his shoes. He stands at the foot of the bed, pulls out the paper. He smooths it out, taking in the words.

****_Tomlison,  
Meet me at my house tonight when you get the chance. And come alone. I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you don't.  
HM_

Figures Howard wants to meet at his own home. Probably deciding to have Louis arrested for attempted murder or something as equally boring.

There's a part of him that's screaming to tell the lads, but he's been worried for so long about what will happen to them because of this that he can't bring himself to do it. He doesn't want them put in danger and if that means Louis's walking into his own death so be it.

Louis hears the door click open and he shoves the paper back in his pocket, spinning around on his heel. Harry's slipping in the barely open door, quietly shutting it.

“Paul's gone to bed and the others went back to their room. Well, actually I think Niall went to the bar, but it doesn't ma-.” 

Louis takes two long strides across the room and cuts him off, grabbing both sides of his face and pressing his lips against Harry's open mouth. Harry responds immediately, hand in Louis's hair and the other wrapping around Louis's waist to pull him. Louis slides his hands down to Harry's neck, undoing his tie and pulling it away, letting it fall to the floor.

Harry turns them, pushing Louis against the wall and slipping a leg between Louis'. While maintaining the kiss, Harry starts unbuttoning Louis's shirt. When he gets about halfway done, he pulls back with a twinkle in his eye.

“You look good in a tux,” he says, voice deep and breathy.

“Don't say it,” Louis warns, pulling away even more. “I will not let this progress any further if you say it.”

Harry smirks. “But you'd look even better without it.”

Louis groans, head falling back and bumping against the wall. Harry takes this as the perfect opportunity to surge forward, attaching his mouth to the underside of Louis's jaw, sucking at his skin and biting occasionally. 

Louis's letting out breathy moans, hips jerking every few seconds as he gets hard. It's been so long since he's been with Harry. So so long and the idea of this being the last time they'll ever be together is so strong that his mind is practically blank. The only thing he can focus on is the way Harry's holding him, the way Harry feels, the way he smells, tastes. Harry.

Harry finishes with the spot on Louis's jaw and starts peppering kisses up his jawline. He finishes unbuttoning Louis's shirt, his hands roaming across Louis's bare skin around to his back. Louis turns his head, catching Harry's mouth with his own. As Harry's pulling the back of Louis's shirt out of his pants, Louis grabs a hold of Harry's jacket and starts shoving it down Harry's arms. When it's near his elbows, Harry lets go of Louis long enough to shrug it the rest of the way off, but immediately grabs at Louis again.

Harry's hips have started to jerk against Louis's thigh. While he kisses him, Louis starts unbuttoned Harry's shirt and when he's finished he starts to slide it down Harry's arms as well, but Harry pulls away, shaking his head. 

“Come on,” he says, bringing his hands to the back of Louis's thighs.

Louis jumps, wrapping his legs around Harry waits, ankles locked behind his back. Harry presses him further into the wall, mouthing at his neck collarbones. 

“Wanted this for so long,” he mumbles, biting lightly at Louis' tattoo. “I missed you. Missed this.”

“Then why don't you fucking do something.”

Harry huffs out a laugh, placing a kiss right over Louis's heart and pulls Louis away from the wall. Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, kissing him as Harry walks them over to the bed. Harry climbs on the bed staying on his knees as he lowers Louis down, never breaking the kiss.

“What do you want?” Louis asks, between kisses, legs still wrapped around Harry.

Harry pulls back, looking Louis straight in the eye. “You. Always you.”

Because Louis's a fucking sap Harry's words draw a moan out of him. “You knew what I meant though.” His words end in a gasp as Harry palms at his dick. “What are we going for here?”

Harry pulls back even more, grabbing at Louis's zipper. “I'm going to blow you for a bit. If your good, I might eat you out for a bit and then I'm going to fuck you. If that's all okay with you, that is.”

Louis's breath hitches. “Jesus.”

Harry smirks, undoing Louis's dress pants and pulling them down Louis's thighs when Louis lifts his arse. Once he's thrown them to the floor, Harry leans back over Louis, ducking down to kiss him. 

“Why won't you take your fucking shirt off?” Louis growls, trying to pull it off.

Harry lets him this time and Louis tosses it somewhere to his left as Harry palms at his dick some more. Louis can feel a small wet patch on his pants as he bucks up into Harry's palm.

Letting go of him, Harry breaks the kiss and pushes himself off the bed. “Take your pants off. I'm getting lube and a condom.”

Louis quickly shimmies out of his pants, adding them to the pile of haphazard clothes on the floor. He slowly starts stroking himself as he watches Harry go to his bag in the corner, pulling out lube and a condom. He walks back to the bed, tossing it next to Louis and starts taking his pants off. 

Once Harry's naked he climbs back on the bed, hand swatting at Louis' legs. Louis separates his legs, letting Harry crawl between them, and lets go of his dick. His hand is quickly replaced by Harry's. He gives a couple of slow strokes, rubbing his thumb over the slit to spread the precome, before ducking down and pressing a kiss to the tip. Louis lets out a breath, hands curling into the duvet as Harry sucks the head into his mouth.

He stays there for a while, swirling his tongue around every now and then as he pumps the base of Louis's dick. Eventually, he sinks all the way down, eyes slipping closed, earning little moans and gasps of air from Louis. He feels his cock hit the back of Harry's throat an Harry swallows around him.

“Fuck,” Louis gasps, hips jerking up. He starts to apologize for it, but Harry swallows around him again and his hand somehow ends up tangled in Harry's hair.

Harry pulls off after a while, taking a breath. “Normally, I'd let you fuck my mouth,” he says with a raspy voice, pumping Louis's cock. “But I have other things I want to do and you losing control is not going to work, so please try to stay still.”

Louis nods, losing his grip on Harry's hair. Harry takes a deep breath, sucking at the tip again, before sinking all the way down again. Harry keeps swallowing around him, tongue pressing against the underside. Louis takes one look at him, his lips stretched around his cock, the spit in the corner of his mouth, the way his nose is pressed into Louis's coarse hair and he's about to lose it. He really is, but then Harry pulls off completely, letting go off his dick entirely.

He starts peppering kissed on the inside of Louis's thigh, occasionally nibbling at his skin. He reaches Louis's balls and mouths along them, tongue sliding over the seam of his sac, eliciting a loud moan from him. But then he pulls back, tapping at Louis's side.

“Turn over. Hands and knees.”

Louis does as he's told, albeit a bit slow. He rests on his forearms, head hanging down. He can't see what Harry's doing, doesn't feel him moving around so he jumps a bit when he feels Harry's breath hit his bum. Harry doesn't take long to get to it. Liking tentatively around Louis's hole before giving one long swipe over it. Louis shivers, clenching.

Harry places his hands on both sides and pulls him apart slowly. Even though Louis knows it's coming he still gasps when he feel the wetness of Harry's tongue against him. He's giving soft little licks, does it for a while before he dips his tongue in. Louis gasps, shuddering and involuntarily pushes back against Harry's mouth. Harry keeps at it, thrusting his tongue in and out, occasionally stopping to suck on his rim.

Louis's a gasping, sweaty mess by the time Harry pulls away. He hears Harry uncap the lube, hears the bottle as he squeezes some onto his fingers. “Think I'm gonna do this as slowly as possible. See how long it takes for you to beg.”

He wants to say he doesn't beg, which they both know is a lie, but his reply is cut off when Harry presses a finger to his hole, sliding it slowly. He slowly starts pumping his finger, adding his tongue. It's too much and not enough. It's been so long since he's had Harry do this and he wants it to last forever, but he knows it can't. Knows he's already close.

“Think you can handle another?” Harry asks eventually, mouthing at the bottom of his spine.

“Yes,” Louis manages to say, resisting the urge to fuck himself on Harry's finger and tongue.

Harry adds another finger, along with his tongue, scissoring him open and licking into him fervently. Louis moans, dropping his head into the mattress when Harry adds his third finger. He's still licking around and Louis wants to touch himself, relieve some pressure, but Harry wants to fuck him and Louis wants Harry to fuck him. He continues scissoring Louis open with his fingers and tongue and Louis's basically breathing in mattress at this point.

He starts to snap at Harry that he's ready, but Harry pulls his fingers and tongue. “It's about ti-.”

He's cut off, but Harry's mouth on him again. His legs give out, but Harry wraps an arm around his waist holding him up. Louis's shivering, tears in the corners of his eyes as Harry continues eating him out. His hair is falling around Louis's body, tickling him and it so so much.

“Harry,” he gasps out, voice muffled from the duvet. “If you don't stop soon I'm going to come before your cock comes anywhere near me.”

Harry pulls off immediately. “Yeah, okay,” he says slowly. 

Louis hears him grab the condom. Hears him rip it open. “Wait,” he says, turning his body. “I want to see you.” 

He turns over to see Harry rolling the condom on with one hand and grabbing the lube with his other. When Harry's spread the lube on his dick, he gets on his knees, lining himself up with Louis's hole. The head of his dick is poking at his rim, making him shudder. He pushes toward Harry a bit, which causes Harry to roll his eyes, but he grabs Louis's hips, lifting them off the bed a bit and starts to push in.

Harry stops when he's about halfway in, muttering about how good Louis feels around him. He pulls out slowly, leaving the head of his dick the only bit inside Louis. He stays there for a couple seconds before he starts pushing in again. Louis wraps his legs around Harry's waist, pulling Harry into him even more.

“You're so fucking beautiful,” Louis groans, grasping at Harry's shoulders as he starts thrusting. “Missed this so fucking much.”

Harry moans, picking up the speed of his thrusts. “Please never leave me again,” he whispers, leaning down to mouth at Louis's neck.

It sends a surge of guilt through him because he is leaving again. And he doesn't even know how this night is going to end. He could be sent to prison, killed or he'll have to fake his own death if he can figure out how to do that without the lads. If it's the latter he plans on being back for Harry eventually, but he doesn't know how long it will take or what will happen between him leaving tonight and him coming back.

Harry doesn't need to know all that, so he whispers back, “I'm never leaving you.” He slides his hands down Harry's back, grabbing at his bum and pulling him closer with every thrust. Harry finds his prostrate, sending Louis into an even bigger whimpering mess than he was before.

He squeezes Harry's bum, listening to the sound of Harry's skin hitting his with every thrust, their breaths mingling together. Louis turns his head, stopping Harry from being able to suck on his neck, and brings a hand up to cup Harry's neck.

Harry gets the message, kisses him open-mouthed and obscene his thrusts getting faster and deeper. Harry uses the hand that's not holding him to grab Louis's left calf, pulling it up so it's resting on his shoulder, so he can thrust deeper, hitting his prostrate every time. Louis's whimpering into Harry's mouth, his hips bucking forward as Harry thrusts into him.

He can hear Harry's moans getting breathier, hears his name fall from Harry's lips. He drags his fingertips up and down Harry's back, eyes slamming closed. As Harry's thrusts become erratic, his body clenches around Harry and with a moan of Harry's name, he's coming white and hot between their bodies.

It takes Harry a couple more thrusts before he's burying his head in Louis's neck and moaning. He gives one last hard thrust before he stills, breathing heavily. He lets himself fall on top of Louis, Louis's leg slipping off his shoulder, both of them shuddering and gasping. He feels Harry's breath on his neck as they come down, gaining their breath back.

When Harry pushes himself up, slowly pulling out, Louis winces at the loss of contact. He lays there, staring at the ceiling as he feels Harry get off the bed, hears him walk into the en suite. When he comes back, leaning over Louis, he's cleaned himself off already.

He ducks down, pressing a kiss to Louis's mouth. He starts trailing down his neck, pressing kisses into his sweaty skin as he cleans Louis up. He tosses the flannel to the floor when he's done and kisses Louis again on the mouth. 

“Come on, love,” he says, trying the pull the duvet down. “It's cold.”

Louis rolls his eyes, but lifts his body up. He drops down immediately when Harry's got the duvet out from under him. Harry slides in beside him, pulling the duvet over them.

He lets Harry curl into him, resting his head on his chest. “That was better than I could have imaged,” Louis says, voice low.

“You didn't think I'd lost stamina or technique, did you?”

“Well, it has been five years,” Louis smiles, wrapping his arms around Harry. 

“Oh fuck off,” Harry replies, clinging to Louis tighter. After a moment, he adds softly, “Me too.”

They don't say anything as Louis rubs a comforting hand up an down Harry's side. They're perfectly content to lie there in silence, in a barely lit room. 

Louis doesn't let himself think about what happens when he leaves this room, when he leaves this hotel. If he does think about it, he'll probably start crying and then Harry will ask and Louis's not sure he's got the willpower to lie to Harry anymore.

So he's going to keep his mind blank, focus on holding Harry, on Harry's soft, warm breaths that hit Louis's skin. He's focusing on this moment because it may very well be the last nice memory with Harry.

When he's sure Harry is asleep, he places a kiss to the top of his forehead and quietly sneaks out.

**

He stole the black Audi A5 convertible Niall rented for his personal use while in Berlin. He'll be pissed when he realizes Louis took off with it, but Louis was allowed to get a car of his own and for whatever reason Niall always leaves a spare key under the car. Really, Niall was asking for someone to take it.

Even though it's cold out, Louis drove with the window down, wind blowing his already messed up hair. He figured that since this might be the last time he gets to drive he should go all out, so he did, but the drive from the hotel to Howard's went by too fast.

He tried keeping his mind blank, but he failed. Thoughts of Harry, thoughts of the lads – it was all there no matter how hard he tried to push it away. He was getting frustrated and had contemplated turning the car around and crawling back into bed with Harry because that's all he really wants. Unfortunately, he has to deal with this.

The lights on the car light up the house as he pulls up. He shuts the car off, leaving the top down, and stares up at the house. There's a couple of lights on, no other cars visible. It looks quiet, certainly not the type of place one would go to die, which is probably why it makes it the perfect place for whatever Howard had planned.

He steps out of the car, pulling his jacket. He tosses it into the back, reaches in and grabs his gun. He keeps his gun in his hand as he slowly walks up to the door. For a brief moment he considers knocking, but realizes that's stupid. Taking a deep breath, he grabs the door knob and lets himself in, the door falling shut behind him with a soft click.

The hall light is off. A quick look to his left shows him the sitting room light is off. He doesn't see any lights down the hall, the only light coming from the room to his right. It's another sitting room. It's bigger and more posh than the one on his left, with one wall being nothing but a window. Louis never spent much time in there because he much preferred the more intimate feeling of the smaller room.

He slowly starts making his way into the room, remembering all the ways in and out of the room – there's the on he's going through, a door to the dining room that also leads into the kitchen, and another door that leads to the hall. 

When he walks in, he's greeted with Howard's back. He's standing in front of the window, staring out it with his hands clasped behind his back. Louis considers shooting him now, getting it all over with, but he's got a lot of questions he wants answered. He stops just behind one of the chairs facing the window.

Howard must be able to see Louis in the glass because he says, “I'm surprised you haven't just shot me.” Louis stays silent, gun hanging by his thigh. “Although, I suppose you want some answers, which you think is the only thing keeping me alive.”

“Pretty sure it is,” Louis grits out, noticing Howard is unarmed. “So, lets get this over quickly, yeah?”

Howard turns away from the window, smirking. “You're a smart man, Louis Tomlinson, but if you honestly think you're walking out of here alive you're sorely mistaken.”

“I don't think it's me dying tonight,” Louis says, glancing around the room. “Looks like we're all alone.”

Letting out a laugh, Howard steps forward, grabbing a gun off the table to his right. “Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared to deal with you?” He pauses just as there's the sound of a gun going off from outside. “Ah, see. Looks like your friends have found you.”

Louis wants to say there's no way, but he remembers that he left the note in his jacket pocket and when he'd gotten out of bed he'd put on jeans and a cream sweater that belongs to Harry. If Harry had woken up and couldn't find him it's a strong possibility that they did find that note. And, of course, they would come for him.

Honestly, Louis hadn't thought about what to do once he got here. In a way he's glad if that is the lads because he could use the help, but he's got to keep Howard talking. It doesn't seem like a problem. Howard's always been the type to talk incessantly.

“Why did you do this?” Louis asks, waving an arm out. “Why any of it?”

“You're a cocky son of a bitch,” Howard answers, as there's another gunshot. “And for good reason. You've done a lot in your life and people want to be you. Want to be better than you. And people have tried, but no one has been successful. You're good, Louis Tomlinson.” Howard pauses to smile at him. “But you're not better than me.” 

“Clearly,” Louis comments, dryly. 

Howard takes a couple steps to his left, so he's standing directly in front of Louis. “You see, I realized what everyone else was doing wrong. They were trying to best you by pulling bigger, dangerous jobs. Things _you'd_ never even attempt. So I found a way to beat you.”

“By playing mind games?” Louis questions as the gun fire stops.

“Yes,” Howard answers simply. “I noticed something about you. You get in our own head too much to the point where it almost ruins you. I figured I'd play with you some and, I'll admit I did plan on just framing you, but I decided against that.”

“Why?”

Howard shrugs. “Why not? Anyone could frame if they set their minds to it, but no one can kill you.”

Louis's eyes narrow. Plenty of people could kill him if they really wanted to. He's almost positive he isn't immortal. Does Howard actually-. He has no idea what's going on. 

_How many times have you escaped death, Louis? How many times should you have died?_

_I've had a lot of near death experiences._

_Louis, you and I both know you should have died a long time ago._

The conversation he'd had with Zayn several years ago isn't something he'd normally remember. He doesn't remember why they were talking about it, but Zayn had pointed out that Louis should have died with the rest of his family. He should have been sleeping just like the rest of them when the house burnt down. He should have been trapped with them, but he'd decided to sneak out at the last minute. He very nearly missed being shot in the head that time in Kalkutta with Niall – the bullet literally hit right about his head. There was that time when he'd nearly drowned off the coast of Chile, had been saved by a fisherman in a boat just in time. Then there was the time when he'd accidentally eaten a poisoned sandwich meant for someone else and he'd just happened to be with someone who knew how to stop the poison from spreading. He'd been about to die in Sao Paulo when Liam had shown up to save him. He and Zayn should have definitely died when the pilot died on the jet. And those are just the ones he can remember right now. Not to mention the countless times he's been shot at and the three times he's actually been shot.

“The ultimate goal is to kill you,” Howard continues. “That's the goal. And I intend to do just that, but, like I said, I wanted to play with you for a while. Get you doubting yourself, worried for your friends. You have no idea how many people were willing to help me out with this.”

“Why kill them, though?” Louis asks, silently wondering when his friends are going to show up and save the day.

“Because they were overzealous, wanted to brag about what they were doing. Couldn't have word getting back to you, now could I? I don't have to worry about that now, though.” Howard slowly raises his gun. “Are you ready to die now or do you want to draw this out longer?”

Louis's about to reply, but he hears the door in the hall flying open, the sounds of multiple shoes on the tile. “It's about time you all got here,” he comments when he hears them file into the room.

“Maybe don't sneak out next time,” Niall suggests somewhere to Louis's right.

“Where the fuck is Harry?” Zayn demands to the left, which has Louis confused. 

“I thought we agreed he wasn't coming,” he hears Liam say, which only confuses him more.

Louis clenches his jaw. If Zayn honestly brought Harry to this when he knew -.

“Oh, right,” Howard says, face lighting up. “I forgot about him. Good question, Mr. Malik.” 

As Howard finishes speaking, the doors are being blocked be men with guns, a couple coming into the room. Louis counts eight of them, sighing internally. This is looking worse and worse for them.

With his gun still pointed at him, Howard calls out, “Harry, come on out!”

Louis watches in horror as Harry walks in from the dining room on his own accord. His face is blank, so blank that Louis's positive that he's not the only one who can't read him. He doesn't understand what's going on. Has never been this confused in his life. Nothing makes sense.

“Oh my god,” he hears Sophia gasp. “I knew it was you!”

“Yes, it was him,” Howard says, as Harry goes to stand next to him, avoiding Louis's eyes.

Louis's lips are parted slightly, eyes wide and brow furrowed. “I don't understand,” he manages to say, eyes never straying from Harry.

He hears Howard scoff before he speaks. “Have you honestly not figured it out? Harry's been involved in this for a while. Surprised you didn't see that.”

Louis forces his eyes away from Harry to glance behind him. Niall's mouth is open as he glances nervously between them. Sophia's glaring at Harry. The term if looks could kill comes to mind. Paul and Liam have the same pinched expression. (Louis's not sure how he feels about Paul not knowing about this. Paul always claims that Harry can't get anything past him.) Zayn's watching the scene the unfold with an oddly calm expression.

“I hadn't originally planned on getting Harry involved,” Howard continues. “The only way I wanted him involved was to have his name on the folder.” Howard pauses, dropping his hand for a second before bringing it back up. “See, I had originally planned on blackmailing you for a while with the contents of that folder. I only wanted Harry's name on it to mess you. And I was going to have Hensen do it, but he decided to back out and didn't go through with it, so I was going to do it myself, but then you all had to go and get Harry involved all on your own.”

Beside Howard, Harry's still looking anywhere but at him. He feels like he should be more affected by this, have felt his heart break or something, but none of this is making sense in his head. Harry wouldn't do something like this.

“And then a thought occurred to me,” Howard says, smiling. “I knew all about what happened between the two of you five years ago. How you lied to him about who you were because you were planning on stealing from him. How you left him after he fell in love with you. And I thought that he'd must to have been affected by that, so I took a shot.”

Louis's heart is beating a bit quicker now as he stares Howard down.

“I had hoped that Harry would want to get back at you for it.”

Sure, Louis can see that, but _he knows Harry_. Harry wouldn't plan to have someone killed. That's not who he is. There's got to be something Louis is missing here. He knows Harry.

“I told Harry to act like he was helping you, like he was still in love with you.”

But he is, a voice says in his head. Harry can't act that well. There's no way he tricked Louis. Harry's not a cruel person. There's no way.

“Betrayal because of betrayal. Being betrayed by someone you love. That, Louis, is the worst way to die.”

Louis turns his attention to Harry. He looks miserable. Or is that Louis's mind wanting him to look miserable? Nothing makes sense. He doesn't want this to be true, but Harry's here. He's standing beside Howard, not denying what's being said about him. There's no way Louis was wrong about Harry. He's not sure he could handle it if this is true. 

Harry's a good person and yeah, Louis hurt him, but Harry's a good person. There's no way he'd be a part of this.

“You can't be serious,” Louis says to Howard, keeping his eyes on Harry. “You're lying.”

“I'm really not.”

Harry finally looks Louis in the eye. There's something there that Louis can't make out. Harry's trying to tell him something, but Louis's never been able to read him well enough for this. He's out of his element.

A quick over his shoulder shows Liam mouthing something at him about Harry. He looks back to Harry then back to Liam. _Faking_. Louis turns back to Harry. He doesn't want to believe what Howard's saying and for the most part he doesn't, but there's that part of him telling him that he deserves it. He'd deserve it if Harry really had been working with Howard to get back at him.

“Like I said,” Howard starts, “my plan has changed a couple of times. I had thought you being arrested would be the best thing for you and then I decided to kill you. But then I then Harry came into the picture. And now he's going to kill you.”

Louis's heart skips a beat. He watches intently as Howard hands Harry the gun, pulling another off the table and pointing that one at Harry.

“Sorry, lad, but you never know if you decided to play a double agent.” He nods his head at Louis, and shakes the gun he's got pointed at Harry. “Go on now.”

Harry starts walking toward him, as calm as Louis's ever seen him. He stops a couple steps in front of him.

“Do it,” Howard orders.

“Give me a moment,” Harry speaks for the first time, stepping closer to Louis.

“Yeah, just do it, Harry,” Louis says, making eye contact. “It's gotta be easy. Since you never cared about me and all.”

Harry continues staring, jaw clenched. Howard's telling Harry to do, but Louis's not listening. _There's something in Harry's eyes._ He sees it.

Harry takes another step forward, whispering, “Trust me” and nodding down toward the gun Louis forgot he was holding. Louis's not entirely sure what's happening. Doesn't know what Harry's planning, doesn't know what to do, but he does trust Harry.

Louis nods slightly, meeting Harry's eyes again. Something flashes there as Harry steps back, raises the gun, pointed between Louis's eyes. Just before Harry squeezes the trigger, he nods at Louis again.

At the last second Harry changes the aim of the gun, the bullet hits one of Howard's men between the eyes. He ducks immediately and Louis fires his gun over him at Howard, but Howard's already moved, which is when all Hell breaks loose.

Howard's men start firing their own guns and the lads, Paul and Sophia are firing back. People are running in every direction, scattering throughout the house, but Louis's only focusing on Howard. He's heading toward the dining room, most likely on his way to the door in the kitchen that leads to the garden. Louis chases after him. There's no way he's letting Howard get away. There's no way he's letting Howard get away with what he's done – to Louis and to Harry and to every single person who's been involved in this.

Just as Louis crosses the threshold into the dining room he hears gunfire and has all of a second to duck out of the way before the bullet is shattering a wall light. When he straightens back up, he catches a glimpse of Howard running through the archway that leads to the hallway.

So he's not going for the exit. Odd. Louis runs after him anyway. When he reaches the hallway, a knife flies past him, embedding itself in the wall. He turns his head in the direction of where the knife came from and sees Sophia in what looks like a fist fight with two men twice her size. He's going to help her – has every intention to – but out of the corner of his eye he sees Howard run back into the room from before.

He steps into the room, aiming and firing at Howard's back. He misses, though, because right as he's about to fire a searing pain is in shoulder and his shot ends up going toward the right of Howard, breaking a vase. 

“Louis!” he hears Zayn yell from the other side of the room. 

Wincing from the pain, Louis grabs at his shoulder with his left hand. He pulls it back, wrinkling his nose at the sight of blood. Falling back against the wall, Louis lifts his arm – ignoring the pain that shoots through his arm – and shots a man coming at him. 

He does a quick scan of the room. Zayn's having some sort of stare-down with a man on the other side, Niall and Paul are a great example of teamwork as they people down as they enter from the dining room. He doesn't see Liam anywhere, but he can hear him. Sophia must still be in the hall. Harry is no where to be seen. Louis hopes he managed to get the hell out and as far away as possible.

Howard comes back into his vision. He doesn't seem to notice Louis, so he takes advantage of the situation, aiming and firing his gun. Except nothing happens. He's out of bullets.

“Damn it,” he hisses, tossing his gun away. 

He should've checked before he left the hotel. He normally does, but he'd been so distracted, wanted to get out before Harry woke, before anyone could stop him.

That doesn't matter now. What does matter is he is weaponless in a fight where he desperately needs one. To his left, one of Howard's men is lying on the ground, unconscious or dead, his gun beside him on the floor. That's got to have some ammunition. 

Louis flings himself away from the wall toward the man. He kneels down, grabbing for the gun, but freezes when he sees legs in the corner of his vision.

“Back away, Tomlinson.”

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, but complies. He's on his knees, staring up at the barrel of Howard's gun. In this moment, Louis has never felt this hopeless. Howard's smirking down at him and his friends are too preoccupied trying to save their own lives. There's no way any of them can help him right now. And then there's Harry.

He's missing again and Louis has no idea what Harry was thinking. If he really had been working for Howard to get back at Louis or-. There isn't another option. Not one Louis can come up with right now. But Harry didn't shoot him like he was supposed to. He feels so dejected right now.

Everything he was hoping to prevent is happening anyway. There's a good chance his friends are not making it out of this. He's definitely not making it out of this. And Harry...who knows about Harry any more.

“I'm going to enjoy,” Howard says, a wildness in his eye that Louis's never seen before.

Louis holds his arms out, meeting Howard's eyes. “Do it then.”

He waits for the bullet, for death, but it never comes. What does come is Howard yelling out in pain, falling to the ground. It's quite similar to the way Chelsea went down earlier that evening at The Bode. His eyes follow Howard to the ground. Sure enough, he's been hit in the knee.

Louis stares at him, the way he's holding his knee, face scrunched up in pain. It'd be so easy for him to grab the gun and kill Howard right then and there, but he doesn't. Can't. Doesn't want to. He doesn't know.

“Louis,” the familiarity of Harry's voice says from in front of him.

He turns his attention to Harry. He's got a gun in his hand, hanging limply by his side. His face is twisted in worry and a hundred other things Louis doesn't have time to think about.

“What is it with you and not getting kill shots?” Louis asks, eyes flickering to Howard's knee for a second.

When he looks back to Harry, he's frowning. “I'm not a killer.” 

Louis doesn't point out that Harry killed one of Howard's men earlier. Lets Harry pull him up instead, follows him out of the room and across the hall. Harry pulls him into the library, door shutting behind them and sending the room into darkness. He feels Harry let go of his hand, hears him shuffling around and then a lamp is on. 

Once the light is on, Harry quickly turns to him. “I'm so sorry, Louis,” he says earnestly, eyes wide and intent as eh stares at Louis. “I'm so so sorry. That's really not what it looked like.”

There's a part of Louis that knows this isn't the time to discuss this, but he wants to hear. Needs to know what was going on in Harry's head.

“He came to me and said he wanted help taking you down and I was going to say no,” Harry continues, running his hand through his hair. “I never wanted this to happen. I had every intention of telling him no and then finding a way to warn you, but he must've known that's what I really wanted because he threatened me. Said if I tried to cross him he'd only make things worse for you and then he'd kill me.”

Harry pauses, taking a step forward. “I didn't know what to do, but I never-. This isn't-. I definitely did not know he wanted _me_ to kill you.”

“Harry,” Louis breathes out, holding a hand up. “I get it.”

And he does. He's pissed that Harry was going through that. Harry's very obviously been affected by it and if Louis had time and reflected he's sure he could see the signs. It would probably explain Harry's mood swings. Did he know about Chelsea then? He didn't seem to know about that. 

“You do?” Harry asks, hesitantly. “You're not mad?”

“Harry, that's a horrible position to be put in,” he replies, taking a step toward him. “I can't imagine what you were going through and I don't blame you. We do have a lot to talk about, but we don't have time. But I get it.”

Harry's shoulders slump. “I'm so sorry, Louis.”

“Don't be.” Louis's angry and disappointed, but not at Harry. He's angry at himself for not being able to see what Harry was going through, but mostly at Howard. “I didn't believe any of that, anyway.”

“Really?” Harry asks, cocking an eyebrow and closing the distance between them. “It looked like you did.”

“I was playing along,” Louis responds, flattening his hands on Harry's chest. “Didn't believe a word I was hearing.”

“I don't believe that.”

Tilting his head back so he can look Harry in the eyes, he smiles. “Well, okay. I didn't _want_ to believe it. Not gonna lie, I was a little worried there for a while.”

Harry wraps an arm around his waist. “See, that's what I thought.” Louis watches as Harry's lips quirk at the sides. “At some point you need to stop sneaking out of my bed.” 

Louis rolls his eyes, but closes the distance between them. As soon as their lips meet they hear the sound of the door opening and closing. They break apart, but don't turn from each other.

A voice clears the throat. “Fucking come on, lads.”

Louis sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Zayn.” He turns. Zayn's standing just in front of the door, blood dripping down his arm, bored expression on his face. “Impeccable timing as usual.”

Zayn shoots him a pointed look before turning his attention Harry. “I gotta say, you're a better actor than I thought. Seriously when you told me what was happening I didn't think you had a chance to pull it off.”

Behind him, Harry says, “I tried telling you I knew what I was doing.”

Louis's mouth pops open. “What?” 

“I knew what Harry was doing,” Zayn answers, nonchalantly. “Knew he was acting as a double agent.”

Glancing back at Harry, who only shrugs at him, then back to Zayn, he repeats, “What?”

“Harry came to me a few weeks ago and told me what was happening,” Zayn explains. “We didn't tell you for obvious reasons and I made the decision not to tell the others. The less people that knew the better.”

This certainly explains Zayn's lack of reaction to Harry considering how he reacted during the Rodman thing when Harry tried to act like he didn't care about Louis.

“I actually didn't know he'd changed his mind about The Bode,” Harry says. “But I figured he'd find a way to get you here, alone.”

“I didn't tell the others how I knew where to go or why, so they're going to have a lot of questions.”

“Right,” Louis draws out. Again, he doesn't have the time to deal with _this_ as much as he'd love to. He turns to face Harry. “You need to get out of here.”

Harry frowns. “I don't-.”

He's cut off by the door opening and closing again. “There you are,” Paul says, stalking over to Harry. “You have a lot of explaining to do, lad.”

Louis turns to Paul. “Good, you're here. Get him out of here. He doesn't need to be connected with this.”

“Now wait a minute,” Harry starts to argue, but Louis talks over him.

“I left the key in Niall's rental. Take that and get him out of Berlin.”

Paul nods. “Of course, and you lot will be careful.”

“Would you listen to me,” Harry says, grabbing Louis's elbow and pulling him around. “I'm not going.”

“Yes, you are,” Louis tells him.

“No.”

“Harry you need to leave. You can't be a part of this.”

“Says you.”

Louis closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Louis's not above begging right now. Anything to get Harry out of here. “Harry, you really do need to leave. This is too dangerous. And if you get caught here, lord knows what will happen. I need you to leave. I can't be worried about something happening to you. Please, Harry. Please go.”

Harry's face softens, eyes twinkling. “Louis,” he breathes out. “I-.”

“ _Please_.”

Nodding slightly, Harry says, “Okay, but you've got to promise me you'll be okay.”

He technically can't promise that, doesn't want to lie, but if it's what gets Harry out of this place then he'll do it. “I promise I will make it back to you,” he says, grabbing Harry's face and pulling him down into a kiss.

It's a bit heated, considering they have an audience, but Louis doesn't care. He pulls Harry as close to him as possible, bites at Harry's bottom lip, breathes him in. It's the last time they're going to get this for a while. 

When they break apart, Harry's eyes are shining with tears and he doesn't say anything as he walks around Louis and leaves the room. Louis stares at the ground, continues staring even after he hears the door shut behind Harry and Paul.

“I know you probably want to kill the son of a bitch,” Zayn says behind him. “But we've got it from here and if you want to get out of this alive and not go to prison you need to go now.” 

“I should stay,” Louis half-hardheartedly protests. He knows Zayn's not going to let him do that. _They have a plan._ Well, they had the beginnings of a plan. “I want-.”

“Louis.”

“All right.”

Howard has done too much damage to Louis' reputation. He's damaged Louis too much. He's not going to be able to work for a while, won't be able to do much of anything. Won't be able to stay in one place for too long because even if the authorities think he's dead there are far too many people who know what he looks like. He's not going to be safe for a while, at least not in Europe.

Louis needs to leave now and get as far away as here as possible sooner rather than later. Even if he does want to be the one to end Howard's life the longer he sticks around the more danger he's in.

He hears Zayn step closer to him. “We'll keep an eye out for him. He'll be okay.” 

“Are you going to tell him I'm alive?” Louis whispers.

“No,” Zayn answers, placing a hand on Louis's shoulder. “Not for a while anyway. If the police ask him questions...” 

He trails off. Louis knows what he was going to say. “Yeah, okay.” 

“You got a plan?” 

Louis turns to him, eyes serious. “Making it up as I go along.”

Zayn nods. “I'll go out first, cover you and you get the hell out.”

Louis nods in agreement, but Zayn doesn't move. “Are you wanting a hug or?”

He's not even finished speaking when Zayn surges forward, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. “Don't get yourself caught,” he says into Louis's ear.

Louis wraps his arms around Zayn's waist, hand rubbing up and down his back. “Of course I won't get caught.”

Zayn lets out a laugh as he pulls away. He doesn't say anything else as he turns from Louis and goes to the door. When Zayn reaches the door he turns to Louis with a small smile and then opens the door, gun raised and walks out. He's left the door the open and Louis can hear the sounds of fighting from the rest of the house, thinks he hears Niall yelling something about funnel cakes, which makes no sense, but it's Niall and Louis can't exactly go check it out.

Louis somewhat belatedly notices that Harry had managed to slip him the gun he'd shot Howard with. Not that Louis really needs it, hopefully. He sticks his head out the door, looking both directions. The hall is empty, aside from a couple of bodies. He steps out of the library and makes it out of the house without incidence.

It's not until he's outside that he realizes he gave Harry and Paul his escape car. He looks around, sees the black Escalade Zayn had rented and the silver Porsche 911 Liam. He knows they need the Escalade, so he goes toward the Porsche. He'd normally like something a little less flashy for fleeing the country, but it's all he has.

He opens the door and climbs in, thanking god that Liam has a tendency to leave the keys in the car. He notices some papers and wallets in the passenger seat. Going through them, Louis finds a new alias for himself, a new phone, credit cards and enough cash to buy at least two plane tickets. Liam's a fucking genius and an amazing friend.

Once he's got the car running and is a good ten minutes away from Howard's he starts planning. He'll dump the car once he gets out of Berlin, maybe to Magdeburg, and get another car. One that's less noticeable. He'll drive the little over six hours through Germany to Amsterdam. Get a flight from there to London. He'll only stop in London long enough to go to his flat and gather a bag of enough essentials to get him to wherever he's going.

From London he'll decide the rest. Some place warm. Tropical. Peaceful. No crime. Some place he can relax and start his countdown for when he'll see Harry again.


	10. I Can Feel it Pulling Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the end. As always, I struggled with the ending a bit, but I think it turned out okay. I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and/or commented because it means the world to me. So thank you all very much.  
> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns or just want to talk you can find me at tumblr at [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)

He's in Fiji, has been for a month. Natadola, part of Intercontinental Golf resort and spa, but he hadn't cared when he'd booked the room right after his flight. He'd only wanted some place relaxing, where no one would recognize him. Fiji happened to be that place and Intercontinental seemed like the most relaxing place to stay.

The majority of the last month he's spent lounging on the beach and sleeping, even reading a book or two. It's been nice, but he needs to know what's happening – what _happened_ – and he thinks enough time has passed that he can contact the lads now.

Liam had left a note on the phone he'd left for Louis saying to call when he felt safe, but Louis had wanted to make sure it would be safe for all parties involved. 

When the phone stops ringing, Louis braces himself for whatever's about to happen. “Took you long enough, you stupid stupid person,” Liam says.

Louis's brow furrows. “Excuse you, Liam, but I was making sure we were all safe and wouldn't be jeopardized by me contacting you.”

“Ah, it's so good to here his snark,” he hears Niall say dreamily.

“We thought you'd died,” Zayn's unimpressed tone sounds through the speaker.

Good, they're all there. If they'd been waiting around for a month together waiting for Louis then he'll feel slightly sorry for making them wait for so long, but he has a feeling they were dispersed for a couple weeks, making sure they were at risk either.

“Where are you?” Liam asks.

“Fiji,” he answers, leaning back in his wicker chair. He's got the Club Plunge Pool suite. His private infinity pool is behind him and in front of him he's got a perfect view of the sunset over the beach. It's a romantic setting, it only stings a little that he's alone. “Got me own private pool.”

“That's nice,” Zayn says, dryly. “Did you call for a specific reason or did you want to rub the warmth in our faces some more?”

“I'm watching the sunset over the beach from the hill my suite is on.”

“Howard is dead,” Niall says, effectively ruining the mood.

Louis had assumed as much, but it helps to have confirmation. “So he _is_ dead? And they think it's me?” 

“Yup.” 

“Like I'm actually an old man,” he scoffs, taking a drink of his martini. “Jesus. How'd you manage to pull that off anyway? I thought Interpol knew what I looked like.” 

He hears Liam and Zayn both sigh, but it's Liam that actually answers him. “Turns out Niall had another little secret up his sleeve.”

He hears some shuffling around before Niall speaks. “I have a mate that works with Interpol,” he answers. “It doesn't matter how I know him. Just know that I do.” He says it in a way that leads Louis to believe they've been trying to get it out of him for the last month. “Fact is, he owed me a favor and I trust him about as much as I do my guy from the FBI, so-.”

“The FBI?” Louis asks.

Niall ignores him. “ _So_ , I explained to him what the situation was and he flew straight to Berlin and helped me clean it up. Louis Tomlinson is dead.” It's odd, hearing that, knowing that he very well isn't. “Melvin Howard is actually dead, but my buddy in Interpol has the story out there that Melvin Howard was the real name, but he'd adopted yours to pull his jobs.”

“Makes sense,” Louis comments. “But they had my pictures?”

Liam clears his throat. “Yeah, well that was a little more difficult to deal with,” he admits. “Interpol was working with us, but all the others – the FBI, Europol, the United Nations, CLACIP – among others were all looking for you as well, but we think we've got that sorted.”

“We were able to plant some of your DNA at the scene,” Zayn begins, “put it on one of the dead bodies. Niall's buddy at Interpol helped set up the story that you were just a guy that worked for Howard, with that DNA.”

“But,” Niall interrupts, “a lot of these people are still suspicious and they've got an investigation going. They're looking into all your old jobs and aliases.”

“You'll be pleased to know that they haven't found your flat so everything is good there,” Zayn adds. “We're good too, in case you cared about us.”

“I don't,” Louis quips.

Liam huffs out a laugh. “Point is, they're running an investigation anyway, so I'd stay clear of Germany for a while. Well, all of Europe, basically. And South America, mostly Brazil on that continent, though.”

“We'll let you know when it's safe to return,” Niall says. “My guy will let me know.”

“We've still not told Harry,” Zayn says slowly.

“What have you told him?” 

“Just that what the public knows. He thinks you and Howard are both dead.” 

“How'd he take it?” 

“You know,” Liam draws out, “better than we thought he would.” 

“He didn't seem too bothered” Niall adds. “I think he might actually know.” 

There's a good chance Harry doesn't believe it, which would be shit if Louis actually were dead. Although, if he does think Louis is alive there's a good chance he'll be pissed at Louis for not telling him or for taking so long to contact him. “Have the authorities talked to him?”

“Yeah,” Zayn answers, voice sounding further away than before. “They said they were looking into the job we pulled five years back. Harry said he told them all he knew.”

“What did that mean, by the way?” Liam asks.

“Well, if you two twats had stayed around you would have known,” Niall chastises. “It doesn't matter, Louis. Just know that Harry thinks you're dead right now, but he may not. I'd still wait a while to talk to him, though. You never know if they're watching him.”

Louis agrees. It's better for Harry if he stays away for a while. Even if he'd much rather be with Harry, it's safer this way. “What about Chelsea?”

“Ah, well, we don't know,” Zayn answers, closer to the phone now. “She seems to have disappeared entirely, but they do have proof she was working for Howard, so there's that.”

They chat for a while longer, about what they've been doing for the last month, what they're planning on doing. Niall wants to go on a holiday someplace warm. “So sick of the fucking cold. Hate this fucking country.” Liam said he's planning on going to China with Sophia, but didn't specify if it was for a job or personal reasons. Zayn said he reckons he'll stay in London for a while, in case Louis decides to be stupid and come back. Also because he wants to keep an eye on Harry. Louis was internally thankful for that. If he's not there to protect Harry, he's glad Zayn's going to do it.

An hour after Louis got off the phone, he'd finally moved back inside, falling into his bed. It hadn't taken him long to fall asleep, but all he did was dream about seeing Harry again.

**

In the end it only took another two months for the investigation to be called off. Interpol insisted that since the perpetrators were dead they had no case to look into. There are still a lot of holes and a thousand questions people have, but they don't have answers and they know it.

Louis's quite glad for that. He'd gotten bored with Fiji shortly after he'd talked to the lads and had moved to Australia for three weeks, spent a week in New Zealand, then gone to South Africa, which is where he's spent the rest of his time. He'd tried to stay away from places he'd pulled jobs or where people thought he'd pulled jobs, but that left him with very little to choose from in terms of warm places.

Zayn had thankfully called him, telling him the investigation was off. He'd suggested that Louis wait a little while longer before retuning to London. Louis did not agree. 

Not for the first time, Louis sits at Harry's kitchen table in the dark waiting for Harry to return home. And certainly not for the first time this may not have been his best idea. Regardless of Zayn's worry, Louis was going to come eventually. He's in love with Harry. Has been for five years. He'd left to protect Harry, but he was in danger anyway. Harry can obviously hold his own when he needs to and, like Zayn said, it's his decision. So Louis is here.

It's dark in the house and maybe Louis should stop sitting in dark rooms, but in his defense when he'd got here the sun had lit the room up enough. He hears the door open and close down the hall, nerves settling in his stomach. He has no idea how Harry's going to react. He's been lead to believe for months that Louis was dead and for him to find out that Louis very obviously isn't and didn't try to contact him...there's no way he's going to react well to this.

Harry shuffles into the kitchen a few minutes later, head down as he flicks on the light. When he looks up, he gasps, jumping back and bringing a hand over his heart.

“Louis,” he says, an aggravated lilt to his words. “What the hell are you doing sitting in the dark?”

Louis narrows his eyes, watching Harry apprehensively. This isn't what he was expecting. “I drank some tea,” he answers, standing and motioning to the counter.

Harry's eyes flicker over there and back to Louis. His face scrunches up then, lips pursed, jaw clenched. “You're a fucking shit, you know that?”

“Harry-.”

“No, I'm serious,” Harry continues, talking over Louis. “You-. I was told you were dead! You've been out of the picture for three months and you never tried to contact me? You're a fucking piece of shit!”

Louis takes a step forward, holding his hands up. “You're angry.”

“Well, yeah!” Harry shouts, throwing his arms out. “Who wouldn’t be angry you drank their tea and faked your death for three months!” 

“I had to,” Louis states, a hint of desperation in his voice. “If the authorities had any reason to believe you were lying to them-.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” Harry waves him off. “You had to make me believe you were dead because I can't lie for shit. Yeah, I get that, but I think you'd know by now that I'm not as bad of an actor as you think.”

Louis knows that now, yeah. He's seen Harry lie and act enough over the last several months to know that Harry is quite good at it, but had he actually known that Louis was alive and they caught him lying-.

“Wait. Did you know I was alive?”

“Yes.”

Louis squawks indignantly. “What? How? Did Zayn tell you? That fucker.”

“No, I -.”

“Oh! I bet it was Niall! That little Irish bastard! Oh god! If it was Liam I swear-.”

Louis's cut off by Harry's hand cupping the back of his neck and his other hand over his mouth. “Louis, shut up,” he says, meeting his eyes. “None of them told me. I just had a feeling you'd try something like that. I'm not stupid. I know you had very little options, plus there was actually an investigation, so.” He shrugs the best he can while holding on to Louis. “Also, you're friends aren't the best actors. I figured if you were really dead they'd be a little more upset. Niall probably wouldn't insult you so much.”

Harry lets go of him and takes a step back. “Actually,” Louis starts, smoothing out his clothes, “Niall would insult me, _especially_ if I was dead.”

Harry snorts, crossing his arms. “You could have told me you were planning it.”

Frowning, Louis sighs. “I could have, yeah, but-. Truthfully, I didn't even know how they were going to pull it off. I left shortly after you did. Niall apparently has a friend in Interpol. I'm still not sure I understand what they did.”

“Still could have told me.”

“I know. I could have, but I made the decision not to.”

Harry leans against the counter, crossing his arms. “Just like you make all my other decisions for me.” It's accusatory, but it doesn't sound like he's angry. More a statement of fact.

“I'll give you that,” Louis nods. “That's actually something we need to chat about, but I want you to explain what happened with Howard.”

Deep creases develop in Harry's forehead. “Basically what I said,” he says, watching him as he sits back at the table. “He came to me, said he'd figured I'd want to get back at you and explained what he had in mind. This was after you came to see me about the folder, by the way. I wanted to say know, but he threatened me and you. I mean, I guess he was already threatening you, but you know. Like I was really in a difficult position. I couldn't, like say no.”

He pauses, running a hard through his hair. “So I agreed,” he continues. “I sort of like played up my hatred for you, so he wouldn't get too suspicious of me, but I planned on trying to warn you. But I noticed he was having me followed so actually going to you was out of the question. He'd planned on having me involved in a different way, I'm still not sure exactly how, but you all got me involved anyway so his plans changed. I didn't know he was planning on having me kill you until he said the other night.”

“I would have done the same thing,” Louis tells him when he falls quiet, not meeting Louis's eyes. He's obviously self-conscious and worried about how he'd take this. “Exactly the same thing. I don't blame you, but I do have to wonder why tell Zayn? And when?”

“I had a feeling Howard was going to do something other than what he'd told me,” Harry answers, looking back up. He pushes away from the counter and sits next to Louis at the table. “I had a feeling he'd do it because he didn't trust me enough to not tell you what was happening. I figured Zayn should know so he could sort of know what to do?”

Harry says it like a question and Louis quirks an eyebrow. “Like, I figured if Howard deviated from what he told me he was going to do – if he went against what you all thought – his next plan would be to get you alone and I knew I wouldn't be able to help out on my own, so I told Zayn. Turns out I was right. I didn't know until the day off that Howard had something else planned when he'd texted me telling him he was going to have you meet him at his house.”

Scratching at his face, Louis draws out, “So.” He stops himself. There's a thousand things he could say back to that, but he wants to get the most important things out of the way. “So, you slept with me, let me sneak out to my death? You knew exactly what was happening and you didn't tell me?”

Harry pales. “No, I-. Well, yes, but I did it because-. If I had told you, how would you have reacted?”

Honestly, he doesn't know. He's thought about it for a while and he's not been able to come up with anything solid. 

When he doesn't answer, Harry continues. “You probably would have done something stupid. You definitely wouldn't have let me go anywhere and Howard would have figured that out and immediately sent someone after me. I was protecting myself,” he concludes, face back to it's normal color. “As far as sleeping with you,” he adds, shrugging. “I wanted to. Wanted it since you left five years ago. I figured everything had the potential of going badly for you and I both and I wanted that. I wasn't going to let either one of us walk in there without having been close to you at least one more time.”

Louis gets that, it's why he let it happen in the first place. He'd been convinced he was going to his potential death or at least his fake death. He didn't know how Harry was going to want him in the future and he _wanted_ it. Wanted Harry at least once more.

What hurts him about this is how much Harry was obviously being affected at the time. He'd been hiding that from Louis, from everyone for so long, knew he was helping the man that was trying to kill Louis and he had no one to talk to. He'd been afraid that things were going to go badly and had wanted Louis. 

Louis really needs to be more observant.

He nods, clasping his hands on the table. “Did you know about Chelsea?”

Harry shakes his head. “Actually, no. I had no idea. I was honestly shocked about that.” His eyes turn apologetic as he meets Louis. “I'm sorry I reacted the way that I did, but I was convinced that if she had been working for Howard they would have told me.”

“The lads don't know where she went or what her real purpose was, but I don't think you need to worry about her.”

“I'm not. And I've got a bit more security just in case.” Harry pauses, eyebrow furrowing. “Speaking of which, how in the hell do you keep getting in here?”

Louis chuckles. “It really doesn't matter. If you want me to stop breaking in just say it and I will.”

“You don't have to break in, Louis,” Harry smiles. “You can come to the door like a normal person. My security isn't going to do anything to you. Paul wouldn't let them. _I_ won't.”

Louis ducks his head, biting back a smile. When he's able to suppress the smile enough, he looks up again. Harry's watching him, a glint to his eyes. “Zayn's been watching out for you while I've been gone. Mostly in case something happened in the investigation and they came after you, but also in case of Chelsea. I didn't even have to ask him, he did it on his own.”

Harry gives a lopsided smile. “Zayn's a good guy. I like him. And Liam too.”

“I'm not telling them you said that.”

They fall into a comfortable silence at that. Louis's trying hard not to smile or reach over and pull Harry into a kiss. He wants to do that, but they still have more to discuss, like what Harry actually wants in regards to their relationship.

“I was the one sending Sophia the emails,” Harry speaks up after a while, confusing the hell out of him. “And the guy that attacked me in the toilet. He works for me.”

Louis narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I was really hoping you all would figure it out sooner,” he explains, letting a loud breath out. “I was hoping you'd figure out what was happening with me. Like I said, I couldn't tell you.” 

“I'm so sorry I didn't catch on.” 

“I sent those emails to Sophia,” he continues, “because I was hoping she would help you all out. I let her know that I had a meeting with Howard because I thought once she showed up in Berlin like I'd hoped, she'd recognize me and call me out. I never actually said who I was and unfortunately she wasn't able to get a good look at me then.”

“Wait, how'd you know about Sophia?”

“Liam mentioned her once. It was after Rodman, before you came to see me. He showed up, told me that I should respect whatever decision you made and then gave me a little bit of the story with her. I gotta say, it was hard tracker her down.”

Louis knew his friends had more interaction with Harry back then than they let on. He'll need to remember to call them out on it. “And you had the guy...” he trails off, letting Harry figure out what he was going to ask.

Harry nods. “Yeah, I honest to god did not think that one through as well as I should have,” he admits, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I wanted you out of Howard's house. I wanted you away from him, but _I_ couldn't say anything, so I had _someone warn me_.”

“I am so sorry, Harry. I should've known.”

“No you shouldn't have,” Harry says, frowning. “You really shouldn't have and it worked out anyway.”

“That is very much true.”

And here comes the part Louis doesn't know how to deal with. He knows how he feels, still thinks Harry would be better off without him, but it is Harry's decision. There's still so much to talk about, though. The things he'd planned on saying a long time ago, but didn't want to because of the distraction. Most of it he's forgotten or is irrelevant now.

And maybe they could get by without talking about somethings right this moment – he's always known Harry wanted a family, but does Harry know the risks of having that with Louis? That's something he thinks they can put off for a while. Right now they need to talk about the last five years and how they still feel about one another after all this time.

“Harry.”

He stops himself, looking down at the table. Doesn't really know what he was going to say.

“Louis, do you want to talk?”

Louis looks up from the table. “Can we be a little more comfortable for this?”

Harry smiles, nods and stands, holding his hand out. Louis stands, lets Harry entwine their fingers and lead them into the conservatory. Most of the plants are dead and it's dark out so Louis can't see the garden. There's drops of rain hitting the glass making a soft pattering sound. The actual light for the room is low, due to the amount of sunlight during the day.

Louis's always loved this room. Back when he was living here he'd always come in here to relax. He doesn't know why, but it always served as a calming presence for him. He was always the most comfortable in here. It warms his heart a bit that Harry brought him in here.

Once they're situated on the sofa – both curled up into the corners, facing each other – Harry's the first to start talking. “You never really let me have a say, you know.”

“I know,” Louis says, voice muffled from where his mouth is pressed into his knees. “And Zayn's given me a right talking to because of it. I realize now that no matter what I felt I should have let you make the decision.” He lifts his head up, looking at a spot on the wall to Harry's left. “I was scared for you and myself. I'd never felt like that about anyone before and because of what happened with Zayn and Perrie I didn't want to put myself in a position of being hurt by you. Because of you. But mostly I wanted to keep you safe.”

He pauses, eyes flickering to Harry. Much like Louis, he's got his arms wrapped around his knees. His head is tilted a bit as he listens. “I didn't think you were capable of understanding the risks of being with me,” he admits. “I realize now that's stupid, but at the time that's how I felt. And regardless of how well you knew I still felt that you wouldn't be safe with me around. I still feel that way, but I know now that it's your decision to make. It's the risks involved with me that you'd be choosing to be with, but if that's what you want I can't say no because I want you.”

Letting out a breath, he makes eye contact. “I want to be with you. I've never stopped wanting that, but if you decide you don't want me I will step away. If you decide you do then I will do my best to make sure you aren't affected by my life. You need to know the drawbacks and things you'd be giving up by choosing to be with me. This isn't me saying that I don't want to be with you because I do. A hell of a lot, but I can't be with you if I feel like you aren't considering things the way you should.”

Harry straightens his legs out, looking down at his lap and playing with his rings. “I obviously know what I'd be giving up. I don't think any adoption agency in their right mind would let you adopt, but I'm okay with that.”

Okay so maybe they are going to jump right into this. Although, he should have expected it. Harry really does want children, he'd talked about it a lot. And while Louis doesn't like the fact that it seems he's telling Harry to choose him or kids Harry seems to get it.

“I know kids wouldn't really be an option at all,” Harry continues. “But if it were something you'd ever decide you want there are other ways. I wouldn't ever ask you do that, though. I know it'd be dangerous.”

“It would be,” Louis says, licking his lips. “I'm not asking you to give that up. I'm just saying it'd be a very serious thing we'd have to think about and discuss quite a bit. But that's not all I was talking about. And I mean this is all providing you actually want to be with me.”

Harry's head snaps up, eyes wide. “How could you think I wouldn't?” 

Well, honestly he did think that. He'd at least expected Harry to be angry with him. Deep down he knows that Harry most likely did want to be with him. It's still nice to hear. Louis shrugs. “Louis, if I ever had a doubt about what feelings I had left for you the past half year has shown me that I'm still very much in love with you and I want you.”

“Okay,” Louis says, shuffling so he's sitting with his legs crossed. “I'm going to be honest with you. You know my life. You know what I do. I'm not going to be able to promise you that I can stop. I'm not planning on pulling any jobs in a long time for a multitude of reasons, but eventually when you do this enough the adrenaline is what you what you go after. That's what you want and it becomes sort of an addiction. And I'll never be able to have a normal life, a normal job. Not unless I lie about who I am and that'll be complicated for every one involved.”

“I get that,” Harry says, shifting forward and grabbing Louis's hands in his. “I'd never ask you to give anything up for me. And I know you well enough to know that if you want something enough you'll find a way to get it. And didn't you once say you had enough money for you and the lads to continue living the way you are without ever running out?”

Louis laughs. He did say that once. He'd been mostly joking, but he does have enough money for him to live on, to continue living an extravagant life. And god forbid if he did run out of money he's got enough expensive art and antiquities that he could sell. But he's not above doing nothing for the rest of his life. He'll figure something out, though. He's got time.

“You see what I'm saying, though, right?” he questions, squeezing Harry's hands. “I don't know what I want other than you, of course. And I don't know if I'll be able to find something else that will take up my time. There's a lot of things that I need to figure out and I don't know how easy it will be.”

“Then we'll figure it out together,” Harry replies softly, thumb rubbing Louis's hand. “We've got more than enough time.”

Louis smiles at him. “But would you be okay if I continued doing this? Knowing the risks? Never knowing I was okay? Not seeing me or speaking to me in however long it takes? Could you and are you willing to do that?”

“I'm not going to lie,” Harry starts, eyes searching his, “it'll be difficult. I'll probably constantly worry, but I was doing that for five years anyway. I'd prefer it if you weren't putting your life in danger, but I'd have to accept it. It's part of who are, but you'd have to put up with me being moody and grouchy over it so I think that's a fair enough trade.”

“I think it is,” Louis smiles, shuffling closer to Harry. “But what if I'm on a job and something happens and I can't come home when I told you I would be? What would you do then? It's not like you can go to the authorities.”

“I'm sure you'd let me know somehow,” Harry smirks, but his face turns serious. “I think if you did start working again you'd need to tell me a few minor details. Like where you'll be and for how long you'll be gone. Because if something does happen and you're not back when you should be I can contact Niall, Liam or Zayn. Let them know what's happening and hopefully they could help. I mean, obviously I'm not expecting you to tell me every little detail, but just enough.”

That's actually a good idea. And Harry's right, he'd never tell Harry everything, but as long as he knew enough he could go to the lads if something were to happen. Still, there's one more important thing he needs to bring up.

“You realize that if anyone ever found out about you – if my enemies found out about you – they'd use you against me. You'd not be safe either.”

“Then lets make sure they don't find out about me,” Harry smiles. 

“Harry.”

“I know, I know,” Harry says, smiling vanishing. “I have every faith in you that you'll not let anything happen to me. You've saved my life quite a few times, Louis.” 

“But-.”

“But nothing,” he says, shaking his head. “Look, I'm not going to let the possibility of something bad happening ruin my life – the life I want with you. I love you and I want to be with you, Louis.”

And that's really enough for Louis at this point. They still have a lot of things to discuss and a lot of things to figure out, but as Harry said they have plenty of time to for that.

Louis leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Harry's lips. Pulling back, he smiles. He obviously took Harry off guard. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. He leans back in, pulling his hand out of Harry's cup the back of his neck. Harry responds this time, continuing to hold Louis's other hand in his lap. 

It's not their best kiss technically wise. They're heads are in weird angles, their noses bumping together more than usual, but he'd still rather have this than anything else. Kissing Harry will always be one of his favorite things to do, even when it's not perfect.

When they break apart, both breathing a little heavier than earlier, Louis asks, “So, are we actually going to do this? Like we're going to try?”

Harry rolls his eyes, smiling. “Yes, Louis. How many more times to do I have to tell you?”

“Just checking,” he replies. 

He's smiling wide now, can feel his eyes crinkling at the sides and Harry's leaning in again, but at the last second Harry pulls back, brow furrowed.

“Wait,” he says. “There's still one thing I don't understand.” 

Louis cocks an eyebrow. “One thing?” 

“Yeah,” Harry responds, like it was stupid to ask. “Who was it that warned you in the park?” 

Louis leans back, mouth popping open. “That is a good question, Curly. One I don't have an answer for. And I'd probably spend more time thinking about it, but I'd like to kiss you so more.”

Harry's face breaks out into the widest grin. “Yeah?”

Louis nods, leaning forward. “Yeah,” he whispers. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Harry repeats, letting Louis's hand go finally so he can cup Louis's face. “So so much.”

Louis closes the distance between them, all thoughts about what their future holds forgotten because he's got Harry with him right now and there's nothing better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> [thoughtlessblogger](http://www.thoughtlessblogger.tumblr.com)


End file.
